Engranes de Guerra
by Luis Carlos
Summary: En un mundo agobiado por la guerra, las acciones que tomen cada uno de los soldados que luchan en ella marcarán la diferencia en el destino de la humanidad y solo la salvaran si operan eficientes como los engranajes de una máquina. El sargento Lincoln Loud deberá saber como lidiar con sus demonios y no dejar que le hagan actuar de forma que perjudique a los que dependen de él (A/U)
1. Un Nuevo Amanecer

**ENGRANES DE GUERRA**

**Muy buenas noches gente del Fandom de The Loud House, aquí me presento con un nuevo proyecto que rondaba por mi mente desde hace tiempo y que ahora decido llevar a cabo debido al buen recibimiento que tuvo mi primer fic de TLH titulado: La Siguiente Generación.**

**Como lo dice el Summary, esta será una historia AU bélica en donde Lincoln, que aquí es un sargento líder de su propio equipo, deberá cumplir ciertas misiones vitales que serán clave para salvar a la humanidad al mismo tiempo que debe lidiar con sus demonios internos, traumas del pasado y diversas experiencias que le harán dudar sobre si está luchando por la causa correcta.**

**Pero quién sabe, tal vez su alma en conflicto encuentre la paz o empeore de forma brutal en esta aventura que tendrá todo tipo de conflictos, subidas y bajadas y enormes giros de tuerca y puede que en el trayecto se puedan consolidar ciertas parejitas muy apreciadas por el público ;)**

**Por lo que sin más rodeos, empecemos. The Loud House es propiedad de Nickelodeon y su creador fue Chris Savino, pero esta historia y cualquier posible OC que aparezca es de mi invención y si se confunden en algo con gusto se los explicaré más adelante.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: UN NUEVO AMANECER**

_-Lincoln… Lincoln… ayúdanos… ayúdanos…- oía ecos lejanos como los de alguien dentro de una caverna resonando por todos lados perdiéndose en el infinito y oscuro vacío que me rodeaba._

_-¡HERMANO, AYÚDAME, POR FAVOR, AYÚDAME!- gritos de súplica dignos de los peores lamentos que puedan surgir de los más profundos rincones del infierno y que se combinaban con el sonido de diversas explosiones y disparos se incrustaban en lo más profundo de mi ser como si fuesen balas._

No… no esto de nuevo… no…

_-¡SÁLVALA, SÁLVALA A ELLA MALDITA SEA, SÁLVALA!- a la lejanía vi cómo se alzaban muros de llamas que iluminaban a muchas siluetas cuyas sombras se expandían hasta llegar a mí revelando las desesperadas acciones que hacían para sobrevivir los dueños de esos alaridos de agonía._

_-HIJOOOO! ¡SOCORRO!- de entre todo ese coro demencial este fue uno de los que más duro dio contra mi pecho porque al extender una mano en dirección a la silueta de la que provenía ese grito esta se retrajo quedando totalmente fuera de mi alcance._

Por favor… no.

_-¡LINCOLN, CUIDADO!- alguien me empujó evitando que una enorme mano oscura con garras que salió de entre las llamas me atrapase pero muriendo en el proceso al ser aplastada._

Basta… no más.

_-¡JOAAHAHAHAHA! ¡WAJAJAJAJA!- las carcajadas más horribles que ni la mente más enferma y retorcida pueda concebir opacaron por instantes todos los gritos de súplicas al mismo tiempos que las siluetas comenzaron a tomar forma física mientras eran envueltas por las llamas volviéndose enormes gigantes hechos de fuego y sombras rodeándome como lobos alrededor de u conejito._

Monstruos malditos… ¡ALÉJENSE DE MÍ!

_-¡CORRAN, CORRAN, CORRAN!- una de las voces anteriores trató de dirigir las siluetas que no se vieron afectadas por los monstruos que se hicieron presentes pero estos dejaron de prestarme atención y fueron por cada una de ellas para masacrarlas sin piedad alguna._

No…

_-¡HUMANOS DÉBILES!- el más grande de entre todas estas aberraciones con un simple batido de mano las paralizó a todas ellas dejándolas a las completa merced de los otros engendros._

No…

_-¡MA-MA!- la más pequeña de las siluetas fue el objetivo de ese ser que a pasos lentos y pesados se le acercó caminando tanto por encima de sus compañeros como de las desafortunadas sombras menores cuyos gritos fueron interrumpidos de tajo._

Por favor… ella no… es una criaturita inocente que no ha hecho nada malo… ¡POR FAVOR NO!

_-¡PATÉTICOS E INSIGNIFICANTES HOMÍNIDOS!- levantó su enorme pie derecho justo cuando estaba delante ella bajándolo con tanta lentitud que cada segundo parecía una maldita eternidad._

¡NO!

_-Her… ma… no…- fue lo último que pronunció ese pequeño ser antes de… antes de…_

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- grité con todas mis fuerzas incorporándome de dónde estaba postrado respirando agitadamente bañado en sudor sintiendo que el corazón iba a salírseme del pecho debido a la fuerza con la que latía.

Miré lentamente de un lado a otro descubriendo que me encontraba en mi cuarto gris e insípido. De a poco mi respiración y corazón se calmaron y solté un pesado suspiro antes de llevarme las manos a la cara negando lentamente con la cabeza haciendo el monumental esfuerzo por contener mis amargas lágrimas.

-Dios… esa pesadilla de nuevo- me froté los ojos con la mano derecha y la pasé por mi blanco cabello intentando recuperar la compostura porque en cualquier momento podrían llamarme y no podría presentarme en tan lamentables condiciones.

Tomé el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche a mi derecha descubriendo que apenas eran las 6 AM por lo que solté un bramido. Rayos… cada vez estoy durmiendo menos, si sigo así no podré dar lo mejor de mí cuando me enfrente a los monstruos de mis pesadillas… a esos demonios que salieron de las profundidades del mismo Infierno… ¡A ESOS MALDITOS HIJOS DE LA…!

Me volví a acostar ahora teniendo los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza manteniendo fija mi vista en el techo para pensar, mejor dicho, para tratar de no pensar e intentar despejar mi mente y no seguir teniendo este maldito sabor de boca que es comparable a como si hubiese vomitado los intestinos pero simplemente no podía quitarme así de fácil todas esas imágenes de mi cabeza.

Suspiré de nuevo y giré para ver una foto encima de esa misma mesa. La tomé apreciando a cada una de las personas en ella no pudiendo evitar pasar mi dedo índice derecho por el rostro de uno de los que estaban ahí que sonreía con toda la ternura del mundo… una sonrisa que jamás volveré a ver.

¿Cuándo será el día en que estas visiones del pasado dejen de acecharme y recordarme cada segundo a todo lo que he perdido? Porque de seguir así perderé también la cordura que me ha costado tanto trabajo conservar para no sucumbir a la locura total como les ha pasado a muchos otros cuyas mentes han sido destrozadas al presenciar y experimentar en carne propia los peores horrores que pueda ofrecer un conflicto armado, en especial si vienen por parte de los monstruos más aterradores que puedan existir.

Al ya no tener más ganas de dormir decidí levantarme e ir a arreglarme para iniciar un nuevo día en esta infernal odisea que no parece tener fin alguno. Entré al baño a lavarme pasando una esponja por mi antes escuálido y desnutrido cuerpo que ha sido moldeado por años enteros de luchas encarnizadas hasta ser lo que es ahora mismo cubierto por diversas cicatrices de heridas que van acorde con las graves secuelas mentales de las que padezco y me hacen delirar.

Cuando terminé de asearme me acerqué al espejo para afeitarme y le pasé una mano encima para limpiar la humedad que impidió verme con claridad siendo recibido por el reflejo al que ya me he acostumbrado ver todos los días desde que mi vida cayó en la peor de las desgracias.

Aparte de mi cabello blanco y del mechón que apunta hacia arriba, no queda ningún otro vestigio en mi rostro de aquel joven que siempre trataba de tener algún plan para lidiar con las múltiples locuras que vivía día a día al convivir con diez hermanas bajo el mismo techo. Mis prominentes dientes desaparecieron al igual que mis pecas cuando mi piel blanca ligeramente se sombreó con el pasar de los años y siendo reemplazadas por una muy notable cicatriz en forma de rasguño de tres garras en mi mejilla izquierda y bajo la mirada cansada de mis ojos avellana se apreciaban unas también imposibles de disimular ojeras que cada día están peor.

Desde que me enlisté para ser un soldado Gear supe muy bien que no habría vuelta atrás y que cambiaría de muchas maneras pero jamás pensé que los cambios físicos llegarían a tales extremos que si mi Yo del pasado pudiese verme ahora nunca podría reconocerme y creería que soy una versión juvenil del abuelo Albert, aunque nada comparados con los descomunales cambios psicológicos que a cada segundo ponen a prueba mi lucidez… ¡TODO POR CULPA DE ESOS MALDITOS…! Tengo que calmarme… tengo que calmarme…

Oh, creo que se me olvidó presentarme, ¿Cierto? Perdón por mi descortesía pero como ya lo habrán notado mi mente estaba en otro mundo. Soy el sargento Lincoln Loud de 30 años líder del Escuadrón Serpiente bajo el mando de la Coalición de Gobiernos Organizados, CGO para abreviar, siendo uno de los tantos soldados que deben dar el 110% de sí mismos para evitar que este loco mundo en decadencia se hunda aún más en la mierda.

Literalmente le he dedicado la mitad de mi vida a evitar que otras personas pasen por lo que he pasado yo haciendo todo de misiones para erradicar de una vez por todas a los causantes de un sinnúmero de tragedias y liberar al planeta de esa peste, que como si fuese una plaga de langostas, arrasan con todo a su paso sin importarles el mal que le hacen a los demás porque en verdad disfrutan de cada vida inocente a la que perjudican como si se nutriesen del sufrimiento ajeno.

Los odio… ¡LOS ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA! No hay segundo que pase sin que les desee lo peor de lo peor, ¡LO QUE DARÍA POR PODER MATARLOS A TODOS CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

También me odio a mí mismo porque si no hubiese sido tan débil y tan cobarde en ese momento tan crucial… ¡NADA HUBIERA PASADO Y TODOS ESTARÍAN BIEN! ¡Un asqueroso pobre diablo que no sabe hacer nada es lo que soy!

No, no. Cálmate, Lincoln, cálmate. No dejes que otra vez tu desmedido odio hacia esos engendros te haga delirar y actuar de manera errática e irracional y mucho menos a tan tempranas horas de la mañana. Mejor busco a Clyde y a los demás para ver cómo andan y así despejar mi mente y no perder la cabeza o hacer algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir más adelante.

Así que al terminar de afeitarme y mientras me pongo mi armadura de combate supongo que tendré que contestar las muchas preguntas que me quieren hacer, ¿Verdad? Lo lamento, pero por más que quisiese responder a cada una de sus interrogantes ahora me temo que no será posible en este momento por… bueno, ya lo acaban de ver.

Por lo que para abreviar solo diré que en estos últimos catorce años la humanidad ha tenido que lidiar con una amenaza que opaca cualquier otra a la que se haya enfrentado antes y como nunca se ha visto de entre todas las guerras que los humanos hemos tenido entre nosotros mismos.

El nombre de esta amenaza con tan solo pronunciarlo congela el espíritu de cualquiera que le tema haciéndole desear la muerte antes de lidiar con ella o en el particular caso como los que son como yo hace que la sangre hierva como el magma de un volcán en erupción:

LOCUST

Una palabra tan corta que despierta tantos sentimientos negativos y abren viejas heridas haciendo que estas se sientan frescas como si las hubiesen hecho hace tan solo unos instantes… ¡DIOS! Mejor voy a buscar a mis camaradas antes de que la ira me haga alucinar nuevamente.

¿Quieren saber que son y cómo se ven esos tales Locust? Es mejor que los vean con sus propios ojos porque no me alcanzarían todas las palabras despectivas del mundo para referirme a ellos al momento de describirlos. Solo diré que salieron de repente del piso, en el sentido literal de la palabra, tomando a todas las personas del planeta por sorpresa dando inicio a una nueva era de terror haciendo que las naciones que antes tenían conflictos entre ellas dejasen de lado sus diferencias y unirán fuerzas haciendo todo lo posible para eliminarlos o al menos es lo que se supone deben hacer porque muy pocos avances han hecho en todos estos años.

Ya estaba listo y me volví a mirar en el espejo teniendo puesta mi armadura que cubría todo mi cuerpo del cuello hacia abajo, que a diferencia de la de un soldado raso, la mía era de tonalidad café con algunas secciones grises, no cubría mis grandes bíceps, posee una pequeña linterna acoplada en el hombro derecho, en las dos placas circulares que hay en el pecho tengo un cuchillo y una funda de pistola y en medio de estas hay pintada una pequeña calavera blanca.

Asentí y estuve por irme, pero cuando iba abrir la puerta del cuarto di media vuelta para tomar un peluche de un conejito que también se hallaba en la mesa teniendo pegado un collar que me colgué del cuello y manteniéndolo oculto bajo mi armadura. Para los demás será algo estúpido e indigno que alguien de mi rango militar lleve consigo esto, pero para mí, tiene un enorme valor sentimental que vale más que todo el oro del mundo.

Al caminar por los pasillos veía a otros soldados y demás personal militar que iban por ahí y por allá en sus quehaceres ya sea con orden y disciplina o apurados como si el mismo diablo los estuviera persiguiendo con un látigo. No pude evitar reír melancólico porque de joven también llegaba a comportarme de esa manera, sino es que peor je, je, je.

-¡NO NECESITO IR A NINGUNA SESIÓN DE TERAPIA! No soy un jodido loco como para que un puto psiquiatra me dé estúpidos sermones sobre cómo controlarme y demás idioteces de ese estilo. ¡YO ESTOY BIEN COMO ESTOY!- oí de repente como un soldado se negaba a aceptar ayuda psicológica teniendo que ser sujetado por otros que se lo llevaron a rastras mientras gritaba.

Una risa irónica salió de mi boca. ¿Dice no estar loco? ¡OH POR FAVOR! Todos los que vivimos en este mundo agobiado por esta demencial guerra tenemos algún tipo de locura ya sea a mayor o menor medida con disimulo o careciendo de cualquier método para encubrirlo.

Siempre he dicho que hay dos tipos de orates: los que no logran controlar su locura dejando que esta los domine y lleve a comportarse de manera errática perdiendo cualquier clase de pensamiento racional sin posibilidad de recuperación alguna y por otro lado están los que logran mantenerla bajo control, la aceptan como parte de sí mismos y solo la dejan salir cuando sea el momento más oportuno o indicado.

Me gustaría poder decir con seguridad que soy de este último caso, pero algunas veces pues… carajo, ¿No me resultaría más fácil entregarme a la histeria total para así no tener que vivir con la enorme carga emocional que llevo encima a cada instante? Así podría al menos darles fin a esas malditas pesadillas.

Continué caminando hasta que divisé a un viejo amigo mío cuya armadura es muy parecida a la mía que estaba discutiendo con su líder de escuadrón antes darle la espalda y retirarse a pasos molestos casi rugiendo como un perro con rabia.

-¿Dominic? ¿Te ocurre algo?- me le acerqué y lo tomé del hombro derecho. Es raro verlo así.

-Nada, Lincoln. Solo un desacuerdo con el teniente Kim sobre si ir o no a sacar de prisión a Marcus. Me parece inaudito que Hoffman le haya dado el indulto a tantos "criminales de guerra" excepto a él…- parecía estar tan irascible como lo estaba yo hace unos instantes y pasó una mano por su pelo negro corto estilo militar intentando mantener la calma.

-Así qué si me disculpas, tengo que ir a visitar a un viejo amigo antes de que sea muy tarde- no tenía que ser adivino para saber que estaba por hacer algo que seguramente le podría traer problemas con nuestros superiores, Pero ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar a alguien por eso?

-Mucha suerte entonces- le desee lo mejor y cuando me dijo: "la necesitaré" para irse quise seguir mi camino hasta que caí en cuenta del nombre del amigo al que quiere liberar -¿Dijo Marcus? ¿Acaso se está refiere al propio…?- abría de par en par los ojos al pensar en eso.

Bueno, no importa. Le preguntaré cuando vuelva. Continúe mi recorrido hasta llegar al gimnasio al que puede ir cualquiera ya sea para acondicionarse y fortalecerse y no perder estado físico en dónde seguramente estaba Zach con Liam, no me equivoque para nada.

-… 45… 46… 47…- acostado sobre una plataforma el más bajo de mis amigos estaba poniéndose rojo como su cabello por el esfuerzo que hacía al levantar una larga mancuerda que debe de pesar por lo menos unos cien kilos y amenazaba con caérsele encima justo sobre el cuello.

-Ya casi lo logras, Zach. Solo tres levantamientos más- era auxiliado por el de pelo anaranjado que está a su lado para socorrerlo en caso de que sus brazos no den para más y colapsen, aunque en realidad reía al verlo esforzarse de ese modo.

-… 48… 49... y… y… ¡DIABLOS!- no pudo llegar hasta los cincuenta levantamientos y tuvo que ser auxiliado por Liam, que muy a diferencia suya, pudo sostener las pesas con facilidad y colocarlas en su sitio para ayudarle a incorporarse dándole unas palmaditas en las espalda diciéndole que lo hizo bien mientras traspiraba por el esfuerzo.

-Buenos días, señoritas. ¿Ya terminaron de cambiarse las bragas?- llamé su atención con esta broma haciendo que Zach se sobresaltase un poco y se pusiera de pie de un brinco.

-Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso, Lincoln- refunfuño secándose el sudor con una pequeña toalla.

-Buenos días también, Link- me devolvió el saludo Liam cruzando sus grandes brazos sobre el pecho riendo por su reacción -¿Cómo dormiste hoy? ¿Mejor que en noches anteriores o…?

-Como siempre- respondí cortante para que no indagaran en el asunto -Zach, ya te lo hemos dicho varias antes: que seas el más pequeño de nosotros no te hace ningún debilucho y mucho menos un pésimo soldado. No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie y sobre esforzarte arriesgando tu salud física de esta manera, recuerda que la fuerza bruta no lo es todo- le aconsejé tratando de no pensar de nuevo en mis pesares y que la conversación tomase un rumbo más cómico y relajante.

Todos hemos crecido mastodónticamente desde que éramos unos mocosos siendo Liam el más grande de nosotros con casi dos metros de altura y con la mayor masa muscular cosa que no debería sorprender viniendo de alguien que desde a tan temprana edad hacía trabajos que requerían una gran fuerza física al vivir en una granja.

Yo sería el segundo más alto y fuerte con 1,90 de estatura, seguido estaría Clyde con 1,85 y por último Zach que apenas y supera los 1,70. Del grupo siempre fue el más chiquito y ahora al estar siempre rodeado por grandulones presumidos que afirman poder matar a uno de esos malditos Locust con un solo golpe puede llegar a sentirse minúsculo e insignificante.

Igual que pasa conmigo el único vestigio que quedaba del antiguo Yo de ellos eran sus peinados que no cambiaron de manera significante con los años; seguramente para no olvidar quienes fueron alguna vez y de dónde provienen.

-No lo hago por tratar de demostrar algo ni nada de eso- desvió la mirada al decir esto con cierto tono de frustración que corrobora mis sospechas -lo hago por… Rusty. Ahora que no contamos con su ayuda, debemos esforzarnos para compensar su ausencia y repartirnos su trabajo- suspiró con una enorme tristeza a lo que Liam cerró los ojos expulsando un gemido ronco.

Carajo, Rusty… el tercero de mis amigos que posee pelo de tonalidad roja y que también ha estado a nuestro lado desde el inicio y hace unos meses dio su vida para salvarnos de una emboscada de parte de esos putos engendros.

Él y Zach siempre fueron muy cercanos casi como hermanos por lo que al morir también murió una parte de sí mismo… entiendo a la perfección ese sentimiento.

Bien hecho, Lincoln. Al tratar de mejorar tus ánimos hablando con tus amigos conseguiste que ellos se sientan casi tan miserables como tú al echarle sal a una herida reciente que no ha cicatrizado, ¡TE FELICITO, GRAN ESTÚPIDO!

-Lo que paso pasó así porque no pudo haber pasado de otra manera. Si no fuese por su sacrificio nosotros y todos a los que pudimos salvar en esa ocasión estaríamos muertos ahora- trató de hacerle sentir mejor Liam colocándole una mano en el hombro.

Asombra lo sabio y prudente que puede llegar a ser en comparación con otros Gears que dejamos que nuestro desmedido odio por los Locust nos haga decir y hacer cosas fuera de lugar o hirientes.

-¿Y Clyde? ¿Dónde anda?- debía hacer algo para desviar los pensamientos que Zach tenía y no se vuelva un demente inestable que con dificultad puede mantener su escasa cordura. Ya somos muchos de ese tipo los que andamos por aquí y por allá.

-Ya sabes, en las salas de pruebas como siempre. Perdiendo el tiempo verificando que nuestros instrumentos de muerte funcionen correctamente y no fallen de forma catastrófica en medio de una de las tantas peleas que nos esperan- me contestó él con tono seco para volver a postrarse en la plataforma -sigamos, Liam, ¡Ahora iremos por los sesenta levantamientos!

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que hacer esa clase de esfuerzo era su modo de superar la muerte de Rusty y tratar de apaciguar la enorme desdicha que lo mata desde adentro; un método de duelo que es efectivo para muchos pero insuficiente para varios otros.

Me despedí de ellos diciéndoles que ya deberían ir a alistarse y ahora me dirigí al cuarto de pruebas en dónde se llevan a cabo toda clase de experimentos creando nuevas armas y métodos para hacer carnitas a esos monstruos asesinándolos del modo más rápido posible o mejorar lo que ya tenemos haciéndolos más letales.

Pero si dependiese de mí… ¡CREARÍA LAS ARMAS QUE LES DEN A ESAS ABERRACIONES LAS MUERTES MÁS LENTAS Y AGÓNICAS QUE PUEDAN EXISTIR PARA QUE EXPERIMENTEN EN CARNE PROPIA EL DOLOR QUE LES HAN GENERADO A UN SINNÚMERO DE INOCENTES HACIÉNDOLES DESEAR NUNCA HABER NACIDO!

Mierda… parece que debería ser yo al que lleven arrastrando hacia el manicomio para que no explote en un ataque de histeria porque en serio ¡No sé por cuánto tiempo más resista esto!

No tenía que pedir permiso para entrar a la sala gracias a mi rango y al ingresar vi a científicos e ingenieros poniendo a prueba un nuevo prototipo de cañón ligero que pueda ser operado por un solo soldado y de fácil recarga. Me les quedé viendo por un momento para saber si tuvieron éxito y al fin crearon un método más práctico con el que matar a esos fenómenos en medio de una lucha sin cuartel y que nos ahorre sudor y sangre.

-Abriendo fuego en 3… 2… 1… ¡YA!- presionaron un interruptor con el que podrían activar a distancia el arma no estando cerca en caso de ocurrir lo peor.

-¡BOOOMMM!- gracias al cielo tuvieron el suficiente sentido común para tomar esa medida de seguridad porque de haber estado junto al cañón habrían muerto por como estalló en miles de pedazos siendo un fracaso total.

-Buena suerte para la próxima- me limité a decir riendo con algo de malicia cuando ellos comenzaron a discutir y echarse la culpa por tal falla catastrófica.

-¿Estás aquí, Clyde?- ingresé a un cuarto apartado de ellos y de las demás salas de prueba cuyo interior estaba repleto de componentes mecánicos, piezas de repuesto, armas a medio hacer y diversas herramientas acompañadas del inconfundible olor de metal caliente, aceite y humo.

-Claro, Lincoln. ¿Dónde más podría estar a estas horas de la mañana cuando no estoy en servicio?

En frente de una larga mesa que tiene encima varias armas desmotadas, dándome la espalda sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de encararme y teniendo ya puesta su armadura azul que difiere en varios aspectos de la mía se encontraba mi más cercano amigo, casi un hermano para mí, de tez negra.

-¿Pudiste dormir bien para variar o tu interior sigue batallando con esos demonios del pasado?- sujetó en frente de sí una pieza para ponerla en su lugar y asegurarla con una llave.

-¿Te digo una mentira o lo que estoy pensando en voz alta en mi cabeza?- intenté bromear con él como hice con los otros pero no conseguí sacarle aunque sea la más pequeña risa -¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Pudiste descansar o también…

-Supongo que esta es la parte en la que debo responderte devolviéndote la pregunta que me acabas de hacer, ¿Verdad?- me interrumpió bruscamente al fin girándose para verme.

A pesar de haber transcurrido un año desde que pasó cierto incidente, me sigue incomodando ver que en lugar de tener ojo izquierdo posee un parche acompañado de una larga rajadura que comienza desde la frente y termina en la mejilla siendo una cicatriz aún más grotesca que la mía.

Miré un calendario que está junto al afiche de una voluptuosa mujer con poca ropa percatándome de la fecha de hoy. Me cago en la… ¡¿Cómo pude olvidar ese día tan crucial para él?! Con razón ahora está tan arisco en este instante.

-No, no. Solo quería ver como estabas y si necesitas ayuda en algo- noté que el único ojo que le queda estaba rojo lo que significaba que había estado sollozando incluso peor que yo.

-Estoy bien. Si necesitase ayuda de alguno de ustedes se los haría saber. Ahora déjame solo, por favor- no queriendo charlar más, me dio la espalda para volver a su trabajo.

Él siempre fue el más cuidadoso, precavido y optimista del grupo y el que siempre velaba por la seguridad de los demás para asegurarse que estuviéramos bien, o al menos, eso lo fue alguna vez antes de que ocurriese ese dichoso suceso en dónde se ganó tal cicatriz en la cara y que lo cambió de manera radical como nunca pensé de su parte.

Si Zach recurre al ejercicio físico para intentar superar sus malestares y mitigar lo que lo aflige, Clyde se refugia entre las máquinas y diversos artefactos para repararlos o mejorarlos aprovechando que es cabo y muy inteligente para poder entrar a lugares como este y así mantener su mente ocupada y no pensar en sus infortunios propios.

Me encantaría poder permanecer a su lado y apoyarlo en lo que necesite igual a como él siempre estuvo para mí en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida haciéndome reír cuando me he sentido más desdichado y miserable, pero si desea estar solo, apartado de las demás personas y no querer hablar con nadie entonces debo respetar su decisión y no presionarlo de ninguna forma.

-Como quieras, Clyde. Yo estaré cerca… por si acaso- me limité a decir dedicándole una última mirada de pesar antes de salir del cuarto dejándolo solo con sus compañeros metálicos y sin vida -este va a ser otro de esos días de mierda…- gemí y ahora comencé a caminar rumbo a la cafetería.

Si aun estando en "periodo de descanso" nosotros estamos con un humor de mil diablos ya puedo visualizar como nos pondremos cuando nos manden a una misión que nos arranque otro pedazo de cordura y de alma.

_**-"¡SARGENTO LINCOLN LOUD Y MIEMBROS DEL ESCUADRÓN SERPIENTE REPORTÉNSE EN EL CUARTO DE MANDO! ¡SARGENTO LOUD Y SU ESCUADRÓN PRESÉNTENSE EN LA CABINA DE MANDO ENSEGUIDA!"- **_a tan solo cinco minutos después de haber charlado con Clyde, nuestra presencia fue requerida mediante los altavoces de la base.

-A ver qué maromas nos obligaran a hacer hoy- terminé el café que compré tomándomelo de un solo sorbo y emprendí mi camino hacia el sitio desde el que se han tomado las decisiones más cuestionables y contraproducentes que alguien pueda dictar.

Estaba cerca del salón de mando y vi que Clyde ya estaba llegando, no muy lejos de él estaban Liam y Zach teniendo ya puestas sus respectivas armaduras discutiendo sobre algo, seguramente sobre el tema de Rusty o lo que le aconsejé al de menor estatura en el gimnasio.

Las puertas dobles de la sala fueron abiertas por otro equipo de soldados llamado el Escuadrón South o solo el Equipo S en el que curiosamente todos llevan puestos unos gorros para nieve. El de Stan, el líder, es azul oscuro con pompón rojo, el del más bajo, Kyle, es una Ushanka verde que no alcanzaba a cubrir todo su pelo rojo rizado, el del más corpulento (Por no decir obeso) Cartman es azul celeste con pompón amarillo y el último, Kenny, usa una capucha naranja.

-Culón imbécil, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre cuestionar las órdenes de Hoffman?! ¿Acaso quieres que nos manden a ejecutar o qué?- reclamaba el del gorro verde muy iracundo al gordinflón.

-¡Oye, oye, oye! Solo digo lo que los demás piensan, y si nadie más se atreve a hablar, con mucho gusto seré yo la voz que represente a los que están inconformes- trataba de defenderse.

-¿Cuándo será el día en que maduren de una buena vez?- el del pompón rojo estaba de lo más exasperado por tanta discusión y se sujetaba el puente de la nariz.

-Cuando los Locust se vuelvan tiernos conejitos, Stan- muy a diferencia suya, el de la capucha que se la quitó mostrando su cabello rubio cenizo reía por la discusión de los otros dos.

-¿Listo para la misma rutina de siempre, sargento Marsh?- le hablé cuando pasaron a mi lado.

Ellos y nosotros ya hemos trabajado juntos en algunas ocasiones y en primera fila he atestiguado la interacción de los miembros de tan pintoresco grupo que pareció haber salido del mismo manicomio al que envían a los que son como ese tipo que se negó a recibir ayuda. Es un milagro que no se hayan despellejado mutuamente a estas alturas de la vida.

-Si no hay de otra… ¿No hay cupo en tu equipo para alguien que sea experto en apaciguar los ánimos de un par de locos que pelean entre sí como unas viejas amargadas?- me siguió el juego.

-Cuando alguno de los míos se comporte así y lleve mi paciencia más allá de sus límites, créeme que tu serías el primero en la lista de opciones- por primera vez en lo que llevo despierto pude reír de manera completamente genuina sin sentirme mal al segundo siguiente; en serio sí que necesitaba de esto para calmar un poco la agitada marea dentro de mi cabeza.

-Ahora a ver a que otra misión de riesgo totalmente mortal y que muy poca influencia tendrá en la guerra en general nos mandarán esta vez- espetó mi amigo de pelo negro sin cambiar su tono de voz desanimado y carente de vida una vez que nosotros cuatro ingresamos al puesto de mando.

En serio extraño tanto al viejo Clyde y su actitud alegre que no cualquiera posee…

-No pienses así, amigo. Cada grano de arena que pongamos de nuestra parte es un paso que nos acerca más a ganar este conflicto y exterminar de una vez y para siempre a esos monstruos- Liam le palmeó un hombro teniendo en su voz sureña la misma comprensión que usó con Zach.

Su traje es gris con algunos toques de azul, muy desteñida, con marcas de rasguños y golpes y careciendo de cualquier tipo de protección en sus brazos más allá de unos guantes negros y de una placa amarrada en el bíceps derecho sin nada en el izquierdo que posee el peculiar tatuaje de una cerda teniendo como fondo un gran corazón y su nombre: Virginia.

-O mínimo nos mandarán a ser un escudo de carne para proteger algún proyecto secreto que no quieren que nadie más sepa dando por hecho que moriremos en el intento. ¿Apostamos?- ironizó Zach dando por sentado que nuevamente nos enviarán a ese tipo de misiones en la que debamos cuidar o escoltar algo no pudiendo hacer ningún tipo de pregunta al respecto; como detesto ese tipo de misiones en las que no sepamos el motivo por el que damos nuestras vidas.

El traje de él, igual que el de Clyde, lo cumbre completamente del cuello hacia abajo pero es de tonalidad verdosa y tiene escritos varios insultos y burlas hacia los Locust (Como si estas bestias estúpidas pudiesen entender nuestro idioma) llevando encima de la cabeza unos Googles parecidos a los de los pilotos de aviones.

-¡ATENCIÓN, SOLDADOS!- enseguida guardamos silencio cuando entró en escena el coronel Hoffman, un viejo pelón y rey de los cascarrabias con el sentido del humor de una roca siendo uno los militares de más alto rango de la CGO estando acompañado de una mujer rubia.

-¡CORONEL!- los cuatro nos enderezamos e hicimos el típico y muy gastado saludo militar -aquí el Escuadrón Serpiente reportándose tal y como lo solicitó, ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Iré directo al grano, Gears. Hemos desarrollado un plan para cortar de raíz la amenaza que representa los Locust atacándolos desde sus sucias madrigueras sin tener la oportunidad de defenderse o contraatacar- arqueé una ceja al oír tales palabras, ¿Qué tiene en mente?

-El plan consiste en arrojarles Bombas de Masa Ligera para destruirlos desde adentro enviando estas por los túneles subterráneos que conectan su colmena con la superficie del planeta.

-Para llevar esto a cabo se requieren planos fiables sobre sus túneles para que las Bombas den en el lugar correcto y sin fallas. Ya tenemos otros escuadrones trabajando en eso, por lo que su misión será ir a conseguir unos componentes vitales que están en una de las barricadas del norte, custodiarlos y traerlos aquí para terminar de construirlas lo más rápido posible.

-El tiempo es oro, soldados, y cada segundo que nos demoramos en construirlas es un segundo en el que alguno de sus camaradas pierde la vida por culpa de esas inmundas alimañas. Confío en que podrá realizar esta misión sin muchos contratiempos o queja alguna, sargento Loud, ¿O me equivoco?- maldito vegete resentido, aún no olvida las veces en las que le planté cara expresando mi desacuerdo sobre las decisiones que él y demás mandones toman.

-¡De ninguna manera, señor!- me mantuve firme en mi posición notando como Liam y Zach se esforzaban bastante para no reír.

-Bien, la teniente Stroud aquí presente les dará los últimos detalles sobre la misión- señaló a la bella rubia que había estado a su lado sin decir palabra alguna -pueden retirarse y buena suerte, soldados.

-¡SÍ, SEÑOR!- volvimos a hablar en coro y ella se nos acercó para explicarnos algunas cosas.

-A comenzar otro aburrido día de trabajo- susurré una vez que el viejo gruñón y la rubia se fueron sacándole una pequeña risa a Liam y Zach mientras que Clyde continuaba igual de estoico y frío.

Pero quién sabe, si la mierda que salió de la bocota de Hoffman resulta ser verdad y esta misión es en verdad una pieza fundamental para ponerle un alto definitivo a esta jodida guerra entonces deberé dejar de lado cualquier pensamiento errático y delirante para poder dar lo mejor de mí mismo y sí al fin poder darle un cierre a esas heridas que no han logrado sanar con los años… si es que no fallo de forma irreparable otra vez.

**Capítulo uno completado el 17/11/2019.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia y no se hayan perturbado por la pesadilla que Lincoln tuvo. Sé bien que su personalidad y la de sus amigos quedaron algo OC no muy parecidas a los de la serie Canon, pero si son soldados que han visto y experimentado toda clase de horrores, es obvio que estos los cambiaría de alguna manera igual a como le ocurriría a cualquier otra persona en su posición.**

**Por lo que hace que uno se pregunte qué le pasó a él, a Clyde y demás para que sean lo que son ahora y que más situaciones serán las que vivirán a partir de este punto enfrentándose a los dichosos Locust, ¿No?**

**Pero debo aclarar algunas cosas y esas son que los capítulos serán contados desde la perspectiva de Lincoln o de algún otro personaje y cuando sean en perspectiva de tercera persona pondré un aviso para que nadie se confunda.**

**Los flash backs o sueños o imaginación del personaje serán escritos con letra cursiva **_como estas_**.**

**Cuando alguien hable por medio de un altavoz o artefacto mecánico su voz será escrita con letra cursiva pero en negrilla en medio de dos comillas **_**"de este modo"**_

**Y los pensamientos solo estarán en medio de simples comillas **"de esta manera"

**Con todo esto explicado espero que les sea más fácil entender ciertas cosas y también cabe agregar que aquí haré ciertas referencias o guiños a otras series (Como el Escuadrón South conformado por esos cuatro personajes tan pintorescos XD)**

**Así qué sin más, me despido y si quieren tener una idea de como son los trajes que usan Lincoln y su equipo, pues solo vean la imagen de mi perfil y háganse una idea XD. Pero la pesadilla que Lincoln tuvo… ¿Fue porque pasó el peor de los casos? Pues lean el resto de este fic lleno de aventuras, sangre, disparos, sub-tramas y enormes giros de tuerca que seguramente hará que más de uno ponga cara de ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS?! ;D**


	2. Inicia la Misión

**ENGRANES DE GUERRA**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: INICIA LA MISIÓN**

Me gusta estar solo, desde que era un niño generalmente me la pasaba solo la mayor parte del tiempo contando únicamente con la compañía de mis animales de peluche en caso de sentir algún sentimiento de abandono u otro tipo de pesar, y ahora que soy un soldado Gear adulto, son las máquinas las que evitan que sienta alguna clase de vacío en el pecho en ese aspecto.

No está tan mal como suena porque al ser compañeros silenciosos nunca te interrumpen si les estás contando algo y no te juzgan de alguna forma ni se burlarán de ti dándote tiempo para pensar, reflexionar… descargar algún gran tormento que te está carcomiendo el alma.

O te ayudan a distraer tu mente de los diversos problemas de la vida y evitar que malas experiencias del pasado se apoderen de tus pensamientos y hagan actuar de manera delirante. Ahora usaba unas herramientas para darle mantenimiento, arreglar y mejorar las armas que con 100% de seguridad hoy usaremos para acabar con muchos Locust si es que estos no nos asesinan antes de que tan siquiera pudiéramos jalar el gatillo.

En otras circunstancia o día cualquiera ya habría terminado con las armas de todo nuestro escuadrón y estaría atendiendo armas ajenas, pero cuando me desperté de mi cama hoy y vi el calendario… apenas si he podido concentrarme y no hacer el trabajo a medias que traería consigo catastróficas consecuencias más adelante.

Algunas veces siento envidia de las máquinas porque ellas carecen de todos los defectos que tenemos los humanos. No pueden ser intimidadas con nada, ni sobornadas o corrompidas de alguna forma, no sufren pesadillas que los atormenten, no sienten miedo, ni dudas que les hagan cometer errores… ni dolor de ningún tipo.

Lincoln había venido para ver cómo estaba e incluso trató de bromear un poco para alzarme los ánimos y yo le respondí con descortesía prácticamente dándole la patada. Me sentí peor de lo que ya estaba por haberle hablado así porque no solo es mi superior, sino mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria también salvándome del martirio de la total soledad apoyándonos mutuamente en diversas ocasiones, en especial cuando nos aflige el dolor de una desastrosa perdida.

Así que al irse intenté seguir con el mantenimiento de las armas, pero al tratar de poner una tuerca en su lugar no encajó. Así que lo intenté de nuevo, pero no lo logré y traté de hacerlo fallando otra vez… y otra vez… y otra vez… ¡Y OTRA VEZ Y OTRA VEZ, MALDITA SEA!

No pude contener más mi desdicha y tiré a un lado las herramientas y armas que aún me faltaban por reparar o mejorar para golpear con furia la mesa con ambos puños unas cuantas veces para desquitar mi coraje hasta que decidí sentarme en el piso apoyando la espalda contra el muro en donde estaba ese calendario negando despacio con mi cabeza sujetándomela.

Esta mañana cuando me desperté listo para comenzar un nuevo amanecer en el infierno pensé que sería como cualquier otro día, pero al ver el almanaque descubrí que hoy… que hoy se cumple un año desde ese suceso que me arrebató mi esperanza y Fe en este mundo en decadencia.

Me quité el parche que cubría el agujero cicatrizado en dónde antes tenía el ojo izquierdo para frotarme la cara, en especial mi globo ocular derecho para que no vuelva a expulsar lágrimas. Saco de un bolsillo una foto de mí con… con _ella._

Se suponía que hoy debería celebrar el primer aniversario de nuestra unión formal y en vez de eso todos los días me despierto solo sin su compañía, sin la calidez de su cuerpo, ni el embriagante olor de su sedoso cabello, ni su melodiosa voz diciéndome: "Buenos días, Clyde" como se suponía debía haber sido nuestras vidas desde ese momento.

Por más que lo intenté, no pude evitar que ese líquido vital se deslizara por mi mejilla. Si había algo que siempre me hizo tener esperanzas y creyera que el mañana iba a ser mejor era ella, pero al ya no tenerla junto a mí, pude abrir los ojos y salir de mi burbuja de felicidad percatándome de que sin importar cuanto uno se esfuerce y luche no se podrá cambiar el destino que nos aguarda a todos los que habitamos esta bola de tierra y agua infectada por los monstruos más horribles que puedan existir y que a la larga ganaran la guerra acabando con nosotros y poniéndole fin a los diversos tipos de sufrimientos por los que pasamos la mayoría y que nos hacen envidiar a los muertos porque estos nunca vivirán los más grandes terrores que nos esperan.

Vuelvo a ver la foto cuando al fin pude contener mis lágrimas. Ya no recuerdo que es reír de forma genuina y mucho menos sentirse feliz y alegre, a pesar de que solo ha pasado un año siento que fue una tediosa e interminable eternidad que lentamente me ha consumido hasta ser lo que soy ahora y que mi antiguo ser se volviese un muy lejano recuerdo.

Solicitaron la presencia del Escuadrón Serpiente, así que me repuse lo mejor que pude para ir a ver a que otra misión sin sentido y que de nada servirá para mejorar el destino de la humanidad nos mandarán ahora topándome en el camino con ese bizarro Equipo South y a Liam con Zach que debatían sobre cosas que sinceramente no me interesaban en lo más mínimo.

El coronel Hoffman nos asignó la misión de cuidar unos componentes para crear Bombas de Masa Ligera que se encuentran en las Barricadas del Norte y traerlos aquí y así poder acabar de una vez por todas con esos engendros. Así que fuimos a la sala de mantenimiento en dónde yo había estado antes para entregarles a mis compañeros de equipo sus armas.

-Toma, Liam- le pasé al más grande nosotros una escopeta Gnasher junto con una correa de municiones -modifiqué el cañón y los cartuchos para que los perdigones puedan llegar más lejos sin perder potencia y teniendo un radio de expansión más amplio. Espero que te sean de utilidad y no tengas que acercarte tanto a ellos para matarlos.

-Muchas gracias, camarada- sonrió colgándose la correa y recargo la escopeta a lo que asentí.

-Zach, ahora tu rifle de francotirador puede disparar tres tiros sucesivos, tiene un mejor soporte para que no se mueva mucho tras cada disparo y mira doble que te permite apuntar aún más lejos- al otro de pelo rojo le entregue su arma predilecta y con la que se siente más cómodo.

-Excelente. A ver si esta vez rompo el record de mayor tiros a la cabeza- riendo la tomó y apuntó a una llave que estaba colgando en la pared para hacer con su boca el sonido de un disparo haciendo reír a Liam.

-Lincoln, la motosierra de tu Lancer se encenderá más rápido y sus dientes se mantendrán filosos por la fricción y su mecanismo no se ralentizará o verá afectado después de cortar carne u otro tipo de tejido- a nuestro líder le di el rifle de asalto que es el arma insignia de la CGO y preferida por la mayoría de soldados.

-Perfecto. Nada mejor que esto para hacer sufrir como se lo merecen a todas esas perras- cuando la sujetó prendió la motosierra que tiene incorporada teniendo en su mirada una enorme sed de sangre y casi incontenibles ganas de destrozar a nuestros enemigos; sin dudas él también amaneció de malas el día de hoy.

Yo por otro lado tengo por arma principal un Retro Lancer. Es parecido a su rifle, solo qué en lugar de motosierra, posee una filosa cuchilla a modo de bayoneta y el calibre de las balas que puede llevar es un poco más potente; todo con tal de mantener a esas cosas lo más apartados de mí.

Estando listos era hora de irnos no sin antes atender ciertos asuntos en caso de que esta sea la última misión para nosotros, siendo esto lo más seguro.

-Sí, sí. Sé bien que debo cuidarme y todo eso. Ya no soy un niño para que se estén preocupando así por mí- estaba hablando con mis padres mediante una video-llamada.

_**-"Sabes que no podemos evitarlo, mi cielo. Es que cada vez que vas a una de esas misiones…"-**_ siendo tan sensible como lo ha sido desde siempre, mi papá Howard abrazó al otro llorando a caudales.

Dios, pero que humillante. Sé que me quieren mucho, pero esto es pasarse de la raya. ¿Cuándo dejarán de ser tan sobreprotectores y de verme como un niñito al que deben cuidar de todo aquello que consideren perjudicial para mí?

_**-"Mucha suerte, hijo. Siempre pon atención a lo que te rodea, no te distraigas con nada y nunca descuides a Lincoln y tus demás amigos"-**_ me aconsejó papá Harold dándole unas palmaditas al primero en la espalda.

-Siempre lo hago. Ya debo irme, hasta pronto- apagué la pantalla de la computadora que usé para comunicarme con ellos y me rasqué algo exasperado el cabello para resoplar.

Se supone que esta al ser posiblemente la última vez que los vea y hable debería despedirme de una mejor manera, pero, ¿Para qué? Si lo hiciera les estaría diciendo las mismas palabras vacías que les he dicho un montón de veces y que ya han perdido su significado; nada que no sepan de mi parte.

-Clyde, ya es hora de irse- tocó la puerta de mi cuarto Lincoln.

-Ya voy- agarré la foto de _ella _y la guardé luego de dedicarle una última mirada, pero al pararme vi un cajón en dónde estaba guardado un dije guardapelo de... de la _"otra"_

No tenía tiempo para también verla, pero en vista de que necesitaba de algo que me levantase aunque sea un poco los ánimos si quería sobrevivir otro día, decidí arriesgarme.

Se parecen… se parecían tanto ellas dos en tantos aspectos, pero al mismo tiempo eran tan diferentes… si cuando perdí a la _"otra" _hace tantos años me dejo de lo más devastado y me tomó mucho tiempo para reponerme, al haberla perdido a _ella_ hace tan solo un año no sorprende que…

-¡CLYDE, VÁMONOS YA!- me apresuró Lincoln ya con tono autoritario.

Iba a colocar el dije en su lugar, pero como requiero de cualquier cosa que me hiciese sentir aunque sea un poco mejor y no me hiciera poner en una posición que acabe con mi martirio eterno al que llamo "vida" o comprometa a los demás, lo guarde en uno de mis bolsillos y salí del cuarto a hacer lo que el cruel destino quiere que lleve a cabo.

(…)

Los cuatro estábamos en un helicóptero dirigiéndonos a las Barricadas del Norte. Zach y Liam eran los únicos que charlaban mientras que Lincoln decidió tomar una pequeña siesta y yo solo me limitaba a ver con desinterés el terreno bajo nosotros demacrado por la guerra.

Todo lo que estuviese fuera de Jacinto (la ciudad considerada el último bastión de la humanidad en donde nosotros vivimos y sirve como refugio para los desplazados y sobrevivientes que a la fuerza son convertidos en soldados) se ve así. Tan gris, carente de vida, de orden o algo que evite que se desaten los peores males siendo literalmente uno de los niveles más bajos del infierno.

Es admirable que aún queden personas por ahí que puedan sobrevivir en un lugar así y duren más de un día. La Coalición de Gobiernos Organizados ha afirmado que Jacinto es el mejor lugar para vivir y en dónde las personas pueden hacer sus vidas sin el temor constante de que los Locust ataquen y que solo puede ser habitado por aquellos que se entreguen completamente a la causa de ganar la guerra y den lo mejor de sí.

Si no fuese por su duro suelo esa ciudad ya habría caído como muchas otras (Incluyendo nuestro hogar, Royal Woods) y aunque en parte es verdad que es el mejor lugar para vivir en este mundo de locos en el sentido de que sus habitantes no viven con el temor constante de morir cuando menos se lo esperen, lo cierto es que en varios otros aspectos explotan a los ciudadanos violando muchos de los derechos civiles todo por un "bien mayor" que está a años luz de hacerse real.

Al menos los que viven por su cuenta no le deben rendir cuentas a nadie o responder ante un gobierno que trata a sus habitantes como meros objetos prescindibles o sacos de carne a los que puedan freír si ven que tienen alguna batalla perdida, cosa que ha pasado en más de una ocasión.

-Te lo digo enserio, Liam. Los Locust provienen de alguna de las lunas, han estado invernando en el subsuelo por cientos de años y despertaron cuando se empezaron a usar los Martillos del Alba durante las Guerras del Péndulo. Solo ponte a pensar, ¿Por qué decidieron atacar hasta solo hace 14 años atrás? ¿Por qué no antes? Porque solo con esas armas tan potentes los pudimos despertar accidentalmente de su largo sueño molestándolos tanto que por eso se dedican a asesinarnos- afirmaba Zach usando un tono de cautela como si estuviésemos rodeados de micrófonos ocultos.

-Bueno, por lo menos esa teoría no suena tan loca como la otra sobre que ellos fueron hechos en laboratorios secretos a modo de Súper Soldados que se salieron de control revelándose contra sus creadores ya que al menos explica como surgieron aparentemente de la nada sin que nadie supiese de su existencia con anterioridad, el problema con esta es que si en verdad su sueño fue interrumpido por la potencia de armas de destrucción masiva como la que tienen los Martillos del Alba ya habrían despertado mucho antes cuando se hicieron las primeras pruebas con las Bombas de Masa Ligera- él trató de hacerle ver el punto débil de esa teoría.

-Ya sea que vengan de alguna de las lunas o hayan salido del más mierdero de los infiernos no me importa. Ellos fueron los que empezaron con esta maldita guerra y todos y cada uno morirá de la forma más horrible que pueda existir y que se han ganado a pulso; eso se los puedo asegurar- interrumpió Lincoln incorporándose levemente para vernos fijamente revelando que no dormía, sino que solo descansaba la vista y trataba de despejar su mente errática y delirante.

Un silencio incómodo se formó y ambos pelirrojos desviaron la mirada ya no teniendo ánimos de hablar. En otra época yo hubiese tratado decir algo para levantarles a todos la moral, pero solo me limité a verlo a él por unos segundos para volver a posar mi vista en el nada bello panorama.

¿Para qué intentarlo si quiera? Solo malgastaría saliva y aliento llenando de falsas esperanzas a los demás que solo generarían más dolor y miseria cuando inevitablemente lidien con algo que despedace y tire por tierra lo que dijera para motivarlos.

Seguimos así hasta que el helicóptero aterrizó en un pueblo que supuestamente debe estar desahitado y que está de paso hasta las Barricadas del Norte. No podía seguir debido a que los terrenos aledaños a ellas eran custodiados por los Locust por lo que cualquier medio de transporte aéreo correría el riesgo de ser derribado.

-Mucha suerte, Escuadrón Serpiente- nos habló el piloto para enseguida emprender vuelo y retirarse lo más rápido posible, una sabia y prudente decisión.

-Andando, chicos- tampoco desperdiciando tiempo alguno Lincoln comenzó a caminar. Liam y Zach se vieron de reojo para seguirlo y yo me quedé un momento en mi sitio para cerrar el ojo y suspirar para ir también tras él.

Caminamos por alrededor de media hora siendo todavía dominados por ese inquietante silencio y observados por las diversas estructuras de este poblado que a pesar de lo viejas y deterioradas que están no mostraban signos de daño por armas o algo parecido, cosa inusual y que pocas veces se han visto en ciudades o pueblos que estén más allá de Jacinto.

-Oigan…- habló el de menor estatura de nosotros rompiendo la tensión -¿Qué pasa si esto da resultado? Ya saben, si logramos bombardear las madrigueras de los Locust y acabamos con todo ellos, ¿Qué sigue?

Debía admitir que esas preguntas no habían pasado por mi mente.

-Reconstruir, claro está. Si con esto logramos acabar con todos ellos y finalizar la guerra lo único que nos quedaría es volver a alzar los cimientos de la civilización y rehacer lo mejor que podamos todo aquello que se ha perdido- contestó Liam sin mucha demora, parece que esas interrogantes si ya han surcado por su cabeza un par de veces.

-Dudo que se pueda reparar todo el daño causado por esos monstruos y mucho menos rehacer lo que nos han arrebatado- nuestro líder tampoco se retrasó en dar su opinión al respecto. Desvié la mirada porque ciertamente es lo que vino a mi mente al ponerme a reflexionar.

-Pero al menos… eso le pondrá fin a las pesadillas que tenemos muchos de nosotros y le dará un muy necesitado descanso a nuestras almas y mentes flageladas porque al fin las muertes de nuestros seres queridos serán vengadas y ellos podrán descansar en paz al saber que después de tantas penurias los que seguimos con vida tendremos un mejor mañana y nunca volveremos a pasar por este tipo de tormentos- dejó de caminar para vernos de reojo sonriendo ligeramente.

Solo él puede pasar de un estado de gran hostilidad emocional a uno más animado y optimista, como me gustaría tener esa capacidad…

-Así se habla, Link- el más grande de nosotros asintió sonriendo y Zach río para continuar nuestro camino ya teniendo los ánimos totalmente renovados.

Nuevamente yo me quedé unos segundos en mi sitio siendo incapaz de expresarme de alguna de esas dos formas por no lograr visualizarme a mí mismo en una hipotética vida después del final de este conflicto si es que vivo el tiempo suficiente para presenciarlo.

¿Encontraría por ahí algo que me hiciera ser al menos la mitad de lo que alguna vez fui o continuaría siendo el cascarón vacío y despojo de ser humano que soy y seguramente siempre seré hasta el final de mis días?

Detuvimos nuestro andar cuando en los comunicadores que llevamos en nuestros oídos derechos se empezó a escuchar el ruido de estática.

_**-"A… aquí el batallón B-2… ¿Nos escuchan? Aquí el batallón B-2… ¿Hay alguien ahí?"-**_ oímos la débil voz de un hombre.

-¿Batallón B-2?- nos vimos desconcertados, no sabíamos que se habían mandado batallones por estas zonas -aquí el Escuadrón Serpiente, ¿Cuál es su posición?

_**-"Es… estamos refugiados en una tienda de zapatos al Este del pueblo… fuimos atacados por los Locust… solo quedamos unos pocos sobrevivientes… requerimos ayuda cuanto antes"-**_ después de esto la comunicación se cortó de tajo.

-¿Batallón B-2? ¡¿HOLA!? Carajo…- intentamos en vano tratar de conectarnos con ellos de nuevo -cuartel general, aquí el Escuadrón Serpiente con un imprevisto. Captamos la señal de un tal Batallón B-2 en el pueblo de Barban, necesitamos saber si se ha mandado algún batallón por estas zonas, ¿Me reciben?- ahora tratamos de contactarnos con nuestros superiores solo consiguiendo más estático -maldita sea…- Lincoln pateó una pequeña roca.

-O estamos demasiado lejos y por eso no podemos contactar con el cuartel general o algo está bloqueando la señal justamente en este instante- comentó Zach ya de nuevo con tono precavido.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos, sargento?- quiso saber Liam llamándolo así únicamente cuando estamos en una situación en la que él es quién tiene la última palabra.

-Podría ser una trampa por parte de esas bestias estúpidas que ingenuamente creen que caeremos directo en ella, pero si en verdad hay un grupo de soldados que requieren de nuestra ayuda con urgencia…- agachó la cabeza indeciso al ponerse a pensar.

Que gran carga debe llevar sobre sus hombros por ser el líder ya que si toma una decisión que pueda afectar de manera grave a los que están bajo su mando la poca lucidez que aún le queda se perderá para siempre también convirtiéndose en uno de esos tantos delirantes que hay por ahí.

-Echemos un vistazo, total, si resulta ser alguna emboscada podremos matar a varias de esas putas y así librar al mundo de una pequeña porción de esa peste- habló con firmeza.

-Como diga, sargento- el tono que Liam usó para decirle esto reflejaba lo que pasaba por las cabezas de nosotros tres con respecto a su decisión.

Veamos a que hoyo de la muerte nos vamos a meter ahora.

Andábamos rumbo al Este viendo ahora con cuidado las edificaciones que nos rodeaban porque en cualquier momento podrían salir esos monstruos y tomarnos por sorpresa. Nos detuvimos cuando estuvimos cerca de una plaza y del lado opuesto de esta se encontraba lo que al parecer es esa tienda de zapatos e intentamos hacer contacto con ese batallón recibiendo cero respuesta siendo una suave brisa y unas plantas rodantes lo único que obtuvimos.

El sonido del silencio sin dudas es el peor de todos porque no nos da información sobre que nos espera impidiéndonos estar preparados a afrontar la situación o hacernos una idea de quién nos aguarda a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Está muy tranquilo, demasiado… ¿Ves algún movimiento, Zach?- preguntó Lincoln viendo lentamente de izquierda a derecha sujetando con fuerza su Lancer.

-No, no veo nada de nada… ¿Nos arriesgamos o dejamos que…?- él trató de ver a alguien por medio de la mira de su rifle de francotirador.

_**-"Aquí el Batallón B-2… ¿Son soldados Gears? ¡NECESITAMOS DE SU AYUDA! Los… los heridos no van a resistir por más tiempo, ¡POR FAVOR!"-**_ escuchamos de nuevo esa transmisión.

-Debemos arriesgarnos, no podemos dejar abandonados a esos valientes soldados si en verdad están ahí- dio un paso al frente nuestro amigo que de joven fue un granjero.

-Está bien. Liam, Clyde y yo iremos a investigar, Zach sube a esa torre del reloj y cúbrenos la espalda en caso de que ocurra el peor de los casos- dio sus indicaciones.

-¿Qué suba esa torre? Pero quisiera estar junto a ustedes por si acaso sucede…- iba a refutar él, de seguro porque cree que lo está dejando de lado menospreciándolo o por querer mostrar su valía al pelear codo a codo con nosotros.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando, soldado- tan solo bastó la mirada seria de Lincoln para que guardase silencio y dijera sin muchos ánimos: "Si, señor" para dirigirse a esa torre.

-¿Estás en posición, Zach?- quiso saber Liam cuando pasaron unos minutos desde que se fue.

_**-"Afirmativo. Desde donde estoy puedo ver la plaza y todo lo que la rodea, cambio"-**_ contestó.

-Muy bien, vamos- Lincoln y yo estábamos al frente caminando con cautela y apuntando hacia adelante teniendo los dedos en los gatillos y Liam se nos seguía caminando de espaldas.

Milagrosamente pudimos llegar hasta la tienda de zapatos sin que nos ocurriese alguna calamidad como que el piso se abra y nos trague o pisemos una mina o algo parecido que ya hayamos presenciado varias veces en el pasado.

-¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Batallón B-2? Somos el Escuadrón Serpiente respondiendo a su pedido de ayuda- llamó mi mejor amigo cuando ingresamos a la bodega de carga al verificar que no hubiese nada en el recibidor -¿Hola? ¿Me escuchan?- solo veíamos viejas cajas y zapatos tirados por ahí no encontrando rastro alguno de personas

-Aquí el Batallón B-2, re… requerimos ayuda cuanto antes- oímos de nuevo estas palabras, solo que ahora, saliendo detrás de una puerta y debajo de esta había… una mancha de sangre seca.

-Yo abriré, ¿Preparados?- Liam y yo asentimos cuando él tomó el picaporte -a la una… a las dos… ¡Y A LAS TRES!- de un solo jalón la abrió.

Unas enormes ganas de vomitar me dieron cuando vimos lo que estaba del otro lado. Era el cadáver de un soldado sentado en el piso en un avanzado estado de descomposición, con los brazos y piernas arrancados salvajemente al igual que la cabeza que estaba colocada justo en la entrepierna teniendo en frente una grabadora que era la responsable de decir ese pedido de ayuda y un poco por arriba del cuello estaba escrito con sangre: "¡MUERAN, HUMANOS DÉBILES!"

-Me cago en la puta mierda… pero que jodido asco- llevándose una mano a la boca y nariz, mi amigo peliblanco apartó con la otra las moscas que salieron de ese cuarto.

-¡CUIDADO!- solo con este grito por parte de Liam me percaté de que había una especie de mecanismo que se activó cuando abrimos la puerta que estaba conectado a… ¡UNOS EXPLOSIVOS!

-¡ATRÁS!- nos tomó de los hombros apartándonos unos cuantos pasos antes de que ocurriese un estallido que nos mandó a volar pocos metros por el aire y golpeáramos duramente contra el piso.

No nos hirió de forma grave gracias a su rápida reacción, pero sí nos dejó algo mareados y que la cabeza nos diese vueltas al igual que lo que nos rodeaba. Mientras trataba de recuperar el control sobre mis capacidades cognoscitivas y orientación esforzándome en no desmayarme al sobarme la frente oí la voz de Zach por el comunicador tan lejana como si un gran abismo nos separase.

_**-"¡¿Chicos?! ¡MUCHACHOS, ¿ESTÁN BIEN?! Oí una explosión desde mi posición y vi salir humo y un destello de esa tienda de zapatos, ¡RESPÓNDANME, CARAJO!"**_

-Te recibimos, Zach, estamos bien… dentro de la medida de lo posible- dijo Lincoln sobándose el cuello tronándoselo y después pasarse una mano por el rasguño que tiene en su mejilla -escucha bien, caímos en una trampa puesta por los Locust, así que debes ver si alrededor de la tienda no hay…- dejo de hablar porque de repente todo comenzó a estremecerse de forma aterradora.

-Estos temblores solo pueden significar una cosa… ¡PREPÁRENSE PARA PELEAR!- parándose de un salto, Liam recargó su escopeta y se dirigió a la entrada de la tienda formando una improvisada barrera con las cajas y demás elementos abandonados poniéndolos al frente tirándolos con violencia y cubriéndose detrás de una pared asomándose ligeramente para ver la plaza.

-¡YA SABES QUE HACER, ZACH!- no quedándose muy atrás, Lincoln hizo lo mismo.

_**-"¡ENTENDIDO!"-**_ por el comunicador oímos como él también preparó su arma.

-Ya me preguntaba cuando nos íbamos a meter en una situación de este tipo- no pude evitar ironizar y me escudé junto a Lincoln estando ambos agazapados detrás de un muro en dónde se suponía debe de estar un gran ventanal de mostrador también arrimándolos.

-Justamente iba a decir lo mismo- dicho esto por parte de nuestro líder que ya tenía fuego en los ojos aguardamos lo que fuera a ir en contra nuestra en esta ocasión.

Los temblores continuaron hasta que en medio de la plaza se formaron unos tres, no, cuatro Agujeros de la Emergencia. Estos huecos de entre dos y tres metros de ancho son el método más común que los Locust usan para trasladarse y tomar por sorpresa a sus enemigos, justamente como a nosotros, al ser hechos por unos grandes monstruos subterráneos encargados de hacer túneles bajo el suelo.

Así es como iniciaron su guerra contra la humanidad, creando esas malditas letrinas tomándonos a todos por sorpresa no dando previo aviso alguno.

-¡PISA SUELOS INMUNDOS!- gruñó el primero que salió de uno de los Agujeros de la Emergencia, o AE para resumir.

Serán millones de Locust los que existan alrededor de nuestro planeta Sera, pero para mí, todos son iguales. Son criaturas humanoides que rondan los dos metros de estatura, mucho más fuertes que el humano promedio, de piel escamosa como la de los reptiles pero gris o pálida casi blanca, llevando sus propias armas de fuego y vestimenta militar careciendo de cualquier tipo de pelaje.

Hay varios tipos de Locust que a su vez usan a otras criaturas como animales de guerra, siendo los Drones la clase de solados más común y carne de cañón por su muy nulo sentido de auto-conservación porque obedecen cualquier orden sin chistar y sin medir el riesgo que esta traiga.

Lincoln siempre se refiere a ellos como "bestias estúpidas" y aunque los Drones ciertamente no se destacan por ser muy inteligentes o listos poseyendo un muy limitado lenguaje, la verdad es que las otras clases pueden ser brillantes en tácticas militares (Por más que odie reconocerlo) porque si en verdad todos los Locust y sus variantes fuesen de pocos sesos ya habríamos acabado con todos ellos desde hace años y nunca nos hubieran puesto en toda clase de dificultades; solo debo poner de ejemplo la trampa en la que caímos hace unos momentos.

-¡Aquí los espero, malparidos!- no desperdiciando segundo alguno, mi amigo le voló la cabeza al primero de ellos justo cuando señaló hacia adelante para ordenarle a los demás que nos atacaran -¡ACABEN CON ELLOS ANTES DE QUE SALGAN DE LOS AGUJEROS Y SE DISPERSEN!

Me le uní y les disparamos a los que estaban surgiendo de los agujeros de la derecha mientras que Liam, que una pistola Boltok parecida a una Magnum debido a que los disparos de su escopeta no son efectivos a distancias tan largas, se encargaba de los de la izquierda recibiendo el apoyo de Zach que les disparaba por la espalda desde su posición.

Inevitablemente salían más Locust de los que podíamos abatir y se expandieron para tomar posiciones y abrir fuego interrumpiendo el antes sepulcral silencio del lugar con sus disparos que se combinaban con el que creamos nosotros y con sus gritos de agonía al recibir nuestros balazos.

Sus armas varían casi tanto como las nuestras e incluso nos las quitan y modifican según sus gustos, pero el arma insignia de ellos es la Hammerburst que es un rifle de asalto que dispara ráfagas de seis balas una vez por segundo, el truco para lidiar contra un Dron equipado con esta arma es aprovechar ese pequeño lapso de tiempo para dispararle.

Al agacharme para recargar mi arma eludiendo por poco unas balas que rozaron mi cabello, noté que por el flanco izquierdo se acercaron unos cuatro Drones rugiendo, así que rápidamente Liam guardo su pistola para empuñar su escopeta y dispararles. A uno le voló la parte superior de su cabeza, a otro le dio de lleno en el pecho, al tercero le hizo caer al darle en el costado derecho y al que quedaba le reventó la pierna izquierda tumbándolo pero aun así trato de acercársenos arrastrándose como un gusano hasta que su horrible cara fue despedazada.

Se agachó para también recargar y al verme de reojo asintió sonriendo y se incorporó para seguir disparando. Sí, es bueno ver que para variar el pequeño grano de arena que pongo de mi parte en esta guerra sirve de algo.

-¡TICKERS!- vociferó Lincoln que al inclinarse y recargar su Lancer su mechón de cabello que apunta hacia arriba también fue rozado por una bala.

Me asomé y vi a esos seres. De los animales que los Locust usan para sus fines los Tickers serían los más débiles de todos porque tienen el tamaño de un perro y poseen un par de brazos con pequeñas garras para atacar, pero compensan esto porque son muy rápidos y en sus espaldas llevan unos explosivos y al acercarse a humanos los activan estallando y muriendo en el proceso.

-¡NO DEJEN QUE SE NOS ACERQUEN!- al terminar de recargar mi arma empecé a dispararles creando bolas de fuego al darles a sus explosivos llegando incluso a matar a los Drones que estaban cerca de ellos y partes de sus cuerpos volaran por los aires.

-¡Buenos disparos, Clyde!- me felicitó Lincoln teniendo una de esas perturbadoras sonrisas que solo esboza cuando ve morir y sufrir a los Locust -¡USÉMOSLOS EN SU PROPIA CONTRA!- imitó mi acción haciendo añicos a los Drones que estaban al lado de los Tickers y en sus ojos se reflejaban los destellos de cada estallido que parecían incrementar su atemorizante gesto en la cara.

Él que tantas veces dice que extraña a mi viejo Yo que no se da cuenta de lo mucho que también echo de menos al antiguo Lincoln Loud… no me puedo permitir pensar en eso en esta situación.

-¡TAMBIÉN VIENEN DESGRACIADOS ¡- nos avisó el mayor del equipo teniendo en la mano derecha su pistola con la que le hizo un agujero en la frente a un Dron y en la otra una granada de cadena haciéndola girar varias veces y tirarla en dirección a unos de los AE pero debido a la distancia solo llegó a mitad del camino creando una explosión mayor al haber hecho volar a los Tickers cercanos.

La palabra "Desgraciados" no es un modo peyorativo u ofensivo para referirse a este tipo de criaturas, sino que es el nombre oficial que se les dio. La mejor manera de describirlos sería como una bizarra combinación de mono con perro siendo más grandes que los Tickers caminan a cuatro patas generalmente en manada siendo muy ágiles y capaces de trepar por las paredes y de soltar el más bestial rugido imaginable que llega a romper los cristales cercanos a su posición.

Uno a uno no representarían una amenaza muy grande, pero en grupo podrían despedazar a cualquier soldado que se descuide o los tome a la ligera usando nada más que sus fauces y garras.

-¡PARA MEJORAR LAS COSAS!- no preocupándose por su aparición, Lincoln les disparó abatiendo a varios pero el resto tuvo la suficiente agilidad para evitar sus tiros y llegar hasta la zapatería.

-¡NO DEJEN QUE PASEN EL PERÍMETRO!- usando de nuevo la escopeta, Liam retrocedió unos pasos despedazando a unos Desgraciados en pleno aire que saltaron para caerle encima.

-¡VENGAN POR MÍ, PERRAS!- incorporándose nuestro líder activo la motosierra de su Lancer justo cuando otro de ellos brincó para tirársele partiéndolo rápidamente a la mitad desde el hombro derecho hasta el costado izquierdo desparramando sangre y su contenido salpicándome también.

-¡MUERAN!- siendo casi la viva representación del sadismo extremo, cortó a otro por la cintura y a un tercero lo decapitó para darle la patada a uno más en su horrible cara repleta de colmillos filosos tumbándolo de espaldas y enseguida llenarlo de plomo -¡¿QUIÉN SIGUE?!

El que no lo conociera estaría de lo más horrorizado al verlo con ese comportamiento salvaje siendo casi un demonio de guerra cuyo único fin es asesinar y causarle el mayor sufrimiento posible a sus enemigos, pero después de tantos años a su lado, ya me he acostumbrado.

-¡ARG!- bramó Liam cuando una bala le rozó el hombro derecho y tuvo que ponerse a cubierto ahora asomando su arma principal disparando sin apuntar dándole por casualidad a otro Desgraciado -¡No tenemos más opción que retroceder al interior de la zapatería!- se frotó esa herida de la que expulsaba sangre pero nada de riesgo letal.

A esos malditos Locust poco les importa el bienestar de los Desgraciados y los usan como peones para distraer a sus enemigos siendo incluso capaces de disparar a través de ellos y matarlos con tal de acabarnos.

-¡ZACH, INTENTA MATAR A LOS TICKERS QUE SALEN DE LOS AGUJEROS DE LA EMERGENCIA, SOLO ASÍ POBREMOS CERRARLOS PARA QUE NO SIGAN SURGIENDO MÁS LOCUST!- en vista de que Lincoln estaba más enfocado en matar a la mayor cantidad de Locust posibles que en pensar con estrategia, tuve que tomar la batuta del asunto e idear algo para que no nos asesinen.

_**-"¡Eso trato, pero se mueven tan rápido que no les puedo dar!"-**_ pude distinguir de entre la polvareda que se formó y los cuerpos inertes en el piso cerca de los AE los disparos de su rifle Sniper que levantaban trozos de tierra muy cerca de los Tickers que por poco los eludían.

Lo peor fue que esos engendros al darse cuenta de que alguien los estaba atacando por atrás desde la distancia dividieron sus esfuerzos también concentrando su fuego en la torre en la que él se encontraba. Demonios, al perder su apoyo las cosas se complicaran por lo menos el doble.

-¿Zach? ¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?!- recordando que no está solo en esta batalla y de que los demás estamos en peligro mortal, Lincoln reaccionó y dejó de disparar para intentar establecer contacto.

_**-"¡Sí, sí, estoy bien! No se preocupen!"-**_ suspiró aliviado al oír su respuesta, Liam dijo una plegaria de agradecimiento y yo me sobé la frente para arrimarme y dispararle a unos Drones que se nos acercaron por delante creyendo que nos quedamos sin municiones.

_**-"¡ESCÚCHENME! Antes de ponerme a cubierto descubrí que hay un espacio al descubierto por el flanco derecho que no está siendo vigilado por los Locust. Si uno de ustedes sale de la zapatería y lo rodea podrá atacarlos por sorpresa y arrojarles granadas para cerrar los Agujeros de la Emergencia. ¡DEBEN HACERLO YA!"-**_ nos informó y enseguida vi como unos Drones cayeron muertos por tres tiros sucesivos de su rifle que les dejó unos grandes huecos en sus cráneos.

-Esto es lo que haremos, chicos. Liam y yo llamaremos la atención de esos putos fingiendo una retirada para que solo se enfoquen en nosotros, tú, Clyde, saldrás por la parte trasera de la zapatería rodeándolos y así te les podrás acercar por detrás y cerrar los Agujeros E con las granadas mientras que tú, Zach, lo cubrirás para que no se den cuenta de lo que hará- al fin pensando como líder dejando de lado ese bien justificado odio, Lincoln me dio las granadas de fragmentación que lleva consigo y yo a cambio le entregué las de humo llevaba.

-¡HAGÁMOSLO YA!- no teniendo nada más que decir, él arrojó un par de las granadas que le di creando una cortina de humo que bloqueó la visión de los Locust para que así junto con Liam, que despejó el camino a punta de escopetazos, saliera del lugar disparando su rifle para que con los destellos que este generase llamasen la atención de ellos y los intentaran erradicar.

Tampoco desperdicié segundo alguno y salí por la parte trasera de la tienda, con cuidado de que no hubieran más trampas puestas, y comencé a rodear la plaza desplazándome con cuidado entre las edificaciones arrimándome ligeramente para ver si todos estaban distraídos y como les iban a mis compañeros de equipo.

Desde la distancia pude ver como Liam siguió convirtiendo en carne molida a los Locust que querían acercársele estúpidamente en vez de conservar la distancia y matarlo desde lejos, pero cuando su escopeta necesitó ser recargada, la tomó de forma invertida y usó como martillo para voltearle la cara a un Dron que estaba en frente suyo golpeándolo tan fuerte que le voló unos dientes y enseguida sujetarlo por atrás pasándole un brazo por el cuello usándolo como escudo y agarrarle la mano derecha para que apuntase hacia adelante obligándole a disparar contra los demás esperpentos mientras recibía muchos balazos hasta que le pegó una granada en la espalda y apartarlo de sí con una fuerte patada enviándolo a los que estaban más cerca para que volaran en pedazos igual a como ocurrió con los Tickers.

Vi como Lincoln continuaba descargando su furia bestial disparando su Lancer mientras gritaba miles de groserías hasta que necesitó ser recargada, pero ante eso, un Dron que usaba un raro casco negro con solo un visor empuñando también un Lancer se le acercó para cortarlo.

Reaccionando rápidamente prendió la motosierra de su arma y ambas chocaron entre sí cuando estuvieron frente a frente expulsando chispas amenazando con dañar sus mecanismos internos mientras forcejeaban por someter al otro olvidando por completo que estaban en una lucha sin cuartel en la que cualquier disparo les podría dar.

Podía apreciar como mi camarada se estaba poniendo rojo del esfuerzo gritándole más groserías en contraste con ese Dron que gruñía manteniendo los dientes apretados hasta de un rápido movimiento Lincoln le hizo girar y le diese la espalda para enseguida sujetar de forma invertida su Lancer y enterrársela justo en la mitad de la columna rebanándolo desde adentro a medida que la impulsó hacia arriba saliendo por el hombro derecho para inmediatamente tomar el Lancer que le pertenecía y saltar a la derecha rodando un poco e incorporarse disparando ambas armas una vez que pudo recargar la suya.

De momento parece que pueden arreglárselas, así que continué mi cauteloso recorrido para…

-¡HOMÍNIDO!- detuve mi andar porque sin previo aviso de entre unos arbustos salió un Dron cayéndome encima y diéramos vueltas estando él encima de mí sujetándome ambos hombros.

En esta posición teniendo arriba mío a una criatura que tiene tantas características humanas combinadas con rasgos de los más salvajes animales teniendo su horrible cara de facciones humano-reptil a escasos centímetros de la mía echándome encima su vomitivo aliento y saliva amenazando con darme una letal dentellada manteniendo fija en mí su endemoniada mirada por parte de sus penetrantes ojos amarillos sin darme una aparente opción de escape sería una situación que me haría orinarme en mis pantalones si aún fuese un soldado verde como lechuga.

Pero al igual y como pasa con la explosiva actitud de Lincoln, con el paso del tiempo ya me he acostumbrado a esto y sé que hacer. Rápidamente coloqué mi antebrazo derecho contra su cuello apartándolo lo suficiente para sacar de la protección del codo un cuchillo y clavárselo en su asquerosa boca repleta de dientes irregulares y podridos y que la punta saliese por su nuca matándolo viendo ahora en su mirada como el alma dejaba su cuerpo al escupirme sangre.

-Muévete- me lo quité de encima sacudiéndome la suciedad del piso; viejo hábito arraigado.

-¡AUGRAAGG!- oí los inconfundibles rugidos de unos Desgraciados que venían hacia mí.

Les apunté para dispararme, pero enseguida recordé a los demás Locust que podrían oír mis tiros y darse cuenta de la estrategia, así que resoplé esperando tener la fuerza necesaria para acabar con esas alimañas con mis propias manos.

El primero en abalanzarse contra mí le corté la garganta de un solo movimiento de la bayoneta de mi Retro Lancer, me agaché evitando un zarpazo de otro al que le rajé el vientre con el cuchillo que usé para matar a ese Dron y me corrí a la izquierda haciendo que otro siguiese de largo y cayese justo encima del cadáver del segundo para empalarlo incrustándole la bayoneta en la espalda.

Vi que aún quedaban cinco Desgraciados, ¿Debería arriesgarme a matarlos a disparos? Oí una explosión a lo lejos, que supongo debió haber sido hecha por los Tickers al morir, así que debía apurarme en realizar la maniobra sin importar los riesgos.

Rápidamente mate a esos pequeños demonios y seguí moviéndome con la mayor cautela posible hasta posicionarme lo que creo que era la zona contraria a dónde estaban los Locust viendo como seguían tratando de aniquilar a Lincoln y Liam que supongo ya se habrán refugiado en alguna otra edificación porque de seguir a la intemperie no durarán mucho más.

-Zach, estoy justamente detrás de los Locust y tengo vista de los Agujeros de la Emergiencia, ¿Tengo el camino libre?- me puse detrás de una gran maceta estando ya dentro de la plaza a unos 25 o 30 metros de distancia de los AE.

_**-"Camino despejado, Clyde. Todos los Locust están enfocados en Liam y Lincoln, ¡DESTRUYE ESOS AGUJEROS Y DALES BIEN DURO POR ATRÁS!"-**_ pude oír una pequeña risa tras estas palabras tan obscenas que no vienen al caso.

Tenía cinco granadas, cuatro serán para los AE y la quinta para los Locust una vez que den media vuelta para ver al que los tomó por sorpresa.

-Lincoln, Liam, estoy en posición- les informé recibiendo como respuesta un comentario agresivo del peliblanco que me exigió apurarme y los jodiera como se lo merecían -las granadas van en tres… dos… uno… ¡YA!

Me incorporé y con cuidado lancé los explosivos para que cayeran justamente dentro de los AE y una vez que estallaron los cerraron al hacerles colapsar desde el interior causando que los Locust enseguida dejasen de atacar y se volteasen solo para que una gran parte de ellos terminaran hechos pedazos por la última granada que les tiré y el resto me tratase de disparar al ver que fui el responsable olvidando por unos momentos a mis amigos.

_**-"¡PERFECTO, TERMINEMOS CON ELLOS!"-**_ aun por medio de los comunicadores se podía apreciar el gran placer que Lincoln sentía al verlos agonizar y sin saber que hacer debido a la confusión.

Y así, luego de unos quince minutos pudimos acabar con todo ese batallón de Locust convirtiendo lo que antes fue un aparente pueblo tranquilo que no había sido corrompido por la guerra en uno de los tantos escenarios de muerte y destrucción que hay por todo el planeta; supongo que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Bien, bien. Nada mejor para calentar los músculos- sonreía nuestro líder muy complacido caminando entre los cadáveres o parte de cuerpos de los Locust, Desgraciados y Tickers como si solo diese un paseo por el parque asegurándose de que todos estén muertos -¿Verdad, Clyde?

¿Se suponía que con esa pequeña broma sádica una sonrisa amistosa adornaría mi cara? No dije nada y solo me limité a también caminar por entre los cuerpos viéndolos no sintiendo ni placer, ni pena por ellos. Ya he dicho varias veces antes que los muertos son los que tienen más suerte porque ya nunca más tendrán que sufrir los calvarios por el que los vivos pasamos a diario y esto es un buen ejemplo de eso.

-¿Seguro de que no hay más Locust por los alrededores, Zach?- quiso corroborar Liam.

_**-"Completamente. No hay moros en la costa"**_

-Entonces deja tu posición y reagrúpate. Antes de irnos debemos hacer un conteo de municiones para saber cuánto nos queda y revisar las de estos imbéciles en caso de que tengan algo que nos pueda servir o…

-¡MATAR A PATEA SUELOS!- increíblemente un Dron que tenía una pierna lastimada se incorporó justamente detrás de Liam para apuntarle con una escopeta recortada de cañón doble, que a distancias cortas, podría despedazar completamente a lo que esté delante.

-¡LIAM, CUIDADO!- le avisamos Lincoln y yo que le apuntamos al monstruo para detenerlo.

Pero no hizo falta porque Liam sujetó con la mano derecha esa arma desviando a un lado el disparo fatal que resonó por todo el lugar a modo de eco como un último vestigio del acto bélico que habíamos hecho hace unos instantes.

La piel pálida alrededor del feo rostro de ese Dron empezó a ponerse roja del esfuerzo intentando liberar en vano su arma en total contraste con el fortachón de nuestro grupo cuyo agarre y seria expresión se mantenían tan firmes como el acero militar no cediendo ni un milímetro a pesar de la herida en su hombro.

Gracias al cielo que no es un humano promedio, porque de serlo, no sería capaz de hacer que lentamente esa escopeta apuntase hacia arriba aún por más que el Dron se esforzaba en apuntarla para adelante ya rugiendo de la desesperación y una vez que los dos cañones de su arma estaban justamente debajo de su prominente quijada…

-¡BANG!- Liam hizo que se disparase a sí mismo y que su cabeza y todo su contenido salpicaran en todos lados, especialmente en su cara, pero ni así cambió de semblante y solo se limitó a ver como su cuerpo cayó de espaldas expulsando sangre que se combinó con el de los otros Locust.

-No es conveniente hacerme enojar de esta manera- su tono sureño sonó tan frío que difícilmente cualquier persona que no lo conozca pensaría que es el que nos dice valiosos consejos cuando nos sentimos mal por algún motivo, pero al menos no actúa de la misma forma irracional como Lincoln lo hace en escenarios de este tipo.

_**-"¡¿QUÉ FUERON ESOS DISPAROS?! ¡¿VIENEN MÁS LOCUST?!"-**_ quiso saber Zach.

-Descuida, no ha pasado nada- siguió hablando con esa voz e iba a tirar la escopeta recortada pero la vio fijamente -un arma como esta no merece ser empuñada por una vil sabandija cobarde que ataca a traición y por la espalda. Yo le podré dar un mejor uso- se la colgó en la espalda y tomó las municiones que le pertenecían a ese Locust.

-Sabes bien lo que muchos soldados y yo pensamos sobre usar las mismas armas que estos putos usan para hacernos la vida imposible, Liam- a Lincoln le desagradable por completo la idea de empuñar un arma que haya sido tocada por algún Locust a menos que estuviese en medio de una lucha en la que necesite de todos los recursos posibles para vencer a sus enemigos.

-Este mundo está lleno de armas que esperan ser usadas, ¿Por qué negarles el propósito por el que fueron creadas si se tiene la oportunidad de usarlas nuestro favor?- lo ignoró por completo y se colgó el cinturón de municiones que poseía ese Locust -deberían hacer lo mismo.

-¿Y tener que llevar siempre conmigo un arma que está manchada con la mierda de esos malditos? Yo paso- le dio la espalda ya nuevamente malgeniado y caminó sobre uno de los tantos cadáveres como si fuese un tapete para limpiarse los pies.

A mí tampoco me agradaba la idea de usar las herramientas de muerte de nuestros enemigos, pero en vista de que gastamos una gran parte de nuestras municiones en esta lucha sin sentido, seguí el ejemplo de Liam y tomé una Hammerburst; mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿No?

Una vez que Zach se reagrupo con nosotros era hora de retomar nuestro camino hacia las Barricadas del Norte. Me quedé otra vez atrás para ver fijamente la destrozada plaza no pudiendo evitar recordar aquel lejano y nefasto día en el que por primera vez vi a uno de esos monstruos.

Suspiré y saqué la foto de_ ella_ apreciando su radiante sonrisa y la volví a guardar.

¿En serio son los muertos los que tienen suerte por nunca tener que ver cosas como estas? ¿En verdad _ella_ y la _otra_ al ya no tener que presenciar tales actos nefastos son las afortunadas porque partieron de este mundo sin volverse penosos despojos de seres humanos que tratan de darle sentido a su vacía existencia al ya no tener nada que les dé ganas de seguir viviendo y careciendo de una fuerte motivación que les haga luchar por un "mañana mejor"?

Sacudo mi cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos de la mente, porque aun por más que quisiera ponerle un alto a todo lo que me carcome por dentro, no puedo dejar que las locas ideas que se forman dentro de mí nublen mi juicio y lleven a hacer algo que sea igual a la salida del cobarde o a actuar de forma más irracional de lo que Lincoln hace en un día como cualquier otro.

**Capítulo dos completado el 17/11/2019.**

**Espero que les gustase este capítulo desde el punto de vista del ya no cuatro ojos de Clyde. Sé bien que muchas personas por alguna "extraña razón" detestan a este personaje, pero quién sabe, tal vez con las cosas que haga aquí más adelante merme un poco el desprecio que muchos le tienen… ¿O lo empeore? XD**

**Qué curioso es notar que mientras que Lincoln, quién claramente está bastante mal de la cabeza y le cuesta enormemente mantener la compostura, es al mismo tiempo más "alegre y animado" a su estilo, mientras que Clyde por otro lado a pesar de tener mucho más control sobre sus emociones y piensa con más claridad las cosas es a la vez más pesimista y poco expresivo.**

**Pensaba en acabar el capítulo con ellos alistándose a pelear contra los Locust y dejar la pelea contra estos para el siguiente, pero sentí que era el momento de mostrar un poco de acción y como ellos trabajan como equipo para acabar con ellos y también revelar algo más de sus personalidades.**

**Naturalmente los siguientes capítulos serán desde las perspectivas de Zach y Liam y sus respectivas formas de ver la vida, y si les gustó esta pequeña y sangrienta batalla, prepárense porque más adelante ocurrirán luchas aún más violentas y encarnizadas :O**


	3. ¿Casualidad o Destino?

**ENGRANES DE GUERRA**

**CAPÍTULO TRES: ¿CASUALIDAD O DESTINO?**

Luego de la masacre que hicimos en el pueblo de Barban, continuamos nuestro camino hacia las Barricadas del Norte y traer los componentes necesarios para hacer las Bombas de Masa Ligera con la que supuestamente podríamos matar a todos los Locust y al fin acabar con la guerra.

Le di una rápida revisaba a la escopeta recortada de cañón doble que le quité a esa sabandija apreciando que a pesar de lo rústica que es al haber sido hecha casi con improvisación, en serio era muy efectiva a distancias cortas; espero saber darle su uso adecuado más adelante.

Notando la tensión que se había formado entre Link y yo por el asunto de llevar eso conmigo, Zach comenzó a hablarnos sobre lo que haría cuando este conflicto acabe diciendo que hallaría a la mujer ideal para irse de la CGO y formar su propia familia lejos de su gobierno tiránico para ser completamente libre de hacer lo que quisiese sin responder ante nadie.

Me daba risa su entusiasmo y sueños a largo plazo, es bueno ver que pese a todo mantiene genuinamente la esperanza por tener un mañana mejor. Si yo sobreviviese a la guerra también quisiera vivir en paz el resto de mis días alzando una granja y cuidando a animales y cultivos como solía hacerlo en mi juventud lejos de cualquier sistema de gobierno opresor que trata a su gente como se les dé la gana.

Levantarme temprano todos los días cuando cante el gallo, darle comida a mis animales, ordeñar a mis vacas, recoger los huesos de las gallinas, regar mis preciadas plantas y recoger el fruto de estas, evitar que los coyotes se coman a mis ovejas y muchas cosas más… como han pasado los años desde que tuve que dejar lo que tanto adoraba hacer.

Solo espero que aún quede por ahí animales a los que pueda cuidar en una finca porque con todos los desastres a niveles apocalípticos que han ocurrido desde mucho antes de la lucha contra los Locust dudo que queden los suficientes para llevar a cabo mi sueño más anhelado, pero por algo lo último que se pierde es la esperanza, ¿No?

Miré fijamente a nuestro líder que iba al frente y no parecía estar muy pendiente de las cosas que decía nuestro camarada seguramente poniéndose a pensar en lo que haría si sobrevive a la guerra. ¿En verdad su mente delirante y errática sedienta de sangre e impulsada por un desmedido deseo de venganza algún día encontrará la paz y podrá darle la vuelta a la página pensando a futuro para nunca más ser atormentado por el pasado?

Como me gustaría que este fuese el caso porque alguien como él que tanto ha sufrido en verdad merece volver a ser genuinamente feliz, y como Clyde una vez me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo, regrese a ser el mismo Lincoln Loud que alguna vez fue antes de ser una de las tantas personas en este mundo de locos que lo ha perdido completamente todo.

Y hablando de Clyde, giré levemente la cabeza hacia atrás para verlo de reojo. Tenía la misma expresión tan fría y carente de emociones que ha tenido desde hace un año y no parecía estar meditando sobre una posible vida después de la guerra.

Suspiré con gran pesar. Él antes era, junto a mí, el que siempre trataba de ver el lado bueno de las cosas o apoyar al resto cuando estuviese pasando por un momento difícil dando alguno que otro consejo y ahora no es ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue siendo prácticamente un autómata casi incapaz de expresar sentimiento alguno que no fuese tristeza u otro parecido, aunque siendo sincero, no me imagino como sería su vida después de la guerra al no parecer tener alma alguna.

En cuanto a porque yo siempre trato de aconsejar o animar al resto para que no se hundan en la miseria, no es solo porque son mis amigos y compañeros de equipo, sino por ciertas experiencias de la vida que me han pasado desde que casi también lo perdí todo por culpa de esos monstruos.

Cuando eso me pasó era como Lincoln… no, a decir verdad, era mucho peor en el sentido de que mi cordura casi se perdió para siempre y estaba por enloquecer en cualquier momento igual que muchas otras personas que han estado en nuestras posiciones. Pero con el tiempo pude superar en cierta medida esa oscura etapa y mantener mi raciocinio sin ser alguien con graves problemas mentales como él solo dejando salir lo peor de mí cuando la situación lo convenga, intentando dar consejos a los demás para que superen sus pesares y complejos y aprendiendo la filosofía de que existe un destino y todo lo que ocurre es por alguna una razón, tanto lo bueno como lo malo.

Como lo que le pasó a Rusty hace unos meses. Tanto para Zach como para nosotros tres fue una pérdida enorme porque ha sido nuestro amigo desde chicos, y por obra del destino, terminó formando parte del Escuadrón Serpiente dándole variedad al grupo (En especial con sus intentos peculiares de ligarse a soldadas mujeres je, je, je) demostrando su gran valía varias veces hasta que dio su vida para salvarnos y a otras personas.

Claro que me dolió su muerte, pero una parte de mí se alegró de ver que murió no solo como un héroe, sino porque pudo cumplir con el propósito por el que estaba en este mundo demacrado, porque como se lo dije a Zach en el gimnasio, si no fuese por su sacrificio nosotros y las demás personas que salvó estaríamos muertos y no podríamos cumplir con la misión por la que también estamos aquí, cosa que por desgracia no todos son capaces de llevar a cabo y mueren antes de cumplirlo o saber tan siquiera la razón por la que existen.

-Alto- nos ordenó Link haciendo una seña con la mano derecha al alzarla -estamos llegando al poblado de Falls que supuestamente es muy frecuentado por los Locust y está cerca de un bosque. Así que todos deben tener los ojos abiertos y estar atentos a cualquier movimiento porque podrían estarnos acechando esperando el momento oportuno para atacar e intentarnos atraer a otra trampa. Avancen con cautela y dispárenle a todo aquello que se mueva.

-A menos que también sean sobrevivientes que le tengan algún tipo de desconfianza o rencor a la CGO. ¿No lo ha contemplado también, sargento?- le recomendé esta posibilidad.

En el pasado nos hemos topado con supervivientes humanos que viven más allá de Jacinto apartados de nuestro sistema de gobierno teniendo sus propias reglas, formas de operar y demás cosas arreglándoselas como pueden para vivir el día a día y muchos de ellos le guardan un enorme rencor a la Colación de Gobiernos Organizados por las decisiones que estos ha tomado repudiando también a soldados como nosotros viéndonos como amenazas casi al nivel de los Locust. Digamos que en algunas ocasiones cuando nos hemos cruzado con diversos grupos de esos sobrevivientes ellos no nos recibían con los brazos abiertos y pues… mejor no me pongo a pensar en eso ahora.

-¿Sobrevivientes? ¡BAH! Esos malditos desagradecidos que solo son un desperdicio de espacio. Se supone que las personas debemos estar unidas y dejar de lado nuestras diferencias para acabar con esos putos y en vez de eso nos dan la espalda esperando que milagrosamente resolvamos el problema mientras se ocultan bajo tierra solo sacando las cabezas de su madriguera cuando todo ya ha terminado para así ir tras las sobras. Por mí que se jodan- pero nuestro compañero de menor estatura no pudo evitar recordar nuestros desacuerdos con ellos y escupió al piso.

-Estás siendo muy duro con ellos, Zach. Recuerda que muchos de ellos han pasado por calvarios comparables a los nuestros, algunos causados por la propia CGO, por lo que no sorprende que varios no nos vean con buenos ojos- no me demoré en tratar de hacerle ver que si ellos y nosotros tenemos fuertes desacuerdos es por culpa de las decisiones de nuestros "superiores"

-En especial si fueron familias que han sido destruidas de forma irreparable y los miembros que queden de estas se las deben arreglar como puedan intentando vivir consigo mismos…- nuestro líder de mentalidad volátil e inestable dijo esto más para sí mismo que para nosotros. Quise decirle algo pero creo que mejor me guardo mis comentarios esta vez.

-No hay tiempo para ponerse a pensar, así que sigamos. Pero si ven algún tipo de movimiento o creen que estamos siendo seguidos primero pregunten antes de jalar el gatillo, ¿Entendido?- sonreí levemente al ver como contempló la posibilidad de toparnos con sobrevivientes que en vez de repudiarnos requieran de nuestra ayuda.

-Entendido- accedimos Clyde frío e inexpresivo, Zach de mala gana y yo complacido.

A diferencia del pueblo de Barban, el poblado de Falls contenía muchas edificaciones altas desde las cuales francotiradores enemigos podrían apuntarnos por lo que Zach era el que nos cubría la retaguardia caminando de espaldas viendo en todas direcciones con su rifle Sniper y los demás íbamos al frente no solo siendo del silencio lo único que nos volvía a acompañar sino también las marcas de guerra que tenían las estructuras junto con vehículos destruidos… y los restos de personas que llevan varios años de haber muerto.

Por lo viejos que están los huesos que veíamos por ahí pareciera ser que nadie ha vivido en este lugar por mucho tiempo, pero nunca se sabe si todo forma parte de algún tipo de montaje para que bajemos la guardia y nos confiemos.

Dejamos de avanzar cuando oímos el sonido de algo cayéndose y una lata salió rodando de un callejón oscuro llegando hasta nuestros pies. De inmediato todos enfocamos nuestra atención en esa zona apuntando con nuestra variedad de armas.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! Si es una persona responda o de lo contrario abriremos fuego- manifestó Link pero no conseguimos respuesta después de unos segundos -¡RESPONDA!- exigió ya molesto.

-Zach, sigue cubriéndonos la espalda. Tal vez se trate de un señuelo para distraernos- le sugerí para recargar mi escopeta Gnasher temiendo el peor de los casos.

Antes de que pudiéramos decir algo más, salió el que tiró esa oxidada lata. Para nuestro alivio se trataba únicamente de un perro labrador de pelaje dorado que claramente es callejero por lo delgado que estaba, le faltaba el ojo izquierdo y se limitaba a olfatear el piso.

-Ah, solo se trata de un sucio perro- mencionó Clyde cuando bajamos nuestras armas.

-Increíble que un saco de pulgas nos haya puesto en suspenso- expresó Zach algo molesto.

-Si hay un perro por aquí tal vez es porque no hayan Locust merodeando por los alrededores- quise ser razonable, sería ilógico que un Can como este pudiese vagar libremente si hubiese indicios de esos monstruos cerca.

-Entonces sigamos moviéndonos. Ya hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo por culpa de ese perro y de las putas que matamos en el pueblo de Barban- quiso continuar nuestro amigo peliblanco.

Justo cuando iba a caminar, mis ojos azul celeste vieron fijamente a ese Can que a su vez también nos miraba teniendo una expresión de súplica que he visto en incontables ocasiones. Mi corazón no pudo evitar encogerse ante tal lamentable escena y me le acerqué para acariciarle la quijada y él no opuso resistencia alguna agitando de forma amigable su cola.

-¿Qué tal, amiguito? ¿Cómo andas?- le palmeé la cabeza antes de que me lamiese la cara -¿Quieres un poco?- saqué de uno de mis bolsillos una barra energética que él aceptó gustoso -lo tomaré como un sí- reí cuando se la comió toda y de nuevo me lamió el rostro.

-¡Liam, deja de perder el tiempo con ese pulgoso y vámonos!- ordenó Link cuando todos ellos estaban un poco lejos de mí.

-¡YA VOY! Cuídate, ¿Sí?- me despedí pero quiso seguirme y apoyó sus patas delanteras sobre mis piernas -lo siento, amigo. Pero por más que quisiera que vinieses conmigo, no te puedo llevar- con mucho pesar tuve que apartarlo bruscamente para asegurarme de que no fuera tras de mí.

Él se me quedó viendo por un momento ya de nuevo triste para dar media vuelta e irse por su lado. Espero que tenga mejor vida a partir de ahora y se mantenga alejado de todas las calamidades causadas por nuestros conflictos contra los Locust.

-Sigo sin entender por qué cada vez que te topas con un perro u otro animal en medio de nuestras misiones tengas que optar por tu actitud de amante de la naturaleza, Liam- me reclamó Clyde con ese tono tan acorde a su actual personalidad fría como un témpano de hielo.

-Porque si no me preocupo por las criaturas inocentes que se han visto afectados por una guerra en la que no quieren formar parte, ¿Quién más lo hará?- esa falta de humanidad algunas veces llega a molestarme y mucho.

Las personas siempre enfocan únicamente en sobrevivir y vencer a los Locust que nunca se han puesto a pensar en el sufrimiento por el que pasa la fauna y flora del planeta. ¿Cuántas especies no se han extinto ya en nuestra desesperación por acabar con este maldito conflicto? ¿Cuántos ecosistemas no se han dañado de forma incurable por culpa de nuestras armas de destrucción masiva? ¿Quiénes han tenido tan siquiera en cuenta a esos pobres animales cada vez que se jala el gatillo de un arma y ellos terminan en fuego cruzado?

No mencionaré a las criaturas como los Tickers o Desgraciados que son usados como armas por los Locust, pero sí me he puesto a pensar en lo mucho que han sufrido los animales como el perro tuerto que acabo de alimentar porque aunque no son "seres racionales" como lo somos los humanos eso no evita que puedan sufrir graves daños psicológicos por todos los horrores que han visto y experimentado en carne propia, y que muy a diferencia de nosotros, no tienen a nadie que los pueda reconfortar o apoyar de algún modo a menos que sea entre sí mismos.

Es por eso que mi gran amor por los animales me impulsa a socorrerlos de alguna manera cada vez que pueda y haga de sus existencias un poco más amenas y fáciles, además, de que al hacer eso también les doy la oportunidad de que algún día realicen el propósito por el que también están aquí y en el mejor de los casos sea por el bienestar de la humanidad y del resto del mundo.

Prosiguiendo con nuestro camino, nada más pasó y casi parecía que estábamos dando un simple paseo cuestionándonos si en verdad estos eran territorios eran frecuentados por los Locust o si ellos se han estado manteniendo ocultos esperando la oportunidad de dar el zarpazo.

-Esperen- volvió hablar Link y despacio miró de un lado a otro teniendo la cabeza gacha -¿Lo sienten? ¿Notan esos temblores?- me paré a su lado notando que afiló la mirada.

-Sí… yo también los noto- corroboré al cerrar los ojos, Zach nos preguntó si eran causados por Agujeros de la Emergencia a la lejanía -no, esta clase de temblores no son por Agujeros E, sino más bien por pisadas que se acercan a nuestra posición como sí…- dejé de hablar al caer en cuenta de lo que decía y que estaba pasando en verdad.

Oh mierda…

-¡TODOS OCÚLTENSE!- nos ordenó Lincoln e inmediatamente nos dirigimos a un viejo edificio de apartamentos cuya entrada estaba bloqueada por un trozo caído del techo que tuve que alzar para que todos pudiesen entrar y colocarlo nuevamente en su lugar.

Mantuvimos silencio a medida que esos temblores aumentaban de intensidad y cuando me asomé para ver al responsable mis peores sospechas se hicieron realidad:

¡ERA UN PUTO BRUMAK!

Los Brumaks son enormes criaturas, del alto del edificio de cuatro pisos en el que estamos ocultos, poseedoras de una fuerza tremenda y tan pesados que sus pisadas generan leves sismos siendo literalmente fortalezas móviles por el armamento que traen consigo. Usualmente llevan en su espalda y grandes brazos torretas, cañones u otras clases de armas pesadas, un casco redondo que le cubre toda su cabeza excepto sus poderosas fauces llenas de colmillos demoledores y todo su cuerpo es recubierto por una piel escamosa gris como la de los Drones normales pero tan dura que armas promedio no pueden dañarla de forma significativa siendo casi indestructibles.

A diferencia de los Desgraciados o Tickers que sin poner problemas hacen la voluntad de los Locust, estas moles andantes siempre son manejadas por un conductor que está encima del cañón en su espalda porque de no tener a alguien que las maneje podrían atacar a sus propias tropas.

Si no fuese eso suficiente, este Brumak era acompañado por un batallón de al menos 30 Locust tanto Drones que iban a pie o montados en otras criaturas mucho menos grandes que él, pero a las que no se les puede tomar a la ligera.

Lo que pasó en el pueblo de Barban era solo el plato de entrada, este era el plato fuerte. Noté que Link comenzó a rugir de la ira e impotencia porque aún por más hábiles que fuésemos jamás le ganaríamos a ese coloso y mucho menos si tiene el respaldo a varios Locust, Clyde solo se limitó a afilar la mirada de su único ojo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño como si tratase de idear algo para que pudiéramos salirnos de esta situación y Zach no podía evitar temblar, sudar a chorros, respirar agitadamente y parpadear sin control por el miedo apegando su rifle al cuerpo.

No lo puedo culpar, porque aunque yo no lo demuestre por afuera, por dentro también estaba aterrado e intentaba pensar en alguna forma de poder escapar sin que nos asesinasen, pero ¿Cómo lo lograríamos? Y aunque pudiésemos burlarlos ¿Qué garantía habría de que no fueran tras nosotros hasta las Barricadas del Norte y sabotear nuestro plan para atacar sus madrigueras? ¿Será posible que estén enterados de esto y por eso justamente se encuentran aquí?

-¿Puedes darle al jinete del Brumak desde nuestra posición, Zach?- le preguntó Link.

-No… desde aquí no pu-puedo fijarlo- controlándose lo mejor que podía, él le apuntó a ese monstruo manteniendo un ojo cerrado y se tragó un nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

-Control, ¿Nos reciben? Aquí el Escuadrón Serpiente, nos topamos con un batallón Locust que tienen a un Brumak a su disposición. Necesitamos que fijen nuestra posición para que lo ataquen con el Martillo del Alba, ¿Copian?- intentamos establecer contacto pero nuevamente fue la estática lo único que recibimos -me lleva la…

-Parece que están a punto de separarse y explorar los alrededores- informó Clyde y notamos que el aparente líder de ese batallón estaba dando sus órdenes a los demás cuando se detuvieron.

Un segundo… ese Locust que es más alto y corpulento que el Dron promedio, poseedor de una larga cola parecida a la de un lagarto o cocodrilo, que lleva varias escopetas encima de su tosca armadura y cuyo rostro no se puede ver por el grotesco casco que tiene puesto, lo he visto antes.

¡PERO SÍ SE TRATA DE…!

-Zach, sube al techo del edificio y dispárale al conductor del Brumak. Si lo matas se descontrolará y en el mejor de los casos acabará con ese batallón dándonos la oportunidad de escapar- dejé de lado esos pensamientos cuando Lincoln dio sus indicaciones.

-O dispare sus cañones en dirección a dónde estamos haciendo que todo el lugar nos cayese encima- contrapuso Clyde viendo el lado negativo de esa táctica.

-¿Tenemos más opción? Hay que hacerlo ya- no habiendo más alternativa, Zach hizo el pedido y los tres nos quedamos en nuestras posiciones viendo como esos engendros comenzaron a desplegarse y algunos se dirigieron a dónde estábamos.

-¿Estás en posición, Zach?- quise saber teniendo el índice derecho en el comunicador de mi oreja y el izquierdo en el gatillo de mi pistola Boltok desenfundándola lentamente al ver como ellos se aproximaban más y más a nuestro escondite.

_**-"Sí, solo déjenme apuntarle bien al conductor del Brumak"- **_eternos se me volvieron los segundos que pasaron luego de oír esto _**-"¡LO TENGO!"**_

Enseguida se escuchó el sonido del disparo de su rifle y vimos como el conductor del Brumak cayó de su puesto teniendo un agujero de bala en la cabeza. Todos los Locust dejaron de moverse y vieron su cadáver no sabiendo por un momento que hacer hasta que posaron su vista en la bestia.

-¡GRRUUAARRGG!- pude sentir como mis tímpanos casi se revientan por el monstruoso rugido que soltó para enseguida mandar a volar de un manotazo a algunos de ellos y aplastar a otros con su enorme pie derecho de tres dedos empezando a disparar sus ametralladoras sin control alguno destruyendo las estructuras cercanas casi dándonos a nosotros.

-¡ACABAR CON ÉL!- ordenó el líder de ellos caminando de espaldas disparando su arma principal que era una escopeta de cañón triple tan grande y pesada que un humano promedio no podría tan siquiera empuñarla hasta que saltó a un lado eludiendo por poco el puño izquierdo del Brumak.

-¡Vámonos ahora que está distraído- Link y Clyde dejaron sus posiciones emprendiendo la retirada.

Pero cuando me incorporé para seguirlos no pude evitar quedarme quieto en mi lugar pese al peligro de recibir un disparo para mirar sin parpadear al líder de esos malditos.

Sí… sin dudas se trata de él, del mismo hijo de puta que personalmente dirigió el ataque a las tierras que pertenecían a mis padres y que masacró sin piedad alguna a nuestros preciados animales. Ahora era una enorme ira lo que invadía mi interior, y si fuera como Link, dejaría que esta me dominase y me hiciera ir a asesinarlo aún si eso me costaba la vida en el proceso, pero si lo hiciera expondría a mis amigos a un peligro mortal por lo que no puedo dejar que…

-¡HUMANO!- fui traído a la realidad cuando un Dron me señaló y tuve que colocarme tras una pared para evitar que me disparasen.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, LIAM?!- Lincoln vino hasta mí y me sujetó del hombro que tenía herido jalándome y que gruñese del dolor -¡Ahora saben que estamos aquí!

-¡Debemos irnos ya!- Clyde comenzó a disparar su Retro Lancer derribando a unos Drones.

Que grandísimo estúpido fui, ¡¿CÓMO PUDE PERMITIR QUE MI RENCOR PERSONAL HACIA ESE LOCUST NUBLASE MI JUICIO POR UNOS SEGUNDOS?! Ahora los cuatro estábamos en peligro mortal porque no supe mantener la mente fría y evitar que mis emociones me dominasen.

¡AHÍ SE FUE AL CARAJO MI PACIENCIA Y RAZONAMIENTO! Sería un milagro que pudiéramos sobrevivir a esto, y si lo consiguiéramos, espero que sea porque aún no hemos cumplido aquello por lo que estamos aquí y duremos hasta el siguiente amanecer para realizarlo.

-¡Zach, baja rápido del edificio por la parte trasera!- le ordenó Link cuando salimos por atrás.

Antes de recibir respuesta vimos con horror que el techo de la estructura voló en miles de pedazos, seguramente debido a un misil disparado por el Brumak dejándolo envuelto en llamas.

-¿Zach? ¡¿ZACH?!- comencé a desesperarme. Si por mi culpa perdiésemos a otro miembro del equipo… ¡DEMONIOS!

-¿Me llamaban?- nos llamó él saliendo por el lado derecho del edificio corriendo a toda velocidad evitando que los escombros de este le cayesen encima.

-¿Cómo bajaste tan rápido?- quería saber sintiendo como un gran peso se me quitara de encima.

-Me deslicé por un ducto. ¿Tan pronto creyeron que me había muerto?- me pude permitir reír ligeramente al ver que no solo estaba bien, sino que pudo bromear un poco.

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO PARA BROMAS! Debemos irnos de aquí antes de que nos sigan, ¡ANDANDO!

Corrimos lo más rápido que podíamos por las ya no abandonadas y silenciosas calles oyendo el sonido de disparos y explosiones con la misma magnitud como si aún estuviésemos cerca de esa zona. En caso de que el Brumak mate a todo ese batallón, espero que se desoriente y se pierda en la inmensidad de las ciudades y terrenos abandonados y devastados por la guerra para que nunca más lastime a otro inocente y de paso mate a soldados Locust ahorrándole esfuerzo a los nuestros.

-Como quisiera estar ahí para ver las caras de todas esas putas al morir y agonizar por mano de sus propias armas- rápidamente Link cambió su semblante a esa faceta suya que le gusta ver sufrir a los Locust esbozando una de esas macabras sonrisas sádicas.

En serio puede dar mucho miedo cuando se pone así tanto dentro como fuera del campo de batalla, aunque sí es irónico que ellos sean asesinados por culpa de uno de los animales a que usan para sus oscuros propósitos y que seguramente han esclavizado para ese fin sin ningún tipo de piedad o miramiento alguno; justicia poética podría decirse.

Dejamos de correr porque unos disparos pasaron cerca de nosotros y giramos para ver a los responsables que se trataban de unos Drones montados en unos Bloodmounts persiguiéndonos. Hay que reconocer el empeño que esos hijos de puta ponen al querer asesinarnos porque son capaces de enviar a su caballería tras nosotros a pesar de estar lidiando con un Brumak sin control.

Los Bloodmounts son el equivalente a "caballos de guerra" de los Locust a pesar de que no se parecen en nada a estos animales porque en realidad caminan con sus brazos que son muy grandes mientras que sus piernas son cortas pero poseedoras de filosas garras parecidas a guadañas que podrían rebanar a cualquier humano sin armadura que reciba un golpe por parte de estas y son montados por un jinete que a su vez dispara su Hammerburst o el arma que tenga a mano siendo una combinación letal al tener gran movilidad y cadencia de fuego.

-¡A CUBIERTO!- nos pusimos detrás de unos autos oxidados e intentamos dispararles a los Bloodmounts que vinieron tras nosotros, pero su agilidad era tal, que no podíamos fijarlos bien y eludían nuestros tiros.

-¡NO PUEDO DARLES!- Zach disparó tres veces su Sniper antes de agacharse y recargar cerrando los ojos por una chispas causadas por las balas enemigas al dar contra el carro en el que estaba a cubierto junto a mí.

-¡¿NO TENEMOS MÁS GRANADAS?!- pregunté disparando también mi Boltok fallando de forma humillante y me incliné evitando una ráfaga de balas que casi me vuelan la cabeza.

-¡Solo unas cuantas de humo y una de fragmentación! Máximo podríamos matar solo a uno de ellos con esta- me contestó Clyde disparando a ciegas asomando únicamente su Retro Lancer.

-¡CADA VEZ ESTÁN MÁS CERCA! ¡Deben pensar en algo ya antes de que se nos tiren encima!- apresuró Zach disparando ya desesperado su rifle desperdiciando valiosa munición.

-¡ESCUCHA, CLYDE! Cuando te diga ya le arrojarás la granada de fragmentación que te queda y yo las de humo. Con suerte la explosión combinada de ellas no solo los lastimará sino que los desorientará los suficiente para confundirlos y no puedan seguir moviéndose por al menos unos segundos- siempre he admirado como nuestro líder aún en medio de una lucha que saca lo peor de sí continúa manteniendo algo de su mentalidad planificadora.

-¡Nosotros intentaremos llamar su atención para que se las puedan lanzar!- les dije y le pedí a Zach que les volviéramos a disparar.

-¡JA, LE DI A UNO EN TODA SU HORRIBLE CARA!- mi amigo que siempre trata de demostrar lo que es capaz de hacer logró un tiro de suerte dándole a uno de los jinetes en la frente, pero en vez de caer como el conductor del Brumak, su cadáver seguía montado sobre el Bloodmount agitándose con los movimientos que este hacía como si fuese un muñeco de trapo.

-¡Eso es, continúen distrayéndolos!- Link y Clyde dejaron de disparar para que así los monstruos se enfocaran únicamente en nosotros dos esperando a que estuviesen lo suficientemente cerca.

-¡YA!- gritando esto arrojó unas dos granadas de humo y Clyde la de fragmentación casi recibiendo un disparo que le rozó su característico mechón blanco.

La explosión combinada de esas granadas solo pudo herir a uno de esos Bloodmounts haciéndole caer de espaldas aplastando de paso a su jinete retorciéndose en agonía y tratando de sobarse su horrible rostro que antes estaba cubierto por un casco y ahora estaba muy dañado y perdió sus pequeñas piernas. Los más cercanos a él comenzaron a toser desesperadamente al igual que sus ocupantes quedándose quietos disparando sin apuntar por la desorientación.

-¡FUNCIONÓ, DISPÁRENLES PRIMERO A LOS JINETES!- sin desperdiciar tiempo volvimos a abrir fuego logrando matar a tres de los jinetes.

Pero esas bestias lograron reponerse rápido y volvieron avanzar hacia nosotros sin importarles que sus conductores muriesen y que también recibiesen plomo como si tuviesen incorporados un imán que los impulse a matar a humanos cueste lo que les cueste; sí que resisten bastante.

-¡RETROCEDAN!- dando un salto de espaldas como un gato aterrado, Zach dejó de usar su Sniper para empuñar una pistola metralleta una vez que dos de esos Bloodmounts llegaron hasta dónde nos encontrábamos y uno se posicionó en el techo del auto soltando un rugido tan potente que sentí como me agitó el cabello y tuve que tragarme su inmundo aliento a muerte.

Yo logré mantener la calma y rápidamente tomé la escopeta recortada que tenía en la espalda, es hora de ponerla a prueba y ver si le puedo sacar mejor provecho del que le hubiese dado ese pobre diablo debilucho.

Por suerte el tiro no me salió por la culata porque de un solo disparo pude reventarle por completo la cabeza a ese Bloodmount aun teniendo su casco puesto justo cuando brincó para tirárseme encima y su jinete cayese a un lado e inmediatamente le disparé al otro que también se abalanzó contra mí consiguiendo el mismo resultado. No podía rematar a sus conductores porque esta escopeta solo puede disparar dos veces seguidas.

-¡PISA SUELOS INMUNDO!- esos dos jinetes me tomaron por sorpresa porque pudieron pararse y tirárseme encima tumbándome de espaldas para enseguida comenzar a golpearme.

-¡LIAM, NO!- Zach les apuntó con su pistola para salvarme a pesar de que casi recibe unos tiros.

-¡QUÍTENSE DE ENCIMA, IMBÉCILES!- pero eso no hizo falta porque agarre a los jinetes del cuello estrangulándolos a medida que me incorporé y no podían liberarse por más que lo intentaban, sus feas y pálidas caras se pusieron rojas hasta que con solo cerrar los puños los desnuqué y dejasen salir sus lenguas -jamás aprenden…- en verdad los Locust puede ser idiotas a pesar de sus tácticas militares, ¿Por qué cuando tienen a un enemigo cerca deben atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo en lugar de dispararles con sus armas y mantener la distancia?

-¡AYÚDAME, LIAM!- vi como Zach caminaba de espaldas siguiendo disparando su pistola a uno de los Bloodmounts, cuyo jinete estaba muerto en su montadura, se le acercó tumbándolo -¡MÁTALO, MÁTALO!- mi amigo apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetar sus piernas evitando a duras penas que estas lo apuñalasen mientras pataleaba para mantener a raya sus fuertes mandíbulas.

No me demoré en usar ahora mi escopeta Gnasher y reventarle el brazo izquierdo a la bestia de un disparo para que cayese de lado retorciéndose para dispararle ahora la frente acabando con su agonía. No soy como Lincoln que disfruta de hacer sufrir de la forma más lenta y dolorosa a nuestros enemigos, me limito a matarlos lo más rápido posible sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

-¡APOYO POR ACÁ!- oímos el grito de ayuda de Clyde y vimos como él y Link retrocedieron para alejarse de los otros Bloodmounts que quedaban.

-¡CÓMETE ESTO, PERRA!- cuando uno de ellos se le quiso tirar encima a nuestro líder, este sujetó su Lancer motosierra de forma invertida y se la metió en boca rebanándole el cráneo desde adentro hasta sacar los dientes de su arma por la frente al moverla hacia arriba, y como ha pasado ya como un millón de veces, expulsando sangre y trozos de hueso en varias direcciones.

-¡NO TAN RÁPIDO!- nuestro amigo de un solo ojo degolló al conductor de ese animal usando la bayoneta de su arma cuando se incorporó amenazando con dispararles con su Hammerburst.

-¡A SU IZQUIERDA!- miré como otro de esos engendros se les quiso acercar por ese flanco, por lo que rápidamente corrí para darle una fuerte embestida por su costado derecho usando mi hombro izquierdo como ariete derrumbándolo y enseguida le volé la tapa de los sesos con mi Gnasher -quédate quiero…- no pude evitar decir esto con un tono frío equiparable al de Clyde,

-Solo quedan dos, ¡TERMINEMOS CON ELLOS!- Link se paró en el cadáver del Boodmount que mató para abrir fuego hacia los demás teniendo esa también perturbadora mirada que refleja no solo su odio personal, sino también la enorme y desmedida ira que cada humano que ha sido perjudicado por los Locust y que los odian a niveles comparables al suyo.

No nos costó demasiado trabajo matar al par de Bloodmounts que quedaban porque sus jinetes ya estaban muertos por lo que no contaban con el respaldo del fuego que ellos hacen, bueno, en realidad si quedaba uno de esos conductores que cayó al piso gravemente herido y trató de arrastrarse para huir.

-Y tú, ¿A dónde crees que vas?- pisándole fuertemente la espalda, Link impidió que pudiera moverse y notó que había un Hammerburst cerca de él -oh… ¿Quieres esto? ¿Quieres tu arma con la que seguramente has matado a muchos inocentes? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- su tono burlón también era de lo más inquietante -no creo que te pueda servir de mucho a partir de ahora- sin misericordia le disparó en las manos reventándoselas y gritase presa de un dolor inimaginable.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No se supone que los Locust son unos guerreros salvajes que no conocen el miedo e ignoran el dolor? ¡¿QUÉ NO SE SUPONE QUE SON BESTIAS ESTÚPIDAS E IRRACIONALES QUE NO CONOCEN LA PIEDAD Y MASACRAN A TODOS POR IGUAL?!- de una patada hizo que el Dron estuviese tendido bocarriba para que le pudiera ver a los ojos mientras le pisaba el cuello.

-Sargento, por favor…- le puse una mano en el hombro para que no sea él el que se vuelva una bestia salvaje e irracional -no tenemos tiempo para eso. Pueden venir más, así que vámonos- miré de un lado a otro con cautela fijándome en como Clyde observaba la escena sin expresión alguna y que Zach también veía cauteloso los alrededores.

-Como quieras...- de muy mala gana finalizó el sufrimiento del Dron de un disparo a la cabeza -revisen rápido los cadáveres y busquen municiones. Desde nuestra pelea en el pueblo de Barban creo que hemos desperdiciado casi la mitad- como solo él sabe hacer, su semblante cambió rápidamente a uno más precavido.

-Creo que deberé usar la Hammerburst que conseguí en ese pueblo a partir de ahora, se me están acabando los cartuchos para mi Retro Lancer- avisó Clyde tomando las municiones de ese Dron.

-¿Y tú, Zach? ¿No necesitas otra arma de respaldo?- le recomendé cuando tomé balas para mi pistola parecida a una Magnum.

-¡PURF! Con mi equipamiento actual me basta, no necesito de las armas de esos pendejos para librar las batallas que nos esperan más adelante- igual que Link él era uno de los tantos soldados que repudia usar armas Locust, solo qué en su caso, era para demostrar que con sus propias armas y habilidades podría resolver cualquier problema. ¿Cuándo va a aprender?

-¡JIIAAAHHHRRR!- fuimos tomados por sorpresa por el inconfundible rugido de un Desgraciado y vimos como una manada de ellos venía en nuestra dirección usando la misma ruta por la que llegaron los Bloodmounts.

-¡LA CEREZA EN EL PASTEL!- sonriendo como un perfecto demente, Link se dispuso a abrir fuego.

-¡BOOM!- pero casi enseguida escuchamos un grito a nuestras espaldas. Este grito solo le puede pertenecer a…

¡POR MIL DEMONIOS!

-¡BOOMERS!- giré rápidamente para atrás topándome con una visión casi tan aterradora como la aparición de ese Brumak.

A la lejanía se nos acercaban a paso lento unos cuatro Boomers. Estas criaturas son una variante de Dron más grande y mucho más fuerte y resistente que los Drones promedio porque miden casi dos metros y medio de estatura, son corpulentos, por no decir que tienen mucha carne de sobra, y siempre llevan consigo artillería pesada, en el caso de estos, un lanzagranadas triple que dispara un poderoso explosivo capaz de volar en mil pedazos a cualquier ser que lo reciba de lleno.

Esta arma les da nombre a esos grandulones porque se llama Boomshot y ellos antes de dispararla gritan "¡BOOM!" como lo acabaron de hacer en vez de mantener silencio y tomarnos totalmente desprevenidos. Esto se debe a que son en verdad la variante de Dron más estúpida de todas al ser el típico saco de carne que es pura fuerza bruta y nada de cerebro casi siendo incapaces de pronunciar más palabras aparte de esa exclamación.

-¡¿NOS ESTÁN JODIENDO ACASO?!- al percatarse de la presencia de los recién llegados, Lincoln comenzó a dispararles luego de que los misiles de ellos diesen contra los cadáveres de los Bloodmounts cercanos a nosotros reventándolos en miles de pedazos.

-¡ZACH, INTENTA DISPERÁRLES A LA CABEZA!- le ordenó Clyde que no olvidó a los Desgraciados que estaban tras nosotros e intentó mantenerlos a raya.

-¡ESO TRATO, ESO TRATO, PERO…!- intentó controlar lo mejor que podía sus temblores al apuntar con su rifle y lo peor es que uno de esos misiles casi le dio en la cabeza y siguió de largo hasta dar contra unos Desgraciados.

-¡A UN LADO!- lo tomé para saltar a la izquierda eludiendo otro misil que dio contra el auto en el que antes estábamos a cubierto generando un poderoso estallido que casi nos mandó a volar dejándonos aturdidos por unos instantes no entendiendo lo que nuestros amigos nos decían.

Boomers al frente y Desgraciados por la espalda, sinceramente no veía manera en que pudiéramos salvarnos de esta situación. ¿Ahora sí llegó nuestro final? ¿Será que ya cumplimos el objetivo por el que estamos en el mundo y no somos más requeridos? De ser este el caso con gusto aceptaré mi destino y lo daré todo hasta que mi corazón deje de latir y mi boca expulse mi último aliento; pero siento que aún puedo dar más para el beneficio de este mundo y de las inocentes criaturas que lo habitan.

-¡GRUAU, GRUAU, GRUAU!- sin que nadie se lo esperase, el mismo perro al que le di comida se nos acercó corriendo para tirársele encima a un Desgraciado que casi cae sobre Zach para morderlo con salvajismo en la garganta.

-¿Pero qué…?- no podía creer lo que veía y pensé que estaba sufriendo una alucinación causada por el disparo de ese lanzamisiles porque me dolía mucho la cabeza como si una granada me hubiese estallado adentro.

Luego oímos el también inconfundible sonido generado por disparos de francotiradores y vimos cómo algunos de esos Boomers cayeron muertos con hoyos en sus duras cabezas huecas.

-¿Zach?- quise saber si él fue el responsable de eso.

-No fui yo. ¿Quién habrá sido?- comenzó a ver de un lado a otro muy confundido.

-¡MIREN, VIENEN MÁS BOOMERS!- nos avisó Clyde que aún trataba de mantener alejados a los Desgraciados. Link vociferó sarcástico: "¡PERFECTO, JUSTO LO QUE MÁS NECESITAMOS AHORA!"

Vi al perro que se alejó del Desgraciado al que le desgarró el cuello dirigiéndose a una gran grieta en un edificio, pero en vez de meterse en ella para alejarse del peligro se nos quedó viendo fijamente, solo que ahora, no tenía expresión de súplica.

No sabría cómo explicarlo pero era como si él nos estuviese pidiendo que lo siguiéramos para alejarnos del peligro. ¿Será verdad este presentimiento o era solo un producto causado por la conmoción de esa explosión que casi nos mata?

En vista de que si nos quedamos aquí terminaríamos hechos pedazos y no nos quedaría ni el alma, decidí seguir mi instinto.

-¡TODOS, VAMOS A DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE PERRO!- me incorporé tomando a Zach del brazo para que me siguiera. Ni Lincoln ni Clyde comprendieron mi acción -¡SOLO HÁGANLO!

Reacios o no, fueron tras de mí estando apenas a tres pasos de distancia de los explosivos causados por los Boomers y de los chillidos de los Desgraciados, por fortuna pudimos entrar por esa grieta sin problema alguno y justo a tiempo porque fue sellada por los lanzamisiles haciendo que el muro que la rodeaba colapsara.

-¡¿A dónde se supone que vamos, Liam?!- exigió saber Link porque todavía seguíamos al perro.

-A un lugar en donde estaremos a salvo de los Locust, espero- vi como el Can entró por la cañería de un acueducto -recuerden que el instinto de supervivencia de los animales les impulsa a siempre ir por la mejor ruta para evitar el peligro, así que no creo que debamos preocuparnos por…

Tuve que guardar silencio porque justo cuando ingresamos por la cañería, caímos por un agujero deslizándonos como si estuviésemos en un enorme tobogán y no teníamos forma de detenernos hasta que chocamos duramente contra el suelo como si fuésemos costales de cemento.

-¿Qué decías sobre los instintos de supervivencia de los animales…?- me reprochó Zach cuando intentamos incorporarnos estando muy adoloridos.

-¡MANOS ARRIBA!- dejamos de quejarnos cuando escuchamos este grito junto con el sonido de un arma recargándose y al alzar la mirada vi a un hombre sujetando una escopeta parecida a la mía con la que nos apuntaba -alejen sus manos de sus armas y manténgalas a la vista ¡Y NO INTENTEN NADA!- nos ordenó.

No podía ver de quién se trataba porque usaba una máscara antigas pero tenía encima de la cabeza un pequeño gorro fez y su tono de voz revelaba que era alguien de avanzada edad.

-Un sobreviviente… lo que nos faltaba- musitó Zach acatando a regañadientes su orden.

-Disculpe, señor, pero no queríamos causarles problemas. Solo seguimos a un perro porque yo creí que podría alejarnos de unos Locust que casi nos matan y…- intenté dialogar con él.

-¡SILENCIO!- volvió a gritar apuntándome a mí y sentí como nos analizaba viéndonos de arriba abajo -son soldados de la CGO, los perros lame suelas de esos malditos que creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran cuando quieran. ¡¿Denme una buena razón para que no los mate ahora mismo?!- miles de motivos pasaron por mi mente ante su pregunta y abrí la boca para decirlos.

-¡TÍO STAN!- justo en ese instante aparecieron un par de jóvenes, un chico y una chica, que también usaban máscaras como la suya parándose a su lado -¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo?!- hablaron sincronizados. Noté que llevaban rifles de largo alcance por lo que supuse que ellos fueron los que le dispararon a los Boomers.

-Asegurándome de que los problemas no nos persigan- recargó otra vez su arma porque no iba a vacilar al momento de matarnos, así que vi de reojo a mis compañeros que asintieron despacio preparados para hacer lo que sea necesario para evitar eso.

Pero antes de que se derramara sangre, ese perro salió detrás del tipo y se me acercó para de nuevo lamerme el rostro agitando su cola amigablemente ladrando un poco.

-Si Bill se comporta así con ellos, es porque no son como los demás soldados con los que nos hemos topado antes, abuelo- aseguro la chica para acercarse al Can y palmearle la cabeza.

-Arg…- refunfuñó ese hombre para dejar de apuntarnos bajando el arma -está bien, solo porque él en el pasado ha sido capaz de distinguir entre los bastardos que solo se aprovechan de sus estatus militares de aquellos que en verdad ponen de corazón su parte para evitar que este mundo se hunda aún más en la mierda- nos hizo una seña para que nos levantáramos.

No pude evitar impresionarme al ver que confiaran así en el razonamiento de un perro, pero eso me hizo recordar el viejo refrán de: "Solo los niños chiquitos, los ebrios, los tontos y animales dicen la verdad" y yo que pensaba que ya no quedaban personas que se fiaran en el juicio de bellas criaturas como esta; es bueno equivocarse debes en cuando.

-Muchas gracias por su consideración- agradecí al pararme y sobarme el cuello que me dolía por la caía -¿Fueron ustedes los que les dispararon a esos Boomers?- quería corroborar.

-Así es- afirmaron esos pequeños para quitarse sus máscaras revelando que eran unos mellizos castaños de máximo 14 años -a mí me llaman Dipper- se presentó el chico -yo soy Mabel- habló ahora la chica -este es nuestro perro Bill- presentaron al amigable labrador tuerto -y él es nuestro tío abuelo, Stan- finalizaron señalando a ese viejo que al quitarse la máscara se puso unas gafas.

-Qué curioso, se llama igual que el líder del Equipo South- ironizó Link -yo soy el sargento Lincoln Loud, líder del Escuadrón Serpiente y ellos son mis amigos y compañeros de equipo- nosotros también nos presentamos.

-¿Ustedes llevan mucho tiempo viviendo en el poblado de Falls?- les preguntó Clyde monótono no estando precisamente muy interesado en saber cómo ellos se las han podido arreglar aquí.

-No, bueno, sí. Nosotros en verdad no nos quedamos mucho tiempo viviendo en un mismo lugar y luego de una semana nos mudamos a otro para así evitar a los Locust pero regresamos debes en cuando a un sitio en el que antes habíamos estado. Hemos estado aquí por seis días y justo nos estábamos alistando para irnos mañana hasta que oímos el alboroto causado por ese Brumak.

-Que está destruyendo el lugar en dónde nacimos…- finalizó la explicación la niña ya muy triste.

Muy difícil debe resultarles a un par de niños tener ese estilo de vida nómada y mucho más si ven como su hogar es destruido sin piedad, y sin en verdad solo tienen 14 primaveras, eso significa que este es el único estilo de vida que conocen porque tienen la misma edad que la duración de la guerra de humanos contra Locust no sabiendo cómo es vivir sin el temor constante de morir cuando menos se lo esperen.

-Auch…- gimió Mabel sobándose una fea raspadura en su rodilla derecha recién hecha.

-¿Te duele mucho, hermana?- Dipper se agachó para atenderle esa herida con un trapo mojado.

Ver eso me recuerda los tiempos en la granja cuando yo, o mi hermana menor Beth, sufríamos alguna lesión nos atendíamos mutuamente para seguir trabajando para que papá no nos regañase por estar "flojeando" y diera con la correa, je.

Si hubo algo que evito que perdiera por completo la cabeza fue ella porque pudo sobrevivir conmigo a ese nefasto momento. Yo debía ser fuerte y estar siempre disponible para apoyarla en lo que necesitase y que su cordura no cayese en picada en un punto sin retorno.

Por suerte pude evitar esto y ella ahora es una enfermera en una de las clínicas en Jacinto ayudando a toda persona que haya sufrido alguna herida o malestar. Es bueno ver que su papel en este mundo no ha acabado y que todavía tiene mucho por dar.

-¿Y se puede saber que hacen soldados CGO por estos lares?- nos preguntó Stan no dejando de vernos con cautela aun teniendo su arma en las manos.

-¿Lincoln?- Clyde lo llamó para que respondiera pero él también se había quedado viendo sin parpadear como el chico atendía la herida de su hermana.

-… eh… ¿Qué?- volvió en sí al percatarse de que le hablaban y nuestro pesimista amigo le repitió la pregunta que el viejo nos hizo -pues verán, nosotros nos dirigimos a las Barricadas del Norte para…- comenzó a explicarles nuestra misión.

No requiero de poderes mentales para saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante y los recuerdos que esa escena le trajo a su mente errática y delirante. ¿Me habría vuelto como él o alguien peor si también hubiese perdido a Beth? Es lo más seguro.

-Así que de nuevo los imbéciles de la CGO quieren usar sus armas de destrucción masiva para intentar acabar con esos monstruos, ¿Eh? ¿En serio jamás aprenden de sus errores?- habló el anciano cuando nuestro líder le explicó el por qué estamos por aquí.

-Solo que esta vez en vez de atacarlos por afuera los destruiremos desde adentro en sus propias madrigueras para que sientan como sus hogares son arrebatados de repente sin piedad o aviso previo. Tal vez sea la única oportunidad que tenemos para al fin ponerle un alto a esta puta guerra- aunque no estaba del todo seguro de que con eso se podría lograr tal objetivo, en serio parecería ser nuestro último recurso.

-Sé que esto es mucho pedir, pero, ¿Saben de alguna ruta por la que podamos llegar hasta las Barricadas del Norte de forma rápida y sin que nos topemos con más Locust?- aunque me gustaría saber cómo ellos se las han podido arreglar por su cuenta y sin ayuda de nadie para sobrevivir por tanto tiempo, no había tiempo que desperdiciar.

-Sí, por las redes de alcantarillado podemos desplazarnos sin correr peligro porque solo nosotros sabemos cómo surcarlas ya que para los Locust serían como un laberinto del que jamás podrían salir. ¿Qué dices, abuelo Stan? ¿Les ayudamos?- esos niños esperaron la aprobación del viejo.

Él se nos quedó viendo fijamente arrugando el entrecejo teniendo una expresión digna de un perro con rabia que le ladra a un gato. Tampoco debo ser adivino para idearme las millones de formas en que la CGO lo habrá lastimado a él y a sus nietos para que nos tenga tanto rencor.

-Está bien, con tal de deshacernos de ustedes sin malgastar preciada munición y sin llamar la atención de los otros imbéciles que nos han hecho la vida imposible…- accedió renuente para darnos la espalda y alejarse unos pasos.

-¡GUAU, GUAU!- el perro al que gané su confianza estaba feliz y nuevamente me lamió la cara.

-Genial, vamos a estar oliendo a mierda todo el día…- dijo Zach muy asqueado haciendo que Link y yo riésemos un poco mientras que Clyde… solo se limitaba a parpadear y nada más.

Pero mi risa se hizo irónica porque todo esto corroboraba todo aquello en lo que creo.

¿Acaso fue mera casualidad que nos topáramos con ese perro, Bill, que a modo de agradecimiento por darle comida nos indicó una ruta para salvar nuestras vidas y encontrarnos con personas que podrían ayudarnos a llegar más pronto a nuestro objetivo?

¿Fue casualidad que cruzáramos camino con ese batallón de Locust para que lo pudiéramos sabotear y evitar que tuviesen bajo control a este pueblo que ya ha sufrido bastante y de paso también evitar que se encontraran con estos sobrevivientes nómadas para matarlos?

No, no lo creo. Sería demasiada coincidencia que todos esos factores hayan sido solo por mera buena suerte y ya, estoy seguro que fue obra del destino que nos tendrá reservados nuevos desafíos y metas que superar para justificar nuestra existencia y el motivo por el cual nos puso aquí a librar una de las tantas batallas por el futuro del planeta y solo nos dejara descansar cuando hayamos cumplido todas las misiones que nos tienen reservadas.

El terreno comenzó a temblar con violencia al mismo tiempo que se pudo oír una fuerte explosión. Seguramente esos Locust habrán encontrado la forma de matar al Brumak no sin antes haber perdido a casi todos sus integrantes en una pequeña lucha que no les trajo nada bueno.

Y por último, tampoco es casualidad que me haya topado con el mismo maldito que me arrebató casi todo lo que tenía. No puedo esperar para encontrármelo nuevamente y así ajustar cuentas pendientes cerrando una de las heridas que me siguen sangrando hasta el día de hoy.

**Capítulo tres completado el 17/01/2020.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo contado desde la perspectiva de Liam. No saben lo difícil que me resultó hacerlo porque no solamente debía mostrar su forma de pensar y ver las cosas, sino también para seguir haciendo más escenas de acción sin que se parecieran a la del capítulo anterior y la forma en como seguía interactuando el Escuadrón Serpiente por lo muy diferentes que son sus integrantes unos de otros.**

**Entonces, ¿Qué creen sobre su filosofía? ¿Será verdad que hay un destino que mueve los hilos de las cosas que pasan y que nos tiene reservados objetivos importantes que cumplir y que nada ocurre al azar solo por buena o mala suerte? También espero que les gustase el cariño que le tiene a los animales, no se puede esperar menos de alguien que alguna vez fue granjero.**

**¿Y quién es ese Locust al que tanto odia y que al parecer destruyó su hogar? Eso claro está lo verán más adelante junto con el pasado de los otros personajes ;)**

**Por último, espero que les gustase la aparición de esos cuatro personajes sorpresa. Recuerden que en el primer capítulo dije que haría mención de personajes de otras series y que creo que es más que obvio de quiénes se tratan, tomando en cuenta sus nombres, que ese perro solo tiene un ojo y que viven en un poblado llamado Falls, pues… no hace falta dar más explicaciones ¿Cierto? XD**


	4. Lo que Uno Vale

**ENGRANES DE GUERRA**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: LO QUE UNO VALE**

¡Pero que jodido asco! Ahora resulta que debíamos movernos por las alcantarillas como si fuésemos unas putas ratas siguiendo a estos mugrosos sobrevivientes que no sabemos si nos conducen a una trampa para… no sé, ¿Volarnos las cabezas y quedarse con nuestras armas apenas bajemos la guardia, desollarnos vivos y comernos, usarnos como carne de cañón o señuelo para distraer a los Locust y así puedan huir como cobardes?

¡¿Cómo Liam y los demás podían confiar así tan ciegamente en ellos?! ¿Solo por ese pulgoso?

Debía hacer el esfuerzo sobrenatural para no vomitar las tripas por el insoportable olor y por las miles de porquerías que chorreaban de las paredes, encima de nosotros, lo que veía en el piso y las cosas que eran arrastradas por las aguas residuales que mejor ni menciono. De haber sabido que estaría en esta situación habría traído un casco con filtro aun si con eso corría el riesgo de perder algo de visión y no estar al tanto de todo lo que me rodease.

Luego de taparme la nariz con una mano y agitar la otra para apartar a unas malditas moscas vi como Liam hablaba amigablemente con esos dos mocosos, que al igual que su "amistoso" abuelo usaban esas máscaras de gas para no tragarse toda esta mierda, contándoles historias tanto de acciones como soldado Gear como de su vida como granjero haciéndoles reír y que el pulgoso ladrara de lo más animado como si solo estuviera dando un paseo por el parque, ¿Qué no se supone que los perros tienen un sentido del olfato mucho más fuertes que el nuestro?

Nuestro para nada prudente líder de precaria salud mental y normalmente poseedor de un genio de mil diablos también reía de forma honesta con ellos metiéndose en la charla contando sus propias anécdotas de soldado y las de índole personal; ¿Dónde hay una cámara cuando se la necesita para atestiguar un acontecimiento único como este?

El vegete que iba al frente solo gruñía no estando para nada interesado en lo que hablasen ansioso por deshacerse de nosotros y no vernos nunca más, Clyde tampoco prestaba un carajo de atención estando a solo un par de pasos distancia atrás mío con su ya tan característico silencio y semblante estoico frío como una tumba.

Y yo pues… no es como si tuviese ganas de dialogar con unos niñitos a pesar de que nos salvaron de terminar hechos puré por culpa de los Boomers, no solo porque estábamos en esta inmunda letrina gigante o porque se traten de sobrevivientes que me caen como una patada en los huevos, sino más bien por lo ocurrido en el campo de batalla y mi patético desempeño.

Cuando ese puto Brumak apareció y nos escondimos en ese edificio mis amigos pudieron controlarse de forma admirable y no dejar que el miedo les hiciese mojarse los pantalones, mientras que yo, estuve a un pelo de cagarme encima no sabiendo controlar el terror que me dio ver a semejante monstruosidad acompañada por ese batallón de Locust temblando como gelatina.

Lo mismo pasó cuando nos enfrentamos a esos Bloodmounts porque cuando se nos acercaron para comernos no pude evitar gritar como una niñita teniendo que suplicar por ayuda a Liam que evitó que uno de esos engendros me clavase el diente mientras que él solo y sin ayuda mató a dos de ellos y con sus propias manos les partió la madre a sus jinetes.

¡POR MIL DIABLOS! Se supone que soy un soldado Gear entrenado para saber lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones y no dejar el miedo me hiciese actuar tan cobardemente y en cambio no puedo evitar que ese sentimiento me posea e impida que demuestre de lo que en verdad soy capaz de hacer teniendo que estar dependiendo de los que en realidad tienen temples de acero estando prácticamente escondiéndome a sus espaldas para que solucionen el problema limitándome a cubrirlos desde la distancia lejos del campo de batalla como un mero soporte o refuerzo.

Solté un pesado gemido preguntándome: ¿Por qué ellos y muchos otros soldados sí son capaces de dar lo mejor de sí mismos al momento de pelear contra los Locust y no dejar que sus temores internos les estorben como a mí? ¿Qué me hace falta para ser como ellos? ¿Solo por mi relativa falta de estatura por la que muchos me tratan como un pelele y pusilánime?

O porque… ¿Por qué no guardo en mi interior los mismos deseos de hacer carnitas a esos monstruos debido a que a diferencia de mis amigos y demás soldados nunca sufrí una pérdida personal de alto calibre comparable a la de ellos?

Mis tres camaradas tienen muy buenos motivos por los cuáles detestar con toda su alma a los Locust debido a todo lo que estos les quitaron, sin embargo, a mí me falta ese "impulso" para detestarlos al mismo nivel porque muy a diferencia de ellos no sufrí una pérdida personal de la misma magnitud, al menos, no ha manos de esos fenómenos.

Mamá y papá murieron un año antes de que iniciara esta guerra debido a un "accidente" en auto por lo que tuve que vivir con mi abuela un tiempo antes de volverme un soldado. Yo jamás me creí ese cuento y sé perfectamente que sus muertes fueron obra de la CGO debido a que ellos, al ser fervientes creyentes de varias teorías conspirativas, estaban indagando muy profundo en ciertos asuntos que el gobierno no quería que salieran a la vista del público por lo cual tuvieron que callarlos para que no hablasen de más.

Es de ellos de los que heredé mi desconfianza de lo que me rodease nunca tragándome las "verdades oficiales" que siempre nos intentan meter a la fuerza en la cabeza para volvernos zombis sin conciencia propia que hagan su voluntad sin cuestionamiento alguno, y sí, sé muy bien que es bastante contradictorio que yo me haya vuelto un soldado Gear trabajando para el mismo sistema que me los arrebató pero es porque justamente esta es la forma de conseguir lo que ellos casi logran haciendo alusión al refrán:

"Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca"

Porque mientras esté entre las filas de la CGO tendré la posibilidad de indagar en sus asuntos y descubrir sus secretos más sucios que con suerte podrán corroborar alguna de mis teorías sobre los Locust y demás temas misteriosos haciendo al fin justicia y que su sistema opresor caiga una vez que este conflicto acabe… si es que la humanidad no es erradicada, claro está.

Así qué retomando el asunto principal, es por eso que carezco de la voluntad y coraje al momento de luchar contra esos putos reptiles, porque ellos no asesinaron a mis padres y mi abuela a pesar de su avanzada edad sigue viva, razón por la que no tengo los mismos instintos asesinos y el desmedido rencor que muchos soldados poseen y le dan la fuerza de pelear.

Pero ya verán, algún día de estos les enseñaré tanto a mis compañeros de equipo como a todos aquellos imbéciles que siempre se burlaron de mí y que me subestimaron lo que valgo y puedo lograr si me lo propusiera y dejo de comportarme como un gatito asustado… siendo estas las mismas palabras que me he dicho a mí mismo millones de veces en el pasado.

Resoplé ya no importándome si aspiro la mierda que flota en el aire para sacar un reloj de bolsillo para saber cuánto tiempo hemos estados aquí y que le pertenecía a Rusty… a mí mejor amigo en esta bola de tierra y agua en decadencia a la que llamamos mundo por la que él dio su vida hace unos meses con la firme creencia de que se podía salvar.

Cada vez que me sentía un completo inútil y mis ánimos caían hasta lo más bajo como las tetas de una vieja amargada, él siempre estuvo ahí para mí diciendo o haciendo algo para animarme (Como esas veces en las que casi me moría de la risa cuando las chicas que trataba de ligarse le daban la espalda) y yo a la vez también lo apoyaba cada vez que alguna lo rechazaba asegurándole que encontraría la indicada después de todas las veces que le han apuñalado el corazón.

Ya éramos amigos desde antes de que fuésemos soldados y nuestra amistad se reforzó cuando nos enlistamos y mientras fuimos cadetes él me ayudaba a lidiar con los pendejos que les gustaba burlarse de mí por ser uno de los más pequeños y débiles físicamente tratándome como si fuese una insignificante hormiga, también siendo el único en saber mis motivos reales por las que soy un soldado Gear e incluso me alentó cuando decidí especializarme en usar el rifle de francotirador a pesar de que estuve entre los nominados a ser: "el Gear con mayores posibilidades en recibir un disparo en la cabeza" siendo solo superado por un tal Antony Carmine.

Cuando se sentía afligido y lloraba en silencio en las noches por Rocky, su hermano menor que murió a manos de los Locust siendo a su vez su motivación por la que con gran valor les hacía frente sin vacilar, yo no estaba lejos para consolarlo e intentar animarlo. Es lo que harían un amigo de verdad.

Pero ahora que ya no está más con nosotros, pues… se me arrebató de tajo los pocos cojones que tenía porque aún con su muerte todavía sigo sin poseer la motivación que tienen mis otros amigos para ser un genuino guerrero, aún por más que trate de compensar su ausencia fortaleciéndome como se lo dije a Lincoln hoy en el gimnasio no pudiendo evitar sentirme un mero remedo de soldado que trata de demostrar ser más de lo que en verdad es tampoco viéndome motivado por los consejos que Liam me trata de dar y que al mismo tiempo nos han vuelto más cercanos, pero es que él simplemente no entiende mi situación y como llego a sentirme.

-¿En verdad pudieron acabar con un batallón de Locust ustedes solos y sin ayuda de nadie a pesar de haber caído en una trampa?- nos preguntó el niño cuando Lincoln contó lo que hicimos en el pueblo de Barban.

-Por supuesto, chico, no es la primera vez que nos vemos envueltos en una situación así. Nada que la experiencia no nos haya preparado a lidiar- le contestó el más grande de nosotros que al sonreír ampliamente dejaba al descubierto algunos dientes chuecos.

Varias veces me he preguntado como puede hacer ese gesto de forma genuina sin ser un loco bipolar como Lincoln a pesar de ser uno de los que más ha perdido por culpa de los Locust intentando en miles de ocasiones de animarnos a nosotros para no volvernos unos completos apáticos sin sentimientos como Clyde y varios otros que han perdido la esperanza.

-Siempre y cuando contemos con el apoyo mutuo de nuestros amigos para superar el problema en turno sabiendo operar como una unidad, ¿Verdad, muchachos?- nos preguntó Lincoln también sonriendo genuinamente girando la cabeza para vernos a Clyde y a mí.

-Claro que sí- para no arruinar el momento dejé a un lado mis pesares y sonreí ligeramente en contraste con nuestro tuerto amigo que solo soltó un débil "Hum" como respuesta teniendo nula expresión en su cara limitándose a parpadear.

No necesito ser adivino para saber que si nos hizo esa pregunta fue específicamente para animarlo a él al tratarse de su mejor amigo y que no siga siendo el témpano de hielo amargado que ha sido durante un año entero. Sé muy bien que ante una dolorosa pérdida cada persona tiene su propia forma de sobrellevarla a modo de duelo, pero ciertamente ya me está resultando de lo más perturbador e inquietante esa enorme carencia de emociones, ¿Cuántos años requerirá para superar lo que le atormenta? ¿Seguirá así hasta que le hagan un agujero en la cabeza?

-Más bien porque han sabido pulir sus habilidades de asesinos para masacrar a un enorme número de individuos sin ningún tipo de piedad o miramiento solo por seguir órdenes de sus superiores que carecen del valor de hacer el trabajo sucio con sus propias manos y que cumplen al pie de la letra por ser sus perros falderos- contradijo de repente ese viejo amargado todavía estando al frente sin siquiera dignarse a vernos logrando invertir las expresiones de admiración de los niños y del perro que bajo la cola y orejas ya desanimado.

Yo di un paso al frente estando a punto de refutar molesto por tales palabras, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a juzgarnos de esa manera?! Pero Liam enseguida me puso una mano en el hombro diciéndome con la mirada que mantuviera silencio y no le echara sal a la herida.

Luego de unos segundos me di cuenta de que si ese vegete nos detesta y no nos tiene ni una pizca de confianza es porque seguramente otros soldados Gears lo habrá lastimado a él y a sus nietos de alguna forma.

Ah mierda… supongo que no le puedo reclamar de ninguna forma, después de todo, ya sé por experiencia propia lo que son capaces de hacer esos malparidos que son capaces de perjudicar a los inocentes sin arrepentimiento alguno solo por "seguir órdenes" en especial aquellos que son considerados de élite y creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran cuando quieran sin restricción alguna siendo quiénes en verdad se ganan mi verdadero y genuino odio.

-No piense así de nosotros, señor. Créame cuando le digo que somos muchos los Gears a los que tampoco nos agrada las órdenes dadas por el Alto Mando de la CGO y en más de una ocasión las hemos cuestionado negándonos a cumplirlas- quiso cortar la tensión Lincoln que es todo un experto en llevarle la contraria a los mandones como al pelón amargado de Hoffman y otros más.

-¡JA! Pues esos "muchos" parecen ser tan escasos que están en peligro de extinción- refutó el viejo luego de soltar una risa irónica. Sus nietos no dijeron nada y desviaron la mirada, pero el perro se le acercó y frotó su cara contra una pierna para supongo animarlo.

Estuve tentado a preguntarles cuál es la historia tras ellos y si su pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes antes estaba conformado por más personas, pero para no cagar más la situación, decidí mantener la boca cerrada por ahora y no meternos en problemas.

(…)

Creo que caminamos por alrededor de 2 horas por las alcantarillas hasta que la niña se arrimó por la tapa de una cloaca al levantarla para ver lentamente de un lado a otro asegurándose de que no hubiese Moros en la costa y nos indicó que podíamos salir al no haber peligro alguno.

-Nunca antes extrañé tanto el olor del aire fresco- dije al respirar profundamente el aire limpio que no huele a tanta mierda y sacudirme la suciedad que cayó sobre mi armadura.

-¿Qué tan cerca estamos de las Barricadas del Norte?- preguntó sin demora Clyde mirando lentamente de un lado a otro analizando el panorama con el único ojo que le queda.

-A tiro de piedra, solo debemos pasar por el museo a las afueras del poblado y luego ir por otra red de cañerías hasta la ciudad en la que está esa base- nos contestó el niño al quitarse la máscara de gas y acariciar al saco de pulgas que había sido cargado por Liam cuando subió.

-Espero que lleguemos antes de que se haga de noche…- habló Lincoln viendo fijamente el Sol en el horizonte.

Yo de nuevo saqué el reloj de Rusty descubriendo que ya eran más de las 1400 horas, o sea las dos de la tarde. Increíble que el tiempo volara tan rápido mientras caminábamos entre la mierda.

-Entonces aceleremos el paso- Clyde fue el primero en ponerse en marcha directo al punto.

-Y a todo esto… ¿A dónde irán ustedes? ¿Ya tienen establecido dónde se quedaran ahora?- quería saber Liam seguramente al recordar el estilo de vida nómada que ellos nos dijeron tener.

-Pues pensábamos en un campamento de otros supervivientes llamado Beach Star que está cerca de esa base de la CGO. Es pequeño comparado con otros campamentos, pero siempre recurrimos ahí cuando se nos acaban los suministros y nos quedamos un tiempo antes de ir a nuestro siguiente hogar temporal, claro, si es que los que lo habitan están de humor para compartir lo poco que posean- respondió de nuevo el niño y se acomodó su gorra.

-Sobrevivientes ayudando a otros sobrevivientes, ¿Quién lo diría?- ironicé en voz baja al recordar como integrantes de esos grupos de lacras se pelean con uñas y dientes por las sobras en lugar de compartirlas de forma equitativa entre sí como se supone deben hacer los miembros de una comunidad más o menos organizada.

-Y mientras más rápido nos deshagamos de ustedes más rápido podremos reabastecernos, así que muévanse, inmundos perros de la CGO- nos exigió la momia ambulante. Si no fuese un viejo decrepito, ya le hubiera partido la…

-¡ACABAR CON ELLOS!- casi me caí al suelo del susto al oír este grito y cuando miré hacia arriba me topé con la desagradable sorpresa de que se nos acercaba una bandada de:

-¡REAVERS!- gritó Liam a todo pulmón señalando a uno de los tantos monstruos que nos han atormentado en las pesadillas de todos los que estamos involucrados en este infierno sin fin.

¡¿Esto se trata de una jodida broma?! Pudimos burlarnos de ese puto Brumak, evitar que los Bloodmounts nos devoraran y huir de ese grupo de imbéciles Boomers, ¡¿Solo para ahora tener que lidiar con estos engendros voladores?!

Los Reavers son las contrapartes que los Locust tienen de nuestros helicópteros al usarlos como vehículos voladores pero que solo pueden llevar a dos pasajeros a la vez poseyendo una torreta y un lanzamisiles siendo muy rápidos y hábiles al momento de moverse por el aire y lo más curioso es que no tienen alas para volar, sino que sus cuerpos tienen 4 fuertes y largos tentáculos y expulsan una especie de gas oscuro que les permite mantenerse a flote.

-¡Por mil demonios! ¡ACABEN CON ELLOS!- Lincoln fue el primero en reaccionar y comenzó a dispararles, pero esos cinco malditos buitres estaban tan arriba que eludieron sin problema sus balas para abrir fuego mandándonos misiles parecidos a los de los Boomers haciendo un insoportable rugido agudo que es tan característico de ellos al acercársenos.

-¡ABAJO!- Liam tomó a esos niños y los tiró pecho tierra evitando esas granadas voladoras que crearon un cráter cerca de nosotros al impactar contra el suelo.

-¡Tenemos que ir a resguardarnos a algún lado!- dijo Clyde disparando su Retro Lancer logrando el mismo resultado de Lincoln.

-¡El museo no está muy lejos de aquí! ¡MUÉVANSE!- cuando sus nietos se levantaron, el vejestorio fue el primero en emprender la retirada, ¿Por qué no me sorprende eso de un sobreviviente?

-¡ESPEREN! ¡Creo que puedo darle al conductor a uno de ellos!- pero esta vez no iba a actuar como un jodido cobarde y le apunté al aparente líder de esa bandada de Reavers, en el mejor de los casos si mataba a su conductor le haría caer en picada y que los otros se descontrolaran y así…

-¡Zach, no seas imbécil y vámonos!- pero mi disparo fue desviado por Liam cuando me tomó del hombro jalándome. Iba a quejarme pero tuve que morderme la lengua por otra explosión cerca de nuestra posición. ¡¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?!

Por lo que teniendo que tragarme el orgullo y un nudo que se me formó en la garganta emprendí la retirada junto con los demás corriendo como almas que son perseguidas por el diablo. Igual a como pasó cuando escapamos de los Boomers podía sentir como los explosivos que nos lanzaban literalmente nos rosaban el trasero fallando por muy poco causando estallidos a nuestro alrededor como si estuviéramos en un campo minado y estando también acompañados de balas que no nos daban por escasos milímetros escuchando también el sonido que causan al cortar el aire.

Uno de esos misiles dio contra un poste telefónico haciendo que cayese como árbol talado en frente de nosotros. Lincoln, Clyde y el perro al ser los que iban al frente pasaron por debajo suyo antes de tocar el piso, el vegete demostró ser más que un saco de huesos al brincar al frente evitando por poco ser aplastado mientras que Liam, los niños y yo tuvimos que saltar por encima quedándonos ligeramente rezagados.

Otro de los misiles estalló a un auto viejo que voló por el aire aterrizando justamente delante de mí casi aplastándome y no me dio tiempo de frenar por lo que choqué de cara contra él quedando ahora como el más atrasado del grupo y tuve que esforzarme más para alcanzar al resto mientras me sobaba el rostro refunfuñando hasta que sentí como una lluvia de balas literalmente me rozó las orejas y vi como en el suelo se formaron unas líneas de agujeros.

Por si fuera poco, la parte superior de un edificio estalló en miles de pedazos que nos cayeron encima como una lluvia de piedras y de puro milagro ninguna realmente grande nos golpeó las cabezas dejándonos viendo estrellitas quedando a la completa merced de esas perras voladoras.

¡¿HASTA CUÁNDO MÁS VAMOS A PODER RESISTIR?!

-¡AAHHAA!- el niño cayó de bruces al piso porque su muslo derecho fue rozado por una de las cientos de balas que intentaban volvernos coladera -¡MI PIERNA!- lloraba sobándose la herida.

-¡ARRIBA!- pero antes de que su hermana y para nada amistoso tío abuelo pudieran decir algo, Liam de un solo movimiento lo tomó y subió a su hombro derecho como si fuese un costal de papas sin dejar de correr -¡Solo un poco más, ya casi hemos llegado!- vi que el museo no estaba muy lejos para nuestra buena suer…

-¡SHIIIAAH!- tuvimos que detenernos en seco porque uno de los Reavers aterrizó justamente en frente de nosotros parándose en sus cuatro apéndices bloqueándonos la ruta.

-¡OH NO!- la niñita empezó a llorar de la impotencia siendo abrazada por el gruñón mientras que el perro comenzó a ladrar con todas sus fuerzas en un intento de asustarlo.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para estupideces! ¡PRÉSTAME ESTO, LIAM!- rápidamente y apelando a su muy escaso sentido común que siempre sale a relucir en situaciones de este calibre, Lincoln tomó la escopeta recortada del más grande de nosotros y sin vacilar se acercó hacia el Reaver.

Ignoró nuestros gritos para que se detuviera y aunque los misiles del buitre gigante casi le dieron en más de una ocasión no mermó su andar hasta estar justamente delante suyo y dar un brinco al frente eludiendo también una estocada por parte de uno de sus cuatro apéndices posicionándose justamente debajo de una zona rojiza en su abdomen que es la que crea el gas que le permite mantenerse a flote y volar.

-¡TRÁGATE ESTO!- desenfundado la escopeta recortada le disparó a ese lugar haciendo que estallase desde adentro y trozos de su cuerpo se dispersaran en todas direcciones junto con sus ocupantes y que él se manchase con toda esa mierda.

-¡Camino despejado, sigamos!- apresuró Clyde y continuamos corriendo por nuestras vidas.

-¡Un poco más, un poco más!- una sonrisa de esperanza y entusiasmo adornó mi cara cuando estábamos a escasos metros de distancia de la entrada del viejo y deteriorado museo.

Pero como si se tratase de otra broma de muy mal gusto, los Reavers le dispararon al techo arriba de la entrada para hacerle colapsar y que nos aplastase como una enorme bota pisando pulgas.

-¡SALTEN, TODOS!- aun cargando al niño, Liam fue el primero en realizar esa acción.

Yo no me quedé atrás y fui el segundo, el vegete empujo a la niña para que fuera la tercera y él el cuarto, luego el perro, después Clyde y finalmente Lincoln que soltó un sonoro rugido evitando por poco los escombros que cayeron bloqueando la entrada levantando una intensa nube de polvo.

-Cof… cof… ¿Están todos bien?- quiso saber al ponerse de pie y sobarse la cabeza.

-Dentro de la medida lo posible…- contesto Clyde sacudiéndose la suciedad que lo cubrió.

-Creo que sí…- yo me quedé sentado en el piso también frotándome la cabeza y me quité mis gafas parecidas a googles de aviador para asegurarme de que no se hayan dañado y las limpié.

-¿Estás bien, Dipper?- preguntó la nena a su hermano cuando Liam lo dejó con cuidado en el piso.

-Ah… ah… creo que sí- él se llevó ambas manos a esa herida no pudiendo contener sus lágrimas.

Serán sobrevivientes, uno de los tipos de personas que más detesto y que peor me caen, pero me es imposible no sentir lástima al ver a ese joven sufriendo así haciendo que reflexionara sobre lo que Liam nos dijo antes de llegar al poblado de Falls sobre las vidas tan sufridas que ellos tienen y que cada día es una lucha constante y sin tregua por sobrevivir.

¿Así será mi estilo de vida cuando ganemos esta guerra y me retire de la CGO una vez que deje al descubierto todos los secretos y misterios que esta guarda?

-Toma, niño- Lincoln le pasó un trapo que estaba mojado con agua para que lo pusiera alrededor de la herida -no es mucho, pero evitará que sigas perdiendo sangre.

-Muchas… muchas gracias, señor- la débil sonrisa que le dedicó logró, al parecer, que por unos momentos perdiese el aliento para luego sonreír de esa forma tan inusual y le palmeara la cabeza diciendo en voz baja: "de nada"

-No digo esto para arruinar el momento, Lincoln, pero debemos seguir moviéndonos. No sabemos cuánto tiempo le tomará a los Reavers derrumbar el resto del lugar para matarnos- intervino Clyde valiéndole un reverendo carajo cagar la escena que seguramente sería beneficiosa para la salud mental de Lincoln, pero luego me di cuenta de algo, más bien, de la ausencia de algo.

-Muchachos, ¿Oyen eso?- les pedí que guardasen silencio -¿Lo escuchan? Dejaron de disparar, ¿Por qué dejaron de abrir fuego?- era bastante raro que dejasen de asediarnos cuando en cierto sentido nos tenían acorralados.

-O se hartaron y se fueron, o…- iba a decir Liam que dejo de hablar abriendo mucho los ojos.

-En este museo hay algo tan horrible que no se quieren acercar o hay algún tipo de trampa preparada- siendo el bipolar neurótico que es, nuestro líder cambió enseguida de semblante y vio despacio de un lado a otro el interior del museo intentando hallar algo que esté fuera de lugar.

-Sabía que no debimos ayudar a unos malditos Gears que lo único que saben hacer es causar y atraer problemas- masculló el viejo amargado para escupir al piso.

-Sigamos moviéndonos y estén atentos a todo lo que nos rodea. Un paso en falso nos podría costar la vida- luego de devolverle la escopeta recortada a Liam, Lincoln empuñó su Lancer y comenzó a caminar con cautela.

Hicimos una formación circular en donde él con Clyde iban al frente, el vegete a la derecha, Liam a la izquierda, yo cuidando la retaguardia y los niños en el centro porque Mabel ayudaba a Dipper a caminar mientras que el saco de pulgas estaba alejado de nosotros olfateando el suelo como si estuviese buscando alguna posible trampa oculta.

Pese al temor presente de que fuésemos atacados de algún modo, no pude evitar fijarme en las cosas que nos rodeaban ahora mismo, más en específico, en las reliquias y demás objetos antiguos que están en sus puestos de exhibición y que sin nadie que cuidase el museo se ven aún más viejos gracias al polvo y telarañas que los envolvían.

Suspiro nostálgico. Desde niño siempre me encantaron los artefactos antiguos y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de recolectar uno o evitar que otro fuese tirado a la basura o destruido no la desaprovechaba porque este tipo de cosas pueden contar miles de anécdotas y tener múltiples usos y significados además de que son parte importante de la historia de la humanidad, de lo que alguna vez fuimos antes de la guerra contra los Locust y un recordatorio perpetuo tanto de nuestros más grandes logros como de nuestros momentos más oscuros y nefastos que muy pocos les dan el verdadero valor que poseen.

Y ahora que tengo a mi alcance varias de esas reliquias no puedo atreverme tan siquiera a tocar alguna de ellas, ¿Qué situación más irónica que está se me puede presentar? Solo falta que mínimo los Locust hayan ocultado bombas en ellas igual a como pasó con la emboscada en la que cayeron mis compañeros en el pueblo de Barban.

Pero luego vi algo de mi completo interés y que me hizo romper la formación, eso era una vieja armadura de soldado URI de color verde oliva muy diferente a las nuestras teniendo en frente una de sus armas características, un rifle de francotirador GZ18 Markza de diez rondas.

Hacía años que no veo uno como esos y lo analicé de arriba abajo. Tal vez la potencia de cada tiro sea inferior al de mi Sniper pero la compensa por su muy superior cadencia de fuego así que si con el primer disparo no te vuela la cabeza, tal vez los otros tengan más suerte.

Ahora veo la armadura URI que llamó mi atención. La palabra "URI" es una abreviación de las palabras Unión de Repúblicas Independientes, que en verdad eran los principales enemigos de la Coalición de Gobiernos Organizados durante las Guerras del Péndulo, conflicto anterior a la lucha contra los Locust, que duró más de 70 años y si se le llamó así fue porque en algunas ocasiones la CGO tenía la ventaja y en otras era la URI e irónicamente tuvieron que unir fuerzas para pelear contra esos monstruos cuando estos aparecieron de la nada no mucho tiempo después de que llegaran a un "tratado de paz" creyendo ilusamente que ya no habría más derramamiento de sangre luego de décadas enteras de lucha sin tregua… creo que sería buen historiador, ¿No?

Noto también unas municiones cerca de dónde tomé el Markza, si fuese Liam diría alguna tontería como: "fue el destino el que puso a mi alcance un arma que les perteneció a nuestros anteriores enemigos para que la pueda usar a nuestro favor y acabar contra nuestros actuales adversarios"

Por lo que no desaprovechando la oportunidad también tomé el cinturón de balas, y quién sabe, tal vez al igual que él le pueda dar mejor uso que su anterior dueño.

Detuvimos nuestro andar cuando el perro dejó de oler el suelo y se puso en posición de ataque gruñendo exponiendo sus dientes como si de pronto un ser invisible se hubiese parado adelante suyo amenazando con agredirlo en cualquier instante.

-¿Bill?- la niña quiso acercársele pero el viejo la tomó del hombro haciendo que tanto ella como Dipper se escudaran atrás de sí. Será un gruñón detestable, pero había que admitir que en serio se preocupa mucho por sus nietos anteponiéndolos por encima de su propia seguridad.

-Hay algo ahí adelante- afirmó Clyde ahora apuntando con su Hammerburst.

-Sí, pero, ¿Qué será?- hice lo mismo con mi Sniper no pudiendo evitar asustarme al ponerme a pensar en las miles de cosas que podrían atacarnos ahora mismo.

Noté que los vitrales de los objetos en exposición vibraban un poco y pude sentir unas sacudidas bajo mis pies como tenues temblores que aumentaban a cada segundo parecidos a los que generó ese Brumak, solo que mucho menos potentes, pero seguíamos sin oír algún ruido que nos indicara que nos aguarda.

Obvio que no puede tratarse de un monstruo como ese porque no cabría en el museo y mucho menos un batallón de Locust o Boomers porque estos tienen la agilidad y sigilo de un toro dentro de una tienda de vidrio. Así que haciendo un conteo de las aberraciones con las que nos podríamos topar ahora, y descartando las más improbables, una de esas opciones sería…

Ay mamá…

Todos enmudecimos cuando detrás de una pared y tumbando una vieja armadura antecesora de nuestras actuales apareció en escena y sin emitir sonido alguno otro de esos monstruos de pesadilla que es casi como un demonio saliendo de entre las tinieblas para despedazar nuestros cuerpos y quedarse con nuestras almas para alimentarse de estas:

Berserker.

Los niños abrieron las bocas a punto de gritar pero su abuelo enseguida se las tapó con las manos, Liam se acercó al pulgoso y lo sujetó cerrándole el hocico para que no ladrara susurrándole algo, Lincoln fue el que rugió como perro rabioso pero no hizo movimiento alguno igual que Clyde que como solo sabe hacer se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo igual a como pasó ante ese Brumak.

Yo tampoco dije nada, pero fue porque por segundos me quedé paralizado hasta que al volver en mí me fue imposible regular mis temblores y retrocedí unos pasos otra vez esforzándome por controlar la vejiga sintiendo como el miedo se metía por cada uno de mis poros recorriendo mis nervios como un enjambre de hormigas poniéndome la piel de gallina.

En vez de abrir fuego, lo que hicimos fue inmediatamente escondernos detrás de los mostradores y artefactos históricos haciendo el menor ruido posible y orando internamente para que esa cosa no nos haya descubierto. Gracias al cielo que no se ha percatado de nuestra presencia, porque de haberlo hecho, ya nos estaría machacando a punta de golpes y esto es en sentido literal.

Los Berserkers… corrección, LAS Berserkers son muy altas, de al menos 3 metros de estatura, su piel blindada es tan dura que armas convencionales como las que tenemos ahora no le harían ni cosquillas, tan fuertes son que de un solo puñetazo podrían reventar una pared, son bastante rápidas a la hora de correr y pese a ser bien pesadas sus pasos son muy insonoros por lo que uno se demora en darse cuenta si están cerca o no justo como nos acaba de pasar.

Si me refiero a esas aberraciones de forma femenina es porque en realidad son las hembras de los Locust (o sea sus mujeres) siendo incluso más estúpidas que estos al ser puro instinto y nada más teniendo solo aire en la cabeza y matando a todo lo que esté a su alcance incluyendo a los propios Locust no diferenciando entre ellos y los seres humanos por lo que siempre andan solas.

En otras circunstancias con mucho gusto haría alguna broma sobre como ellos pueden llevar a cabo "el baile de la fertilidad" sin que los Drones terminen paralíticos de la cintura para abajo, pero ahora debía usar el poco autocontrol que me queda para no hacer sonido alguno porque las Berserkers tienen una pésima vista pero un buen oído y olfato, por lo que si sabemos cómo movernos en silencio podremos dejarla atrás sin correr riesgos.

Vi que Lincoln nos hacía unas señas con las manos indicándonos que la rodeáramos por los lados. Asentimos y con la mayor cautela posible nos movíamos pasando de escondite a escondite sin despegar los ojos de la Berserker que caminaba sin rumbo fijo solo deteniéndose para alzar su para nada agraciada cara y olfatear el aire; que puta tan estúpida.

Extrañamente giró su cabeza en dirección a dónde estaban ocultos el vegete y sus nietos. ¿Acaso será posible que…? ¡NO PUEDE SER! Si ellos no han hecho sonido alguno a pesar de que los niños lloraban de terror puro aferrándose a su abuelo.

Pero si ellos han estado viviendo en la alcantarilla en donde caímos, eso significa que el olor a mierda se les ha impregnado tan fuerte que ni con mil aromatizantes podrían disimularlo, así que entonces… ¡POR MIL DEMONIOS!

-¡ROOARRGGARG!- soltando uno de esos monstruosos rugidos que me quitará el sueño por varias noches y que partió varios cristales, corrió en dirección a ellos con la fuerza de un tren fuera de control haciendo temblar todo con cada pisada que daba.

-¡A UN LADO!- al ser el que estaba más cerca de ellos, Liam tomó a los niños jalándolos a la izquierda mientras que el viejo saltó a la derecha eludiendo por los pelos a esa bola de demolición que al colisionar contra el esqueleto montado de una gran criatura prehistórica lo desbarató como si una roca hubiese chocado contra un castillo de naipes.

-¡ME LLEVA LA GRAN PUTA, DISPÁRENLE A ESA PERRA!- tirando por la borda el sigilo, Lincoln comenzó a abrir fuego contra la "mujer Locust" y sin más opción todos seguimos su ejemplo.

El sonido de los disparos dentro de una estructura como este museo resonaban como un infernal eco que se veía agravado no solo por los gruñidos creados por la Berserker, que agitaba sus manotas como lo haría una persona tratando de apartar a unos mosquitos, sino también por el ruido causado por nuestras balas al chocar contra su dura piel embutiéndose contra esta como balines al colisionar con una pared de metal, ¡Era un milagro que no rebotaran y se nos devolvieran!

Usando su escopeta Gnasher y acercándosele con gran valor Liam le disparó muchas veces en la parte superior de su cuerpo, pero tiros que convertirían en carne molida a Locust normales no eran capaces de hacerle el más mínimo rasguño a la Berserker que al sentirlo cerca alzó sus enormes puños poseedores de gruesos grilletes para aplastarlo.

Mi amigo brincó rodando a la derecha evitando ese golpe doble que creó un fuerte temblor para ahora sostener la escopeta recortada y dispararle dos veces a quemarropa, pero ni así pudo herirla y se tuvo que agachar para evitar un manotazo que casi le arrancó la cabeza.

Aprovechando esa distracción, Lincoln se le acercó por la espalda, se le subió encima agarrando con la mano izquierda una cadena pegada a un collar que ella tiene alrededor el cuello y con la derecha sujetaba su Lancer descargando todas las balas que aún le quedaban gritando como un lunático, y debido a que la Berserker es muy corpulenta, no podía girar muy bien sus brazos hacia atrás para quitárselo de encima por lo que se agitaba desesperadamente. Sin dudas su locura desmedida es lo que le da el valor para hacer acciones que nadie en sus cinco sentidos se atrevería tan siquiera a pensar.

Tuvo que soltarla cuando ella se dirigió a una pared derrumbándola y que una pequeña parte del segundo piso del museo le cayera encima, pero eso tampoco servía para lastimarla o contenerla porque nos volvió a dedicar otro rugido con la potencia del trueno más ensordecedor al ponerse de pie y dispersando en todas direcciones los escombros que le cayeron encima. ¡JODIDA PUTA!

-¡¿Poseen granadas de fuego o algo que sirva para quemar a ese monstruo?!- preguntó Clyde a nuestros "guías de turismo" antes de saltar a la izquierda evadiendo por un pelo el manotazo de la Berserker que reventó una gruesa columna.

Solo armas como bombas de fuego o lanzallamas son efectivas contra las Berserkers porque debilitan su dura piel a tal punto que pueden ser heridas por métodos convencionales (Aunque personalmente recurriría al disparo del cañón de un tanque de guerra para volarle la cabeza de un solo tiro y no tener que hacer maromas como estas)

-¡No tenemos nada que nos sirva contra esa cosa!- respondió el viejo disparando su escopeta hasta que tuvo que recargarla manteniéndose oculto atrás de un sarcófago de piedra no atreviéndose a pelear directamente contra la Berserker al igual que sus nietos mientras que su mascota tuerta sí tenía los huevos para acercársele y ladrarle como si tuviese rabia.

Sería un hipócrita si ahora mismo les reclamase por estar escondidos cuando yo mismo tampoco me atrevo a aproximarme a ese monstruo. ¡¿Acaso de nuevo iba a mantenerme oculto mientras mis amigos son los que arriesgan el culo estando en el frente de batalla?!

Debía hallar la forma de ayudarlos a resolver este problema, ¡¿PERO CÓMO?! Si con mi Sniper o con el Markza lograra darle por casualidad a los ojos del monstruo no lograría alguna diferencia porque solo requiere del oído y olfato para atacar, ¡Debía pensar en otra cosa!

Me percaté de que encima de nosotros había un modelo de avión que se usó en los primeros años de las Guerras del Péndulo y que la bestia cegatona pasaba abajo suyo muchas veces. Me pregunto sí…

-¡Muchachos, hagan que la Berserker quede justamente debajo de ese aeroplano!- apunté con la Markza las uniones que lo sujetaban al techo, Liam me preguntó por qué -¡SOLO HÁGANLO!- no había tiempo que perder y comencé a disparar porque afortunadamente las viejas balas de ese rifle aun funcionan.

Debido a los desgastados que estaban, las uniones cedían fácilmente por lo que en cualquier momento el avió caería y aplastaría a esa ramera de culo duro, lo que me genera un agridulce sabor en la boca porque debo sacrificar parte de nuestra historia para acabar con uno de los tantos fenómenos que nos quieren hacer carnitas.

-¡Chicos, todos, háganse a un lado!- les avisé al ver que el aeroplano estaba por caerse del techo.

-¡Eche baja!- exclamó Lincoln saltando hacia adelante justo cuando el vehículo se desplomó cayendo de lleno sobre la Berserker que había hecho el ademan de ir tras Clyde.

Todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos y una gran nube de polvo se había levantado para que al dispersarse revelasen al avión todo abollado, con las alas ya separadas del fuselaje y debajo suyo hay muchas grietas.

-¡Acabé con esa zorra!- sonreí eufórico sintiéndome el máximo campeón del mundo porque no cualquiera puede decir que venció sin armas potentes a una Berserker. Me muero por restregarle esto a todos los pendejos que le encantan burlarse de mí.

-Bien hecho, Zach. No fue el método más ortodoxo para acabar con un monstruo como ese, pero lo conseguiste- que Lincoln me palmeara el hombro orgulloso de mí incremento mi sonrisa.

-Aunque fue en verdad bastante imprudente. Casi nos matas al haber hecho caer ese avión. Debes pensar antes de actuar y tratar de demostrar algo, Zach. ¿Cuántas veces más te lo debo decir?- muy a diferencia de nuestro líder, Liam no estaba para nada feliz y me regañó como si fuese un niñito malcriado que accidentalmente rompió un florero al jugar con una pelota.

Agaché la cabeza ahora poniéndome a pensar en que hubiese pasado si el avión habría caído también encima de alguno de ellos matándolos por accidente. ¡¿En verdad mis ansias de demostrar lo que valgo casi me hizo cometer un error fatal?!

-¿Ya a-acabó todo?- quiso saber la niña saliendo de su escondite junto con su hermano y fósil ambulante que tiene como tío.

-Al parecer sí- dijo Clyde parado ante la nariz del avión viéndolo desinteresado. En otra época él también habría compartido mí mismo entusiasmo por artefactos antiguos atesorándolos como se lo merecían, pero ahora ni estos logran cambiar un poco su expresión estoica y fría.

-Ahora que terminamos aquí, larguémonos del museo. Pero primero asegurémonos de que los Reavers u otros Locust o alguna clase de trampa no nos esté esperando afuera en caso de…

Guardó silencio porque el avión empezó a temblar de forma violenta y con un terror mezclado con asombro vimos como la Berserker, usando su desmedida fuerza bruta, fue capaz de levantarlo por encima de su cabeza rugiendo y temblando del esfuerzo que hacía.

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE!- exclamé no pudiendo evitar retroceder varios pasos. Siempre supe que esas putas poseen una fuerza extrema y todo eso, ¡PERO ESTO ERA DEMASIADO PARA SER REAL!

-¡CUIDADO!- Liam nos empujó a mí y a Lincoln al piso porque la Berserker lanzó el aeroplano en dirección nuestra haciendo que volase por primera vez en mucho tiempo casi dándonos y que chocase contra una gran estatua que representaba la victoria de la CGO sobre la URI al final de las Guerras del Péndulo.

-Buena idea, pero pésimo resultado, Zach- pude oír este comentario irónico de Clyde que a diferencia mía al retroceder lo hizo con toda calma y sin despegar su ojo sobre la bestia.

-¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!- gritó la niña de nuevo ocultándose. Casi podía jurar que ellos habían aprovechado la conmoción para huir y dejarnos a nuestra suerte.

-¡Primero debemos encontrar la forma de acabar con esta perra para que no nos persiga y siga jodiéndonos!- como se le estaban acabando las municiones de su Lancer, Lincoln empuñó una pistola de cañón corto. Sus tiros serán mucho menos potentes que la Boltok de Liam, pero tienen más cadencia de fuego y le disparó varias veces en la cara antes de echarse a un lado.

-Esperen…- todavía manteniendo esa calma antinatural, noté como Clyde parecía analizar la situación y ver que más podríamos usar para vencer a la perra cegatona -en realidad aún podemos aplicar tu táctica, Zach, solo que con algunos cambios. Hagamos que la Berserker rompa los cuatro pilares que sostienen esta parte del edificio para que así le caiga encima, si tenemos suerte la sepultaran por completo matándola de una buena vez.

-¡Bien pensado, Clyde! Stan, niños y Bill, sigan manteniendo la distancia. Chicos, ¡Andando!- no tomándose la molestia de pensar mejor en esa jugarreta que en realidad podría ser más peligrosa que la mía, Lincoln le volvió a disparar la Lacust mientras se dirigía a uno de esos pilares.

Revelando que la caída del avión no la hirió demasiado, ella se le acercó corriendo a toda marcha chocando contra ese soporte tan fuerte que generó un violento temblor. Lincoln apenas tuvo tiempo de alejarse antes de que el pilar le cayese encima y sea él el que muriese aplastado.

Hecho eso, Liam le disparó para que fuera hasta dónde se encontraba consiguiendo el mismo resultado y noté como el techo lentamente colapsaba estando cada vez más cerca de caernos encima, por lo que poco faltaba para que llegase el momento de la verdad.

Clyde fue el siguiente así que solo quedaba yo, que muy renuente, le disparé con mi pistola metralleta a la zorra gigante y así viniese a dónde me encontraba.

Sentí que todo se movía en cámara lenta después del rugido demoniaco que ella me dedicó antes de venir en mi dirección, los gritos de mis amigos se hicieron profundos y guturales, el corazón se me subió a la garganta y no podía reaccionar porque toda la sangre se me bajó a los pies.

¡Reacciona, Zach! ¡REACCIONA! Recuerda tu entrenamiento como soldado Gear y no dejes que el miedo te domine, ¡Ya no eres un niñito y actúa como un hombre! No olvides cuál es tu objetivo real, ¡No puedes morir sin antes terminar el trabajo de tus padres! También hazlo por Rusty y su sueño por darle un mejor mañana a este mundo por el que dio la vida.

Así que cerré los ojos, siéndome imposible contener mis lágrimas de terror, y grité antes de saltar para adelante sintiendo como uno de los puños de esa golfa me rozó el cabello seguido de un fuerte impacto a mis espaldas.

-¡FUNCIONÓ, LARGUÉMONOS!- lo primero que vi luego del grito de Lincoln fue como esa columna cayó justamente encima de la Berserker y después una gran sección del techo sepultándola.

Toda esa parte del museo comenzó a desmoronarse y tuvimos que huir lo más rápido posible teniendo que evitar los trozos que caían del techo que casi nos aplastaron generando más de esos malditos sismos como si el propio mundo estuviese colapsando de forma catastrófica.

-¡¿Dónde está la maldita salida?!- exigí saber al evitar a duras penas que una estatua de mármol me apachurrara.

-¡¿Sabes por dónde podemos salir, Bill?!- preguntó la nena al pulgoso como si este tuviese alguna habilidad especial de descubrir rutas de escape para situaciones de riesgo mortal.

No sé si el saco de pulgas posee algún tipo de Don inusual como si se tratase de alguna criatura inter-dimensional no perteneciente a este mundo, pero parecía saber muy bien a dónde ir porque no mostró rastro de duda alguna, ¿O será por qué al estar tuerto no sabía bien a dónde iba?

Asombrosamente si supo guiarnos a una salida porque pudimos ver los rayos del Sol del exterior al cual accedimos justo antes de que otra gran parte del museo se desplomara a nuestras espaldas alzando otra de esas sofocantes nubes de polvo que nos recubrió.

-Ya se nos está haciendo costumbre esto, ¿No?- bromeó Liam sacudiéndose la suciedad.

-Pero al fin nos deshicimos de esa puta energúmena a la que no le llegó el periodo… ¿Cómo estás, chico? ¿Bien?- primero sonriendo con enorme sadismo y luego mostrando genuina preocupación, Lincoln se acercó al niño que ahora había sido cargado por su abuelo.

-Él y nosotros habríamos estado mucho mejor si no nos hubiéramos tomado la molestia de ayudarlos a ustedes en su misión para empezar- en otras circunstancias le reclamaría a ese vegete, pero en vista de que puse a mis amigos en peligro mortal, tuve que morderme la lengua porque sería un acto descarado de mi parte.

-Cálmate por favor, abuelo. Recuerda que si Bill les tomó confianza no fue solo por ser buenas personas, sino porque también están haciendo algo por el beneficio de toda la humanidad, incluyendo a sobrevivientes como nosotros- afirmó esa niña acariciando la cabeza del perro.

En serio estoy comenzando a preguntarme si se trata en verdad de un perro y no de algún tipo de ente más allá de la limitada comprensión del ser humano y cómo ha ayudado a esos niños y al vejestorio antes diciéndoles a dónde ir y que cosas hacer y qué no.

-¿Podemos continuar? No se les olvide que los Reavers aún pueden estar cerca- como el cagón que es valiéndole un bledo arruinar los momentos, Clyde exigió que nos moviéramos.

Pero antes de seguir le dediqué una mirada de gran pesar al museo para suspirar. No solo destruimos parte de la historia de la humanidad al dañar de forma irreparable artefactos y elementos antiguos que nunca más serán apreciados por ojos espectadores, sino que solo volví a mostrar mi inutilidad y falta de valor al haber hecho prácticamente nada para resolver el problema de turno arriesgando a mis amigos al intentar probar lo contrario como un fracasado total.

¿Cuántas oportunidades más se me darán para en verdad demostrar mi valía y no quede como el tipo que solo sabe gritar y esconderse ante situaciones críticas?

(…)

Al meternos nuevamente a las alcantarillas, continuamos nuestro camino paseando entre la mierda. Por más que me detestara admitirlo, reconozco que al haber andado por las redes de alcantarillas no solo era un método más rápido de llegar a las Barricadas del Norte que andar por la superficie, sino más seguro porque nos ahorraríamos batallas innecesarias que solo nos retrasan como las que tuvimos en Barban y en Falls llegando mucho antes de lo previsto (Solo falta que mínimo nos manden a una zona de descontaminación para que no apestemos el lugar)

-Sí, puedo ver la base desde aquí- afirmé cuando de nuevo salimos a la superficie y usé la mira de mi Sniper para mirar a la lejanía.

-Perfecto, lo logramos. Todo gracias a ustedes, no lo hubiésemos logrado sin su ayuda- agradeció Liam a los sobrevivientes

-Ni lo mencionen. Solo asegúrense de llevar a cabo su dichosa misión para librar al mundo de esos otros desgraciados para que todo esto haya valido la pena y no haya sido una pérdida de nuestro valioso tiempo- balbuceé algunas ofensas dirigidas hacia el vegete.

-¿Seguros que no quieren venir con nosotros? Ahí recibirán alimento, los cuidados necesarios para atender sus heridas y un hospedaje fijo no teniendo que seguir corriendo el riesgo de toparse con Locust más adelante- les ofreció Lincoln viendo como Dipper seguía adolorido por su herida.

-No, gracias. Ya nos hemos sabido arreglárnoslas por nuestra cuenta miles de veces antes y lo lograremos otras miles de veces más. Prefiero seguir siendo un hombre libre sin rendirle cuentas a nadie aun corriendo esa clase de riesgo que vivir bajo las normas de un jodido sistema de gobierno como el de la CGO- no me sorprendió para nada que el amargado se negara.

-Sí así lo quieren… otra vez gracias. Mucha suerte en sus vidas y en las decisiones que tomen a partir de ahora, espero algún día volverlos a ver- se despidió Liam y el perro sarnoso apoyó sus patas delanteras en su pierna para que él se agachase y así lamerle la cara -también te voy a extrañar mucho, amiguito- le palmeó la cabeza.

-Adiós, que también les vaya muy bien- la niña al despedirse se metió de nuevo a la cloaca seguido del vegete que cargó al perro y del niño que agitó una mano antes de tomar la pesada tapa de metal y cerrarla.

-Los voy a echar de menos…- gimió Lincoln sonriendo levemente -bien… sigamos, chicos- se puso en marcha seguido de Clyde y de Liam que también tenía ese gesto.

Los seguí no pudiendo evitar desear que ellos cuatro vayan a estar bien en lo que sea que el mañana les tenga guardado. Si todos los supervivientes que andan regados por ahí fueran la mitad de lo que son ellos recordando el significado de la palabra "humanidad" tal vez ya habríamos acabado con la guerra desde hace años al apoyarnos en lo que necesitemos sin poner tantos problemas como lo han hecho muchos de su tipo en el pasado.

Ahora solo me queda esperar los siguientes desafíos que me esperará una vez que comencemos nuestra misión de custodiar los componentes delas Bombas de Masa Ligera y si daré el ancho o me quedaré corto nuevamente corroborando las afirmaciones de los que siempre me subestiman.

**Capítulo cuatro completado el 22/02/2020.**

**Y como era de esperarse, este nuevo capítulo estaría enfocado desde la perspectiva de Zach. Sé que me demoré un poco en hacerlo, pero es que en estos tiempos recientes he estado muy ocupado en otros asuntos y más aún porque es época de Carnavales en mi ciudad y pues… ya saben, a rumbear y mover el esqueleto ;D**

**Espero que les gustase su punto de vista, complejos internos, como piensa y cuáles son sus motivaciones porque tomé un poco de los elementos que se han visto en la serie Canon (Como que sus padres creen en muchas conspiraciones XD) también dándole una actitud algo OC igual a como pasa con los otros personajes debido a sus experiencias por culpa de la guerra.**

**Como hice antes, también mostré un poco más de lo que los Locust tienen en su repertorio para usar contra la humanidad, como su "fuerza aérea" y a sus encantadoras "doncellas" XD y como un grupo de soldados debe lidiar con estas últimas teniendo que bailarles sabroso para que no los hagan puré. De paso también quise mostrar algo de la historia de este mundo AU y los conflictos que los humanos tuvieron antes de pelear contra los Locust, porque obvio, los humanos somos unos expertos en matarnos mutuamente en estúpidos conflictos a gran escala que generan ríos de sangre y montañas de cadáveres… por desgracia.**

**Así que entonces… ¿Cuál de los 4 protagonistas les cae mejor? ¿Con cuál se identifican más? ¿Quién considera el más profundo o complejo?**

**¿Lincoln que a pesar de ser un soldado valiente que se preocupa por los demás y es bien listo es también alguien con graves problemas metales y se deja dominar fácilmente por la ira y rencor que le guarda a los Locust siendo un completo sádico al momento de luchar contra ellos?**

**¿Clyde que pese a ser mucho más paciente, analítico y calculador es muy frío e inexpresivo careciendo casi de cualquier sentimiento como un autómata y que sufre en silencio?**

**¿Liam por su amor por los animales, su amabilidad, templanza, fuerza y creencia en el destino y que todo lo que pasa es por una razón y no son mejor sucesos al azar sin conexión alguna?**

**¿O Zach que a pesar de su entusiasmo se siente minúsculo e insignificante y por eso siempre trata de mostrar su valía y lo que puede hacer esperando la más mínima oportunidad de revelar un secreto sucio de la COG y terminar el trabajo de sus padres?**

**Estos primeros capítulos fueron más bien una introducción de los personajes, cómo piensan y actúan en un "día a día como cualquier otro" porque naturalmente más adelante lidiarán con cosas que los cambiarán para bien o para mal.**


	5. ¿El Final del Camino?

**ENGRANES DE GUERRA**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: ¿EL FINAL DEL CAMINO?**

Al fin habíamos llegado a las Barricadas del Norte después de haber hecho todo tipo de maromas para que los putos Locust no nos asesinaran y luego de despedirnos de esos mellizos tan amables y considerados, de su también amistosa mascota y del cascarrabias que tienen por abuelo.

Me habría encantado que nos acompañaran para que así tuvieran un mejor estilo de vida sin arriesgarse a cada segundo como siempre lo hacen al moverse de un lado a otro, pero ni modo, solo me queda orar para que se las puedan arreglar como puedan tal y como Stan lo afirmó y que los volvamos a ver estando ellos aún juntos… como una familia, como hermanos…

Nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos y sin demora nos pidieron ingresar a la base para que fuéramos hasta los componentes para la creación de las Bombas de Masa Ligera y decirnos que hacer para custodiarlos hasta la base en Jacinto. Espero que ya tengan listas las rutas de traslado porque con el largo trayecto de aquí a allá lo más seguro es que tendremos que hacer más de una desviación para evitar cualquier ataque que esas putas nos tendrán reservadas.

-Escuadrón Serpiente, me alegra verlos. Llegaron más temprano de lo previsto- detuvimos nuestro andar cuando nos habló Diana Carmine, una sargenta líder de su propio escuadrón que igual que el Equipo South hemos colaborado en más de una ocasión y curiosamente siempre lleva un casco puesto casi nunca quitándoselo por lo que somos pocos los que hemos visto su verdadera cara.

-Digamos que nos topamos con algo que nos acortó el viaje pece a ciertos contratiempos, Diana- bromeé haciendo reír a Liam y Zach… mientras Clyde seguía sin expresar absolutamente nada -¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?

-¡UF! Una locura total. Con eso del plan para atacar las madrigueras de los Locust en el subsuelo usando las Bombas de Masa Ligera, todos han estado trabajando hasta el límite. Ahora mi equipo y yo nos estamos preparando para una misión sobre fingir un ataque a una base de esos pendejos que está cerca de las rutas que ustedes usaran para llevar los componentes para que así ellos se enfoquen en nosotros y así ustedes tengan el camino un poco menos congestionado.

-La típica carne de cañón enviada a hacer los trabajos más peligrosos, ¿Por qué no me sorprende?- oí este murmuro irónico cortesía de Clyde que recibió un codazo en el abdomen de Liam.

-Entonces te deseo la mejor de las suertes tanto a ti como a todos los valientes que irán contigo a esa misión, Diana. Espero que con esto al fin acabemos con esos pendejos para ya nunca tener que arriesgar el pellejo de esta manera- aunque yo tampoco estaba muy alegre de que ella se expusiera de esa forma, es inevitable que los Gears nos prestemos para esa clase de peligros.

-Gracias, Linky. Espero que toda esta mierda acabe antes de que al más chico de mis hermanos se le ocurra la locura de también enlistarse y forme parte de ese circo- bromeando un poco se despidió y siguió su camino.

No pude evitar verla fijamente mientras suspiré. Ella y yo intentamos tener algo hace algún tiempo debido a que en ciertas cosas nos parecíamos (Como el hecho de que ella forma parte de una numerosa familia siendo la única mujer entre 4 hermanos) pero por desgracia no llegamos muy lejos, aunque seguimos teniéndonos un fuerte aprecio y mutua camaradería.

-Fiu…- deje de verla cuando oí este chiflido por parte de Zach que sonreía coqueto igual que Liam -no es hora de soñar despierto, Romeo. Primero acabemos con esos fenómenos y luego podrán retomar lo que sea que dejaron a medias- ese par de sinvergüenzas tuvieron el descaro de burlarse de mí. Debería darles una buena…

-Dejen de decir estupideces y sigamos- aunque en verdad eso si me daba algo de risa, no les iba a dar el gusto y los empujé para que continuáramos caminando seguidos por Clyde tan callado y ajeno a todo el asunto que casi se me olvido que nos estaba acompañando.

Después de andar por los pasillos de la base viendo como los soldados y demás personal se movían igual de inquietos como los de la otra en Jacinto, llegamos hasta la gran sala en dónde se crean las herramientas de muerte que usamos para hacer carnitas a esas bestias estúpidas.

Ahí vimos las carcasas de las 8 Bombas de Masa Ligera que usaremos para estallar sus inmundas madrigueras. Por lo que la Teniente Stround nos dijo, estos potentes explosivos deberán moverse dentro de la Imulsión, un ardiente líquido amarillo brillante que cubre grandes secciones del planeta, para llegar hasta sus dominios por lo que deben estar hechos de un metal súper resistente para lograr su objetivo y no deshacerse a mitad del camino fallando de forma catastrófica que nos causaría más mal que bien.

-Espero que esta sea la última vez que debamos usar armas de destrucción masiva como estas. No sé por cuánto más nuestro planeta pueda soportar los daños que son capaces de generar- Liam miró con cierta repulsión las bombas.

Yo también espero que este sea nuestro último movimiento contra los Locust, porque de lo contrario, no quedará mundo alguno que salvar y todos nuestros esfuerzos habrán sido en vano.

-Pudo soportar la destrucción generada por las Guerras del Péndulo que duraron más de siete décadas y los 14 años de lucha continua contra esos esperpentos, creo que podrá soportar un poco más- Zach quiso ser más optimista, aunque lo dijo más por querer evitar que nuestros ánimos decayesen, que por en serio creer que Sera podría aguantar más devastación a niveles apocalípticos.

-Entonces empecemos con esta misión y veamos si en verdad esto nos será beneficioso o se volverá otro de esos tantos tiros que nos han salido por la culata- gruñí ante este comentario tan pesimista de Clyde, aún por más que eso nos haya ocurrido en varias ocasiones.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí, ¡Al dichoso Escuadrón Lombriz! ¿Y ese milagro? No nos digan que ustedes fueron el equipo asignado para custodiar los valiosísimos componentes para construir las Bombas de Masa Ligera, ¿O sí?

Me tensé de hombros por unos instantes cuando oí estas palabras a mis espaldas y cerré con fuerza los ojos tensando la quijada tan fuerte que se me iban a partir los dientes sabiendo muy bien de quién se trataba, por lo que resoplé para encarar a ese malnacido y no molerlo a golpes como se lo merece y como tanto he querido hacerlo desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Chandler…- al girar me topé con la sonrisita de prepotencia de ese castaño hijo de puta que se cree la gran cosa estando acompañado de sus lameculos, Hawk y Hank un par de gorilas casi tan grandes como Liam, de ese fulano que se parece un poco a mí del que no me acuerdo su nombre y de una mujer que no podía verle la cara al tener su casco puesto siendo todos ellos Guardias Ónix.

-Teniente Chandler para ti, en caso de que se te haya olvidado, Larry- intencionalmente me llamó con otro nombre sabiendo muy bien que eso me molestaba bastante -y veo que sigues juntándote con los mismos locos de siempre- no se demoró en fastidiar a mis amigos que también debían esforzarse para no responderle como se lo merecía -pero, es idea mía ¿O les falta un Cabeza de Zanahoria en el club? Es que todos son tan parecidos que cualquiera se confunde.

-Maldito hijo de…- iba a dar un paso al frente Zach furioso por esa ofensa hacia Rusty, pero Liam lo tomó del hombro dedicándole a ese pendejo la peor de las miradas que solo hicieron reír a los otros bobalicones, excepto a esa mujer, mientras que Clyde al fin se dignó en expresar alguna emoción cuando frunció el ceño claramente enfadado.

Jodidos Guardias Ónix, se creen tan superiores al resto de los soldados Gear al ser considerados "la élite de la CGO" y los supuestos guerreros más fuertes que pelean a favor de la humanidad cuando en verdad son unos ególatras y niños mimados de primera clase; no me sorprendería que fuesen soldados como ellos los que generaron las pésimas opiniones que Stan y esos niños tienen sobre los Gears en general y que los hayan lastimaron en el pasado.

Todos ellos usan una armadura negra que los cubre completamente de la cabeza a los pies sin dejar zona al descubierto siendo más resistente que armaduras de soldados promedios y por lo general son usados para custodiar lugares o personas importantes siendo muy pocas las veces las que he visto algunos de ellos luchando en una pelea campal y sin cuartel contra los Locust.

Eso me da tanta risa, porque en la teoría son los más machos de los machos, pero en la práctica, son tan cobardes e inútiles como un gatito no sabiendo que hacer en situaciones de vida o muerte. La verdadera fuerza y valor se miden en el campo de batalla, no escondiéndose bajo una roca fanfarroneando y esperando a que los de menor rango resuelvan el problema.

-Podría decir lo mismo sobre usted, Teniente Chancletas. Sigue juntándose con los mismos lambiscones de siempre que son mucho ruido y pocas nueces. ¿Al fin participarán en una misión de verdad o seguirán ocultándose bajo las faldas de Hoffman y Prescott?- mi contraofensiva bastó para acallar sus risas y se molestaran siendo nuestro turno para reír, incluso esa soldada pareció darle mucha gracia mi comentario.

En otras circunstancias un sargento jamás podría faltarle el respeto de ese modo a un teniente, pero como en esta guerra se requiere a todos los soldados posibles, algunos nos podemos tomar ese tipo de libertades a sabiendas que no podrían darnos una grave penitencia.

-Y respondiendo a su primera pregunta, sí, fuimos el equipo asignado a custodiar los componentes de las Bombas de Masa Ligera hacia Jacinto. Supongo que si ustedes están aquí también debe ser por lo mismo, ¿O me equivoco?

-Correcto, Larry. Una misión de tanta importancia como esta no podría quedar solamente en manos de unos Gears de segunda como ustedes- como es un completo marica al que no se le puede decir nada, trató de restablecer su orgullo denigrándonos con esa otra ofensa -así que muévanse, soldados.

-Sí, señor- hablamos desganados para fastidiarlo más y lo seguimos cuando nos dieron la espalda, pero esa mujer se quedó un momento en su lugar viéndonos antes de ponerse en marcha.

¿Quién será? ¿Nueva integrante en su equipo? Pobrecita, deberá tener que aguantar los reclamos infantiles de ese maricotas hasta que a este le vuelen la cabeza de un tiro o experimente en carne propia lo que es ser un verdadero Gear. Supongo que será lo primero que pase.

(…)

Sin mucha demora nos dijeron que hacer y por dónde ir. Ahora mismo estábamos en camiones que se dirigían a la supuesta ruta más segura para transportar los componentes de las BML porque a estas alturas Diana y sus soldados ya debieron llevar a cabo su misión y no deberíamos tener muchos obstáculos en el camino… al menos, eso se supone que debe ser.

Nuestro convoy estaba formado por tres camiones, el nuestro iba por mera casualidad al frente, el de atrás tenía al maricotas de Chandler y su grupo de inútiles, el tercero llevaba consigo los componentes y los dos restantes eran tanques de guerra de cuatro ruedas cubriéndonos las espaldas cargando consigo algunos soldados de respaldo.

-Ahora sí estoy listo para lidiar con Brumaks y Berserkers, ¡Que vengan todos los que quieran contra mí!- dijo Zach desafiante teniendo en manos un One-Shot, un rifle de francotirador pesado que dispara balas tan potentes que podrían atravesar de lado a lado tanques como los que nos acompañaban y que sin problema alguno les harían agujeros en las cabezas a los monstruos con los que nos topamos antes.

Al menos se tomaron la molestia de darnos más municiones y armas aptas para esta labor, porque con el largo trayecto a Jacinto, necesitaremos de hasta la última bala posible.

-Cuidado con lo que deseas, Zach, porque podrías obtener más de lo que pediste- le aconsejó Liam -¿Seguro que podrás manejar ese One-Shot?- no estaba muy seguro de que él pudiese empuñar con gran maestría tremenda arma.

-¡PURF! ¡Por supuesto! Si con mi Sniper normal pude volar muchas cabezas, imagina lo que podría hacer con esto- afirmó a lo que rodé los ojos soltando una pequeña risa. ¿Cuándo aprenderá?

Pero no había tiempo para reír cuando nuestro camión se detuvo y nos pidieron bajar porque llegamos a una autopista que en el pasado ha sido escenario de muchas batallas para quedarse con ella al ser una de las rutas principales que conectan las Barricadas del Norte con Jacinto. Se supone que ningún ser debería estar merodeándola porque desde hace mucho tiempo nadie la ha transitado y los Locust al parecer le perdieron interés al ni siquiera intentar montar un puesto de control, pero como la experiencia de la vida nos lo ha enseñado, tanta calma no presagia nada bueno.

-¿Apostamos a que de nuevo hay alguna trampa o emboscada preparada esperándonos?- bromeó Zach luego de ver de derecha a izquierda el panorama con el One-Shot.

-Escuchen, bola de fracasados- nos habló el pendejo de Chandler cuando todos estábamos fuera de los camiones -ustedes vayan a investigar y asegúrense de que el camino esté despejado, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí a custodiar los componentes. Así que muévanse rápido- lo que daría por poder estar a solas con él y cantarle todas sus verdades.

-Sí, claro, envíanos a nosotros a hacer el trabajo sucio mientras tú te quedas atrás rezando para no tener que pelear contra los Locust, típico de los Guardias Ónix…- comentó el más chico de nosotros sin disimular su tono de voz.

-¿Puede repetirme eso, soldado?- pero el marica fue capaz de escucharlo a la perfección y se le acercó de forma amenazante. Zach al principio retrocedió algo intimidado, pero arrugó el entrecejo para mantenerse firme y verlo desafiante.

Ya se va a formar el problema…

-Lo que escuchó, teniente- al sostenerle la mirada solo aumento su ira y que rugiese al mismo tiempo que sus dos compinches más grandes se pusieron a sus lados dispuestos a hacer lo que él les ordenara, pero Liam, Clyde y yo no nos quedamos atrás y nos juntamos con nuestro amigo también dispuestos a hacer lo que hiciese falta.

-Teniente, por favor, no tenemos tiempo para discutas como esta- pidió la mujer de su grupo que se mantuvo al margen junto con ese pelele parecido a mí.

-Ya arreglaremos cuentas tú y yo luego, jodido gnomo- amenazó señalándolo -así que creen que solamente me escondo bajo tierra mientras unos perdedores como ustedes hacen todo el trabajo, ¿Eh? Pues muy bien, con mucho gusto les haré tragarse sus palabras y demostrarles cómo es que se lucha contra los Locust.

Lo que el ego y la arrogancia son capaces de hacer. Me muero por ver como toda la mierda que sale de su boca se le estrella en la cara, y en el mejor de los casos, los putos Locust nos quitarán un enorme peso de encima.

-Hawk, Hank y Nick. Ustedes se quedaran con los tanques y demás soldados para proteger las piezas, Stella vendrás conmigo a ayudar a estos fracasados a despejar la zona y así aprendas como pelear contra esos otros idiotas. ¿Alguien tiene alguna objeción?- nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo -perfecto, ahora andando- luego de que esa soldada acatara su orden se movieron.

-A hacer lo que hemos venido a hacer. Veamos cuanto nos seguirá dudando la buena suerte- con estas para nada motivadoras palabras de Clyde, también nos pusimos en marcha y pude oír un comentario de Zach apostando con Liam cuanto se demorará Chandler en caer con un agujero en la cabeza.

Esto sí que se va a poner hermoso, je, je, je.

Con la misma cautela que usamos en el Poblado de Falls, veíamos a los alrededores con cuidado de que en las estructuras no hubiesen Locust ocultos o algún tipo de trampa bajo nuestros pies o que el piso se abriera para que nos tomasen de los pies y arrastrasen a los niveles más bajos del Infierno.

Al menos eso era lo que mi equipo hacía porque el maricón estaba adelante alejado hablando con… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba esa soldada? Diciéndole no sé qué cosas que le hacían reír. De seguro el muy bastardo aprovecha esto para intentar ligársela contándole falsas hazañas heroicas olvidando por completo que cada paso que dé podría ser el último, aunque no me importaría para nada que pisase una mina y desaparezca por arte de magia.

-Deténganse todos- ordenó cuando llegamos a un punto en la carretera en la que ya no habían más edificaciones a los alrededores -al parecer no hay Locust por aquí, así que díganle a los demás que pueden seguir- tan estúpido es que no quería corroborar.

-Entendido, teniente- su acompañante usó su comunicador para decirle al resto que prosiguiera.

-Yo le aconsejaría que primero revisemos más a fondo los alrededores antes de pedirle a los camiones y tanques que continuasen. Recuerde que llevan consigo lo que necesitamos para finalizar con este conflicto- le dijo Clyde sin tomarse la enorme molestia de verlo y siguiendo mirando todo el gris panorama.

-¿Acaso pedí tu opinión, soldado? Cuando necesite de los consejos de un pobre diablo como tú te lo haré saber- una ofensa como esa dirigida a mi mejor amigo no la iba a pasar por alto y abrí la boca para reclamarle.

Hasta que sin previo aviso el piso comenzó a temblar de forma aterradora y a mitad de camino entre nuestra posición actual y de los transportes se abrieron varios Agujeros E.

¡AQUÍ VAMOS DE NUEVO!

-¡Locust, todos a cubierto!- gritó Liam para que enseguida nos escudáramos tras unos escombros y viejos autos abandonados y viéramos con que nos vamos a enfrentar ahora.

Vimos de nuevo a Boomers junto a Drones y… carajo, ¡MAULERS Y GRINDERS!

Los Maulers y Grinders son una variante de los Boomers siendo igual de grandes, fuertes y retrasados mentales, solo que los primeros usan un casco con cuernos, un escudo acorazado que no puede ser traspasado por municiones normales empuñando un mayal o porra explosivas que al dar contra el piso generan un poderoso estallido mientras que los segundos llevan consigo un casco alto y ametralladoras Mulcher capaces de hacer picadillo a cualquier persona.

Si de por sí uno por uno son muy peligrosos, uniendo fuerzas estando los Maulers al frente seguidos por los Grinders lo son mucho más, ¡MIERDA!

-¡CARGUEN!- los Maulers se juntaron lado a lado poniendo delante de sí sus escudos formando un muro yendo en dirección nuestra seguidos por los Grinders que disparan gritando: "¡TRITUREN!"

-¡NO DEJEN QUE SE NOS ACERQUEN!- revelando su verdadero carácter ante este tipo de escenarios, Chandler solo arrimó su Lancer disparando a ciegas no atreviéndose a exponer su cabeza llena de mierda por miedo a recibir un tiro. Incluso esa mujer demostró tener más cojones al ser capaz de apuntar pese a que varias balas casi le dieron.

-¡A la piernas, dispárenles a las piernas de esas bolas de mierda para que caigan!- pero como yo si tengo los huevos bien grandes, le dije a los demás que debían hacer. Debido al tamaño que tienen, los escudos acorazados de los Maulers no protegen bien sus piernas por lo que si llegamos a lastimárselas lo suficiente colapsaran y no seguirán moviéndose.

-¡No les estamos haciendo el daño suficiente, Lincoln! Tenemos que pararlos de golpe- dijo Clyde luego de descargar todo un cartucho de su Retro Lancer contra uno de esos retardados.

-¡Que se atrevan a venir hasta nosotros para que vean quién sale perdiendo!- yo estaba tentado en acercármeles a ellos y mocharles las patas y crear un espacio por el cual los demás maten a los Grinders ¡Y QUE SUS GRITOS SE VUELVAN DE MISERICORDIA!

-¡¿Puedes darles a los Maulers con el One-Shot, Zach?!- apuró Liam luego de lanzar una granada, pero esta revotó contra uno de los escudos de los Maulers por lo que no pudo herirlos al caer contra el piso y estallar.

-¡Claro que puedo darles! Solo necesito poder apuntarles bien- arriesgándose a recibir un tiro, él se arrimó junto con el pesado rifle, y después de sacar la lengua al estar apuntando por un par de segundos, disparó.

-¡WAUM!- el tiro tuvo tanta potencia que no solo reventó por completo el escudo de uno de esos pendejos, sino que despedazó por completo a su portador, al Grinder que estaba justo detrás y a un Boomer cerca de ellos que apenas salía de los Agujeros E volviéndolos literalmente puré.

-¡Eso es, bien hecho! Hay una brecha en su formación, ¡Arrójenles granadas!- sin demora alguna, hice lo pedido y les lancé un par de granadas que lograron herir de gravedad a los más cercanos, pero el resto seguían teniendo la fuerza suficiente para continuar avanzando.

¡¿Dónde hay Tickers cuando se los necesitan en este tipo de situaciones?!

-¡Sigue disparándoles así, Zach!- alentó Liam para agacharse eludiendo unos tiros y abrir fuego con su Boltok y con otra pistola que le dieron en la base usando una en cada mano.

-Esperen un segundo… ¡MIREN ESO! Solo los Maulers y los Grinders vienen hacia nosotros, ¡Los Boomers y los Drones se dirigen hacia los componentes de las bombas!- nos informó esa soldada señalando hacia adelante.

Al agudizar la mirada, vi que en efecto las demás putas enfocaban su atención en el convoy llegando incluso hacer estallar el camión en el que antes estábamos montados matando a varios de los soldados que nos acompañaban y que el resto abriese fuego desesperados.

Desde la para nada seguridad del camión que los había transportado, los compinches más grandes de Chandler usaban pesadas ametralladoras Vulcan para hacer picadillos a los Locust que trataban de acercárseles no atreviéndose a luchar contra ellos directamente, lo mismo pasaba con ese tal Nick parecido a mí que intentaba guiar lo mejor posible a los demás soldados, pero nadie parecía hacerle caso siendo todo un completo caos.

Pobres diablos inútiles que no valen ni un carajo, a ver si aprenden alguna lección de humildad y se bajen de su nube de grandeza, suponiendo claro, que logren salir vivos de esto.

-¡NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE LLEGUEN HASTA LAS PIEZAS!- estuve a punto de dejar la cubierta e ir hasta ellos sin importarme lidiar contra los Grinders y Maulers, pero Clyde me sujetó obligándome a mantener la posición -¡MALDITA SEA!- la impotencia me estaba matando desde adentro.

-¡HAWK, HANK, PONGAN LOS TANQUES AL FRENTE PARA QUE NO SEAN DESTRUIDAS LAS BOMBAS!- al fin pensando como líder, el marica de Chandler dio sus órdenes apenas atreviéndose a sacar la cabeza de su escondite -¡STELLA! Prepara el Martillo del Alba y cuando te diga YA lo activas para acabar con todos esos malditos.

Solo hasta ese momento me di cuenta que esa soldada llevaba consigo, aparte de un Lancer motosierra como el mío y el de él, el Martillo del Alba, una de las más poderosas armas que la CGO posee y que curiosamente es solo un poco más grande que una pistola convencional.

En realidad el arma que ella lleva en su espalda no es la que causa el daño, sino que sirve de guía para que un satélite en el espacio exterior dispare un poderoso rayo concentrado que al dar contra el suelo crea una explosión que destruye todo a su alrededor y solo puede funcionar si hay cielo despejado.

Por lo que sé, la COG ganó las Guerras del Péndulo cuando le robó a la URI el diseño de esa arma y la usó en su contra. Hay varios tipos y el que ella posee es un modelo "compacto" por así llamarlo ya qué si bien su radio de explosión mataría a cualquiera, es solo un petardo comparado con los más potentes capaces de destruir ciudades enteras y reducirlas a cenizas (Cosa que he tenido la desgracia de presenciar)

-Se precipita demasiado pronto, teniente. Aun podemos acabar con esos monstruos sin recurrir a esa arma. Solo debemos rodear a los Maulers y Grinders y atacarlos por los lados una vez que cerremos los AE con las granadas y luego enfocarnos en los demás- pensando en las consecuencias que eso traería, Clyde propuso una táctica para lidiar con todos ellos.

-¡Entonces presten atención! Clyde y yo iremos por el flanco derecho, Chandler y su soldada por el izquierdo mientras que Zach seguirás disparándoles con el One-Shot y Liam lo estarás cubriendo, ¡VAMOS!- di mis indicaciones.

-¡¿Quién murió y te dejó al mando?! ¡YO SOY UN TENIENTE DE ÉLITE Y TÚ UN MERO SARGENTO DE CUARTA CATEGORÍA!- me pareció increíble que el maricotas siga teniendo esa actitud en una situación de vida o muerte como esta.

Pero antes de que yo le reclamase, el terreno volvió a temblar de forma aterradora y para nuestro horror vimos como del suelo, justo de donde habían salido los demás monstruos, surgió un…

-¡CORPSER!- vociferó Zach abriendo enormemente los ojos de la impresión cayendo sentado al suelo y que todo el peso de su One-Shot se postrara en su estómago.

¡COMO SI LAS COSAS NO PUDIESEN EMPEORAR MÁS! Esas abominaciones son tan grandes como Brumaks y son los encargados en crear los AE y túneles subterráneos que los malditos Locust usan para moverse bajo nuestros pies como si se tratasen de topos gigantes.

Son seres arácnidos poseedores de ocho enormes patas que al juntarlas hacia adelante forman una defensa casi impenetrable que solo podrían ser traspasadas por disparos de cañones y poseen cascos parecidos al de los Brumaks. Lo único bueno de lidiar con ellos es qué a pesar de su tamaño y fuerza, no tienen ningún tipo de arma, ni jinete alguno por lo que solo habría que conservar la distancia y atacarlos desde lejos esperando a que dejen el estómago al descubierto que es su único punto débil.

Aunque por desgracia, mantener la distancia no es una opción en esta jodida situación.

-¡LO QUE NOS FALTABA! ¡¿Cómo esto podría empeorar?!- exclamé solo para que enseguida saliera un segundo Corpser del mismo lugar que el primero -yo y mi bocota…- sentía que se me iba a estallar la cara por como la sangre se me subió a la cabeza debido al coraje.

-¡No sé por cuánto más los tanques y demás soldados puedan aguantar!- comentó Zach volviendo a apuntar con su One-Shot matando a más de esos engendros.

Pude ver que los tanques a pesar de matar a muchos de los Drones y Boomers, los lanzamisiles de estos los estaban empezando a dañar de gravedad y tarde o temprano iban a ser destruidos y no habría nada que les impidiese llegar hasta las BML, y lo peor, era que los Corpsers se dirigían a ellos aun corriendo el riesgo de recibir cañonazos como si supiesen que su mera presencia acabaría con la valentía de un soldado cualquiera.

-¡¿Será posible que esos monstruos sepan lo que custodiamos y por eso se enfocan en atacar al convoy y mantenernos a raya?!- propuso Liam al pensar que esto es demasiado para ser una simple trampa casual que le pudo haber pasado a cualquier otro equipo Gear.

-¡Por mil demonios! Centro de mando, requerimos permiso para usar el Martillo del Alba, ¿Hay cielo despejado?- ya cagándose del miedo, Chandler solicitó la aprobación de nuestros superiores -comprendido, ¡Stella, usa el Martillo del Alba ya!

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco, grandísimo imbécil?!- pero yo enseguida lo tomé de la parte delantera de su armadura y acerqué su rostro al mío -la potencia del Martillo no solo matará a todas perras, ¡Sino a nosotros destruyendo también esas piezas tan vitales! ¡¿Acaso tan siquiera piensas antes de tomar esa clase de decisiones?!- por más que me gustaría ver rostizados a los Locust y vuelen en mil pedazos en un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, no podía olvidar cual era el objetivo principal.

-¡YO SOY EL QUE ESTÁ AL MANDO DE ESTA MISIÓN Y SE HARÁ LO QUE YO DIGA!- bruscamente me apartó no queriendo entender razones.

¡Y la gente dice que el loco delirante e irracional soy yo!

-Stella, usa el Martillo del Alba ahora mismo, ¡ES UNA ORDEN, SOLDADA!- le repitió a esa mujer, que gracias a su lenguaje corporal, era fácil deducir que no estaba para nada segura de eso pero de todas formas empuñó esa arma y le apuntó a nuestros enemigos.

-¡Ni se te ocurra usar esa arma!- tomé el extremo de esa cosa desviándola hacia arriba viendo con desafío al maricón que me rugía como perro rabioso.

-Lincoln, por más que disguste admitirlo, parece que no tenemos más opción que usar el Martillo- Clyde me tomó del hombro para que viera lo que ocurría.

Los Maulers y Grinders seguían avanzando en dirección nuestra mientras que del otro lado los Drones, Boomer y Corpsers no mermaban su marcha hacia el convoy, y aunque uno de estos dos monstruos fue asesinado por los cañonazos de los tanques, el otro estaba casi a tiro de piedra de los componentes a punto de clavarle sus garras encima, ¡MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN!

Dios, no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de decir…

-¡Está bien, está bien! Usa el Martillo del Alba. Chandler dile al convoy que se alejen lo más pronto posible para que no les pase nada a los componentes, ¡RÁPIDO!- como me dolía tener que darle la razón a un pedazo de bolonio mal construido como lo era él, ¡Preferiría pelear contra diez Brumaks al mismo tiempo que tener que hacer eso de nuevo!

-¡Hasta que al fin aprendes a obedecer a tus superiores, Larry! Buen chico- habló como si yo fuese un perro y le ordenó a sus lameculos que tomaran distancia.

-¡El convoy está alejándose!- avisó Zach volviendo a mirar mediante el One-Shot para dispararle al Corpser que quedaba, pero aunque pudo traspasar la armadura de su espalda, no le hirió de gravedad y mucho menos evito que se dispusiera a seguir a los camiones.

-¡USA EL MARTILLO YA!- apuré a esa mujer tentado a quitarle el aparato y usarlo yo mismo.

-¡Eso intento!- ella apuntaba justo a las espaldas de los retrasados con ametralladoras creando con una delgada línea láser un brillante círculo en el que chocaría la descarga del satélite -impacto en tres... dos… uno ¡YA!

Alzamos la vista al cielo cuando oímos un poderoso estruendo notando como las nubes cambiaron de color a un tono anaranjado hasta que se abrieron dando paso a un punto luminoso que se hacía más y más grande a medida que se acercaba a su posición.

-¡TODOS A CUBIERTO!- tomando a Zach y Clyde, Liam los tiró pecho tierra porque la fuerza del estallido podría herirnos, lo mismo hizo Chandler casi dejando el culo al aire después de gritar como niñita.

Yo me junte con mis amigos, pero la soldada se quedó en su lugar todavía apuntando porque si dejaba de hacerlo el rayo del Martillo podría caer en otro lugar y achicharrarnos a todos. Espero que no se quede ciega por lo que va a pasar a continuación.

El estallido generado por ese rayo concentrado al chocar contra el piso generó un resplandor tan intenso que sentía como mis ojos se iban a derretir aun por más fuerte que cerré los párpados y me tapé la cara con un antebrazo, solo cuando sentí que el brillo disminuyó pude abrirlos.

Me fue imposible evitar sonreír con enorme satisfacción por lo que tenía en frente.

Todos los Grinders que habían intentarnos volvernos coladera se volvieron trozos de carbón humeante dispersados en todas direcciones y los Maulers que no murieron enseguida por la fuerza de la explosión agonizaban en el suelo no pudiendo levantarse siendo enormes bolas de carne asada hasta que el potente rayo del Martillo, que era como una viga de energía roja y naranja que llegaba hasta el cielo, les pasó por encima terminando por matarlos.

¡MERECÍAN SUFRIR POR MÁS TIEMPO!

La soldada al apuntar hacia los demás esperpentos que fueron derrumbados por la onda expansiva hizo que el rayo fuese en esa dirección creando una larga y humeante zanja que también los fulminó dejando nada más que cenizas y restos carbonizados acompañados de sus gritos de agonía. Finalmente, al llegar hasta el Corpser también le sacó alaridos a medida que se quemaba extendiendo hacia arriba sus patas en un inútil intento de protegerse hasta que inevitablemente también voló en mil pedazos.

Ah… el dulce aroma de los Locust fritos después de pasar por las llamas del Infierno, lo extrañaba tanto. Aun con el sepulcral silencio que se formó por unos instantes, en mi mente sigue resonando sus gritos antes de morir no teniendo forma de salvarse siendo la más bella de las melodías para mis oídos, suficiente para acallar al menos por ahora los gritos que siempre oigo todos los días luego de una mala noche.

-Todo despejado- ella bajó el arma después de observar la zona y asegurarse de que no haya quedado alguno con vida. En verdad sabe lo que hace a diferencia de cualquier otro Ónix.

-¿Segura que todos están muertos?- quiso saber el maricón apenas arrimándose mientras que mis amigos y yo admiramos el enorme cráter causado por el Martillo parecido al que generaría el impacto de un meteoro y como también las estructuras cercanas fueron destruidas por completo.

-Sí, señor, todos los enemigos eliminados- afirmó ella que al dejar de apuntar con su arma el potente rayo desapareció como si jamás hubiese existido.

-Esto es todo lo que esos putos se merecen- río Zach pateando el casco de un Mauler que había caído a nuestros pies.

-Pero a cambio, destruimos una de las vías más rápidas que teníamos para llegar a Jacinto- siendo ya costumbre de su parte, Clyde vio el lado malo del asunto. ¿Qué no puede relajarse un poco?

-¿Cuántas personas y animales no han terminado de esta misma manera junto con sus hogares?- Liam dijo esto más para sí mismo que para nosotros.

De repente ya no me da tanta satisfacción toda esta destrucción…

-Ah… ah…- esa soldada se llevó una mano al casco para sobarse los visores que este posee al gemir adolorida. Me di cuenta de que tenía algunas cuantas grietas al igual que el resto de su armadura seguramente causadas por los trozos escombros generados por el Martillo y que casi de forma literal habrán volado a la velocidad de una bala.

-¿Estás bien?- el más chaparro de nosotros le puso una mano en el hombro a pesar de que ella lo superaba en estatura siendo mínimo tan alta como Clyde.

-Sí, es solo que el brillo del estallido casi me dejó ciega…- procedió a quitarse con ambas manos el casco y frotarse la cara.

No… no puede ser, ¡ES IPOSIBLE! ¡¿Acaso ella era….?!

Por unos instantes me quedé pasmado porque creí ver a uno de los fantasmas del pasado que me siguen atormentando hasta el día de hoy, pero al verla más detenidamente, me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Su pelo negro como el ébano… esa piel morena clara como si fuese de caramelo… y esos ojos que casi son como un par de perlas cafés…

Se… se… se parece tanto... se parece tanto a… a…

-Sí que es bien linda…- volví a la realidad cuando oí este susurro de Zach riendo ligeramente.

-Muy buen trabajo, cadete Stella. Sabía que tomé la decisión correcta al elegirte para formar parte de mi equipo de soldados élites- el pelmazo de Chandler le palmeó la espalda -deberían aprender de ella, grupo de locos irreverentes. Estos son los resultados que se consiguen cuando los soldados acatan ordenes sin chistar y poner estúpidas objeciones- tuvo el puto descaro de decirnos inútiles cuando él literalmente no hizo un carajo. ¡DEBERÍA DE PARTIRLE LA…!

-Pero ahora que esta autopista fue destruida, debemos utilizar otra ruta para seguir moviéndonos. ¿Cuáles eran los otros caminos disponibles?- quería saber Clyde.

-Otras de las posibles rutas es un puente no muy lejos de aquí. Sería la segunda opción más viable pero está el riesgo de que pueda ser derrumbado o que también haya alguna trampa preparada- nos recordó ella después de limpiarse el casco y ponérselo.

-Muy riesgoso. Usemos una de las rutas menos vulnerables, ¿Cuál sería la tercera opción?- mi amigo de un solo ojo rápidamente descartó esa idea.

-¿Qué te había dicho sobre pedir tu opinión?- interrumpió el maricón. Yo debía contar hasta mil para no perder la compostura -debemos llegar a Jacinto cuanto antes, porque mientras más tiempo estemos expuestos, más riesgos corremos. Además, las horas pasan y saben muy bien lo que ocurrirá cuando se haga de noche.

Dejé de lado el enorme impulso de arrancarle la cabeza y le pedí a Zach que me diese la hora siendo ya las 1600 horas, ¡MIERDA! En serio el tiempo vuela cuando estamos haciendo carne asada con los Locust. Tenemos que seguir andando porque si aún no llegamos a Jacinto cuando se oculte el sol… ahí sí que vamos a estar recontra-jodidos.

-Como diga, señor- accedí renuente porque en serio no podíamos desperdiciar segundo alguno contemplado las otras rutas alternativas y los riesgos que puedan poseer.

Así que nos fuimos pasando por encima de los restos de las putas carbonizadas, siendo que Liam tomó de paso uno de los escudos de los Maulers diciendo: "tengo el presentimiento de que lo necesitaremos más adelante" para llegar hasta el convoy y los soldados que aún quedaban con vida, y como el camión que nos transportó antes fue destruido, no teníamos más opción que compartir espacio con el que llevaba al hablador de mierda equipo de Chandler.

Me pregunto cuanto podremos durar sin matarnos entre nosotros como pirañas atrapadas en una pecera pequeña.

(…)

Por algún milagro, en lo que duró los 30 minutos del viaje pudimos mantener la compostura no habiendo roces entre nuestros dos equipos. Eso fue porque los lambiscones de Chandler permanecían callados sin decir palabra alguna teniendo una expresión de miedo que no podían disimular aun por más que se esforzasen manteniendo las cabezas gachas como si apenas se estuviesen haciendo la idea de que ellos, al igual que nosotros y cualquiera de los otros soldados que nos acompañaban, podrían morir en cualquier momento.

No sé qué tipo de entrenamiento reciben los dichosos "soldados élite de la CGO" pero ningún adiestramiento, por más avanzado que sea, se le puede comparar a la experiencia de la vida en especial el psicológico para preparar a una persona para luchar contra esos demonios. ¿De qué sirve tener todo el equipamiento y rango que uno pueda tener si no se posee el valor para usarlo?

-… claro que es verdad, lo hubieras visto. Estábamos ahí atrapados con esa puta Berserker en ese museo sin escapatoria alguna y nadie sabía qué hacer, hasta que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de hacerle caer un viejo avión encima acabando con su miserable existencia de una vez por todas- este tiempo Zach lo había estado aprovechando para charlar con la soldada diciéndole lo que nos pasó cuando lidiamos contra esa enorme puta omitiendo ciertos detalles importantes.

Sonreí con tristeza no por lo que decía para dejarla asombrada, sino porque la persona a la que ella me recordó dudosamente se hubiese tragado un cuento como ese y mucho menos quedar sorprendida y lo viese como alguien digno de admiración.

-¿En qué piensas, Lincoln?- preguntó Clyde al verme cabizbajo metido en mis pensamientos.

Tendrá una visión limitada al solo poseer un ojo, pero me conoce lo suficiente como para ver a través de mí y saber que pasa en mi cabeza cuando este semblante.

-En nada, Clyde, solo… recordando…- suspiré para sobarme el brazo derecho al recordar cierta forma de saludar que esa persona usaba solo conmigo.

-Será mejor que dejes de soñar despierto, Larry, y espabila. Ya casi llegamos al puente, y tú deja de estar contando historias de fantasía, enano de circo- esta melancolía se me arrebato de tajo por la insoportable voz de Chandler que aprovecho para fastidiar a Zach también.

-Nunca vi a una Berserker en persona, pero por lo que me has dicho, ustedes en verdad fueron muy valientes al hacerle frente con armas normales- para la buena suerte de mi amigo, ella si le creyó el relato haciendo que él le sonriese con burla al maricón y que Liam riese cómplice.

Si en verdad es una cadete, significa que tiene poca experiencia lidiando contra los Locust y las muchas variantes de estos. De momento ha demostrado tener la actitud necesaria para hacerles frente, solo espero que no la pierda al juntarse con los pelmazos que tiene por compañeros de equipo.

El puente estaba sobre un río, era de dos carriles y está todo viejo y descuidado. Para asegurarse de que pudiese aguantar el peso de los vehículos mandamos a uno de los tanques para que lo recorriera despacio, por fortuna llegó hasta el otro lado sin problemas así que procedimos, aunque como se formaron unas grietas en el asfalto debimos hacerlo lentamente y con cuidado.

-¿Seguros de que no van a surgir más de esos monstruos cuando lleguemos al otro lado?- preguntó el fulano parecido a mí temblando del miedo y viendo de un lado a otro porque todos estábamos afuera de los vehículos caminando junto a estos para protegerlos.

-El terreno cercano a este río es demasiado blando para los Corpsers y cualquier Agujero E que hicieran colapsaría. Así que no hay por qué preocuparnos de que nos ataquen de ese modo- explicó Liam llevando en su espalda el escudo de ese Mauler.

-Al menos no por tierra, pero por agua y aire…- iba a decir Clyde. No podría reprocharle esto porque son opciones de lo más posibles.

-Entonces muevan más rápido las piernas para llegar al otro extremo e irnos- estar así a la intemperie ya era suficiente para ponerle la piel de gallina a nuestro "valeroso líder" que quería retirarse lo más pronto posible del lugar.

-¡BANG!- justo cuando le iba a decir que se comportara como un hombre, oímos el sonido de un disparo para que enseguida uno de los soldados rasos que nos acompañaban cayese muerto con un agujero en la frente.

-¡NOS ATACAN!- grité poniéndome en guardia con mi equipo viendo de un lado a otro -¡¿En dónde están?! ¡¿En dónde están?!- por más que lo intentábamos no encontramos al responsable porque cerca del puente no hay altas edificaciones desde las que pueda atacarnos un francotirador Locust y volvió a caer otro de los nuestros.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ENCUENTRE AL RESPONSABLE!- exigió el pendejo aterrado porque la sangre del segundo asesinado le salpico en toda la cara. Más pena y lástima no puede darme.

-¡MIREN ALLÁ ARRIBA! ¡Son Reavers!- avisó Zach al mirar al cielo y con su One-Shot despedazó a uno de los tantos fenómenos voladores que venían en dirección nuestra.

¡YA SE ME HACÍA RARO QUE NADA MALO NOS OCURRIESE AHORA!

-¡MÁTENLOS, MÁTENLOS, MÁTENLOS!- repetía el estúpido y los demás soldados abrieron fuego.

-¡Dispárenles cuando estén cerca! A esta distancia eludirán sin problemas nuestros tiros- les dije cuando nuestro grupo se puso detrás de Liam que había extendido hacia adelante su escudo protegiéndonos de las múltiples balas que caían como lluvia -¡Zach, intenta volver a darles!- él se arrimó y abrió fuego, pero el monstruo que era su objetivo lo eludió.

-¡TANQUES, DISPÁRENLES!- ordenó el marica que se escondió tras los dos grandulones de su equipo que pudieron derrumbar con sus ametralladoras a unos cuantos de los Reavers a pesar de que disparaban a lo loco sin apuntar bien.

-¡Debemos cruzar el puente ya!- dijo la de nombre Stella una vez que esos pollos desplumados sin alas comenzaron a volar a nuestro alrededor.

-¡OH MIERDA, MIREN ESO!- el idiota llamado Nick señaló al tanque que cruzó el puente que al recibir muchos impactos de misiles estalló volviéndose una pila de fierros humeantes.

-¡DEBEMOS RETROCEDER!- antes de que los vehículos que nos quedaban dieran marcha atrás, más de esos condenados misiles dieron contra los soportes del puente derrumbando esa sección impidiéndonos regresar por dónde venimos.

¡COMO SI LAS COSAS NO PUDIERAN PONERSE PEOR!

Sin embargo, y pese a todo el desmadre en el que estábamos, me percate de algo raro. ¿Por qué los Reavers nos atacan solo con balas? ¿Por qué no nos lanzan misiles como lo hicieron contra el tanque? En la posición en la que estábamos les resultaría muy fácil hacernos estallar.

También me di cuenta de que no intentaban destruir el camión que llevaba los componentes, es más, parecían por todos los medios posibles evitar dañarlos. ¿Por qué?

A menos que… ¿Será posible que lo que Liam dijo antes sea verdad y saben lo que custodiamos y tienen intenciones de quedarse con nuestra valiosa carga y usarla para sus propios fines?

De tan solo pensar en lo que los Locust serían capaces de hacer con nuestras armas de destrucción masiva… si existe algún tipo de Dios, ¡LÍBRANOS DEL PEOR DE LOS MALES!

-¡No tenemos tiempo para pelear! Todos suban a los vehículos y crucemos el puente- apuré para agacharme evitando por poco unos disparos que dieron contra la puerta del conductor del camión que nos transportaba y este cayó muerto lleno de plomo.

-¡YO CONDUCIRÉ, MUÉVANSE!- tomé su lugar y esperé a que todos lo abordaran, al menos, los que aún quedaban con vida.

-¡Arriba, arriba, arriba!- Liam estaba en la parte trasera ayudando al resto a subir teniendo aun el escudo para evitar que las balas les dieran.

-¡TENIENTE, ¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO?!- Stella llamó a su bobalicón líder que en vez de subirse con nosotros abordó con su grupo el único tanque que nos quedaba para que se pusiese en marcha enseguida seguidos del camión que llevaba los componentes dejándonos atrás.

Típico, ¡Dejarnos atrás con la esperanza de que los Locust enfoquen su atención en nosotros! No se puede esperar menos de un Ónix de su calibre.

-Ya estamos todos, ¡En marcha, Lincoln!- dijo Clyde asomándose junto a Liam y Zach para intentar mantener a raya esos putos Reavers que no dejaban de joder.

Debíamos alcanzarlos cuanto antes, porque sin nuestro respaldo, no sabrían cómo defender esas piezas tan vitales y todo se irá a la mierda. Así que pisé el acelerador a fondo evitando por poco que unos misiles nos dieran por atrás.

-¡Chandler, no vayan tan rápido, grandísimo imbécil! No sabemos que más emboscadas y trampas hayan alistado los Locust- los llamé por el comunicador pero solo recibí estática -¿Chandler? ¡RESPONE, MALDITO IDIOTA!- por más que lo intentaba no oía respuesta -espero que podamos…

-¡LINCOLN, CUIDADO!- advirtió Clyde porque al tratar de llamar a ese inútil no me di cuenta de que antes de poder cruzar el puente unos Reavers se nos acercaron por delante arrojándonos misiles.

Ay por mil diablos…

Lo último que vi antes de pisar los frenos fue como el suelo al lado derecho del camión recibió el impacto de los explosivos oyendo el grito de todos los que estamos adentro y sintiendo como volábamos por los aires hasta que… todo se volvió oscuro y no pude oír o ver algo más.

**Capítulo cinco completado el 03/04/2020.**

**¿Qué pasará con el pintoresco Escuadrón Serpiente? ¿Lincoln y sus amigos encontraran la forma de salvarse de esta situación o en serio hallaron el fin de su travesía?**

**Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de esta historia (hablo con la voz del narrador de DBZ XD) lamento si no actualicé el fic en marzo, pero es que en ese mes estuve súper ocupado en otras cosas y tuve que aplazar la actualización muchas veces.**

**Espero que les gustase como él se topa con el inútil de Chandler y sus lameculos (Que aclaro, Hawn y Hank son los dos brabucones que casi arruinan Halloween en ese especial de Noche de Brujas en la serie y ese fulano que se parece a Lincoln es el mismo chico que quiso quitarle el cereal que tanto quería, y como nunca se supo el nombre, decidí llamarlo Nick) y como se ven a sí mismos como los "más chingones de la CGO" cuando en la práctica no valen un carajo.**

**También espero que les gustase la aparición de Stella y como pone de su parte a diferencia de los otros Guardias Ónix. No se esperaron para nada su aparición teniendo a mano esa arma tan potente, ¿Verdad? Ahora que estará junto a ellos, ¿Le dará más variedad al grupo o algo así?**

**Y en cuando a esa tal Diana Carmine, pues… ¿Acaso los locos sádicos, bipolares, iracundos y con enormes problemas mentales no pueden intentar encontrar el amor en alguien más? XD**

**Solo queda esperar que más desafíos les aguardan a este equipo, y quien sabe, tal vez se topen con más conocidos tanto de la caricatura canon como de otras series ;)**


	6. ¿Decisiones Para Bien o Para Mal?

**ENGRANES DE GUERRA**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS: ¿DECISIONES PARA BIEN O PARA MAL?**

La explosión que ocurrió afuera de nuestro camión fue tan fuerte que le hizo volar varios metros por el aire causando que todos adentro giráramos sin control alguno, y que los pocos soldados de respaldo que nos acompañaban saliesen disparados, hasta caer en el río sobre el que antes estaba ese viejo puente.

-¡Todos afuera ya!- apuró Liam porque comenzó a entrar el agua por una grieta en la carcasa del camión que estaba patas arriba -¡Zach, deja esa maldita cosa y muévete!- empujó al más chico de nuestro equipo que se negaba a soltar el One-Shot.

-¡Pero lo necesitamos para deshacernos de esos malditos buitres!- negándose se arrimó ligeramente para dispararle a uno de los Reavers, y debido a la potencia del tiro, impulsó hacia abajo nuestro vehículo hundiéndonos con mayor rapidez.

-¡¿Ya ves lo que estás haciendo?! ¡MUÉVETE, MALDITA SEA!- lo tomó de un hombro y obligó a soltar esa arma que ahora actuaba como un ancla y también ayudó a Stella a salir.

Cuando yo salí del camión ya estábamos a unos dos metros bajo el agua y al ir a tomar aire vimos no muy lejos de nosotros a los soldados que trataban de mantenerse a flote solo para morir baleados por los monstruos voladores que seguían dando vueltas en los alrededores.

-¡Debemos llegar rápido a la orilla!- el más grande de nosotros se zambulló para no ser detectado y empezó a nadar hacia la costa, pero antes de seguirlo, noté algo muy importante.

-¿Y Lincoln? ¡¿Dónde está Lincoln?!- no pude evitar desesperarme y vi de un lado a otro pese al riesgo de recibir un disparo hasta que entendí lo que pasaba -me lleva la…- sin más opción aspiré profundamente y me hundí nadando en dirección al camión que cada vez se sumergía más y más.

Ingresé a la cabina por la puerta del pasajero viendo a mi mejor amigo en este mundo en declive que poco tiene para valga la pena ser salvado estando todavía sujetado a su asiento por el cinturón de seguridad, así que sin demora lo tomé junto con su Lancer motosierra para que pudiéramos salir a la superficie.

-¡Despierta, Lincoln, despierta!- empecé a darle unas palmaditas en la cara, pero no reaccionaba, ni siquiera cuando unas balas pasaron peligrosamente cerca de nosotros -demonios…

Resignado, me sumergí y empecé a nadar llevándolo en mi espalda viendo como las balas que aún perdiendo significativamente velocidad al dar contra el agua seguían siendo lo suficientemente letales para matarnos.

Por algún extraño milagro pudimos llegar a la orilla en dónde estaban solamente Liam, Zack y Stella; supongo que los otros soldados murieron ahogados o baleados.

Muchos tormentos se ahorraron esos desafortunados valientes.

-¡CLYDE, LINCOLN!- acercándosenos, Liam me ayudó a cargar a Lincoln -¡Debemos ocultarnos hasta que esos malditos se vayan!

Nos dirigimos a unos arbustos permaneciendo quietos y en silencio viendo como los Reavers revoloteaban asegurándose de que no quedaban ninguno de nosotros con vida en el agua, y al creer que nos asesinaron a todos, se retiraron a lo que pude soltar un pesado suspiro.

-Estuvo cerca…- me quité el parche para frotarme el rostro y después vi a Lincoln que sigue inconsciente -Lincoln, despierta. ¿Lincoln?- volví a darle unas palmadas en el rostro, pero me preocupé porque comenzó a negar con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño murmurando algunas cosas.

-No… Ronnie… no… tú no… por favor no…- traspiraba agitando las manos como si tratara de agarrar algo, mejor dicho, a alguien -¡NOOOO!- casi me caigo al suelo cuando abrió los ojos de golpe parándose de un salto viendo de un lado a otro -¡RONNIE! ¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁS, EN DÓNDE ESTÁS?!- comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón viendo de un lado a otro hasta que le tapé la boca.

-¡Cállate, Lincoln! Estamos en la orilla de un río y tus gritos podrían atraer a esos malditos monstruos- lentamente se calmó al recordar la situación crítica en la que estamos y retiré mi mano para que pudiera gemir libremente y sobarse la cara con ambas manos.

-¿Estás bien, Link?- poniéndole una mano en el hombro, Liam lo veía con la misma preocupación que lo hacía Zach, mientras que Stella se mantuvo al margen como si no supiera que decir al respecto.

Y eso que ella no lo ha visto en sus peores momentos. Que suerte que aún tiene ese casco puesto, porque de lo contrario y debido a lo que Lincoln había gritado, al verle la cara su precaria salud se habría terminado de destruir.

-Sí… estaré bien- como me gustaría tener las palabras adecuadas para intentar reconfortarlo, pero no se me ocurría nada -¿En dónde están los demás? ¿Pudimos alcanzar al maricón de Chandler y los componentes de las BML?- no sabía si fue por la explosión o la caída o la pesadilla que tuvo, pero claramente estaba de lo más desorientado.

-Por desgracia no, Sargento Loud. No sabemos en dónde está ahora el Teniente Chandler y sus acompañantes y no tenemos un medio de transporte para seguirlos y evitar que los Locust los alcancen- respondió nuestra acompañante todavía conservando la distancia.

-Como si las cosas no pudieran irse aún más a la mierda… ¿Qué nos queda todavía? ¿Aún tienes el Martillo del Alba?- ella le dijo que sí, pero no sabía si aún iba a funcionar después de haber estado expuesta a tanta agua -peor es nada. ¿Y ustedes, muchachos?- les dijimos que aún tenemos nuestras armas estándares.

-Ahora debemos hallar la forma de localizar a ese pelmazo y ayudarlo antes de que esas larvas inmundas le pongan las manos encima a las Bombas.

-Bueno, Sargento Loud, las Bombas de Masa Ligera tienen cada una un dispositivo de rastreo que nos permite localizarlas en caso de que algún enemigo se apodere de ellas. Solo debemos seguir la señal que emiten- ella sacó un rastreador que para nuestra fortuna aún funciona y mostraba como los puntos pertenecientes a las 8 Bombas parpadeaban alejándose más y más de nuestra posición actual.

Que la CGO tome esa clase de precauciones es toda una rareza.

-Entonces debemos movernos y alcanzarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo Liam.

-Correcto. Andando, chicos- cuando avanzó unos pasos, Lincoln se detuvo y giró para ver a la Guardia Ónix que nos acompañaba -por cierto… bienvenida al Escuadrón Serpiente, soldada- pudo dedicarle una leve sonrisa, que seguramente la dejo confundida, y retomó su marcha.

Al menos la amargura de la pesadilla que tuvo esta vez no le duró demasiado, para variar.

(…)

Estuvimos andando a pie por alrededor de media hora. El radar nos indicó que las BML se habían detenido a unos 10 kilómetros de nuestra actual posición, por lo que tuvimos que acelerar el paso esperando que esos ineptos presuntuosos puedan resistir hasta que lleguemos.

Podríamos llegar un poco más rápido si acelerábamos el paso, pero como debíamos movernos con cautela por las calles para no caer en más emboscadas de los Locust, avanzábamos demasiado lento para nuestro gusto casi a paso de tortuga.

-Todo despejado, avancemos- habló Zach luego de examinar la zona con su Sniper y seguimos moviéndonos estando Lincoln y yo al frente, como siempre, él y Stella cuidando los flancos y Liam cubriendo la retaguardia.

-Cuartel general, aquí el Escuadrón Serpiente. Necesitamos que nos notifiquen si el Teniente Chandler ha contactado con ustedes y si las Bombas de Masa Ligera están bien, cambio- habló Lincoln por su comunicador pero la única respuesta que recibimos fue pura estática.

-¿Por qué no responden? No es como si estuviésemos tan lejos de las Barricadas del Norte como para no establecer contacto con ellos- quiso saber Zach de lo más angustiado porque después de tantos intentos no lográbamos nada.

-Seguramente están enfocando todo su esfuerzo en establecer contacto con Chandler y los que custodian las Bombas que nos dan por muertos o han prescindido de nosotros porque ya no los acompañamos- podrá sonar muy duro lo que dije, pero no sería algo que la CGO no haya hecho ya antes.

-¿Prescindido de nosotros? Pero si la CGO necesita de cada soldado disponible para pelear contra los Locust. No nos dejarían abandonados a nuestra suerte así de fácil, ¿Verdad?- contra puso la nueva integrante de nuestro grupo.

En serio es tan verde como una lechuga. Si tan solo supiera lo que los altos mandos son capaces de hacer…

-Creo que ya encontré lo que nos impide establecer contacto con la base. Miren allá- Liam nos pidió que viésemos a dónde apuntaba con su escopeta Gnasher.

Al afilar la mirada del único ojo que me quedaba vi a lo lejos a unos monstruos voladores, pero no eran Reavers, sino otro tipo de engendros que pueden ser tan estorbosos como ellos.

-Ah… Nemacyst. Eso lo explica todo- gruñó Lincoln frunciendo el entrecejo.

Los Nemacyst son criaturas relativamente pequeñas que se parecen un poco a las medusas y pueden levitar en el aire dejando tras de sí un rastro de tinta parecida al gas que les permite a los Reavers mantenerse a flote siendo prácticamente minas aéreas porque todo aquel vehículo volador que tenga contacto con ellas las hará estallar como bombas.

Son lentos al volar y muy frágiles por lo que solo se requieren de uno o dos tiros para acabar con alguno de ellos, pero si estalla estando cerca de un soldado es como si le explotase una granada en la cara y cuando varios de ellos están juntos pueden interferir en las comunicaciones o cualquier tipo de señal de radio con esa tinta que expulsan y que oscurece el cielo.

-Con razón. Bueno, acabemos con ellos de una buena vez- Zach les apuntó con el Markza que encontró en el museo, pero Liam lo detuvo.

-Si hay Nemacyst flotando por aquí, significa que también habrán Locust cerca. Si disparas les darás nuestra posición- agachó la cabeza como niño regañado porque no pensó bien antes de tomar esa decisión.

¿En serio nunca aprende?

-Debemos deshacernos rápido de esas cosas, estoy perdiendo la señal de las Bombas de Masa Ligera- Stella tocó unos botones de su rastreador tratando de mantener el contacto con las BML.

-Primero hallemos y matemos a los Sembradores para que no produzcan más Nemacyst y luego acabemos con estos. No se les olvide que el tiempo avanza- les recordé.

Vi como a lo lejos detrás de unos edificios, surgían más de esas minas voladoras como si fueran misiles disparados a muy baja velocidad. Supongo que en esa dirección estaban los Sembradores custodiados por muchos Locust, así que debíamos movernos con cuidado y no volvernos algunos de los tantos soldados Gears que han sido desechados como herramientas obsoletas.

Por lo que avanzamos entre las demás estructuras hasta que el inconfundible e insoportable hedor que generan los Sembradores empezó a hacerse más fuerte indicando que ya estábamos cerca de ellos, a lo que Lincoln ordenó que nos dividiéramos en dos grupos siendo él, Liam y yo los que seguiríamos caminando a nivel del suelo y Zach junto con Stella se desplazaban por el techo de las estructuras y así mantenernos informados de cualquier cosa.

-Ahí están esos putos…- murmuró Lincoln cuando nos escondimos tras un viejo camión volcado y vimos a tres de esos Sembradores que desde una plaza expulsaban más de esos Nemacyst.

Esas bestias son enormes, un poco menos grandes que los Corpsers y si estos se parecen a arañas, ellos se parecen más a las hormigas. Pueden cavar túneles subterráneos también, pero muy diferente a los otros colosos, mantienen su cabeza enterrada en el suelo dejando expuesta su parte trasera que se abre como si fueran las mandíbulas de un cocodrilo y de la que salen los Nemacyst, por lo qué en términos un poco vulgares, ellos literalmente "cagan" a esos adefesios.

-Zach, tenemos a tres Sembradores frente a nosotros. ¿Qué ven ustedes desde su posición?- quiso saber Liam cuando vimos que cerca de esas cosas habían algunos cuantos Locust que no hacían nada y parecían estar de lo más relajados.

Ahora sí actúan como las bestias estúpidas que Lincoln tanto afirma que son.

_**-"Desde dónde estamos veo unos cuantos francotiradores y algunas torretas Troika. Si intentáramos usar el Martillo del Alba se darían cuenta de nuestra posición y nos matarían"-**_ nos informó.

-Bien, creo que es obvio lo que tenemos que hacer ahora, ¿Cierto?- ironizó Lincoln a lo que Liam y yo asentimos -escuchen, nosotros causaremos una distracción y una vez que todos esos perros sarnosos estén enfocados en matarnos, usaran el Martillo del Alba para freírlos, ¿Entendido?

_**-"Entendido, Sargento Loud"-**_ habló ahora la ex-compañera del inepto y presumido de Chandler.

-Ahora chicos, asaremos a esos pendejos a la una… a las dos…- arrimándose sacando un par de granadas -¡Y A LAS TRES!- sin dudarlo y pese a los riegos de recibir un tiro en la cabeza, expuso la parte superior de su cuerpo para arrojarlas y cayeran cerca de unos Drones que dormían volándolos en mil pedazos.

Hora de despertar.

-¡HUMANOS!- nos señaló uno de esos fenómenos para que los demás abrieran fuego.

Desatándose de nuevo el Infierno, disparamos a ciegas solo sacando nuestras armas para no ser nosotros los que terminemos con un agujero en la frente. Lincoln se quedó en su lugar gritando tantas groserías como las balas que disparaba retando a los Locust a acercársenos, Liam fue al extremo izquierdo de nuestra cobertura y con su pistola de gran calibre hizo caer a los Drones que se nos aproximaban al darles en las piernas.

Yo me dirigí al flanco derecho y primero me asomé viendo como algunos de esos Locust en las torretas caían muertos por disparos en sus cabezas llenas de fuertes deseos de despedazarnos, siendo obviamente causados por Zach, pero tuve que retraerme al ver como uno de los francotiradores me apuntó a mí casi dándome.

-¡CUIDADO CON LOS NEMACYST!- avisó Lincoln porque los monstruos voladores que expulsaron los Sembradores ahora venían en dirección nuestra todavía actuando como lentos misiles.

-¡No permitan que se nos acerquen!- sabiendo perfectamente lo que nos pasaría si llegaban a tener contacto con nosotros, me arriesgué despegándome de la cobertura para dispararles.

-¡¿Ya pueden usar el Martillo del Alba?!- cuestionó Liam también disparándole a esas minas voladoras generando varias explosiones de tinta que se desparramaba cayendo sobre algunos Locust que no parecían importares mucho ser cubiertos por tal asquerosidad.

_**-"¡Denme un momento! Por culpa de los Nemacyst me estoy tardando demasiado en apuntarles correctamente"-**_ podía apreciarse en la voz de Stella una gran frustración que tal vez le lleve a hacer un mal movimiento que nos cueste la vida a todos.

-¡No pierdas la calma y concéntrate!- que gran ironía es que Lincoln le hiciera esa petición, más bien, rozaba el borde del descaro e hipocresía.

_**-"Creo que ya lo tengo… ¡Todos cúbranse!"-**_ avisó cuando se formó un punto brillante cerca de los Sembradores, a lo que todos nos alejamos lo más rápido que pudimos para ocultarnos tras un enorme agujero en el piso que seguramente habrá sido causado por algún fuerte explosivo.

-¡WOOAANNGG!- y justo a tiempo para evitar el poderoso estallido que volvió a iluminar todo lo que nos rodeaba con la intensidad de mil soles dispersando en todas direcciones escombros que podrían haberse convertido en letales metrallas si no nos hubiéramos escondido en ese hueco.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que decidimos salir de nuestro escondite viendo el mismo escenario devastador que se creó cuando acabamos con esos Corpsers en la autopista siendo lo único que quedaba un colosal cráter humeante que cerca suyo estaban los restos carbonizados de los Sembradores y los Locust.

-Jamás me cansaré de esto- dijo Lincoln teniendo una de esas nada confiables sonrisas que solo esboza cuando ve que los Locust han muerto de una manera de lo más atroz y dolorosa.

-Zach, Stella, ¿Cómo están ustedes?- les preguntó Liam cuando caminamos entre los restos de esos monstruos para asegurarnos de que todos estén muertos recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa -bien, ahora solo debemos acabar con los Nemacyst que quedan y así restablecer el contacto con las comunicaciones. Recen para que esos idiotas hayan sabido cómo proteger esas armas de destrucción masiva y que estas no hayan caído en manos enemigas.

Igual que Lincoln, debía admitir que la idea de que esos adefesios se apoderen de las BML era algo que estremecía hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo al pensar en las miles de atrocidades que podrían causar. Lo único "bueno" de eso sería que acabarían de una vez por todas con esta guerra sin fin y ya no quedaría humano vivo que deba seguir pasando por los tormentos que todos vivimos día a día.

-Centro de mando, aquí el Escuadrón Serpiente, ¿Nos reciben?- pese a que acabamos ya con todos los Nemacyst que rondaban en el cielo seguíamos sin poder comunicarnos -maldita sea…- mi amigo pateó una pequeña roca.

-No todo está perdido. Según el rastreador, las Bombas de Masa Ligera siguen en su lugar- habló la única mujer en nuestro equipo volviendo a presionar los botones de ese dispositivo.

-Entonces pongámonos en marcha de nuevo. No sabemos por cuánto más esos pendejotes vayan a resistir sin nosotros para salvarles el culo- en otra época seguramente cualquiera de nosotros habría soltado una pequeña risa por ese comentario de Zach, pero en la situación tan crítica en la que estamos no habría espacio para esa clase expresiones.

_**-"… ¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien ahí?"-**_ guardamos silencio cuando oímos esto por los comunicadores _**-"sea quien sea, ¡NECESITAMOS AYUDA URGENTEMENTE! Somos sobrevivientes refugiados en un centro comercial situado en la zona norte de la ciudad. Estamos bajo el asedio de los Locust y no sabemos por cuánto más vayamos a resistir, quien sea que oiga esto, ¡AYÚDENNOS, POR FAVOR!"**_

Todo se quedó en el más inquietante de los silencios mientras nos veíamos mutuamente porque no sabíamos que decir debido a lo inesperado que eso fue aún cuando hemos lidiado con algo así en más de una ocasión en el pasado con resultados no muy favorables.

-¿Dónde está la zona norte de esta ciudad? ¿Está lejos de la posición actual de las BML?- quiso saber Lincoln esperando que eso quedara cerca.

-Espere… según el radar, el Teniente Chandler se encuentra en el sureste de este lugar. Por lo que si acatáramos ese pedido de ayuda…- decía Stella.

-Nos desviaríamos demasiado del objetivo principal y desperdiciaríamos tiempo valioso- terminé de hablar por ella teniendo un muy mal sabor de boca.

-Entonces no nos queda más opción que hacernos de oídos sordos y negarnos a socorrer a esas pobres personas, ¿Es lo que tratas de insinuar, Clyde?- a Liam no le gustó para nada lo que dije.

-A mí tampoco me gusta esta situación, Liam, pero no podemos permitir que esas putas maten a Chandler y demás inútiles y se queden con las Bombas. Así que sigamos moviéndonos, soldados- ordenó resignado Lincoln nada feliz por eso, pero recordando que es lo primordial.

-Sí, además, puede tratarse de otra trampa como pasó en el pueblo de Barban. ¿Acaso esos pendejos creen que somos tan idiotas para caer dos veces en el mismo truco?- espetó Zach.

_**-"Quién nos escuche por favor vengan a ayudarnos, ¡NECESITAMOS DE CUALQUIER TIPO DE AYUDA, POR FAVOR!"-**_ pero nos detuvimos en seco cuando oímos la inconfundible voz de una niña que reflejaba el más absoluto de los horrores.

Un segundo, esa voz… ¿Acaso se trata de…?

-¿Mabel? ¡¿Eres tú?!- intentó comunicarse el más grande del grupo al reconocer a uno de los mellizos que nos ayudó a superar todos esos obstáculos junto con su amargado tío abuelo y ese perro que solo tiene un ojo como yo.

-¡¿Son ustedes?! Somos el Escuadrón Serpiente al que ayudaron a llegar a las Barricadas del Norte, dígannos si son ustedes- trató de hablarles Lincoln pero ya no oímos nada más -¡RESPONDAN, MALDITA SEA!- por más que se enojó no consiguió más información.

-No son sobrevivientes cualquiera, tenemos… no, ¡Es nuestra obligación ayudarles antes de que sea demasiado tarde!- impulsado por esa humanidad tan inusual, Liam casi nos empujó para que fuéramos a socorrer a esos chicos.

No quiero ni pensar en el caos que se está generando en la cabeza de Lincoln en dónde su sentido del deber choca con la parte de sí que le tomó aprecio a esos jóvenes que le recuerdan tantas cosas y que hicieron tanto por nosotros aun cuando no era su obligación.

-Esto debe tratarse de una jodida broma…- bajo la mirada como si buscase algo con qué desquitar el enorme coraje y presión al que estaba siendo sometido ahora.

Quise tomarle un hombro, pero él se aproximó a una pared quemada debido al estallido del Martillo y que daba la impresión de colapsar en cualquier momento para reventarla de un solo puñetazo soltando un grito gutural peor que el que exclamaría un Locust cualquiera.

-Entonces vayamos, chicos. No podemos dejar que ellos y otros inocentes mueran por culpa de esas putas imbéciles- gemí resignado sabiendo que diría eso.

-Pero Sargento Loud, la prioridad ahora son las Bombas de Masa Ligera. No podemos desviarnos para auxiliar a unos sobrevivientes cualquiera.

Hubiese apoyado lo que Stella dijo porque no podemos anteponer el bienestar de unos pocos por encima del de toda la humanidad cuyo destino depende de esos artefactos, pero en vista de lo que ellos hicieron por nosotros y de lo volátil que ahora mismo está Lincoln… espero que no reaccione de la peor manera.

-Pues gracias a esos "sobrevivientes cualquiera" fue que pudimos llegar vivos a las Barricadas del Norte, porque sin su ayuda nosotros nos habríamos sumado ya a la larga lista de todos aquellos soldados que murieron antes de poder cumplir con su deber- por cómo le habló y se le acercó hizo que retrocediese bastante asustada.

-Y no lo estoy pidiendo, lo estoy ordenando, soldada. ¿Tienes alguna queja al respecto?- no se atrevió a decir nada más; aun con su casco puesto se podía palpitar el gran temor que le tenía -así me gusta, ¡Así que andando!- comenzó a correr en dirección al norte.

-No te lo tomes personal. Él es así cuando estamos metidos en situaciones mierderas como esta. Te acostumbraras con el tiempo- Zach le palmeó la espalda un par de veces y todos fuimos tras nuestro líder que está en su fase en dónde deja que lo personal nuble la lógica.

Veamos si volvemos a evitar que el tiro nos salga por la culata.

(…)

Nos tomó otra media hora poder llegar hasta el sitio en donde supuestamente esos sobrevivientes estaban siendo atacados, pero en verdad, no fue tan difícil de localizar debido a la enorme humareda que se estaba formando acompañada con el sonido de disparos y explosiones.

-¿Llegamos tarde?- quiso saber Liam angustiado cuando nos situamos en el techo de una gasolinera abandonada desde dónde podíamos ver ese centro comercial una vez que los rugidos de guerra fueron acallados dando paso a ese silencio y calma que no presagia nada bueno.

-Puedo ver a muchos Locust entrando y saliendo de ese lugar cargando cuerpos de personas y apilándolos afuera para que los Bloodmounts se los coman- nos dijo Zach perturbado al mirar a través de su rifle.

-No…- gruñó Lincoln tensando los dientes y temblando por la ira e impotencia.

Rápidamente lo tuve que tomar del hombro diciéndole con la mirada que se contuviese y no hiciera algún movimiento estúpido que lo ponga a él y al resto en peligro mortal. Eso tampoco me causa gracia, pero ni modo lo hecho, hecho está y solo nos queda retomar nuestro principal objetivo y no dejar que nuestros deseos personales de venganza nos metan en una batalla que se puede evitar.

-Esperen… veo como meten en carrozas a personas vivas. No sabía que los Locust tomaban prisioneros- habló ahora Stella que se había quitado el casco para usar unos binoculares.

-¿Cómo dices?- algo brusco, Lincoln se los quitó para poder ver -no puede ser, ¡Ahí están Dipper, Mabel, Bill y el viejo Stan! Siguen con vida…- sonrió ladinamente.

Le pedí que me pasara los binoculares y efectivamente ahí dentro de esas jaula-carrozas estaban los chicos que nos ayudaron, que obviamente estaban aterrados junto con su para nada amistoso abuelo que parecía gritar muchas groserías y su leal perro que ladraba furioso.

No parecían estar heridos de gravedad, que es más de lo que se puede decir de varias de las otras personas que podrían colapsar en cualquier momento por sus heridas y cuyos gemidos de agonía parecían causarle mucha gracia a los Locust que carcajeaban gozándolo a lo grande.

Por lógica Lincoln ideará algún plan arriesgado para rescatarlos y evitar que sufran el peor de los destinos, pero luego vi que unos Maulers usaban grandes cadenas y grilletes para obligar a unas cuantas Berserkers a salir del centro comercial dirigiéndolas cada una a su propia carroza que al igual que las ocupadas por esas pobres personas eran impulsadas por Bloodmounts que ya habían saciado su apetito luego de comerse a los muertos.

-¿Así es como esos idiotas sacan a pasear a sus chicas? Con razón estas siempre están con un humor de mil diablos- trató de bromear Zach para aligerar la tensión, cosa que no logró -oigan… ¿Qué ese no es el mismo líder Locust con el que nos topamos en el poblado de Falls cuando hicimos que ese Brumak atacase a su batallón?

-¿Qué dijiste, Zach?- enseguida Liam le quitó su Sniper para poder bien y su expresión alegre por ver a esos niños bien se invirtió por completo -él de nuevo… sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano nuestros caminos iban a volver a cruzarse- cerró con fuerza las manos alrededor del arma como si estuviese luchando contra el impulso de jalar el gatillo y dispararle a ese Locust con cola de lagartija justo en la cabeza.

-¿Liam?- Zach lo veía muy preocupado porque son poquísimas las veces las que lo vemos con un semblante como ese que va más acorde con la actitud volátil de nuestro líder.

-¿Cómo vamos a salvar a esas personas?- preguntó Stella antes de ponerse su casco.

-Obvio que no podemos usar el Martillo del Alba, así que escúchenme bien- Lincoln pidió que le pusiéramos toda atención -Zach, ¿Puedes darle a las carrozas desde aquí?- extrañado por esa petición, el pelirrojo más chico de nuestra formación le dijo que sí.

-Perfecto. Lo que haremos es que Clyde, Liam y yo de nuevo seremos los que nos arriesguemos al ir hasta dónde están las carrozas que tienen a esos niños y demás personas, y cuando de la señal, Zach le dispararás a los cerrojos de las jaulas de las Berserkers para que estas al salir comiencen a matar a los demás Locust y en la confusión podremos huir con los prisioneros, y de ser posible, Stella los volverás a freír con el Martillo para que no nos persigan.

Nunca deja de sorprender lo brillante que puede llegar a ser a la hora de improvisar algún plan.

-Entonces hagámoslo ya- Liam ahora habló con una impaciencia también muy rara de su parte.

Espero que sí valga la pena exponernos así y no sea un noble, pero inútil esfuerzo.

Por lo qué volviendo a desplazarnos con la cautela de un gato atrapado en una perrera, nos posicionamos a unos veinte metros de distancia de donde estaban las jaula-carrozas pudiendo apreciar mejor el estado de esas pobres personas y a esos Locust junto con lo que decían.

-¿Ser todos los humanos con vida que quedan?- preguntó ese Locust más grande que el promedio y que hacían parecer pequeños a los otros excepto a los Maulers y Berserkers.

-Sí, Gork, señor. No quedar más homínidos vivos- respondió un Granadero. Es un tipo de Dron más fuerte y resistente que el promedio que por lo general usan escopetas y granadas no llevando ningún tipo de protección en el torso poseedores de una risa de lo más aterradora.

-Es el mismo desgraciado de esa vez, no cabe la menor duda- susurró Liam, aunque esto lo dijo más para sí mismo que para mí o para Lincoln.

-Entonces llevarse a esos patea suelos inmundos y el resto iremos con Jermad a adueñarnos de esas potentes bombas para el General- dio sus indicaciones y los otros esperpentos asintieron.

Un segundo… ¿Dijo que se apoderarían de unas potentes bombas para dárselas al "General"?

¿Acaso se estará refiriendo a…? ¡OH NO!

-También van a ir tras el maricotas de Chandler y las BML, ¡Tenemos que detenerlos ya!- Lincoln iba a asomarse para dispararle, pero lo tomé del brazo obligándole a mantenerse oculto.

-¿Quieres acaso que nos maten y a esas pobres personas? ¡Apégate a tu plan y no hagas alguna de tus estupideces!

Parece que esta iba a ser una de esas situaciones en las que yo debía tomar el mando y evitar que no mataran a todos. ¿Cuántas veces más voy a tener que ser la "voz del razonamiento"? Porque no soy precisamente el más indicado para un cargo como ese.

-Primero rescatemos a esos niños y a los demás, luego podremos encargarnos de esos monstruos malditos- aunque Liam también poseía ese desmedido odio en su mirada, por lo menos sabía cómo mantener la compostura.

Tomó una roca y la arrojó lejos para que el ruido al dar contra el piso llamara la atención de esos monstruos y así pudiéramos seguir moviéndonos con cautela hasta las tres carrozas llenas de prisioneros al borde del colapso mental y físico que suplicaban por ayuda.

-¡Ven acá, maldito!- Lincoln tomó por la espalda a uno de los choferes de las carrozas tapándole la boca para enseguida clavarle un cuchillo en la parte superior de su cabeza matándolo.

Yo hice le mismo a otro, pero cortándole la garganta, y Liam solo se limitó a torcerle el cuello al que quedaba luego de inmovilizarlo con una llave.

-¿Soldados Gears?- nos preguntó uno de los sobrevivientes, que al vernos, dejaron de pedir ayuda.

-¡SON USTEDES!- exclamó muy feliz Mabel agarrando los barrotes de la carroza en la que está.

-Ésta sí que no me la creo…- comentó el vegete gruñón que tenía vendado el brazo derecho.

-Nosotros también estamos felices de volver a verlos. Ahora escúchennos. Los vamos a sacar de aquí, pero necesitamos que sigan actuando con naturalidad para que los Locust no se nos acerquen- les pidió Liam para que continuasen gritando histéricos, cosa que no les resultaba difícil.

-Zach, ya estamos con los sobrevivientes. Cuando te diga ya, le dispararás a los cerrojos de la jaula de una de las Berserkers para que esta cause un alboroto y luego harás lo mismo con las otras, ¿Entendido?- indicó Lincoln cuando ya se le pasó la ira al ver que esos niños están bien.

-Ahora desata el Infierno para esas larvas asquerosas en tres… dos… uno, ¡YA!

Se escuchamos disparos de su rifle y fijamos nuestra atención en las carrozas en dónde se hallaban esas aberraciones, que estaban en el lado opuesto a dónde nos encontrábamos, viendo como la puerta rejilla de una de ellas cayó pesadamente para el horror de los Locust que estaban cerca.

-¡IIAARGG!- enseguida, su energúmena ocupante salió corriendo soltando el tan característico rugido que toda Berserker posee dirigiéndose a uno de los Maulers reventándole la cabeza de un puñetazo y tomar a un desafortunado Dron con sus manotas y alzarlo por encima suyo partiéndolo a la mitad justo por la cintura y que todo su contenido le cayese encima.

-¡DETENERLA COMO SEA!- ese líder Locust no se dejó asustar como los demás y la señaló para comenzar a dispararle con esa enorme escopeta de cañón triple a lo que todos siguieron su ejemplo no logrando hacerle el más mínimo rasguño.

Como nos pasó a nosotros en ese museo, ellos debían hacer maromas para evitar ser machacados por ese tren sin control cuando iban en dirección suya a toda velocidad, al menos, los que tenían la suficiente habilidad para esquivarla porque los que no lo lograban… hasta a mí me da pena ver cómo eran despedazados por las que se suponen deben ser sus conyugues.

Dos Maulers juntaron sus escudos formando una pared en un intento de detener a la Berserker pero de nada les sirvió porque esta con la fuerza de un ariete los reventó y agarró de las cabezas aplastándoselas aun con sus cascos puestos al cerrar sus puños.

Al sentir como unos Drones les disparaban por la espalda, levantó sus pesados cadáveres para tirárselos aplastándolos como si una tonelada de cemento les cayese encima y volvió a correr pasando por encima de unos Granaderos que intentaron abatirla con escopetazos, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la granada de uno de estos estalló a sus pies, y tomó un árbol caído para mandar a volar a otros de un solo movimiento.

El líder Locust… si oí bien creo que se llama Gork, le volvió a disparar para que enfocara su atención en él y se le acercara a toda marcha. Lejos de intentar a echarse a un lado, se le acercó corriendo con un increíble valor, o falta de sentido común, sacando de unos bolsillos tres granadas pagándoselas en el costado izquierdo una vez que estuvo en frente de ella agachándose evitando un manotazo de su parte alejándose sin dejar de correr solo deteniéndose cuando se produjo una fuerte explosión que creó una intensa nube de humo.

Todos los Locust miraron expectantes el lugar del estallido esperando que con eso haya sido suficiente para matarla, pero saliendo de la humareda volviendo a rugir como la bestia endiablada que es, la Berserker reveló que estaba prácticamente ilesa y dispuesta a seguir asesinándolos.

-Ese hijo de puta… es mucho más hábil de lo que recuerdo- comentó Liam afilando la mirada.

-¡¿Ya no se creen tan rudos, verdad malditos imbéciles?!- para el viejo Stan, igual que Lincoln y otros supervivientes, ese era el mejor espectáculo del mundo y lo gozaban a lo grande.

Los mellizos en vez de estar felices o aliviados de que ahora los Locust no estén enfocados en ellos, miraban todo eso con el peor de los horrores al seguramente imaginarse lo que tal monstruosidad podría hacerles a ellos o a cualquier otra persona.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de irnos, Lincoln- recomendé porque en cualquier instante esa abominación podría enfocarse en nosotros o podríamos resultar heridos por los disparos.

-No, no, no, espera, espera Clyde, espera. Esto es algo que no se ve a menudo. No todos los días podemos ver como los Locust caen víctimas de sus propias mañas- resoplé porque él olvidó por completo la misión y deja nuevamente que su desmedido odio y rencor lo posean.

Sí, sin dudas voy a tener que tomar la batuta nuevamente.

Todos los sobrevivientes soltaron un grito de terror cuando el cadáver de otro Mauler voló por los aires y chocó contra el costado de una de las carrozas casi volcándola.

¡Era un milagro que nadie haya muerto por eso!

-Lincoln, si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí admirando como los Locust son masacrados todas estas pobres personas van a morir, ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!- no me quedó de otra que sujetarlo de la parte delantera de su armadura y obligarlo a verme.

Lentamente esa mirada sádica se suavizó y luego vio a los supervivientes ahora poniendo una expresión de gran preocupación que suele poner cuando se da cuenta de que está metiendo profundamente la pata y cuando su lado más "lucido y cuerdo" toma en control de su cuerpo.

-Diablos…- traspiró como si hubiese corrido una maratón -debemos largarnos de esta mierda. Liam tú dirigirás la carroza del frente, Clyde la del medio y yo la última. Zach, ¿Todavía nos recibes?

Ya era hora de que recuperase el juicio.

_**-"Claro que sí. Me pregunto cuánto más esos maricas resistirán las rabietas de esa puta"**_

-Perfecto. Deja libre a las otras doncellas para que puedan bailar también con sus príncipes encantadores, nosotros nos vamos.

Liam tomó el látigo de uno de los jinetes que matamos y se subió a la carroza de adelante soltando un "¡JIAH!" cuando le dio un latigazo a los Bloodmounts que empezaron a moverse como si fuesen caballos. Yo hice lo mismo al ver como la puerta de otra de las Berserkers también fue abierta permitiéndole salir y despedazar a su gusto a los Locust en compañía de la primera; parece que entre ellas si se toleran al no intentar matarse mutuamente solo enfocándose en matar a los otros.

-¡LOS HUMANOS ESCAPARSE!- avisó un Dron señalándonos justo antes de que fuese aplastado por los enormes puños de la segunda Berserker.

-¡NO DEJARLES IR!- nos apuntó su líder, pero al ver como las dos Berserkers se dirigieron a él, tuvo que saltar hacia adelante evitándolas por poco y ellas literalmente chocaron cabeza contra cabeza cayendo sentadas al piso muy desorientadas (Por más ridículo que esto parezca)

-¡Zach, libera a la tercera Berserker y así nos aseguraremos de que no nos persigan!- le ordené intentando controlar lo mejor posible a los animales que impulsaban mi carroza -¡Y tú, Stella, intenta destruirlos con el Martillo del Alba!- casi me caigo cuando esta cosa dio un brinco por culpa de un bache.

_**-"Negativo, desde esta distancia no les puedo apuntar y tampoco tengo la señal de algún satélite que esté disponible para atacarlos"**_

-Entonces sigamos moviéndonos, ¡AVANCEN MÁS RÁPIDO, PERRAS!- Lincoln ya me había alcanzado y le dio varios latigazos a los Bloodmounts otra vez de mal humor, solo que ahora, furioso consigo mismo porque dejo que su ira expusiera en peligro mortal a inocentes… de nuevo.

-Gracias… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SALVARNOS! Son unos enviados del Cielo- dijo una mujer que estaba en mi carroza y de una en una todas esas personas comenzaron a agradecernos.

-Ya era hora de que sirvieran para algo bueno, para variar- ironizó ese viejo de Stanley, pero siendo capaz de sonreír de manera genuina.

Sí, sí, sí. Todo es bien bonito y por ahora parece que las cosas van a mejorar, ¿Cierto?

Como desearía que fuese así de fácil, pero otra de las tantas cosas que la vida me ha enseñado, es que cuando algo parece marchar por buen camino de repente y cuando menos lo esperemos ocurrirá algo que nos quite esa efímera alegría y esperanza del momento (En especial ahora que sabemos que ese dichoso "General" está tras las BML)

Solo espero que cuando la cruda realidad de este Infierno a lo que llamamos vida los vuelva a golpear, no esté yo ahí presente para ver, otra vez, como los sueños e ilusiones de quiénes ayudamos sean cortadas de tajo… y terminen volverse despojos de lo que alguna vez fueron al igual que yo.

**Capítulo seis completado el 07/06/2020.**

**Qué situación tan difícil para estos soldados, tener que anteponer sus deseos personales por encima del deber, ¿Será que Lincoln tomó la decisión correcta al ayudar a los mellizos de GF y a los otros sobrevivientes? ¿Qué hubiesen hecho en su lugar?**

**Y cada vez parecen haber más tensiones en el grupo, en especial porque Stella no estaba muy de acuerdo en dejar al inútil de Chandler a su suerte, ¿Podrá acostumbrarse a estar bajo el mando de un loco bipolar como Lincoln o sí verá su lado más feo?**

**Pero entonces… ¿Quién es ese tal Gork que Liam tanto detesta y a que General se estaba refiriendo Clyde? Pues como ya lo saben, todo esto y más se revelará con el tiempo al igual que más giros inesperados para nuestros desdichados protagonistas ;)**


	7. Una Mano Lava la Otra

**ENGRANES DE GUERRA**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE: UNA MANO LAVA LA OTRA**

Les volví a dar un latigazo a los Bloodmounts que impulsaban mi carroza siéndome imposible no descargar parte de la enorme ira que me estaba quemando por dentro al tener, de nuevo en mis narices, a él… a Gork, ese maldito hijo de la gran…

Desde hace mucho tiempo que no oigo su nombre ser pronunciado, pero a pesar de los años que han pasado desde la última vez que lo oí sigue despertando esa faceta de mí que solo sale cuando en verdad estoy perdiendo los estribos o cuando alguien hace algo que me enfurece de verdad y que me hace tirar por la borda mi temple y cualquier tipo de pensamiento prudente que me ha permitido conservar la compostura aún en situaciones que acabarían con la cordura de cualquier otra persona.

¡PERO MALDITA SEA! En serio tuve que hacer el esfuerzo titánico de no ir a atacarlo cuando lo oí hablar con los otros Locust o cuando lo tuve a tiro al tener el rifle de Zach para así hacerle un agujero a su dura cabeza que solo piensa en las formas más horribles posibles de matar a cuánto humano tenga la desgracia de cruzársele en el camino.

Cuando lo vuelva a tener ante mí, ajustaremos cuentas como es debido y lo mataré viéndolo directamente a los ojos para que a través de mí viva el sufrimiento que le ha causado a tantos inocentes aun si para eso tenga que usar solamente mis propias manos siendo seguramente mi objetivo final en esta vida y la mayor labor que el destino me ha tenido guardada, ¡Y no fallaré al momento de llevarla a cabo!

-¡LIAM, CUIDADO!- me gritó Clyde porque estuve tan cegado por la ira que no me di cuenta de que estaba dirigiéndome a un enorme agujero en el suelo que fácilmente podría tragarse a un tanque de guerra.

Por lo que jalando con todas mis fuerzas las riendas hice que los Bloodmounts se desviaran a la derecha tan bruscamente que mi carroza casi se volcó si no fuera porque Lincoln al estar a mi lado hizo que la suya chocase contra mi costado derecho enderezándola y que todos los ocupantes de ambas jaulas se golpeasen duramente entre sí.

-¡Gracias, Link!- bastó para quitarme algo de esa ira y pudiera dedicarle una sonrisa -¡Zach, Stella, ya vamos a pasar por ustedes! ¿Están listos?- los llamé al ver que estábamos cerca de la gasolinera en dónde los habíamos dejado.

_**-"¡Estamos más que listos! Y a buena hora, porque parece que esos pendejos vienen tras ustedes"**_ oí un rugido de bestia no perteneciente a nuestros transportes, sino de parte de Lincoln.

-¡Entonces prepárense para saltar una vez que pasemos bajo su posición!- luego de que Clyde les dijera esto oímos el también inconfundible sonido de disparos acercándose a nosotros.

-¡ACELEREN, PUTAS, ACELEREN!- continuando golpeando sin piedad alguna a sus Bloodmounts, Lincoln se puso al frente de la caravana no importándole que si seguía así podría descarrilarse en cualquier momento.

Al pasar por la gasolinera y debido a que no podíamos mermar la velocidad, Stella salto desde el techo cayendo con admirable sincronización encima de su carroza. Pude notar como Zach dudaba en hacer lo mismo, por lo que tuve que bajar lo más posible la marcha para que se animara a hacerlo y así lo hizo luego de gritar como si fuese un niño chiquito.

Lo que causó que nos quedásemos un poco atrás del convoy.

-¡AHÍ VIENEN ESAS COSAS!- avisó Dipper antes de que una balas dieran contra los barrotes de las jaulas casi dándoles a las personas en su interior.

Me asomé ligeramente para ver hacia atrás notando como cinco de esos imbéciles montados en Bloodmounts se nos acercaban rápidamente no dispuestos a dejarnos huir tan fácilmente como si fueran perros de caza tras una desdichada liebre.

Escapar así como así sin mayor problema era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¡Stanley, niños y los demás supervivientes, todos agáchense y échense pecho tierra en las carrozas para que no salgan heridos! ¡Zach y Stella, intenten deshacerse de esos pendejos!- ordenó Link e hizo que su carroza saltase por encima de una gran grieta en su camino.

Aunque no podía ver lo que sucedía a mis espaldas, no me costaba trabajo imaginarme a Zach y Stella aún sobre las carrozas abriendo fuego contra nuestros perseguidores tratando de abatirnos pero no pudiendo darles bien debido al movimiento.

¡Debíamos perderlos de alguna forma!

-¡STELLA, ZACH, AGÁCHENSE, AGÁCHENSE!- gritaba Clyde porque íbamos a pasar por debajo de un edificio caído que solo dejaba un espacio apenas lo suficientemente grande para que las carrozas pudieran pasar por debajo suyo.

Tuve que orar para que pudiésemos movernos por ahí sin mayor problema y por suerte nuestra nueva compañera se agachó justo a tiempo cuando Lincoln pasó por ahí abajo, lo mismo hizo Zach aunque fue un poco más lento que ella al reaccionar casi dándose de cara contra la edificación y seguíamos siendo los que estábamos más atrás casi teniendo a esos monstruos respirándonos en las nucas.

-¡Zach, Stella, lánceles granadas de fragmentación para deshacernos de ellos!- recomendó Clyde.

Por suerte al haber caído al río no dañó esos explosivos y los que lanzó mi prepotente amigo de espíritu entusiasta logró tumbar a dos de esos Bloodmounts que cayeron de bruces al piso aplastando a sus jinetes como caballos a los que de repente les cortan las patas delanteras en pleno galope, pero los tres que quedaban lograron posicionarse a nuestros costados, uno a mi izquierda y los otros dos a la derecha.

Desenfundando rápidamente mi pistola Boltok pude tumbar de unos dos tiros al Dron que estaba por babor, pero su Bloodmount arremetió contra mí golpeando el lugar en dónde estoy sentado casi haciéndome caer y perdiese el control de la carroza. Debido a lo cerca que estaba le pude despedazar la cabeza de un disparo con mi escopeta recortada.

Pero otra embestida ahora por estribor de nuevo casi me tumbó y sorpresivamente el jinete del monstruo que me golpeó brincó para caer encima de mí, revelando otra vez la falta de auto-preservación que estos idiotas poseen, para ahorcarme con ambas manos mientras me rugía sin darse cuenta de que aún tenía mi arma. Solo me limité a colocar el extremo de esta contra su abdomen y jalar el catillo.

-¡BOWN!- el disparo literalmente lo partió en dos y la mitad superior de su cuerpo cayó por la izquierda y la inferior por la derecha y así me pude incorporar estando todo cubierto de su sangre y órganos para tomar las riendas y que las bestias bajo mi mando no se salieran de control.

-¡Ya maten a esas larvas de una puta vez!- exigió el "risueño" Stan porque el jinete que quedaba siguió abriendo juego, hasta que Lincoln volvió a acercarse a mí y con la mirada me dijo que hacer y eso era juntar las carrozas para aplastarlo como un par de manos matando a una molesta mosca.

-¡Sí, acabaron con todos!- celebró Mabel porque ya no quedaban más de esos perros sarnosos.

-Ya se estaban demorando- lejos de molestarme por la ingratitud del viejito, pude permitirme soltar otra pequeña risa que me quitó cualquier remanente de ese mal humor que tenía hace unos instantes.

-Se dice: "gracias por salvar mi pobre y miserable vida" momia viviente. No siempre vamos a estar cerca para salvar tu viejo culo arrugado- tanto esos mellizos, como varios de los sobrevivientes y nosotros reíamos a carcajadas por el reproche que Zach le dedicó.

Alivio cómico de ese estilo luego de una situación tensa siempre es bienvenido.

(…)

Nos refugiamos en el garaje de un edificio abandonado en donde pudieron caber las tres carrozas y revisamos a los sobrevivientes. Gracias al cielo que no resultaron heridos en la persecución, pero los que ya estaban lastimados antes de rescatarlos seguían en un delicado estado.

-Les recomendamos que vayan a las Barricadas del Norte. Las heridas de muchos de ustedes son de una gravedad tan grande que no sobrevivirán sin la atención adecuada- sugería Clyde cuando los revisamos.

-Ya les había dicho a ustedes antes que primero muerto como un hombre libre que vivir bajo el mandato de la CGO. No esperen que vaya a suplicarles llorando a los suyos para que nos den asilo- gruñí por la terquedad del "amigable" Stanley, ¿No piensa acaso en el bienestar de sus nietos?

-Tal vez usted no esté muy dispuesto, pero, ¿Qué dice los demás?- esperaba a que el resto tuviese más sentido común que él.

-Ni de broma iríamos a pedirle ayuda a ese inmundo gobierno fascista que trata a su gente como basura. Así que tampoco esperen de nuestra parte que los míos y yo nos entreguemos en bandeja de plata para que hagan con nosotros lo que deseen- dijo un hombre alto y corpulento poseedor de una barba de una semana y que usaba… ¿Una camiseta rosada con una estrella en el pecho?

-¿Seguro, Steven?- le preguntó una mujer alta, pálida y muy delgada que tenía una rara marca en la frente que casi parecía una gema y cuya pierna izquierda vendada expulsa sangre.

-Totalmente seguro, Perla. No necesitamos de la caridad de esos imbéciles para sobrevivir- comencé a preguntarme que tanto mal les habrá hecho al CGO para que también nos detesten.

-Dudo que Granate estuviese muy de acuerdo con eso- habló ahora otra mujer algo chaparra, pero gruesa en total contraste con la primera, y de un raro pelo teñido de morado sucio y desgastado al igual que sus prendas.

-Pues ella ya no está con nosotros justamente por culpa de la "divina intervención" de la CGO. ¿Tan fácil se te ha olvidado lo que hemos y a quiénes perdimos por su culpa, Amatista?- la mujer de pelo morado desvió la mirada rascándose el brazo derecho, la otra le puso una mano en el hombro tratando de reconfortarla con una amigable sonrisa.

Creo que puedo hacerme más o menos una idea de la historia tras estos sobrevivientes.

-Eso me recuerda… ¿Qué hacían ustedes en ese centro comercial? ¿No nos habían dicho que iban a buscar refugio y abastecerse en un campamento de sobrevivientes cerca de las Barricadas del Norte?- quería saber Link con la intención de cambiar el tema y que no se formaran roces entre ellos y nosotros.

-Pues justamente cuando ellos vinieron a mi campamento Beach Star en donde los iba a ayudar gustoso, se produjo una de esas malditas batallas entre la CGO y los Locust que dejó al descubierto nuestra ubicación por lo que tuvimos que abandonar, otra vez, nuestro refugio siendo perseguidos por esos malditos animales hasta ese centro comercial en donde murieron la mayoría de nosotros. Gracias de nuevo por hacer más amenas y fáciles nuestras vidas.

Cuando ese tal Steven nos explicó eso, nos vimos mutuamente sabiendo muy bien que esa batalla fue generada por Diana y sus soldados cuyo objetivo era generar una distracción tan grande que todos los Locust en la zona fuesen allá dejándonos el camino libre, al menos, en teoría.

Sí, continuamos sumando puntos para que más desdichados sobrevivientes nos aborrezcan y estén cada vez menos dispuestos a ayudarnos cuando seamos nosotros los que estemos colgando de un hilo sobre un abismo del que nunca podremos salir.

¿En serio somos nosotros los "buenos" del cuento? Porque maniobras como esas que causan más mal que bien ponen en duda sobre quién es el verdadero malo del paseo.

Vi a un muy triste Bill acercarse a Dipper y frotar su cara contra su aún lastimada pierna para que él lo acariciaba. Me pregunto también cuántos animales inocentes se vieron perjudicados por eso.

-Diana…- oí este susurro de preocupación por parte de Link que se rascó la nuca desesperado. Espero que su preocupación por ella no le haga actuar más irracionalmente de lo que ya lo hace.

-Lincoln…- Clyde le puso una mano en el hombro dedicándole lo más cercano a una expresión de angustia y pesar, gesto que él le agradeció con la mirada -sé que ella te preocupa, pero es hora de avanzar. Ya pusimos a salvo a estos sobrevivientes, tenemos que ayudar a Chandler y evitar que los Locust se apoderen de las Bombas de Masa Ligera.

-Sí, sí. Está bien, está bien. ¿Esos idiotas siguen en el mismo lugar, Stella?

-Al parecer sí, Sargento Loud. No se han movido de su posición- afirmó ella mirando el radar -pero ahora estamos más lejos de lo que estábamos antes de rescatar a estos sobrevivientes- pude apreciar cierto tono de desagrado en su voz cuando dijo esto último, seguramente molesta y ofuscada por la ingratitud que recibíamos por partes de ellos.

Y eso que en realidad no ha lidiado con unos supervivientes verdaderamente malagradecidos.

-Entonces vámonos, chicos. Ustedes procuren cuidarse y evitar lo más posible a los Locust, ¿Entendido?- Lincoln se acercó a Mabel y le palmeó la cabeza.

-Y también a los tuyos, no lo olvides- miró hoscamente a Steven cuando dijo esto.

-Procura seguir guiándolos por el camino correcto, amiguito- yo me acerqué a Bill para acariciarlo y que él ladrase alegre para lamerme la cara -espero que nuestro próximo encuentro sea en situaciones un poco más amistosas- comenzó a agitar la cola entusiasmado.

-Si es que hay una "próxima vez" para nosotros- esta vez no pude evitar molestarme por lo que dijo el viejo Stanley, pero eso pareció causarles gracia a sus nietos.

Ellos y los demás sobrevivientes se fueron en dos de las carrozas diciendo que van al campamento de un "Gran Tío" y nosotros iríamos al sureste en la que quedaba para llegar más rápido.

Espero que lleguemos a tiempo antes de que Gork y los demás Locust vayan y compliquen aún más la situación porque por más ganas que tenga de ajustar cuentas con él, también debo tomar en cuenta que el futuro de la humanidad está en nuestras manos y no puedo permitir que mis deseos de venganza nublen mi juicio (Ni que me llamase Lincoln Loud, je, je)

-Liam, espera- me detuvo Clyde antes de que subiéramos a la carroza en dónde ya estaba Link, Zach y Stella que parecían estar hablando de algo.

-¿Qué pasa?- fue inevitable que le hablase algo rudo porque aún recuerdo como él insinuó que dejásemos abandonados a su suerte a los gemelos y demás sobrevivientes; una actitud tan poco altruista con la que he tenido muchos choques en el pasado.

-Es sobre lo que esos monstruos hablaron antes de que rescatásemos a esas personas. No sé si solo lo escuché yo, pero el líder de ellos dijo algo sobre entregarles las BML al "General" de ellos. Sabes a quién se refieren, ¿Verdad?

¿General? ¿General de Locust? Cielos santos… de entre todos esos engendros solo hay uno al que ellos llaman de ese modo. No pude oír bien toda la charla que ellos tuvieron debido a que tuve que usar cada gota de autocontrol para no atacar a Gork, pero si lo que Clyde dijo es verdad…

¡MIS PEORES PESADILLAS SE HARÍAN REALIDAD! Porque ese presentimiento que tuve sobre que los Locust querían apoderarse de las Bombas de Masa Ligera y usarla para sus propios fines no solo estuvo totalmente en lo cierto, sino que si caen en las manos de ese individuo…

¡DIOS NOS PROTEJA!

-Parece que Lincoln no oyó toda la charla de ellos, pero existe la posibilidad de que nos topemos con el líder de la Horda Locust por lo que necesito que estés pendiente de él y lo contengas en caso de que ocurra el peor de los casos. ¿Podrás?

-Claro que sí… espero- froté mi quijada al recordar esos lapsus en dónde la escasa cordura de Link se va al caño y él pues… mejor ni me pongo a pensar en eso ahora.

-¿Liam, Clyde? ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Vamos ya a ayudar a esos pendejos antes de que los terminen de joder!- apuró Zach estando adentro de la jaula-carroza con Lincoln y Stella.

Sin demora tomé las riendas y les volví a dar con el látigo a los Bloodmounts no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada al camino que Mabel, Dipper y los demás tomaron y oré para que el destino nos permita tener esa "próxima vez" sin que ellos o nosotros estemos corriendo un peligro mortal como nos ha pasado en nuestros encuentros hasta ahora.

(…)

Mientras más nos acercábamos a la zona sureste de esta ciudad, más fuerte se hacía el sonido generado por armas cuyo fin es cegar las vidas de las personas igual a como paso cuando acudimos al rescate de esos supervivientes.

Según el radar de Stella estábamos a unos doscientos metros de distancia de esos charlatanes, así que dejamos a un lado la carroza y proseguimos a pie ahora subiendo por un edificio de cuatro pisos para admirar lo que fuéramos a enfrentar a continuación.

Para nuestro horror vimos un batallón de al menos cien Drones disparando hacia la entrada de un túnel estando acompañados por varios Boomers, Maulers, Grinders e incluso Reavers y unos cinco Corpsers que formaban un muro por lo cerca que estaban entre sí impidiendo cualquier ruta de escape por como colocaban sus enormes patas delante de ellos.

Se nota que en verdad están dispuestos a dar todo con tal de quedarse con esos explosivos. Pero noté que cuando algunos Locust intentaban ingresar al túnel enseguida eran despedazados por una lluvia de balas que los reducían a carne molida, ni siquiera los Maulers y demás variantes Boomers podían avanzar más allá de unos pasos antes de volverse puré.

Solo la potencia de fuego de ametralladoras pesadas Vulcan podían generar tal daño, lo que significaba una sola cosa:

-¿Chandler? ¿Chandler, estás ahí pedazo de idiota? Soy yo, Lincoln, junto con el Escuadrón Serpiente que ha venido a salvarte el culo. Responde, gran pendejo- tratamos de hacer contacto.

_**-"… ¿Qué? ¡¿En serio eres tú, Larry?!"-**_ por fin pudimos oír su voz luego de eternos segundos de angustia _**-"¡NUNCA PENSÉ ALEGRARME TANTO EN OÍR TU VOZ! ¡¿Por qué diablos se demoraron en venir a ayudarnos?!"-**_ Lincoln cerró los ojos reuniendo paciencia para no contestarle como se lo merece ese maldito ingrato.

-Digamos que nosotros también hemos tenido nuestros propios problemas, jodido marica. ¿Cómo están ustedes y las Bombas de Masa Ligera? ¿No les ha pasado nada?

-¿Y han podido establecer contacto con el cuartel general?- quiso saber ahora Clyde.

_**-"Las Bombas y el camión que las lleva están bien y están detrás de nuestro tanque, pero a este ya no le funciona el cañón y se le reventó una de las ruedas traseras por lo que ya no podemos moverlo y solo contamos con nuestras armas de mano y las ametralladoras para mantener a raya a esos malditos monstruos"-**_ Link suspiro aliviado pasándose una mano por el pelo.

_**-"No sabemos por cuánto más nos durarán las municiones e intentamos varias veces contactar con la base pero no hemos obtenido respuesta alguna, ¡Deben sacarnos de aquí cuanto antes!"-**_ terminó por suplicarnos justo cuando uno de esos Boomers disparó su lanzamisiles al interior del túnel generando un estallido _**-"¡RÁPIDO ANTES DE QUE NOS MATEN!"**_

-Resiste, grandísimo estúpido. Ahora mismo los sacamos de ese jodido agujero.

-¿Cómo sacaremos de ahí al Teniente Chandler y los que custodian las Bombas?- quiso saber Stella luego de estar observando el escenario con sus binoculares, a lo que él sonrió con mucha malicia.

-Tú ya tienes la respuesta en tus manos. Solo debemos acercarnos lo suficiente para que los rostices como a los demás, así que vayamos allá.

-Siempre y cuando haya cielo despejado y un satélite disponible para poder usar el Martillo del Alba sin complicaciones.

Normalmente miraría con reproche a Clyde por esos comentarios para nada alentadores, pero esta vez le tuve que dar la razón porque algo me decía que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles en esta ocasión.

Espero estar equivocado y que ese mal presentimiento que me eriza los pelos sea solo delirios.

Dejamos a Zach sobre la azotea de otro edificio para que nos cubriera y de nuevo mis otros dos amigos y yo iríamos al frente teniendo ahora la compañía de nuestra colega acercándonos por el lado derecho del túnel al rodear con cuidado a los Locust mientras les decíamos a Chandler que estuviera listo para salir de ahí y nos dijo que el otro extremo del túnel estaba bloqueado por lo que no tienen otra ruta de escape.

-¿Puedes apuntarles desde aquí, Stella?- le pregunté al estar a unos cincuenta metros de distancia de esas enormes bestias y de ese batallón de Drones que parecían divertirse con el horror que generan en los corazones de los que están dentro de ese lugar creyendo que los tienen acorralados sin posibilidad de escapar.

-Claro que sí. Solo necesito que el satélite más cercano a nuestra posición se alinee justo debajo de nosotros para acabar con todos ellos- respondió al hacerle unos ajustes al Martillo mientras les apuntaba a ese grupo de demonios desalmados.

-Magnífico. Chandler, escucha bien cobarde inútil, vamos a destruir a los Locust con el Martillo del Alba así que váyanse preparando para salir de ese inmundo agujero, ¿Comprendido?- indicó Link.

-Ahora, Stella, manda de nuevo al Infierno a esas putas inmundas en tres… dos… uno, ¡YA!

El potente rayo de esa arma de destrucción masiva que por lo general causa más problemas que soluciones cayó sobre uno de los Corpsers que estaba custodiando el lado izquierdo del túnel generándole quemaduras peores que las que tendría un humano que es golpeado por un lanzallamas y gritase agonizante hasta estallar en miles de pedazos carbonizados.

La descarga de energía luego de haber derrumbado al batallón lentamente pasó por encima de los demás Corpsers y de los Reavers, que ni tuvieron tiempo de irse volando, también destruyéndolos y quedasen reducidos a menos que trozos de carne rostizada creando una intensa y apestosa humareda que hasta para mí resultaba de lo más repulsivo, pero para Lincoln en cuyos ojos se reflejaron las llamas generadas por eso… resultaba ser el aroma más dulce.

-¿Qué pasa, Stella? ¿Por qué te detienes?- quiso saber porque de repente el rayo desapareció dando vistazo al maltratado terreno y a los Locust que no murieron o resultaron gravemente heridos.

-Unas intensas nubes bloquearon la señal del satélite. Necesito que el cielo se despeje para volver a usarlo.

-Ya veo. Ahora escucha, Chandler, hemos acabado con los Corpsers y Reavers por lo que vete preparando para salir de ahí cuando hayamos acabado con el resto de…

-¡POM!- guardó silencio cuando oímos el inconfundible sonido del disparo de un rifle de alto poder y vimos como el arma en las manos de Stella fue despedazada.

-¡FRANCOTIRADOR, TODOS AGÁ…!- enseguida me agaché poniéndome a cubierto pero un nuevo tiro resonó y literalmente sentí como la muerte respiró en mi nuca fallando por milímetros.

-¡HAHA!- pero no era yo su objetivo, sino nuestra compañera que recibió ese disparo en la cabeza justo cuando también se disponía a ponerse a cubierto cayendo bocabajo al suelo.

-¡NO!- Lincoln la tomó y jaló apegándola a nuestra cobertura justo antes de que otro tiro le diera cargándola sobre su regazo, como lo haría alguien que sostiene a un ser querido que es lastimado.

Para él, que ella muera ahora mismo es como si volviera a perder a... ¡MALDICIÓN!

-Mi cabeza…- increíblemente ella sigue viva porque fue su casco de Guardia Ónix la que recibió casi toda la potencia del disparo quedando destruido por completo del lado derecho.

-Me alegra ver que estés bien Ron… soldada- olvidó por un instante la posición en la que estábamos al dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa hasta que otro disparo también le rozó el cabello.

-¡ACABEN CON ESOS HOMÍNIDOS!- una voz algo aguda que viajó en el viento hizo que los Locust que no fueron heridos de muerte se incorporaran y dispararan en nuestra dirección.

-Clyde… ¿Oíste eso? ¡¿RECONOCES ESA VOZ?!- siendo tan propio de su persona, el semblante de Lincoln cambió rápidamente a uno agresivo y asomó un poco la cabeza sin importarle acabar con un agujero en la cabeza hasta que le obligué a agacharse.

-¡SÍ, SÍ, LA RECONOZCO PERO NO ENCUENTRO A SU DUEÑO!- arrimándose por su lado, nuestro camarada de pocos ánimos intentó hallar al responsable sin éxito alguno.

Esa no es la voz del General de estos diablos chupa almas y mucho menos la de Gork, pero se me hace ligeramente familiar y por la expresión de ira, más intensa de lo normal que Lincoln ahora posee, es todo lo que necesito para saber qué se trata de uno de los factores que contribuyeron a que perdiese todo lo que más amaba en la vida.

Y no estábamos en la mejor posición para que ajustase cuentas pendientes.

_**-"¡¿Qué está pasando, chicos?! El resto de ese batallón se dirige a ustedes, ¡¿Qué esperan para destruirlos con el Martillo?!"-**_ nos habló Zach muy desesperado.

-¡Perdimos el Martillo del Alba y no podemos movernos de nuestra posición por culpa de un francotirador Locust! ¿Puedes encontrarlo?- solicité intentando localizar a ese individuo.

_**-"¡NO VEO A NADIE!"-**_ cerré los ojos conteniendo un grito de cólera porque volvíamos a estar contra la espada y la pared.

-¡Chandler, los Locust que quedan están distraídos y descuidaron el túnel así que aprovecha y huye con las Bombas!- apresuró Clyde siendo lo suficientemente astuto para aprovechar el momento en poner a salvo esos artefactos y que de ese modo los Locust que quedaban desviarían su atención de nosotros teniendo más oportunidades de salirnos de este predicamento.

En solo unos pocos segundos el camión que contiene las Bombas salió disparado del túnel pasando por encima de los cadáveres y restos Locust y del terreno destruido consiguiendo que los que quedaron vivos le prestaran toda su atención y abrieran fuego intentando detenerlos pero ya se había alejado demasiado.

Solo contábamos con un momento antes de que nuevamente se enfocaran en nosotros, por lo que debíamos pensar también en algo para que huyéramos. Vi que cerca de la ruta por la que nosotros llegamos hasta aquí colgaba una endeble pared que podría caerse con el daño adecuado, así que fue mi turno para improvisar alguna estrategia de supervivencia.

-¡Clyde, arroja una granada de humo en nuestra posición actual y otras en esa dirección!- le pedí apuntando a una ruta opuesta por la que llegamos aquí.

-¡¿Por qué?!- no entendió el motivo de mi petición y cerró el ojo porque un tiro de ese mismo francotirador pasó otra vez cerca de nosotros.

-¡Hazlo solamente!- exigí sacando a la vez una granada de fragmentación.

Renuente, pero sin mayor alternativa hizo lo pedido y tiró una granada de humo en el lugar en el que estamos ahora mismo y luego otras hacia dónde le pedí. Mi plan consiste en hacerle creer a los Locust que intentaríamos huir por esa dirección para que enfocaran sus disparos ahí y con suerte el francotirador de ellos también caería en la trampa.

-¡Muévanse ahora que están distraídos!

Apuré a mis amigos porque los Locust mordieron el anzuelo y cuando Lincoln ayudó a Stella a moverse arrojé al aire mi granada en dirección a ese débil muro disparándole para que estallara y la derrumbara bloqueando tanto la visión del francotirador como el camino que usamos para que así no pudieran seguirnos.

-¡Zach, deja tu posición y regresa con los Bloodmounts! ¡Chandler, no te alejes demasiado o no podremos escoltarte y de nuevo te las deberás arreglar solo!- dijo Lincoln por los comunicadores -¿Chandler? ¡CHANDLER, RESPONDE HIJO DE PUTA ESTÚPIDO!

-Se están volviendo alejar de nosotros…- avisó Stella adolorida ya no usando su casco dañado y mirando su radar.

-Ese jodido marica nunca va a aprender… ¡Alcancémoslos antes de que los vuelvan a acorralar!

Al regresar a los Bloodmounts nos pusimos en marcha para ir tras ellos dejando totalmente atrás a esos desgraciados que sin sus propias bestias para desplazarse no nos podrán alcanzar.

-Chandler, si me estás escuchando gran pendejo, detente ahora mismo y deja de avanzar. ¡¿Otra vez quieres lidiar solo contra oleada tras oleada de esos malditos monstruos?!- siguió tratando de persuadirlo Link ofuscado por no recibir respuesta inmediata.

-Parece que esta vez pudo escucharlo, Sargento Loud. Se han detenido a unos 3 kilómetros al oeste de nuestra posición actual- soltamos un gemido de alivio por el informe de Stella.

-Espero que sea así. Si puedes escucharnos, maricotas, quédate en tu posición y no hagas nada hasta que lleguemos hasta dónde estás. No nos demoramos.

-Ya quiero ver la cara que esos huevones van a poner cuando vean que unos "Gears de segunda" como nosotros tuvieron que salvar sus prepotente culos Ónix- río Zach hasta que notó la mirada de reproche que le dedicó Stella -¡Eh, eh, eh! No me refería a ti, linda. Tú eres muy hábil al momento de patear traseros Locust, ¡No eres una habladora como los demás Guardias Ónix! En serio demuestras ser merecedora de ese rango.

Le sonrió nervioso haciendo que ella rodase los ojos, pero riendo, Link también río por semejante metedura de pata y Clyde solo suspiró algo frustrado no viendo espacio para el buen humor en esta situación.

Yo también reí dejando nuevamente atrás mis pesares. Quien sabe, tal vez ese mal presentimiento que tuve cuando fuimos a socorrer a esos estúpidos solo fue mal infundado por mis deseos de arrancarle la cabeza a Gork y puede que las cosas marchen para bien desde ahora…

¿O no?

(…)

-¡Hasta que al fin nos alcanzan! ¿Se puede saber por qué se demoraron en llegar hasta nuestra posición, soldados?- esta fue la cordial bienvenida que el gaznápiro cretino nos dio cuando llegamos al callejón en dónde decidió "sabiamente" ocultarse.

-Sí, nosotros también estamos felices de volver a verte, Chancletas- como pasó en la base, Lincoln no se mordió la lengua a la hora de dedicarle este apodo -¿Y las BML? ¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien y no gracias a ustedes, sino a nuestro esfuerzo al permanecer a su lado todo este tiempo como verdaderos soldados de élite- nos reprochó ese individuo que se parece a Link y cuyo brazo derecho sangraba por una herida de bala que era tapada por un trapo.

-Sorprende que tipos como ustedes pudieran mantener a salvo las Bombas sin apoyo y por tanto tiempo- no pude contener la risa por este comentario de Clyde, porque aunque lo dijo con su tono tan inexpresivo, lo sentí como lo más parecido a una broma de su parte.

-¿Cómo dices, jodido tuerto?- pero a los dos grandotes lame-suelas de Chandler eso no les causó ni una pizca de risa y se le acercaron.

-En serio deben tener muchas agallas al intentar hacer algo en contra de nosotros que somos capaces de pelear cara a cara contra los Locust- con tan solo ponerse al lado de nuestro pesimista camarada y dedicarles una agria mirada, Lincoln consiguió detenerlos y que no hicieran algo.

-¿Pero solo ustedes sobrevivieron? ¿No quedan más Gears?- preguntó Stella al notar la ausencia de los soldados de respaldo que no cayeron al río con nosotros.

-Solo quedamos nosotros, esos pobres diablos no pudieron aguantarnos el ritmo- tales palabras tan despectivas dirigidas a aquellos que han dado valientemente sus vidas por este mundo y cumplido con el propósito por el cuál existieron era algo que invirtió por completo mi buen humor.

Igual que Lincoln, yo también tengo muchas cosas de que hablar con Chandler cuando todo este asunto llegue a su fin.

-Ya habrá tiempo después para lamentarnos sus muertes. Ahora debemos completar la misión y llevar las carcasas a Jacinto para terminar de crear las Bombas de Masa Ligera con las cuáles esperamos finalizar al fin esta guerra- siguió hablando Clyde para que nuestros ánimos no se encendieran y tuviésemos desacuerdos innecesarios.

-Vámonos ya. Espero que sean ustedes los que logren aguantarnos el paso, cuarteto de idiotas- con esta burla de Link hacia ellos, nos dispusimos a partir.

-¡ATRÁPENLOS!- pero nuevamente una aguda voz en el aire hizo que un escalofrío recorriese nuestras columnas.

¡¿Era de nuevo ese tipo?! No… este tono era un poco diferente porque el primero es algo más ronco, ¡¿A quién le pertenece entonces?!

Aguarden… voz aguda como la de alguien al que le aprietan los calzones (Por no tener mejor punto de comparación) ¡Solo le puede pertenecerle a un tipo de Locust!

-¡SUCUMBAN!- con este nuevo grito se oyó un tipo de disparo y vimos como una flecha que palpitaba de color amarillo dio contra el abdomen de ese tipo parecido a Lincoln.

No lo mató, pero me tensé al saber muy bien lo que le iba a ocurrir en menos de un segundo.

-¡OH MIER…!- no pudo terminar de hablar porque con horror vimos como estalló en pedazos manchándonos a todos con su sangre y órganos internos al caerles encima, en especial a sus amigos al estar más cerca suyo.

-¡SANTO DIOS!- Stella retrocedió llevándose una mano a la boca expulsando unas lágrimas.

-¡NICK!- vociferó Chandler viendo como la cabeza de él rodó unos metros teniendo en su expresión el dolor generado por mil torturas.

-¡MIREN ALLÁ ARRIBA!- avisó Zach señalando al cielo.

Revoloteando sobre nosotros montando unos Reavers como si fueran hábiles caballos voladores, vimos a una de las clases de Dron más peligrosas que existen y de las cuales con tan solo verlas u oír sus macabros susurros acabarían con los nervios hasta de los más valientes.

Guardias Theron.

A esta casta se le considera la versión de soldado Locust más inteligente y hábil al momento luchar y por lo tanto la más letal. No son el típico Dron estúpido que se arroja al combate sin medir las consecuencias de sus acciones al ser fríos y calculadores que piensan antes de actuar siendo capaces de manejar con habilidad toda clase de armas, incluyendo las nuestras, pero la preferida de ellos es un arco que dispara flechas explosivas capaces de despedazar a cualquier humano tal y como acaba de pasarle a ese pobre tipo.

Se destacan entre los demás Locust porque usan unas raras túnicas de tonalidad roja y un casco que cubre toda su cabeza excepto la boca siendo a fines prácticos los sargentos entre los demás esperpentos que siguen sus órdenes sin chistar, o en casos más extremos, forman su propio equipo de élite para realizar las misiones más difíciles.

Tal y como nosotros al conformar el Escuadrón Serpiente que sirve a la CGO. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no lidiamos con los de su tipo.

-¡DISPÁRENLES!- impulsado por el terror de ver morir a su amigo, Chandler le ordenó al otro par de idiotas que derribaran a los Reavers con las ametralladoras Vulcan con las que antes mantuvieron a raya a los Locust mientras estuvieron dentro de ese túnel.

-¡WAM!- pero otra de esas flechas explosivas dio contra una de esas armas haciéndole estallar mandando a volar de espaldas al que la usaba y chocase duramente contra una pared del callejón.

-¡Aquí somos blancos fáciles, tenemos que huir!- exclamó Clyde que se agachó evitando por poco otra de esas flechas que estalló un contenedor de basura.

-¡Chandler, tú y los tuyos váyanse en el camión con las Bombas! Si ellos las quieren no se atreverán a destruirlas, ¡Nosotros los seguiremos en la carroza!- ordenó Lincoln que había tomado con la mano derecha la Lancer que le pertenecía a Nick para dispararla al mismo tiempo que usaba la suya propia en la mano izquierda.

-¡LARGUÉMONOS TAMBIÉN ANTES DE QUE NOS REVIENTEN!- Zach caminó de espaldas disparando desesperado su Markza -¡Tú no te quedes ahí y muévete!- tomó del brazo a Stella que seguía en shock por la muerte de su amigo, como si su alma hubiese abandonado su cuerpo y quedase solo un mero caparazón.

-¡QUE TE MUEVAS, CARAJO!- la empujó Lincoln casi tumbándola haciéndole reaccionar y siguiese a Zach que seguía sujetándola del brazo.

Una vez que todos estuvimos en la carroza les volví a dar con el látigo a los Bloodmounts para seguir a Chandler y los dos únicos compinches que le quedan teniendo ahora a esos malditos buitres tras nosotros que son mucho más letales y difíciles de repeler que nuestros anteriores perseguidores.

-¡Desháganse rápido de esas cosas!- ordené tratando de evitar que la carroza se volcara por culpa de los estallidos que se producían en el suelo a causa de las flechas -¡No sé por cuánto vayamos a resistir!- era cuestión de tiempo para que alguna de ellas diera contra nosotros.

-¡¿Y qué mierda crees que estamos haciendo?!- habló Link al borde de perder la paciencia.

Iba a decir algo más, pero vi como el camión conducido por Chandler hizo un giro cerrado a la derecha en una esquina dándome apenas tiempo de reaccionar y hacer lo mismo causando que casi se volcara nuestra carroza y que mis amigos se golpeasen duramente en el interior evitando por mera casualidad otras flechas que al dar contra una vieja edificación la derrumbó como si un misil hubiese chocado contra ella.

-¡CHANDLER, QUÉ CREES QUE HACES, A DÓNDE VAS!- le reclamó Lincoln.

_**-"¡Tratando de poner a salvo las bombas, estúpido! Mientras que no se deshagan de esas cosas no puedo detenerme y debo hacer lo imposible para perderlos"**_

Aunque no nos gustase, debíamos darle la razón. Con esos diablos voladores pisándonos los talones seguir moviéndonos era la mejor opción, al menos, hasta que se le acabe el combustible a su camión o maten a los Bloodmounts que impulsan la carroza.

-¡AAAUUUAAARRRHHH!

¡O que sea capturado por uno gigantesco Corpser que sale de repente del piso bloqueándole el camino haciendo que tuviera que detenerse en seco y las aberraciones que impulsan la carroza chocasen contra el parachoques trasero del camión!

-¡CHANDLER, CUIDADO JODIDO IMBÉCIL!- reclamó Link porque al dar marcha atrás evitando por poco las patas de ese coloso pasó por encima de los Bloodmounts volcándonos de un golpe.

-¡TODOS ARRIBA, ARRIBA!- yo había saltado del asiento del jinete antes de recibir la embestida y estaba en plena calle disparando todas las balas de mi Boltok tratando de darle a los Reavers.

-¡Toma esto, Liam!- viendo que con esto no iba a lograr nada, Lincoln me arrojó el Lancer de su casi gemelo para abrir fuego -¡Todos vayan al camión, rápido!- hizo esa acción luego de saltar a un lado evitando una de esas malditas flechas que cayó atrás de Zach que ayudaba a Stella a ponerse de pie causando que ellos volaran cayendo bocabajo por el estallido.

-¡PÁRENSE, MIERDA!- sin delicadeza los levanté para que fueran al camión.

-¡LIAM!- de un empujón Clyde me tumbó porque al haberlos ayudado me distraje y casi recibí un flechazo en la cabeza. Muy irónico es que sea él quién me salve.

-¡Ya estamos todos, ponte en marcha Chandler!- exigió Lincoln una vez que todos nos subimos al camión estando lado a lado de las Bombas, siendo esto lo único que evito que los Therons nos intentaran volar en mil pedazos.

Chandler giró a la izquierda eludiendo nuevamente las patas del Corpser manejando sin control por la carretera tratando de perder a los Reavers a pesar de que dejaron de lanzarnos flechas explosivas limitándose a solo perseguirnos eludiendo nuestros disparos a la vez. Ahora tenemos que ver como…

-¡IIIAARRGG!

¡POR TODOS LOS DIABLOS DEL INFIERNO! ¿De nuevo sale un Corpser en medio del camino? Esto definitivamente era a propósito y no solo mala suerte porque cuando Chandler giró a la derecha para eludirlo no se dio cuenta de que se dirigió a un gran callejón sin salida en dónde estaban unos viejos autos y árboles muertos (el peor escenario posible)

-¡RETROCEDA, TENIENTE CHANDLER!- imploró la pobre de Stella que seguía llorando aterrada por terminar asesinada como su amigo.

Ahora ya comprende la verdadera realidad en la que vivimos los Gears día a día.

-¡NO, HAN BLOQUEADO LA ENTRADA!- dijo Zach cuando el segundo Corpser se interpuso no dándonos ningún chance de escapar.

Y por si eso no bastase suficiente, detrás suyo aparecieron más Locust y de las ventanas en el interior del callejón empezaron a surgir Desgraciados como si fuesen cucarachas en dirección nuestra soltando sus característicos rugidos demoniacos.

¡ESTABA TODO PLANEADO DE ANTEMANO!

-¡TODOS BAJEN DEL CAMIÓN! Chandler ponlo de medio lado para que nos sirva de escudo. Ellos no nos atacaran con explosivos por temor a dañar las BML- sin chistar él hizo lo que Link ordenó y todos nos escudamos tras el camión.

También es muy irónico que los objetos que se supone debamos custodiar con nuestras vidas sean ahora lo único que evita que nos asesinen.

-¡No dejen que se nos acerquen!- dicho esto por Clyde, tomamos posiciones tanto tras el camión como detrás de los vehículos oxidados al mismo tiempo que uno de los Therons que bajó de los Reavers nos señaló exclamando: "¡Eliminen a humanos débiles y apoderarse de explosivos!" y todos abrimos fuego.

Zach con su Sniper pudo volarle la cabeza a varios Drones que venían por la derecha, pero al ver como un Desgraciado se le acercó, sujeto esa arma por el cañón y la usó como bate para partirle la frente de un golpe y enseguida sacó su pistola metralleta para dispararle a otros que quisieron tirársele encima a Stella, qué en su desesperación por recargar su arma, descuidó su defensa.

-¡No te distraigas, linda!- le aconsejó poniéndose a su lado para ahora usar su Markza disparándole a más Desgraciados.

Lincoln y Clyde cuidaban el flanco izquierdo manteniendo a raya a Drones que de costumbre se acercaban al peligro sin un ápice de sentido común, pero resulta que ellos eran una cortina para que gastaran balas y al morir le dieran paso a dos Therons que ya tenían listos sus arcos explosivos y casi les aciertan si no fuera porque nuestro amigo de pocos ánimos empujara a Link eludiendo por poco las flechas que impactaron contra unos Desgraciados que por mera casualidad se les habían acercado a ellos por la espalda para atacarlos.

-¡Acérquense y peleen como hombres, imbéciles!- los retó volviendo a disparar pero los Therons se pusieron también a cubierto siendo mucho más pacientes que los otros esperando el momento adecuado para volver a usar sus arcos explosivos.

Desde una apertura en la parte superior de la cabina del camión, uno de los compañeros de Chandler volvió a usar la potencia demoledora de la ametralladora Vulcan para mantener a raya a los Reavers que aún seguían volando por nuestros alrededores… hasta que un flechazo le atravesó la cabeza matándolo enseguida y que esa arma cayese cerca de mí, a lo que su amigo e inútil líder abrieran fuego con sus armas normales disparando en todas direcciones sin control alguno.

Yo no estaba muy lejos de Zach y Stella apoyándolos, pero como las balas del Lancer que Link me dio se estaban acabando, no me quedó de otra que arriesgarme en coger la ametralladora y apoyarla en mi hombro derecho para jalar el gatillo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ellos dos despedazando a un enorme número de Locust e incluso a varios Reavers sin importarme que sea yo el que termine hecho pedazos.

-¡REGRESEN AL AGUJERO DEL QUE SALIERON, LARBAS INMUNDAS!- grité con fervor dejando salir parte de esa enorme ira que se generó dentro de mí desde que nos topamos con Gork.

Hasta que se terminaron las balas a esa pesada arma que tuve que usar como escudo improvisado para evitar que una flecha explosiva diera contra mí, a lo que rápidamente y con todas mis fuerzas se la arrojé a unos Locust que fueron gravemente lastimados por el estallido y no me quedó de otra que juntarme con mi prepotente amigo.

-¡¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?!- preguntó desesperado el compañero de Chandler que sigue disparando de manera errática hasta que un contundente tiro le despedazó la quijada y se desplomara a los pies de su nada competente líder.

-¡HANK!- gritó Stella amañado con acercársele, pero Zach la sujetó obligándola a mantenerse tras la cobertura.

-¡No sabemos por cuánto más vayamos a resistir!- exclamó Clyde lidiando con de los Desgraciados que querían acercársele a él y Lincoln por la espalda mientras que este aún intentaba abatir a esos Guardias Theron que tampoco daban su brazo a torcer.

-¡VA A SER NUESTRO FIN!- gritó ahora Zach que al agacharse para recargar su Sniper no pudo evitar apegarlo a su cuerpo soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

Debía darle la razón. Por lo general no suelo cuestionar las decisiones del destino porque sé bien que este no deja que las cosas pasen al azar o mera suerte como si solo arrojase unos dados para decidir sobre el futuro de una persona, pero ante situaciones tan complicadas como ésta… hasta yo comienzo a tener mis dudas porque dudo que podamos salir airosos o sin pagar un alto precio.

-¡ANIQUÍLENLOS, QUE NO QUEDE NI UNO CON VIDA!- deje de pensar en eso porque de entre los miles de rugidos por parte de los Locust, pude distinguir la voz de Gork que se abrió paso entre ellos siendo escoltado por unos Granaderos sobresaliendo fácilmente entre estos y los demás pudiendo apreciar aún por debajo de su casco su sádica sonrisa al señalarnos.

¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA SIGUE VIVO!

-¡Qué no quede nadie con vida!- sujetando esa enorme escopeta de cañón triple y soltando una carcajada de ultratumba comenzó a abrir fuego casi dándoles a los que estaban junto a mí y a Clyde y Link justo cuando este quiso arrojar una granada haciéndole fallar su objetivo y cayese lejos de los Therons contra los que lidiaban.

Por más que me doliese, ésta en verdad para ser nuestra última batalla. Un aparente batallón infinito de Locust al frente bloqueándonos la única salida, Desgraciados surgiendo de todas direcciones que no descansaran hasta vencer a sus enemigos y Reavers que igual que aves de presa revoloteaban encima nuestro esperando el mejor momento para tirársenos encima como si fuésemos conejitos indefensos.

Más de malas no podíamos estar. Este iba a ser nuestro fin.

Me habría encantado vivir el tiempo suficiente para ver el final de esta guerra y si el mundo por el cuál tanta sangre hemos sudado y derramado tuvo un merecido mañana mejor luego de todas las vidas humanas que se han perdido y que los ecosistemas dañados por tantas luchas recuperasen su magnificencia de antaño al igual que cada una de las diversas y pobres razas animales que han suplicado por el cese al fuego y cuyos gritos de ayuda siempre llegaban a oídos sordos.

Si este será mi último día de vida, ¡Al menos me iré sabiendo que cumplí mi objetivo igual a como lo hizo Rusty y todos esos demás valientes soldados! Asesinaré a Gork cerrando esa vieja herida para poder descansar en paz una vez que mi corazón deje de latir y para que nadie más muera a manos suyas.

¡CUÉSTEME LO QUE ME CUESTE!

-¡GOOOORRRKKKK!- le grité con todas mis fuerzas saliendo de la cobertura para que mi voz sobresaliese entre el sonido de disparos y rugidos de las otras bestias del Infierno.

Él enseguida dejó de disparar y me vio fijamente. No sé si me reconocería o creyese que solo era un soldado más del montón, pero noté que su semblante se volvió uno de desconcierto y leve asombro haciendo el equivalente a arquear una ceja mientras que los otros Locust parecieron haberse confundido de que lo llamara por su nombre al grado de que dejaron de disparar.

-¡Tú y yo, ahora mismo!- teniendo su completa atención, empuñé mi Gnasher y sin dudar me le acerqué corriendo aprovechando que los demás estaban inmóviles disparándoles para que no me tratasen de detener.

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCO, LIAM?! ¡REGRESA!- hice caso omiso a los gritos de Zach y de los demás.

Lo siento mis amigos, pero esto es algo que ya no puedo retrasar por más tiempo.

-Yo encargarme de este homínido, ¡Ustedes destruir al resto!- Gork pareció aceptar mi desafío y también recargó su arma principal para acercárseme igualmente.

Le disparé tres veces, pero esa tosca armadura que claramente se nota que está hecha con fierros y otros trozos de metal lo protegió por lo que me tuve que detener y saltar a la izquierda cuando me apuntó y abrió fuego. No sé qué clase de munición lleva esa escopeta de triple cañón, pero su potencia era tan grande que al dar contra un Dron que intentó atacarme por atrás lo despedazó como si este hubiese recibido de frente el disparo de mi escopeta recortada.

Seguí girando por el suelo un par de metros eludiendo por poco sus disparos y al pararme usé las escasas balas que aún quedaban de mi Lancer y volví a abrir fuego, pero justo antes de que jalase el gatillo, él con una sola mano tomó a otro Dron del cuello y lo puso delante de sí para que recibiese los tiros y sin esfuerzo alguno me lo arrojó como un saco de cemento tumbándome.

Apenas tuve tiempo de quitármelo de encima y disparar mi Boltok a las cabezas a unos cuatro Drones que se me aproximaron y al pararme un quinto me sujetó por atrás haciéndome una llave al cuello, pero lo obligué a soltarme con un codazo al estómago, le golpeé la cara al girarme y le pegué una granada en el pecho para apartarlo de mí de un puntapié empujándolo hacia otros Locust viendo su expresión de terror antes de que estallara en mil pedazos.

-¡HOMÍNIDO!- me gritó Gork que arremetió contra mí como si fuese un furioso toro antes de que pudiera dispararle golpeándome el tórax con su arma que sujetaba de medio lado estampándome contra uno de los viejos autos del callejón -¡DIJE QUE YO ENCARGARME DE ESTE PATEA SUELOS!- estaba furioso de que los demás se metieran en su lucha y el resto retrocedió intimidados por cómo les habló.

¿Un Locust que se deleita con el sufrimiento ajeno tiene sentido del honor?

¡¿QUIÉN LO DIRÍA?!

-¡YO ME BAÑARÉ CON TU SANGRE!- su horrible aliento me dio nauseas cuando me gritó en la cara y seguramente me la abría arrancado de un mordisco si no fuese por su también grotesco casco que daba vistazo a sus ojos naranjas casi rojos que representaban toda la maldad de este mundo.

Esas palabras… ¡SOLO AVIVARON LA IRA QUE ARDÍA EN MI INTERIOR! Por lo que sujeté su instrumento de muerte por el cañón y la culata logrando apartarlo de mi pecho para poder respirar con libertad ejerciendo todas mis fuerzas temblando y poniéndome rojo del esfuerzo sintiendo como mi cuerpo estaba siendo llevado hasta sus límites haciéndole retroceder varios pasos y que me viese muy impresionado.

Juraría que nunca se esperó que un "humano insignificante" tuviese la suficiente fuerza bruta para rivalizar con él, pero ese asombro inicial no le duró mucho y frunció el ceño nuevamente gruñendo y usar la enorme ventaja de tamaño que tiene para tratar de someterme empezando un forcejeo mientras caminábamos erráticamente por el campo de batalla no importándonos recibir disparos tanto de nuestros enemigos como de nuestros aliados por accidente viéndonos directamente a los ojos diciéndonos por medio de estos que esta lucha solo terminará con la muerte del otro.

Yo también debía darle crédito porque es muchísimo más fuerte que un Dron cualquiera, diría que lo es tanto como un Boomer. No sé de qué agujero salió o como fue concebido, pero en serio es uno en un millón no solo por su increíble fuerza y resistencia, sino por su valor y habilidad cuando lidió con esa Berserker y su astucia al preparar trampas como en la que acabamos de caer.

-¡LIAM, MANTENLO QUIETO PARA PODER DARLE!- oí esta petición de Zach y vi de reojo como le apuntó con su rifle, pero tuvo que agacharse para no recibir unos disparos.

-¡NO, ÉL ES MÍO!- aunque apreciaba su ayuda, este asunto personal solo me concierne a mí y solo a mí y a nadie más.

Aprovechando esa distracción, Gork me dio un rodillazo en el abdomen que me hizo escupir sangre seguido de un codazo en la cara que me tumbó y alzó un pie para pisarme la cabeza, pero me incorporé y le conecté un contundente puñetazo en su prominente quijada y pateé su vientre también sacándole sangre y rápidamente le apunté con mi escopeta recortada dispuesto a desaparecerle esa cara tan horrible.

Pero tomó el extremo del arma desviando hacia arriba el tiro y me dio un cabezazo en la frente que casi me dejó inconsciente derribándome de nuevo y me pisó el estómago para apuntarme con su arma de triple cañón dispuesto a volarme la cabeza.

-¡FUAM!- pero un tiro directo en su hombro derecho le hizo soltar esa arma y retrocediese sobándose la herida rugiendo del dolor.

-¡REAGRÚPATE RÁPIDO, LIAM!- eso lo había causado Zach y me hizo señas para que fuera hasta él.

-¡LES DIJE QUE ESTA PELEA ERA MÍA!- imposible me resultó no gritarle iracundo cuando me paré siendo mi momento de arremeter contra Gork y tumbarlo para molerle a puñetazos su rostro sin importarme lastimare las manos recubiertas de resistentes guantes negros al impactar con su casco aun sintiendo como disparos Locust me rozaban.

-¡POR MIL DEMONIOS!- Link quiso acercárseme impulsado por su gran sentido de camarería, pero se tuvo que volver a cubrir cuando otra flecha explosiva le rozó su mechón de cabello.

Solo detuve mi acción cuando Gork sujetó mis puños aplastándomelos y me quitó de encima suyo al sujetarme el cuello por atrás usando su escamosa y musculosa cola de lagartija que ningún otro Locust posee para enviarme contra otro de los viejos y oxidados autos.

Sobándome la nuca me levanté solo para recibir un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago de su parte al aproximárseme corriendo y a continuación me sujetó del cuello con la mano izquierda para molerme el rostro con la derecha al inmovilizarme mis propias manos con esa cola.

Sentía que con cada golpe que me asestaba una parte de mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo y mi vida pasaba frente a mis ojos.

Desde que era un tonto niño granjero algo desconectado y apartado del mundo exterior que cuidaba con todo su amor y cariño a sus preciados animales.

Como los perdí a todos junto a casi toda mi familia que me generó la más insufrible de las agonías.

Mis inicios en la CGO y las diversas experiencias que me volvieron el Gears que soy.

Los momentos en los que he reído, llorado, enfurecido y que en más de una ocasión me han hecho dudar si en verdad todos tenemos un propósito que cumplir en esta vida.

Parece que matar a este puto engendro no era mi destino, pero al menos me hubiese conformado con saber que otro valiente soldado logró tal hazaña y así partir estando en paz conmigo mismo… cosa que en verdad era mucho pedir.

-¡MUERE, INSIGNIFICANTE HUMANO!- cerré los ojos cuando alzó el puño derecho dispuesto a darme el golpe final.

Mamá… papá… Virginia, la mejor cerda que un granjero puede tener como amiga, ya voy con ustedes. Beth, mi hermanita, ojalá y tengas mucha más vida que yo por delante y que el destino tenga mejores planes para ti.

-¡NOOOO!- oí este grito colectivo conformado por Zach, Lincoln e incluso Clyde que nada podían hacer para ayudarme ya.

Mis amigos… fue un honor pelear a su lado. Por favor, salgan de este predicamento y hallen la manera de salvar este mundo en decadencia y darle ese mañana mejor que nunca podré ver.

Pero una explosión a lo lejos me hizo abrir los ojos y vi como del cielo caía… ¡¿Una lluvia de explosivos?!

-¡MORTEROS, CUIDADO TODOS!- avisó Lincoln reagrupándose con los demás detrás del camión.

-¡CORRAN!- liberándome, Gork se alejó corriendo para tomar su arma e ir a resguardarse.

Hice lo mismo y tomé las mías para ir con mis amigos a pesar de la grave contusión. Al mirar hacia atrás vi como esa lluvia de misiles cayó primero en el Corpser reventándole la parte superior de su cuerpo y después aniquilando a una gran parte del batallón Locust mientras que los otros no sabían que hacer al ser víctimas del pánico y miraban en todas direcciones.

-¿Quién hizo eso?- Clyde hizo la pregunta que rondaba en por las cabezas de todos nosotros.

Un nuevo disparo de mortero cayó encima de los demás Locust generando estallidos peligrosamente cerca de nosotros y de las Bombas matando de paso a los Reavers que aún revoloteaban dejándonos el camino libre.

¿Qué significaba esto?

_**-"Oigan… ¿No escuchan, perros de la CGO?"-**_ oímos una voz por los comunicadores.

Otra vez nos vimos perplejos al reconocerla.

-¿Viejo Stanley? ¡¿ERES TÚ?!- quería corroborar Link creyendo que oyó mal.

_**-"No, soy el Hada de los Dientes. ¡Claro que soy yo, imbéciles!"-**_ su respuesta era lo único que necesitábamos para saber que era él _**-"escuchen, idiotas. Los sobrevivientes que salvaron se van a encargar de ese otro Corpser que está cerca para que puedan avanzar sin problemas, ¡Aprovechen y salgan de ahí antes de que aparezcan más"**_

-¡ENSEGUIDA! ¡Larguémonos, rápido!- nos subimos al camión que ahora lo conducía Link y pasamos por encima de los cuerpos y restos de los Locust.

-¡NO DEJARLES HUIR!- vi hacia atrás dándome cuenta que Gork había logrado sobrevivir sin daños graves y abrió fuego junto con los otros pocos Locust que quedaban con vida.

Maldito infeliz… ya será otra ocasión en la que terminemos de ajustar cuentas y esa vez nada ni nadie va a intervenir, ¡TE LO JURO!

-¡OIGAN, POR AQUÍ!- cuando estuvimos lejos de ese lugar que casi se vuelve nuestra tumba, nos topamos con… no puede ser, era Steven y sus dos amigas que usaban morteros desde una de las dos carrozas en la que se fueron con los otros sobrevivientes.

-¡Sígannos!- dándoles con el látigo a los Bloodmounts se pusieron en marcha y fuimos tras ellos.

-¿Qué hacían ustedes por aquí?- era una enorme casualidad que justamente ellos hayan venido a nuestro rescate.

-Pasábamos cerca para recoger unos suministros y demás cosas que necesitamos y que habíamos ocultado por aquí hasta que oímos el alboroto que ustedes generaron. Los habríamos dejado tirados a su suerte si se tratasen de soldados cualquiera, pero como ustedes nos salvaron la vida…- Steven dejó de hablar, como si le costara lo que fuera a decirnos a continuación.

-Decidimos devolverles el favor y ayudarles- terminó de hablar la mujer llamada Perla sonriéndonos cálidamente en contraste con la expresión de disgusto de su líder.

Algunas veces soy de ese tipo de personas a las que les disgusta admitir en voz alta cuando se ha equivocado al dar por hecho que una situación o escenario no puede ser corregido, pero cuando este tipo de cosas pasan… ¡ME ALEGRA HABER ESTADO TOTALMENTE ERRADO!

Tan seguro estaba de que nuestro destino era morir ahí y que había fallado en mi última misión en la vida que era vencer a Gork, que no pude contemplar que íbamos a tener uno de esos fugaces "golpes de suerte" y lograr burlar a la muerte para pelear otro día y así seguir cumpliendo los demás encargos por los que el destino nos puso aquí.

Y de qué forma, siendo auxiliados por los supervivientes a los que antes salvamos. ¿Casualidad? ¡JA! No lo creo.

Lo único que nos queda es esperar a ver con que otras sorpresas tanto beneficiosas y perjudicantes nos toparemos más adelante y que con todo coraje afrontaré como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora.

Pero primero… debía atender las dolorosas heridas que me dejó esa lucha contra Gork, ¡AUCH!

**Capítulo siete completado el 24/06/2020.**

**Espero que les gustase este capítulo. Sé que quedó más grande que los anteriores, pero es que no quería retrasar por más tiempo las acciones que se mostraron aquí, tanto la persecución en las carrozas, esa desesperada y aparentemente perdida pelea en el callejón luego de que los lameculos de Chandler muriesen, la lucha personal de Liam contra Gork y la aparición de ese sujeto llamado Steven y sus compañeras sobrevivientes.**

**Igual a como pasó con Dipper, Mabel, el viejo Stanley y Bill, creo que MUY obvio quiénes son esos tres personajes y a que caricatura pertenecen, con tan solo leer sus descripciones y nombres cualquiera se daría cuenta, ¿No? XD**

**¿En algún momento creyeron que el Escuadrón Serpiente en serio iba a ser vencido en ese lugar sin salvación alguna? Que poco optimistas son igual que el ex-granjero al pensar que luego de una encarnizada lucha en dónde se dieron con todo, las cosas iban a terminar así de fácil XD**

**Y ahora… ¿Qué más les esperará a ellos? ¿Con qué nuevos desafíos y personajes de otras series se van a topar? Eso lo sabrán próximamente ;D**


	8. Una Mano Lava la Otra, Parte 2

**ENGRANES DE GUERRA**

**CAPÍTULO OCHO: UNA MANO LAVA A LA OTRA, PARTE 2**

No podía ser verdad, ¡De nuevo tuvimos que ser salvados por unos inmundos sobrevivientes! Esto debía de tratarse de una jodida broma de muy mal gusto, una maldita tragicomedia… pero por más que detestara eso, no me quedaba más opción que guardarme mis comentarios porque de no ser por ellos nuestros culos estarían llenos de plomo y seríamos comida para esas putas larvas.

Mientras seguíamos en nuestro camión a la carroza en donde estaba ese tipo y sus amigas, yo miraba todos los alrededores con el Markza que conseguí en ese museo muy atento a más emboscadas Locust teniendo el corazón en la garganta debido a los nervios.

Clyde hacía lo mismo sin expresar nada como si hace unos momentos no hubiésemos estado en peligro de morir (Nada nuevo de su parte) la niñita quejumbrosa de Chandler hacía lo mismo, pero sujetando con manos temblorosas su arma no pudiendo disimular su enorme terror como lo hago yo (Revelando ser un perfecto marica cobarde que no vale un carajo) lo mismo pasaba con Stella que solo se limitaba a estar sentada contra una de las Bombas de Masa Ligera apegando su Lancer al pecho aun teniendo rastros de lágrimas.

Pobrecita… me recuerda un poco a mí mismo cuando era novato en este juego de la muerte que todo Gear debe jugar cada día de su vida. Luego miré a Liam… no, ¡A ESE JODIDO ESTÚPIDO QUE TIENE PURA MIERDA EN LA CABEZA! Que también está recostado contra los explosivos sobándose la cara molida a golpes y luego las zonas del cuerpo que fueron agredidas por el otro descerebrado con el que se puso a pelear como un completo salvaje haciendo incontenibles muecas de dolor.

Él y yo vamos MUCHO de qué hablar más adelante.

Llegamos hasta unos edificios abandonados y no había rastro alguno de más personas, ¿Será que estos supervivientes fueron los que nos prepararon alguna trampa? Esta pregunta se respondió cuando el suelo delante nuestro comenzó a abrirse como si fuese puertas corredizas.

-Entren rápido- apuró el tipo de camisa rosa antes de ingresar. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo Lincoln lo siguió y esa entrada se cerró causando leves temblores y alzando una nube de polvo.

-¡ESTÁN AQUÍ!- fuimos recibidos apenas nos bajamos por esos mellizos que se nos acercaron con el pulgoso y la momia viviente con cara de uva pasa -¡Nos alegra verlos!

-Sí… a nosotros también nos alegra mucho verlos ahora en una situación más relajada en dónde nuestras vidas no están en peligro mortal- el cabeza de alcornoque de Liam les sonrió mostrando sus dientes chuecos que ahora parecían estar peor por las trompadas que recibió y expulsaban sangre -Ah… ah…- no disimulaba para nada el dolor de sus heridas.

-Descuide, ahora te atendemos- ellos sacaron un equipo de primeros auxilios.

-¿Y quién les ha dicho que sus vidas no están en peligro mortal?- intervino ese bolonio de Steven y antes de darnos cuenta estábamos siendo rodeados por un montón de sobrevivientes que nos apuntaban con armas tanto de la CGO como de Locust.

Oh, oh…

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso nos salvaron de los Locust solo para que ustedes, unos humanos, sean los que nos asesinen?- Lincoln estaba furioso y desconcertado por tal traición., pero alzó las manos sabiendo que un movimiento en falso le costaría la vida a todos nosotros.

Y es aquí cuando se refleja el "gran apoyo humanitario" que tanto los que servimos a regaña dientes a la jodida CGO como los sobrevivientes que nos repudian a no más poder nos tenemos entre nosotros aun cuando nos hemos ayudado mutuamente.

-Solo dígannos que quieren en verdad y no habrá problemas- interrumpió una voz que logró que todos estos inmundos desagradecidos bajaran sus armas… al menos los que no nos seguían viendo con unos fuertes deseos de convertirnos en coladeras.

Montado en una silla de ruedas motorizada que claramente está hecha con chatarra y refacciones de segunda mano, apareció un viejo calvo de abundante bigote café y que le faltaba la pierna derecha siendo acompañado de una bella rubia con un raro broche encima de la cabeza que le hace parecer tener un par de cuernos rojos como un diablo y un tipo castaño y piel ligeramente morena, se nos acercó siendo estos dos últimos equivalentes como guardaespaldas o al menos así lo creo yo por cómo nos veían al empuñar sus armas.

-¿Usted es el líder de este campamentos de sobrevivientes?- refutó lo obvio el más sereno, racional y desanimado miembro de nuestro pintoresco grupo de locos.

-Correcto. Todos me llaman el Tío Grandpa, el encargado de cuidar a cualquier ciudadano libre de la opresión de la CGO y que desee estar a salvo de la amenaza Locust- nos sonrió solo para toser bastante y a tal grado que esa rubia tuvo que sostenerlo porque casi se cae de la silla.

Se nota lo acabado que está el pobrecito. Máximo le daría uno o dos meses más de vida.

-Steven… dices que ellos los salvaron a ustedes de esos Locust que tomaron como prisioneros a los tuyos, ¿Correcto?- preguntó al jodido bolonio que nos entregó en bandeja de plata una vez que se repuso luego de toser.

-Así es. Estos tipos nos rescataron de las garras de los otros monstruos malditos- no pude evitar notar que nos comparó con los Locust al llamarlos "los otros monstruos"

Razones para que odien a la CGO deben tener de sobra, después de todo tengo las mías propias, ¿Pero al grado de que repudien así a los que les salvaron el pellejo? Es por cosas como estas por las que por lo general los sobrevivientes me caen tan mal como una patada en los cojones.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Pensaba que iban a ser como el otro escuadrón de soldados que generaron todo un caos en la ciudad poniendo en peligro a más inocentes en otra de esas tantas batallas contra los Locust y que ahora dependen de nosotros.

-¿Cómo el otro escuadrón que dependen de ustedes? ¿A qué se refieren?- a nuestro delirante líder no le gustó para nada lo que oía, ni a mí tampoco.

-Acompáñennos- haciendo que su silla de ruedas nos diese la espalda se alejó junto con su escolta.

Nos vimos mutuamente no confiando ni un poco en lo que estos infelices podrían hacernos, pero como no teníamos escapatoria alguna, tuvimos que acceder y lo seguimos luego de que Lincoln soltara un gemido de derrota.

-No se preocupen, todo estará bien- afirmó Mabel sonriéndonos con una ternura que contraste por completo con el ambiente tan poco amistoso en el que estábamos y la atmosfera tan tensa que nos rodeaba.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo, Larry? ¡¿De verdad vas a dejarte someter por lo que estos piojosos te digan?!- preguntó la puta barata de Chandler que en todo momento había estado guardando silencio aún montado en el camión que llevaba las Bombas de Masa Ligera todavía siendo acompañado por Stella.

-Te ves mejor callado, pendejo- yo no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de insultarlo.

-A menos que tengas una mejor idea, cierra esa jodida boca y no digas algunas de tus idioteces que solo nos meterán en más problemas, maricotas- no se atrevió a discutirle a Lincoln y solo se limitó a gruñir impotente -mejor quédate a cuidar las BML que es lo único en lo que en verdad eres bueno- reí por la expresión que puso. Se tragaba el poco orgullo Ónix que le quedaba.

-Stella… ¿No quieres acompañarnos?- pero dejé de carcajear cuando le preguntó eso a la única mujer de nuestro escuadrón, pero estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no lo escuchó.

-¿Stella?- al acercármele y sujetarle un hombro la sobresalté tanto que dio un brinco en su lugar apegando de nuevo su Lancer al pecho.

-Eh… no, no. Prefiero que-quedarme a cuidar las Bombas también.

No sé qué tan bien se llevaba con los otros Guardias Ónix que hoy mismo vio morir en frente de sus narices, pero el sentimiento de perder a un camarada, a un buen amigo leal con el que se ha vivido tantas cosas… es también algo que entiendo a la perfección y sé que necesita de tiempo y espacio para terminar de asimilarlo.

-Como quieras, solo llámanos si necesitas algo- le di unas palmaditas en la espalda sonriéndole a lo que ella asintió cabizbaja y me junté con los demás a seguir a ese Gran Tío o como se llame.

Esta guarida de supervivientes es en realidad una vieja estación de metro subterránea poseedora de un tren descarrilado junto con sus vagones. No me imagino cuánto tiempo les tomó volver este sitio un lugar más o menos decente en el que alguien que no tiene en dónde caer muerto pueda vivir, pero había que admitir que está un poco mejor que campamentos de sobrevivientes promedio.

Algunas personas estaban tiradas por ahí durmiendo o haciendo nada, otras están alrededor de fogatas charlando, varias parecían estar creando herramientas o vehículos rudimentarios parecidos a los de ese viejo o practicaban tiro al blanco con armas modificadas usando señuelos que tenían la apariencia de Locust o de soldados Gears, como nosotros, que no vacilaban en despedazar a punta de disparos.

Que "lindo" pasatiempo. Pero al menos demostraban ser capaces de valerse por sí mismos y no ser unos meros sacos de carne que solo saben recibir disparos y nada más.

-¿Más soldados CGO aquí?- algunos de los niños que jugaban se detuvieron para vernos asombrados e incluso temerosos. Lo mismo hacían sus madres que los tomaron alejándonos de nosotros como si fuésemos a contagiarlos de alguna enfermedad o algo así.

-No tengan miedo, ellos en verdad son una muy buenas personas- quiso calmar los ánimos Dipper.

-Cuando les conviene- contradijo su insufrible tío abuelo que caminaba a espaldas nuestras como esperando que hiciésemos alguna jugarreta para así volarnos la cabeza.

Cuenta hasta 10, Zach, cuenta hasta 10… ¡PARA NO ROMPERLE SU PUTA CARA A ESE MALDITO…!

-Ya llegamos. Star, Marco, ¿Serían tan amables?- el Gran Tío le pidió a sus guardaespaldas que abrieran unas pesadas puertas dobles en frente de nosotros.

-Enseguida- jalaron unas cadenas para abrirlas y pudiésemos ver su interior.

Lo primero que notamos fue el inconfundible olor a muerte representado por el aroma a sangre fresca, seca y gangrena cuando una herida no fue atendida a tiempo y demás pestes que he tenido que tragarme miles de veces antes y que siempre generan en mí los mismos deseos de vomitar hasta las tripas como si nuevamente caminase en las alcantarillas.

Y la vista no era mejor. En camillas están postradas, si bien lo recuerdo, las mismas personas que salvamos de esas carrozas y que se hallaban lastimadas siendo atendidas por otros sobrevivientes usando unos muy rudimentarios instrumentos quirúrgicos que más bien parecían herramientas de tortura… en especial cuando debían amputar miembros sin ningún tipo de anestesia.

Ese coro de agonía generado por ellos y otros supervivientes es una de las tantas cosas que voy a oír por las noches y ni hablar de ver a los que quedaron deformes por explosivos o quemados por llamas como si hubiesen sido sacos de boxeo para los diablos del Infierno. No, al contrario, ni los demonios más horribles podrían hacer la mitad de lo que los Locust son capaces de hacerles a los humanos que tienen la trágica desdicha de caer en sus garras.

-Santo Dios…- los mellizos que nos acompañaban desviaron la mirada casi a punto de ponerse a llorar. La momia los tomó de los hombros y empujó para que se fueran diciéndoles que por eso les pidió quedarse con los demás niños y niñas.

-¿Cuántas personas y animales en el resto del mundo no pasan por esto mismo?- cuestionó Liam frotándose la quijada de la que aún escurre sangre.

-¿Para qué nos trajeron aquí? ¿Para ver lo que es capaz de hacer nuestro puto sistema de gobierno a inocentes ciudadanos?- ver tantos moribundos que piden ayuda no es precisamente el mejor remedio para la desmedida locura de nuestro sargento peliblanco.

-No precisamente por eso. Sigamos- seguimos el paso lento a la silla de ese viejo que no parece estar muy incómodo por los tormentos por el que pasa cada una de estas personas; me imagino que de serle algo de todos los días.

Tenía que esforzarme bastante para hacerme de la vista gorda cada vez que pasaba cerca de los heridos que extendían sus manos (los que aún las tenían) implorando ayuda, pero no había nada que ni mis amigos y yo pudiéramos hacer por ellos; lo que me generaban otro tipo de malestar.

De solo pensar en lo que Liam dijo sobre que personas de otras partes del mundo sufren así todos los días arreglándoselas como pueden no recibiendo ayuda de la CGO teniendo estilos de vida peores que los de prisioneros de guerra o lo condenamos a estar siempre en el Pozo de Fuego Eterno… más se merma el desprecio y aberración que le tengo por lo general a los sobrevivientes, bueno, al menos no los aborrezco tanto como lo hacía al iniciar este nuevo día.

Me pregunto si en caso de que revele a la luz los más oscuros y sucios secretos de la CGO pueda hacer algo por desafortunadas personas como las que veo ahora mismo, porque sin ciudadanos, no habrá ningún sistema de gobierno y mucho menos sociedad por la cual luchar y proteger.

Además, aunque dejara al descubierto lo que la CGO no quiere que se sepa ¿Con quién voy a quejarme? Porque la URI prácticamente está extinta (Cortesía de los Locust) y no hay más gobierno que pueda tomar cartas en el asunto, al menos no uno organizado como el nuestro porque lo más cercano a otros sistemas operativos, hasta dónde yo sé, que hay por ahí serían los campamentos y bases de sobrevivientes como estos.

Solo falta que quieran formar un colectivo de anarquistas con propósitos en común que algún día quiera derrocar a nuestro sistema en caso de que logremos ganar esta guerra y aun queden las suficientes personas para llevar a cabo tan revuelta. Me encantaría formar parte de algo así y terminar el trabajo de mamá y papá, pero como van las cosas, ya habré muerto para ese entonces.

-Esto es lo que quería mostrarles- deje de pensar en eso cuando nos detuvimos ahora ante unas grandes cortinas que al ser corridas nos revelaron a…

-¡¿DIANA?!- exclamó asombrado Lincoln porque ahora la vimos a ella y a unos cuantos soldados Gears en condiciones igual de lamentables que la de esos desafortunados recibiendo las mismas atenciones.

-Ah… Lincoln… no sabes la alegría que me da volver a verte hoy…- aunque seguía teniendo su casco puesto era fácil deducir lo realmente feliz que estaba hasta que tosió desesperadamente.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?!- la tomó de una mano pasándole una mano por la frente como si ella pudiera sentir su caricia. Otro clavo en el ataúd de su menguante cordura.

-¿Tú qué crees? Cumplir nuestra misión en atraer a todos los Locust posibles que habitaban esta región para que ustedes tuviesen camino libre… pero si están aquí, supongo que no cumplimos bien nuestro objetivo- escupió sangre aún a través de su casco debido a una profunda herida de bala que tenía en el abdomen.

-A este paso no va a quedar soldado alguno que cumpla las putas órdenes y estrategias del Alto Mando de la CGO- frunció el ceño Liam volviéndose a sobar sus heridas.

Clyde cerró el ojo y suspiró pesadamente como si dijese que ya se esperaba algo como esto para el grupo de Diana mientras que yo no pude evitar angustiarme al imaginarme no solo estando herido de muerte corriendo el peligro de ser asesinado por los Locust sino también a estar a la completa merced de sobrevivientes que detesten a los soldados como nosotros y que no sabemos que podrían hacernos.

-Estos son solo un puñado del grupo de soldados que generaron esa batalla que les costó la vida a tantos de los nuestros, y pese a eso, nos tomamos la molestia de salvar a los que sobrevivieron diciéndonos que otro grupo de Gears estaba custodiando unos explosivos que podrían cambiar el destino del mundo. Así que expliquen de que se trata en verdad su misión- quiso saber el Gran Tío girando su silla hacia nosotros a la vez que su escolta y demás "compatriotas" nos volvían a apuntar con sus armas.

Por mil demonios… bueno, en vista de que saben la verdad a medias y de que nos meteríamos en más problemas si les mentimos, no había de otra que explicarles cuál es nuestro propósito. Así que con detalles les dijimos la misión que se nos impuso y lo que podríamos lograr si tenemos éxito; tal vez en el mejor de los casos decidan echarnos una mano y no darnos la patada por ser unos imanes de problemas.

-… y con esos explosivos esperamos destruir con las madrigueras de esas putas y al fin acabar con esta infernal guerra- finalizó el relato Lincoln.

-Interesante… muy interesante- el Tío Grandpa se frotó el mentón y volvió a alejarse de nosotros.

-Sé muy bien que ustedes tienen como un millón de razones para no confiar en soldados Gears ni en la CGO, pero les pedimos… les suplicamos que nos ayuden con esto y si conocen alguna ruta segura y rápida para llegar a Jacinto, díganla por favor- pidió Liam que se había quitado la parte superior de su armadura para frotarse con una pomada las heridas que le dejó ese esperpento revelando su gran y musculosa anatomía (Jodido suertudo)

Apartándose más para que no pudiéramos oírlo, comenzó a charlar con sus lame suelas, el Steven ese, las amigas de este y el otro vejestorio de Stan porque parece que les tiene mucha confianza.

Nuestras vidas dependiendo de sobrevivientes que nos odian a morir y tienen a su disposición las bombas que podrían cambiar el curso de la humanidad tanto para bien como para mal, sin saber si las están desmantelando ahora mismo o que nos harían si se niegan a ayudarnos y eso que no tomo en cuenta que los Locust podrían encontrarnos para terminar de matarnos.

¿No podíamos estar aún más jodidos todavía?

-Muy bien, jovencitos, escuchen con atención- la tensión se rompió cuando se nos acercaron -hemos tomado una decisión.

Veamos con qué nos van a salir.

-Según lo que Stan y Steven nos dijeron y lo que USTEDES- enfatizó en esta palabra como si quisiera diferenciarnos de otros Gears -hicieron por ellos al salvarlos aun cuando no tenían obligación alguna siendo incluso capaces de poner su misión en segundo plano por su seguridad, he decidido ayudarles.

Liam, Lincoln y yo nos vimos sonriendo por tales palabras. Casi me daban ganas de darme una patada por tenerles tan poca confianza y seguir tachándolos de ingratos y traicioneros, pero el amargado de Clyde no cambió su semblante casi como estuviese esperando un: "Pero"

-Pero primero…- siguió hablando el Tío Grandpa -necesitamos que nos hagan un favor.

Genial… ¡Sabía que había gato encerrado! Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¿Qué clase de favor quiere que hagamos por ustedes?- Lincoln se puso serio y se cruzó de brazos.

-Verán, como se los dije en un inicio yo soy el encargado de cuidar a toda aquella alma que vague sin rumbo fijo y no le tenga lealtad a la CGO y deba luchar día a día para sobrevivir. Eso significa que he tenido contacto con campamentos de otros sobrevivientes como el de mi buen amigo Steven aquí presente- el mencionado rugió sin dejar de vernos con ojos de matador -ayudándonos mutuamente en más de una ocasión.

-Lo mismo pasa con sobrevivientes nómadas como Stanley y sus nietos que no les gusta quedarse en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo. Si necesitan algo con mucho gusto se los doy a cambio de que nos ayuden en nuestros asuntos, y como ustedes necesitan de nuestra ayuda lo más justo es que nos ayuden primero, ¿Les parece bien?

No sabía si estaba tratando de pasarse de listo e intentaba jugar con nuestras mentes, pero el olor a "Un fuerte problema que no es de nuestra incumbencia" se hizo muy fuerte.

-¿En qué necesitan ayuda?- Lincoln también sintió esa peste y necesitaba saber todos los detalles de la mierda en la que íbamos a meternos a continuación.

-Verán, originalmente nosotros íbamos a ir por unos suministros que otro campamento de sobrevivientes al otro lado de la ciudad nos iban a dar a cambio de unas refacciones y repuestos que nosotros tenemos. Pero debido a esa batalla iniciada por la CGO, los Locust ahora están más alerta que nunca y no podemos movernos con libertad.

-Así que, como lo habrán deducido ya…

-Quiere que seamos nosotros los que hagamos el intercambio…- finalizó Lincoln frotándose las sienes de lo más fastidiado.

¿Y cómo no estarlo? ¿En serio esperan que hagamos su trabajo sucio? ¡¿Qué creen que somos nosotros?! ¡¿Carteros que arriesgan el culo por su correspondencia o qué?!

-No tienen que decidir enseguida, tienen el resto del día para ponerse de acuerdo. Solo les recuerdo que el tiempo avanza y que la noche nos envolverá todos y… supongo que no hace falta explicar esto, ¿Correcto?

¿Quedarse con estos supervivientes durante la noche? ¿O exponernos a la intemperie cuando la oscuridad nos envuelva intentando llegar a Jacinto por nuestra cuenta? Creo que quedar otra vez atrapados en una trampa en la que casi perdimos la vida ya no suena tan mala opción.

Así que volvimos con Stella y el mariquita de Chandler para discutir el asunto.

-¿Lo dijeron en serio esas ratas de alcantarilla? ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A PEDIRLES A UNOS GEARS A REBAJARSE A HACER ALGO COMO ESO?! De ninguna forma me rebajaré a hacer algo así por ellos- creo que esta sería la primera y última vez en la que estaría totalmente de acuerdo con alguien como Chandler.

-Si tienes una mejor idea entonces dila o no abras esa puta boca. Eres demasiado estúpido para opinar en este tipo de situaciones, así que cállate- no se atrevió a discutirle a Lincoln y solo se limitó a desviar la mirada gruñendo impotente.

-Ellos nos salvaron la vida y por culpa de la CGO su estilo de vida se ha vuelto más insufrible de lo que ya es. Es nuestro deber ayudarles con esto- Liam retomó el asunto principal siendo ahora atendido por los mellizos que le ponían vendas, gasas, curitas y más pomadas por el cuerpo.

-No quiero ser desagradecido y no digo que no debamos compensar lo que ellos perdieron por culpa de los nuestros, pero ya nos hemos arriesgado y atrasado demasiado por ayudar a sobrevivientes. ¿Cuándo podremos llegar a Jacinto si seguimos haciendo este tipo de cosas que no nos corresponden?- no era mucha sorpresa que Clyde tampoco estuviese de acuerdo.

-Además, aunque los ayudásemos, ¿Qué garantía habría de que nos ayudasen con nuestros propios asuntos o no nos maten cuando no les seamos de utilidad?- expuse uno de los tantos puntos en contra que esta situación tiene.

-No se preocupen. El Tío Grandpa aunque no lo parezca es alguien noble que cumple con lo que promete. Si les prometió que los ayudaría con sus problemas si lo ayudan primero entonces den por hecho de que así será- afirmó Dipper atendiendo un hematoma en la espalda de Liam.

-Ummm…- como si estuviese analizando todos los pros y contras de este asunto, Lincoln volvió a cruzarse de brazos alejándose unos cuantos pasos.

Jamás me gustaron los momentos de suspenso como este y mucho menos si todo queda en manos de alguien con una actitud de lo más peculiar como la que él posee. Suficientes momentos como estos ya hay con los generados por los imbéciles a los que servimos.

-¿Han tomado una decisión ya?- habiéndose dado cuenta de eso, el Gran Tío se aproximó.

-Aceptamos el trato. Los ayudaremos a ustedes y a los otros sobrevivientes- sus escoltas se vieron entre sí nada seguros de eso mientras que él sonrió de medio lado -¿Pero sí cumplirán con su parte de ayudarnos a llegar rápidamente a Jacinto de la forma más segura posible? Porque también debemos llevar con nosotros a Diana y demás soldados heridos.

-Claro que sí. ¿Qué piensan que somos? ¿Un deshonesto sistema gubernamental que nunca cumple lo que ofrece?- casi se me escapó una risa irónica por ese comentario -¿Trato hecho?- ofreció su mano derecha.

-Hecho- Lincoln le correspondió el gesto -¿Podemos comenzar ya? Mientras más rápido iniciemos, es mejor para todos.

-Bien dicho. Les daremos unas cuantas armas extra que les serán de mucha utilidad, sígannos.

-No puedo creer que se vayan a prestar para eso…- comentó la perra de Chandler estupefacto.

-Ya te dije que cierres esa jodida boca chupa vergas si no tienes nada inteligente que decir. Ni que te pidiésemos que nos acompañases, aunque de ser este el caso, estaríamos arrastrando un ancla que no sirve para un carajo- como me gustaría tener una cámara para capturar las expresiones que ese anormal esboza -andando, muchachos.

Cuando iba a seguir al loquillo de Lincoln, noté que Stella se había mantenido al margen de la charla todavía teniendo la mirada perdida no sabiendo que hacer o decir al respecto.

-Stella- le volví a poner una mano en el hombro y esta vez no se sobresaltó permaneciendo inmóvil -si no te sientes bien, no tienes que acompañarnos tampoco. Puedes quedarte aquí con Chandler a cuidar las Bombas.

-… no, no. Descuiden, estoy bien. Los ayudaré con tal de regresar lo más rápido posible a Jacinto.

Cualquiera con al menos dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de que quiere acabar lo más pronto posible con esta misión para así ya nunca más exponerse a situaciones de peligro mortal y no sufrir el mismo destino que sus amigos.

Siendo un Guardia Ónix tal vez solo la envíen a custodiar lugares o personas importantes lejos de misiones de este tipo. Eso sería lo mejor para ella porque sería una pena que una cara tan linda como la suya se despedace por el disparo de un cañón, pero como cada vez parece que se necesita de más y más soldados en el campo de batalla, no sería sorpresa que tarde o temprano la vuelvan a poner en el frente teniendo que ver muertes aún más grotescas como las que ha presenciado hasta ahora.

-Entonces no te alejes demasiado de nosotros y estarás bien- Lincoln le sonrió tratando de darle algo de confianza y ella asintió aún con los ánimos tirados por tierra.

-¿Ya está mejor, señor?- preguntó Mabel a Liam cuando este se incorporó colocándose la parte superior de su armadura al haber terminado de atenderlo.

-Mucho mejor gracias a ustedes, pequeños- les palmeó la cabeza y le sobó la quijada al pulgoso cuando este le lamió la cara.

Ah, casi se me olvida atender ese importante asunto.

-¡TÚ, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!- de inmediato me le acerqué, y sin importarme un carajo que fuese mucho más alto que yo, le asesté un puñetazo al rostro que lo tumbó al suelo.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO?!- los mellizos retrocedieron asustados y el perro me ladró.

-¡JODIDO IMBÉCIL! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando cuando fuiste a pelear contra ese monstruo tú solo?!- lo tomé del cuello y le volví a pegar en la cara.

-¡ZACH! ¡¿Qué mierda haces?!- quise darle otro buen golpe, pero Lincoln me sujetó por detrás.

-¡¿Qué crees que hago, Lincoln?! ¡Viendo si a base de golpes puedo componerle la plasta de mierda que este imbécil tiene por cerebro!- me zafé como pude y quise seguir pegándole, pero esos niños se pusieron en medio.

-¡YA NO LO GOLPEE!- tiene suerte que estos mocosos lo aprecien mucho, porque si no…

-Ya, Zach. Entiendo que estés molesto de que haya rechazado tu ayuda cuando fui a pelear contra Gork, pero no es para tanto- Liam se levantó sobándose la quijada y agitando la cabeza.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡¿QUÉ NO ES PARA TANTO?!- esas palabras solo avivaron el fuego de la ira que me quemaba por dentro -jodido anormal estúpido, ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que casi pasa?! ¡PUDISTE HABER MUERTO!- tanto era el coraje que comencé a temblar mientras unas lágrimas escurrían de mis ojos verde como esmeraldas iguales a los de mamá.

-Tú siempre nos andas predicando que hay ser prudentes, que debemos mantener bajo control nuestras emociones y no sean estas las que nos dominen y toda esa mierda ¡Y ERES EL PRIMERO EN IR EN CONTRA DE ESO ARROJÁNDOTE DE CABEZA A UNA MUERTE SEGURA, PUTO HIPÓCRITA!- miró hacia otro lado rascándose la nuca -¡MÍRAME A LA CARA CUÁNDO TE HABLE, GRAN IDIOTA!

-Él tiene razón, Liam. Se lo hemos dicho a Lincoln varias veces y nunca pensé que te lo diríamos a ti también, pero el enorme odio que tienes adentro te llevará a la destrucción si no lo sabes dominar, ¿Qué pasó contigo?- reprochó ahora Clyde.

-Chicos… es que no lo entienden. Cuando estuvimos acorralados ahí sin ruta de escape, en serio creí que ese iba a ser nuestro final no teniendo salvación alguna y no podía morir y partir de este mundo sin cerrar la herida que ese monstruo dejó en mí hace tantos años. Es por eso que decidí dar el todo por el todo cuando lo desafié- acarició la cabeza el pulgoso cuando este frotó su cuerpo contra sus piernas.

-Liam. Yo seguramente soy la persona menos indicada para darte consejos de paciencia y de mantener la compostura, pero no permitiré que tú o alguien más bajo mi mando se exponga así nuevamente a menos que estemos totalmente seguros de que no tenemos escapatoria alguna, ¿Entendido?- continuó desviando la mirada no respondiéndole a Lincoln hasta que este lo tomó de la parte delantera de su coraza obligándole a verlo -¿Entendido, soldado?

-Entendido… sargento- se soltó bruscamente no dejándose intimidar por como él lo veía.

-Yo… nosotros ya perdimos a Rusty, no podemos permitirnos perder a otro miembro valioso del equipo- seguí hablando y pasé una mano por mi rostro para limpiándome las lágrimas.

De solo pensar que otro de mis mejores amigos muera a manos de los Locust… ¡Me da la motivación que tanto requiero para ser un verdadero guerrero que no le tiene miedo a la muerte!

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Trataré de seguir manteniendo la cabeza fría y que esto no se vuelva a repetir, lo siento- se frotó el brazo en dónde tiene el tatuaje de su cerda Virginia pareciendo niño regañado.

-Si ya terminaron de arreglar sus problemas de equipo, entonces sígannos- interrumpió el Gran Tío que se había mantenido al margen de la discusión al igual que los demás sobrevivientes.

-Y ustedes que se creen más cultos y racionales que nosotros…- pude oír claramente el susurro irónico que Steven le dijo a sus compañeras.

Esta vez no podía contradecir un argumento como ese.

(…)

En una bodega no muy lejos de la zona en dónde practicaban el tiro al blanco estaban los repuestos y refacciones que debíamos intercambiar junto con muchas armas. Para llegar hasta la base de esos otros sobrevivientes debíamos movernos por una red de túneles secreta que solo ellos conocen, pero en algún punto deberíamos salir a la superficie para terminar el recorrido.

-Interesantes armas las que tienen aquí- dijo Clyde al tener en manos una rara combinación de Retro Lancer y Hammerburst que nunca antes hemos visto.

-Hay que improvisar con lo que se tenga a mano y tomar las cosas de alguien que ya no las necesite para darles el uso adecuado- dijo esa rubia llamada Star empuñando lo que parecía ser un tipo de cañón de disparos múltiples que pueda ser usado por una sola persona.

-Sabia decisión- Liam sujetaba una ametralladora Mulcher parecida a las de los Grinders pero que tenía mayor capacidad de munición y llevaba en su espalda un escudo de Mauler.

-Es bueno ver que alguien sepa cómo usar bien lo que la CGO puede ofrecer- yo por mi parte tenía un One-Shot parecido al que perdí cuando caímos al río solo que más ligero y con capacidad de disparar municiones explosivas.

-¿Combinar nuestras armas con la de los Locust? Han caído muy bajo- pero a Lincoln no le hacía mucha gracia que nuestras herramientas de muerte se fusionasen con las de nuestros enemigos.

-No sea de mente cerrada. En la guerra se vale todo- le dijo Marco buscando algo entre todas estas armas -tal vez esta sea de su agrado- le ofreció un Arco Explosivo.

Stella retrocedió unos pasos al ver esa arma gimiendo de puro pavor. Puedo imaginarme el terror que le da pensar en ser volada en mil pedazos al igual y como le pasó a… como se llame ese tipo.

-Este arco puede disparar tres flechas explosivas consecutivas y a diferencia de los que usan los Guardias Theron, este es silencioso e ideal para ataques por sorpresa- renuente, Lincoln lo tomó.

-Veamos lo que es capaz de hacer- fue hasta la zona de tiros y les apuntó a unos objetivos que simulaban ser unos Granaderos.

Con gran puntería le disparo a uno tras otro dándoles en el pecho par que estallasen y con rapidez recargo esa arma como si fuese un simple cartucho de Lancer disparándole a otros tres alzando una intensa nube de humo porque creó un pequeño incendio.

-Vaya… es muy práctica, debo reconocerlo. Ya quiero aplicarla contra Locust de verdad- vio riendo fijamente las llamas que se reflejaron en sus ojos teniendo ya esa enorme sed de sangre que también suele mostrar cuando se imagina a sí mismo matando de forma horrible a esos putos.

-Sabía que iba a gustarle- también río Marco luego de pedirle a los demás que apagasen el fuego.

-Ahora que ya están listos, es hora de que vayan- apresuró el Gran Tío -guíenlos bien y cuídense mucho, Star y Marco- le pidió a sus guardaespaldas.

-¿Ustedes nos van a acompañar?- cuestionó Clyde arqueando una ceja.

-Claro que sí. Alguien debe guiarlos por el camino correcto para que no se pierdan y para asegurarse de que cumplan con su parte del trato y no nos salgan con mano negra, ¿Algún problema con eso, cíclope?- lo retó la rubia poniendo su mano izquierda en la cadera y apoyando su arma en el hombro derecho.

-…- nuestro amigo de un solo ojo no dijo nada, de hecho, permaneció mudo por unos instantes y su normalmente expresión fría como un témpano se volvió de… ¿Incomodidad?

-No-no, señorita, ningún problema- casi puedo jurar que su voz tembló en un inicio antes de hablar con su ya característica expresión y tono de voz apático.

-Así me gusta, ahora muévanse- carraspeó cuando ella se alejó y la vio sin parpadear, como si estuviese soñando despierto dejando volar su imaginación hasta las nubes.

-Andando, Clyde- colocándole una mano en el hombro, Lincoln le sonrió y la siguieron cuando él asintió con la cabeza al soltar un simple: "Ajá"

Oh… creo saber que pasa ahora mismo por su cabeza. Vaya pillín que resulta ser, je, je, je.

-Se cuidan mucho- nos pidió Mabel cuando estábamos por ingresar a un túnel secreto que vamos a recorrer montados en un auto modificado para que pueda correr en vías de tren.

-Y procuren no huir apenas piensen que tienen la pelea perdida o desertar como muchos de ustedes lo han hecho- comencé a molestarme por la también odiosa actitud de Steven.

-Entonces acompáñanos para asegurarte de que no intentemos huir- lo reté para ver si él tenía los huevos suficientes de arriesgarme como lo vamos a hacer nosotros ahora.

-Me encantaría, pero tengo mucho que hacer con mi gente y no tengo tiempo que perder- como un perfecto cobarde se retiró seguido de sus compañeras que también nos desearon suerte.

-Sí, claro, porque te conviene- me burlé, pero Lincoln me dio un codazo en el abdomen y susurró: "recuerda en la situación y en dónde nos encontramos ahora" por lo que tuve que callarme.

-Finalicemos con esto ya- cualquier rastro de incomodidad que Clyde haya tenido se esfumó por completo y nos apuró.

Debí suponer desde un inicio que alguien como él expresando algo que no fuese más que mera apatía e inhumana frialdad, era algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

(…)

Mientras recorríamos el túnel con Star, Marco y otros sobrevivientes que nos acompañaban, no pudimos evitar preguntarle sobre la historia detrás de su refugio. Nos dijeron que su nombre es Mewni y que antes le perteneció a los dueños del sistema de Metro de esta ciudad siendo el Tío Grandpa el único de estos que queda con vida por lo que legalmente sigue siendo su propietario y el que sabe todas sus rutas tanto las que estuvieron en dominio público como las secretas.

No es la única estación de trenes que tienen como escondite y en caso de que esta sea amenazada tienen otras a las cuál ir en tanto en aquí como en las ciudades aledañas, pero esta es su principal y la que mejor preparada está para lidiar contra ataques Locuts.

Les preguntamos cómo los han podido evitar por tanto tiempo sin que estos los hallaran gracias a sus Corpsers capaces de crear Agujeros E y demás animales que tienen a su disposición, pero nos dijeron que era un secreto que nadie más debía saber (Imagino que los repelen rociando a las afueras de los túneles con orina rancia para que el olor los mantenga alejados)

-Okey, ya llegamos al final de este túnel. A partir de ahora seguiremos a pie- dijo Star cuando abrió una pesada puerta que nos daba paso al gran sótano de lo que parecía ser una tienda.

-Saquen con cuidado los componentes- pidió Marco a sus compañeros que empujaron una gran carretilla blindada que se había separado del auto modificado como si fuese un acoplado.

-Mucha suerte, Star y Marco- les deseó uno de los que se quedaron en el túnel antes de cerrar la puerta y oímos como se retiraron a toda prisa igual que el piloto que nos dejó en el pueblo de Barban.

-Recen para que esta zona siga sin estar muy transitada por los Locust y que las "inteligentes maniobras" de la CGO no la haya vuelto un campo minado- con lo dicho por esa rubia cornuda salimos con cuidado a la superficie como perros de la pradera que salen de su madriguera.

-No parece haber nadie en los alrededores… avancemos- pedí luego de observar el área.

Mínimo esta es la parte en la que nos ocurre alguna desagradable sorpresa o algo parecido.

-A ver si ahora aportan más soluciones que problemas- quise refutar lo que Marco nos dijo, pero con lo que la CGO hizo y que ahora nosotros dependemos de ellos, ¿Con qué cara le podría reclamar?

-Si tuviese el Martillo del Alba me sentiría más segura y acabaríamos fácilmente con cualquier monstruo que se nos presente y no habría nada de qué preocuparse- comentó Stella angustiada.

-Recuerda, linda, que no es el arma la que hace el soldado. Sino la experiencia del combate y como se toma lo que este le ofrece para volverse uno verdaderamente eficiente.

Hipócrita, cínico e irónico fue este "comentario filosófico" por parte de Liam. No soy quién para decir que vuelve a alguien un verdadero guerrero, pero con el numerito él que hizo hoy… ¡ME DAN GANAS DE COGER EL ONE-SHOT Y METÉRSELO POR EL…!

-También lo que Lincoln te dijo: no te alejes demasiado de nosotros y estarás bien- solo me limité a darle otras palmaditas causando que ella me sonriera débilmente y continuamos caminando no sabiendo a que nuevas y mortíferas desgracias nos expondremos ahora.

**Capítulo ocho completado el 10/07/2020.**

**Sé que el capítulo de hoy fue medio soso y que no ofreció mucho más que las interacciones y desacuerdos de este grupo de orates, pero como los anteriores literalmente fueron de pura lucha continua y sin tregua, era hora de darse un descanso en ese aspecto, ¿No?**

**De todas formas espero que les haya gustado las reflexiones de Zach, como encara a Liam, esas efímeras escenas humanas de Clyde, como Lincoln trata como un trapo viejo a Chandler y… ya saben, las apariciones de personajes de otras series.**

**Igual que Dipper, Mabel, el Tío Stan, el perro Bill en su momento y luego con Steven y sus dos amigas, tampoco hace falta aclarar a que series perteneces el "Gran Tío" y esa rubia llamada Star y su compañero Marco, ¿Correcto? XD**

**Solo falta ver con que personajes de otras caricaturas van a toparse y que más peligros deberán enfrentar en su infernal odisea.**


	9. A Toda Marcha

**ENGRANDES DE GUERRA**

**Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? (las personas enseguida comienzan a abuchearme y arrojarme comida podrida) ésta bien, ésta bien. Lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar este fic, pero es que he estado ocupado en muchas otras cosas como las actualizaciones de Loudverse, Loudverse TV, fics especiales y los pilotos que he subido recientemente junto con algunos problemas personales que me han quitado tiempo y bajado la inspiración en más de un aspecto.**

**Por lo que decidí retomar esta historia, no sin antes aclarar unas cosas y eso es que deberé acelerar la trama, o sea, que iré más al grano y no darle tantas vueltas al asunto.**

**¿Por qué? Porque me di cuenta de que a pesar de que ha pasado más de un año desde que publiqué este fic, solo lo he logrado avanzar 8 capítulos… ¡Ocho capítulos en un solo año! Se supone que a estas alturas ya debería tener al menos 20 siendo ya un 70% de la trama que tenía ya en mente.**

**Así que tal vez los capítulos dejaran de ser contados totalmente desde el punto de vista de Lincoln y sus amigos como ha pasado hasta ahora, y de serlo, pondré esto "LINCOLN POV" para separar su punto de vista de la narración normal.**

**Explicado todo, comencemos.**

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE: A TODA MARCHA**

El Escuadrón Serpiente junto con los guardaespaldas del Tío Grandpa y demás supervivientes que los acompañaban llegaron sin mayor problema a ese campamento de sobrevivientes que está del otro lado de la ciudad en la que se encuentran no topándose, milagrosamente, con Locust que intentasen asesinarlos como ha pasado anteriormente.

Aunque no por eso estaban fuera de peligro, porque al llegar a ese lugar que solo tiene como nombre las iniciales CN, enseguida temieron lo peor al verlo todo devastado y sin aparente rastro alguno de vida debido a una reciente lucha.

-Esto no puede estar pasando… ¡Si cuando nos comunicamos con ellos hace unas horas todos estaban bien!- la rubia que tenía ese broche en la cabeza parecido a un par de cuernitos rojos estaba estupefacta sin poder creer lo que veía.

Con un gesto de compasión y lástima muy inusual de su parte, Clyde le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda tratando de reconfortarla suavizando esa expresión tan fría que posee. Liam sugirió que seguramente la última vez que hablaron con los habitantes de este sitio fue una grabación para atraerlos a una trampa tal y como les pasó a ellos cuando estuvieron en el pueblo de Barban.

Y no estaba del todo equivocado.

-¡TODOS USTEDES TIREN LAS ARMAS Y ALCEN LAS MANOS!- de entre los escombros generados por la enconada batalla, surgieron muchos supervivientes tomándolos por sorpresa.

-¡¿Otra vez?! ¡ESTO SE ESTÁ VOLVIENDO UNA MALA COSTUMBRE!- ironizó Zach refiriéndose a las veces anteriores en las que han sido sorprendidos por los sobrevivientes que tanto aborrece.

-Esto no puede estarnos pasando de nuevo…- Lincoln temblaba de la ira e impotencia y trató de dialogar con todos ellos para que no les hicieran nada.

-¡SILENCIO! Luego de hacer rodar tantas cabezas Locust, hacía falta para variar las de los inmundos soldados de la CGO- una mujer pelinegra de curiosos y saltones ojos verdes no estaba dispuesta a oír razones y amañó con disparar.

-¡NO, ESPEREN! ¡¿No nos recuerdan?! Somos del campamento del Tío Grandpa- se apresuró a hablar Star antes de que se formara otro baño de sangre.

-¡ALTO TODOS, NO DISPAREN!- ordenó un tipo, algo chaparro y de extraño pelo largo, para acercárseles junto con otros dos -¿Star? ¿Marco? ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes junto a estas inmundas ratas callejeras?!- tuvo que morderse la lengua Zach para no responderle ese insulto.

-Digamos que tenemos un trato que nos une entre sí, Eddy- al reconocerla y a sus compañeros, fue suficiente para que los demás bajaran las armas para el alivio de Lincoln y sus amigos -¿Pero qué pasó aquí? ¿Qué es todo este desorden? ¿Tuvieron un enfrentamiento contra los Locust?

-Esa pregunta es demasiado estúpida por lo obvia que es- intervino esa pelinegra yendo a ellos junto con una pelirroja y una rubia muy parecidas a ella y también de grandes ojos solo que rojos y azules respectivamente -¿Por qué están junto a estos imbéciles?

-Ya se los dije, tenemos un trato con ellos- luego de una explicación rápida de las circunstancias, pasó a presentarlos -cíclope, soldados, les presento a los "Ed´s" Eddy, Doble D y Ed y a las "Chicas Patea Traseros" Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota; líderes de este campamento de sobrevivientes.

-¡HOLA!- expresó con inusual alegría la rubia llamada Burbuja agitando una mano.

-Hola, un placer conocerlos- saludó con educación el llamado Doble D a lo que Liam dijo también con amabilidad: "Igualmente"

-¿Podrían decirnos que pasó aquí? Si en verdad pelearon contra los Locust, ¿Por qué todavía siguen en este lugar?- quiso saber el peliblanco bipolar.

-¿A dónde más podríamos ir, gran idiota? Este ha sido nuestro hogar por mucho tiempo y no lo vamos a dejar por nada ni nadie, no importa si últimamente esas putas larvas están más activas que de costumbre- a los cinco Gears se les formó un revoltijo en el estómago sabiendo perfectamente el motivo por el cual los Locust ahora están peor que nunca.

-Y si se preguntan por qué nos quedamos ocultos y solo salimos de esos escombros, es una táctica que hemos perfeccionado para tomar por sorpresa a cualquier invasor que decida hacernos una visita indebida. Un poco más y ustedes se suman a la pila de cadáveres que tenemos por ahí atrás, pendejos- estaban molestándose por las palabras despectivas que les dedicaba Bellota.

-Buena táctica por parte de ellos, hay que reconocerlo- susurró Stella comenzando a desarrollar una muy mala percepción de los sobrevivientes en general.

-Les hemos dicho muchas veces que pueden unirse a nuestro grupo si lo desean. Las líneas del tren subterráneo son un mejor refugio que este conjunto residencial- les propuso Marco, pero ellos seguían negándose a abandonar sus dominios.

-Ya hemos desperdiciado mucha saliva y tiempo. Hagamos lo que hemos hacer y regresemos con los otros sobrevivientes para completar nuestra misión- apresuró Clyde nunca olvidando el principal objetivo de ellos.

-Con tal de deshacernos de ustedes… Ed, baja las refacciones y repuestos que trajeron, Doble D dile al resto que traigan los suministros para el intercambio- indicó Eddy.

-¡Como digas, Eddy!- el llamado Ed, que es un tipo muy alto, poseedor de una sola ceja y voz algo sosa, sonrió tontamente y sin mucho esfuerzo hizo el pedido.

-Listo, ahora sí podemos irnos. Solo espero que no nos crucemos con Locust en el camino porque pronto se hará de noche y no quisiera estar aquí cuando surjan los…- decía Lincoln.

-¡BRAM!- por una horrible casualidad, un misil dio contra un edificio derrumbándolo cerca de ellos

-¡LOCUST!- avisó un hombre justo para que enseguida un disparo le reventara media cabeza.

Un par de Brumaks tan grandes como el que se toparon antes junto con un batallón de Locust compuesto por sus diversas castas se aproximaban a su posición con el simple y nefasto deseo de matarlos de las maneras más grotescas que puedan idear sus mentes infernales.

-¡¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?!- exclamó Lincoln cuando todos se pusieron a cubierto comenzando a devolver el fuego luego de que las personas que no podían combatir se refugiasen.

-¡Esta vez sí estamos preparados para lo que nos arrojen!- arrimándose, Zach apuntó con su One-Shot modificado y de tres tiros consecutivos despedazó a un Boomer y a un par de Bloodmounts.

-¡ZACH, PRIMERO MATA A LOS BRUMAKS!- le ordenó Liam -"Gork… ¿En dónde estás?"- intentó localizar a su enemigo mortal pero no lograba divisarlo entre tantos engendros.

-¡Es la tercera vez hoy! ¿Qué habrán comido hoy esos otros imbéciles para que jodan más de lo normal?- quería saber Bellota que usando una pesada ametralladora parecida a la de él hizo picadillo a varios Drones y Desgraciados.

-En especial cuando falta relativamente poco tiempo para el anochecer, ¿Qué podríamos tener nosotros de especial ahora para que insistan en matarnos hoy?- cuestionó Bombón que preparó una granada y la arrojó a ciegas haciendo estallar a varios Tickers, y como ha ocurrido antes, generando una gran explosión que mató a muchos Locust; Burbuja a su lado no hacía nada aparte de temblar y llorar del miedo tapándose los oídos.

Los cinco Gears no se demoraron mucho en hallar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Sargento Loud, ¿Usted cree que ellos sepan que nosotros ya no estamos con…?- iba a preguntar Stella pero se agachó eludiendo por poco una flecha explosiva que casi revienta su cabeza.

-Es lo más seguro… ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER CASUALIDAD! Ustedes dos contacten con su campamento y díganles que se alisten para una batalla- ordenó Lincoln a Star y Marco, que luego de un par de intentos contactaron con su hogar confirmando que los Locust están merodeando.

-¡Tenemos que regresar con las BML cuanto antes!- exclamó Clyde y luego vio como una granada cayó cerca de la guardaespaldas del Gran Tío -¡CUIDADO!- rápidamente pateó el explosivo y la abrazó protegiéndola de la posible metralla que pudiera herirlos.

-Ah… muchas… muchas gracias por salvarme, cíclope- agradeció corriéndose un mechón de su dorado cabello y sonriéndole cálidamente.

-…- a pesar de la situación tan crítica en la que se encuentran ahora mismo, el tuerto esbozó un muy notorio semblante de incomodidad y pena -de… de nada Car… señorita- dijo casi en susurro corrigiéndose a último segundo y se cubrió para continuar disparando.

-¡No podremos regresar a la estación de tren con todos esos malditos en medio! ¿Tienen otra ruta alternativa para volver?- quiso saber Lincoln y recargó su también modificado Arco Explosivo disparándole a las enorme ametralladoras que tenía uno de los Brumaks en sus manos dañándolas lo suficiente para que no las pudiera seguir usando y mermando su capacidad de ataque.

-¡No tenemos otras rutas!- respondió Marco disparando un rifle Sniper hasta que una bala le rozó la parte superior del hombro izquierdo -¡MALDICIÓN!- era una herida profunda de la que salía mucha sangre.

-¡Intentemos lo que hace el viejo Stan y sus nietos y desplacémonos por las alcantarillas!- sugirió Liam no dejando de disparar su ametralladora hasta que se puso roja por el sobrecalentamiento.

-¡¿Pero y los suministros?!- Star tampoco olvidó cuál era su prioridad y atendió la herida de Marco.

-¡Dile a los tuyos que los carguen y nos siguen! ¿Ustedes están seguros de que no quieren venir con nosotros?- insistió nuevamente Lincoln a Bellota y a Eddy.

-¡¿Cuántas putas veces más debemos decirles que no?! Ya lárguense y llévense su mala suerte con ustedes, imanes de problemas- la oji-verde nuevamente los mandó al cuerno.

-Si así lo quieren, así será. ¡Zach, termina de matar a los Brumaks para poder irnos de aquí!

El pelirrojo de baja estatura primero le apuntó al Brumak cuyas manos estaban en llamas por las ametralladoras destruidas y solo cuando soltó un potente rugido amañando con disparar el lanzamisiles que tiene en su espalda, le disparó justo en su horrible boca abierta traspasándole la cabeza de lado a lado y que se tambaleara un poco antes de caer de frente aplastando a los Locust que estaban delante suyo creando un fuerte temblor.

El segundo Brumak aun contaba con las armas unidas a sus muñecas por lo que fue más difícil de apuntarle, así que primero le disparo en su pata izquierda rompiéndole la rodilla haciendo que se inclinase apoyando las manos en el suelo. No rugió y también quiso disparar sus armas explosivas, pero enseguida le disparó al lado derecho del grueso casco que le cubría toda la cabeza logrando tumbarlo de medio lado y que sus misiles se dirigieran contra los Locust matando a una gran porción de ellos.

-¡Eso es, Zach, así se hace!- Liam le palmeó un par de veces el hombro.

-Solo se requiere el arma adecuada- fanfarroneó y recargo su pesado rifle Sniper, pero enseguida una flecha explosiva dio contra este destruyéndolo y que él volase unos metros de espaldas.

-¡ZACH!- Stella y el ex-granjero se le acercaron para verificar que estuviera bien.

-Ya acabamos con los Brumaks, ¡Dejémosles las demás putas a los sobrevivientes y vámonos!- al ver que no está herido de gravedad, Lincoln ordenó la retirada y se metieron al sistema de alcantarillado.

Era un milagro que su sed de sangre no le ordenara quedarse ahí para matar a todos los Locust.

-Espero no perdernos entre toda esta mierda- comentó Star con mucho asco.

-Me sacaste las palabras de la boca…- murmuró Zach sobándose la cabeza y siendo ayudado por Stella a caminar.

-¿Cómo esos desgraciados supieron de la ubicación de nuestro refugio? Si en todo este tiempo jamás pudieron encontrarlo por nuestras medidas de seguridad- quiso saber Marco sujetándose un trapo sobre su hombro lastimado.

-Lincoln, ¿Crees que los Locust tienen algún tipo de dispositivo de rastreo como el nuestro para localizar las Bombas de Masa Ligera?- preguntó en voz baja Clyde al líder del escuadrón al ser la respuesta más lógica a esa interrogante.

-Espero que no sea eso. Porque no solo nos seguirán a dónde sea que vayamos, sino que destruirán a todo aquel con quién tengamos contacto- la idea de que más inocentes mueran indirectamente por culpa suya llevaba a nuevos niveles el desmedido odio que el sargento les guardaba a los Locust, siendo acompañado también por una culpa igual de grande.

Tuvieron suerte de no perderse en la red de alcantarillados y llegaron a la tienda en dónde está la ruta secreta que los llevaría a la estación de trenes. Mientras más avanzaban, mejor podían oír el inconfundible sonido de disparos, explosiones y gritos de agonía y suplica que estrujaban sus corazones, en especial los de Star, Marco y sobrevivientes que aún los acompañaban al imaginarse los horrores por los que pasaban sus camaradas.

Sus peores temores se hicieron realidad porque al llegar vieron como los demás peleaban desesperadamente contra los Locust que no dejaban de venir uno tras otro mediante hoyos no generados en el suelo como los Agujeros E, sino del techo del subterráneo como una lluvia de demonios cayendo sobre almas indefensas.

-¡NO!- Star, Marco y sus amigos inmediatamente fueron a socorrer a sus amigos en desgracia.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarles!- impulsado por gran humanidad, Liam se les unió a la lucha seguido por un muy reacio Zach y de una también aterrada Stella.

-¡STEVEN!- Lincoln al ver al hombre de camiseta rosa y a sus amigas se les acercó salvándolos de un Mauler al insertarle una flecha explosiva que reventó su costado derecho -¡¿Dónde está el camión con nuestras bombas y los soldados Gears heridos?! ¡¿Están a salvo?!

-¡¿Yo qué mierda voy a saber?! Tal vez sigan en dónde los dejaron tirados- no le prestó atención y solo se limitaba a abrir fuego.

-¡Chandler, pedazo de idiota, hemos regresado! ¡¿Tú y las BML están bien?!- trataron de establecer contacto con el inepto teniente pero no recibieron respuesta.

-¡Lincoln, debemos retroceder y reagruparnos con él, con Diana y los otros soldados heridos!- sugirió Clyde a su lado siempre pendiente de que no hiciera un movimiento que lo expusiera.

-¡Todos retrocedan! Debemos ir a dónde están los heridos, desde ahí podremos montar una mejor defensa.

-¡¿Quién murió y te hizo rey para darnos órdenes?!- ni a Star ni al resto les gustó que un Gear tratara de guiarlos, pero tuvieron que guardarse sus opiniones porque los Locust dejaron suelta a una furiosa Berserker que arrolló a muchos de ellos.

-¿Alguna otra objeción? ¡MUÉVANSE YA!- disparando la última flecha explosiva que le quedaba y que no hizo nada contra esa bestia, Lincoln los obligo a retirarse y ceder terreno.

-¡Mátenlos a todos!- ese ataque Locust era dirigido, nuevamente, por Gork que se veía aún mucho más ansioso por derramar sangre humana; seguramente porque el Escuadrón Serpiente se escapó de entre sus garras.

-Gork…- al verlo, Liam fue poseído nuevamente por el impulso de ir a ajustar cuentas.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA! Prometiste no perder la cabeza, ¡Así que vámonos!- pero Zach lo tomó de un brazo obligándole a retroceder al jalarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero Gork no era el único líder Locust en encabezar este ataque. Era acompañado otro que era tan alto como él, pero de menor masa muscular llevando puesto un casco poseedor de un solo visor circular en el centro que brillaba de color naranja, unas raras prendas cafés gastadas y empuñando como arma principal un rifle Sniper que en la culata posee una cuchilla parecida a un hacha.

Su voz revelaba que era el mismo Locust que casi mató a Stella con ese disparo a la cabeza y tuvo acorralado a Chandler y demás Guardias Ónix en ese túnel.

-No puede ser… pero si se trata de…- comentaba Clyde abriendo bastante su ojo derecho, casi como si hubiese visto un fantasma del pasado.

-Tú… ¡TÚ!- la sola presencia de ese Locust era un ácido que caía en las viejas heridas de Lincoln que tanto lo atormentan en sus sueños llevando a nuevos niveles su rencor hacia los Locust.

-¡JERMAD!- exclamaron ambos a la par.

No era por menos, porque recuerdan perfectamente como él fue uno de los principales causantes de que perdieran su amada Royal Woods, y en consecuencia, todo lo que más atesoraban en sus vidas, al menos para el peliblanco en cuya mente delirante se repetía una y otra vez esos trágicos sucesos.

-¡Que no quede ninguno con vida!- ordenó a sus esbirros haciendo un ademan de mano para que persiguiera a las personas no importándole que la Berserker los pudiera matar en el proceso.

Esas palabras acabaron con la cordura de Lincoln por ser las primeras que escuchó de su parte hace tanto tiempo generando que sus ojos avellana tomaran una coloración carmín.

-Te voy a matar… ¡TE VOY A MATAR!- con un tono de voz tan demoniaco que pudo intimidar a varios de los Locust haciendo que algunos de ellos retrocedieran unos pasos, estuvo a punto de salir de su cobertura e ir a eliminarlo no importándole morir en el proceso.

-¡NO, LINCOLN, ESPERA!- pero Clyde al haber notado el cambio de color en sus ojos, se anticipó a eso y se le tiró encima manteniéndolo contra el piso -¡LIAM, VEN RÁPIDO Y AYÚDAME!- no lo podía contener él solo y requería de la ayuda del más grande y fuerte del grupo.

Parecía ser algo que han tenido que hacer en el pasado en más de una ocasión.

-¡SUÉLTAME, CLYDE, SUÉLTAME!- de un golpe a la cara, Lincoln se lo quitó de encima y se puso de pie, pero ahora fue abrazado por atrás por Liam que apenas podía contenerlo -¡QUÍTAME TUS MANOS DE ENCIMA, LIAM, ES UNA ORDEN!

-¡LINCOLN, POR FAVOR RECUPERA EL JUICIO!- se esforzaba más allá de sus límites para someterlo mientras que Zach intentaba mantener a raya a los Drones que querían acercárseles siendo acompañado por Stella que no sabía que pensar sobre el comportamiento del albino.

-¡Lincoln, si tratas de matarlo ahora solo conseguirás que te maten! ¡¿ES ESO LO QUE QUIERES?!- intentó razonar el más pesimista del grupo sujetándole la quijada para que lo viera a la cara.

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MALDITA MIERDA, YO NO VOY A IRME DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE SU SANGRE SE DERRAME EN MIS MANOS!- la ira lo enceguecía y no iba a calmarse por las buenas.

-Por mil demonios… por favor, perdóname por lo que voy hacer- no habiendo más opción, el cabo le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la culata de su Retro Lancer dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Zach, Stella, vámonos rápido, rápido!- los apuró arrastrándolo por el piso mientras que Liam se puso al frente para protegerlos de los disparos usando el escudo de Mauler que había llevado en su espalda todo este tiempo.

Y así los cinco Gears siguieron a los sobrevivientes a la zona en dónde estaban los heridos pasando por las grandes puertas dobles de metal justo antes de que se cerraran por completo y que tenían la suficiente resistencia para soportar cada uno de los golpes demoledores de la Berserker y demás ataques por parte de los Locust.

-Uno de esos homínidos… ser el mismo que me retó antes- gruñó Gork al reconocer a Liam.

-El de cabeza blanca… también haberlo visto antes, ¿Pero dónde?- el ya conocido como Jermad también reconoció al Sargento -no importa. Llamar al General y decirle que ya casi tenemos los explosivos con los que finalizaremos la guerra contra los Patea Suelos y contra los Luminosos por fin- sonrió ligeramente.

Pero, ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo con los "Luminosos"?

-¡Todos pongan lo que puedan contra las puertas!- cada una de las personas que aún podían ponerse de pie y moverse tomaron un objeto y lo apilaron contra las enormes y pesadas puertas.

-No sé por cuánto vayan a resistir…- dijo Clyde quitándose el parche y secarse el sudor de la cara.

-¿Cómo están ustedes? ¿Están bien?- quería saber Liam luego de colocar un gran bloque de hormigón contra la barrera improvisa que levantaron.

-Si con "bien" te refieres que mataron a docenas de nosotros cuando nos atacaron por sorpresa, entonces sí lo estamos- contestó el amargado de Stan, que por fortuna sobrevivió junto a sus nietos y el labrador Bill.

-Pudimos mantenernos ocultos aquí por mucho tiempo sin ser encontrados por los Locuts y justo cuando los recibimos a ustedes nos atacan. ¿Tienen algo que decirnos al respecto?- exigió saber el Tío Grandpa haciendo que todos les volvieran a apuntar.

Los miembros del Escuadrón Serpiente se vieron entre sí no sabiendo cómo explicarles la posible causa de haberles traído tal calamidad a la santidad de su hogar subterráneo. Dijesen lo que dijesen, lo más seguro es que serían asesinados por ellos o abandonados a su suerte para que sean los Locust los que les den muerte.

¿Qué podrían decir a su favor?

-Fue mi culpa- sorpresivamente, Stella dio un paso adelante -yo… perdí un dispositivo de rastreo que nos permitió localizar las Bombas de Masa Ligera cuando les perdimos el rastro. Creemos que los Locust lo tomaron y usaron para encontrarlos.

Era lo único que se le ocurrió para salvar al resto del equipo. Demostraba su gran lealtad a la CGO y a su causa porque preferiría cargar con toda la culpa con tal de que los demás pudieran terminar la misión.

-¡DEBERÍA DE…!- iracundo, Steven se le acercó para lastimarla de gravedad.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA, JODIDO MARICA!- pero Zach fue el primero de los soldados en dar la cara por ella poniéndose en medio seguido por Liam, Clyde, mientras que Lincoln aún sigue inconsciente… y el Teniente Chandler todavía está en el camión de las BML no atreviéndose a decir algo.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- el grito del Gran Tío bastó para que no se formara un problema extra -estaría más que justificado que te tiremos a los Locust para que pagues por el daño que nos han hecho…- la soldada se tragó un nudo en la garganta temblando ligeramente -pero nos rebajaríamos a ser bestias salvajes e irracionales como ellos de hacerlo y no ganaríamos nada con eso. Por lo que les perdonaré la vida gracias a tu honestidad- los Gears pudieron respirar con tranquilidad.

-Se los dijimos- comentaron Dipper y Mabel refiriéndose a cuando afirmaron que él era alguien de noble corazón.

-Gracias por su comprensión. Ahora debemos encontrar una forma de poder irnos. Sus guardaespaldas nos dijeron que tienen otras estaciones de trenes a las cuáles ir en caso de que esta sea atacada, ¿Las rutas que las conectan a esta son los suficientemente grandes para que nuestro camión con su carga las pueda usar sin complicaciones?- les preguntó Liam luego de ver como las gruesas puertas dobles temblaban con violencia por las embestidas Locust.

-Casi todas las rutas secretas están del lado en donde se hallan esos engendros. Aquí solo tenemos dos y una de ellas en realidad conduce a una vieja bodega abandonada que no tiene nada de valor- explicó Star cuando atendió adecuadamente la herida de Marco.

-Debemos pensar en algo para burlar a esos desgraciados y no nos sigan. Si tan solo Lincoln estuviera despierto improvisaría una rápida estrategia- Clyde vio a su amigo que volvía hablar entre sueños agitando las manos.

Debido a la prisa, no les quedó de otra que despertarlo aun con el riesgo que los atacara en un arranque de ira. Por fortuna ese golpe logró hacerle recuperar el juicio y lo pusieron al tanto de la situación.

Su rápido plan consistió en colocar los dispositivos de rastreo de las BML en un carro como el que usaron para llevar los componentes del intercambio y mandarlo por el túnel que lleva a la bodega vieja con la esperanza de despistar a los Locust y no los siguieran mientras iban por el otro túnel.

-Espero que esto funcione y no estemos equivocados…- pedía Liam al terminar esa labor.

-¡YA LARGUÉMONOS!- suplicaba Chandler aterrado como niño chiquito porque las puertas iban a colapsar en cualquier instante.

Cabe decir que los sobrevivientes ya se retiraron junto con Diana y los heridos por la otra ruta secreta y solo quedaban ellos, para que en caso de que el plan no funcionara, retrasaran a los Locust dándoles mayores oportunidades de huir.

-¡Te dije que cerraras esa puta boca, maldito imbécil!- ordenó Lincoln señalándolo con el índice derecho -es hora de irnos- subieron al camión que convenientemente podía pasar por la ruta secreta de escape que fue bloqueada por un falso muro que tenía una grieta desde la cual podían ver lo que fuera a pasar.

Las enormes puertas dobles fueron derrumbadas finalmente dando paso a la furiosa Berserker que comenzó a correr sin control intentando hallar con más víctimas indefensas seguida de lejos por Gork, Jermad y demás Locust que estaban de lo más confundidos al no encontrar a ningún humano con vida.

-Es la hora de la verdad…- susurró Clyde y miró de reojo a Liam que asintió parándose al lado de Lincoln para noquearlo en caso de que pierda nuevamente el razonamiento; cosa que él reflejaba por como sus manos temblaban al sujetar su Lancer motosierra y traspiraba como animal rabioso.

Los líderes Locust hablaron entre sí y el menos corpulento sacó un tipo de rastreador, rustico y hecho a los golpes, pero que parecía funcionar tan efectivamente que pudo localizar la señal que emitía los dispositivos de localización puestas en ese carro que se alejaba más y más.

-¡Irse por ahí! ¡VAYAN TRAS ELLOS!- ordenó Gork señalando la pared que tapaba esa ruta y que fue destruida por el golpe de un Mauler y todos ingresaron ahí dejando que la Berserker se paseara a sus anchas por el resto del lugar.

-Imbéciles, mordieron el anzuelo- Zach tuvo que sobre esforzarse para suprimir una carcajada.

-Es hora de irnos también, Lincoln- poniéndole una mano en el hombro, Clyde le sacó un pesado suspiro de resignación.

-Sí… andando- aguantándose a duras penas esos deseos de cortarle la cabeza a Jermad, le pidió a Liam que condujera y se fueron -ya será otro día… será otro día- dijo para sus adentros.

-A ver si esta vez podemos tomarnos un respiro antes de entrar de nuevo en la boca del lobo…- ironizó Zach aun con rastros de risa y pasándose una mano por el pelo -por cierto, Stella. En serio fuiste muy valiente al asumir toda la culpa de que esos fenómenos hallaran este lugar; sin dudas tiene ovarios de acero y eres digna de llevar una armadura Ónix- felicitó a la morocha ganándose una queja por parte de Chandler que no tenía ni voz ni voto ahí.

-Era lo único que podía hacer por la misión, además, me han salvado antes y era lo mínimo que debía hacer por ustedes- se explicó con gran humildad.

-Aprende, Chancletas. Eso es lo que haría un verdadero soldado de élite- debido a lo bipolar que es, Lincoln pudo permitirse reír a costa del teniente.

Siguieron la ruta secreta hasta que se reagruparon con Diana, los otros heridos que fueron trasportados por los Bloodmounts que aún tienen a su disposición y los sobrevivientes que ya se refugiaron en otra estación de trenes, qué a diferencia de la anterior, no era subterránea y está cerca de una iglesia.

-Linky… lo lograron- les saludó ella esbozando una sonrisa que no podía verse porque todavía tiene puesto su casco puesto.

-Al menos pudieron burlar a los otros pendejos para que no siguieran jodiéndonos, porque de lo contrario, habría hecho dinamitar el pasaje secreto para no volver a ver sus putas caras nunca más- les espetó Steven.

-Si supieras lo felices que estamos de volver a verte, pedazo de bolonio mal construido- Zach no se iba a quedar atrás a la hora de regresar la ofensa.

-No comiences, Zach. Bien, parece que lo logramos justo a tiempo- Lincoln vio como el Sol se acercaba a la posición del Ocaso -ahora si nos permiten, es hora de que nos retiremos junto con nuestros compañeros heridos. ¿Podrían prestarnos unas linternas de gran potencia? Creo que las necesitaremos para poder llegar a Jacinto.

-Y tienen el descaro de pedirnos más favores…- murmuró molesto Steven, pero la más baja de sus amigas le dio un codazo.

-Como quieran. Si en verdad pueden acabar esta guerra con esos explosivos, debemos asegurarnos de que lleguen cuanto antes ahí- pensando en el bienestar de la humanidad en general, el Tío Grandpa accedió a su petición.

-Ya estamos listos para irnos- avisó Liam cuando unieron un acoplado en dónde estaba Diana y demás Gears lastimados al camión de las BML.

-Por fin. Antes de irnos, les vuelvo a dar las gracias por lo que han hecho por nosotros a pesar de los problemas que les causamos, pero, ¿Seguros que ninguno de ustedes quiere venir con nosotros a Jacinto? Ahí estarán mejor protegidos que en este sitio- proponía Lincoln.

-Y dale de nuevo con ese ofrecimiento, ¿No te sabes otra canción?- rechazó por enésima vez el viejo gruñón de Stanley.

-Gracias por tu oferta, jovencito, pero me temo que no. He visto el lado más oscuro de la CGO y por experiencia propia sé de lo que son capaces de hacer a puertas cerradas los altos mandos, así que paso- rechazó con amabilidad el líder de los supervivientes.

-Además, en caso de que este refugio no sea seguro, solo debemos mudarnos a otro de los tantos que tenemos ocultos en esta ciudad. No se amarguen la vida por nosotros- quiso calmarlos Star.

-Sí así lo desean… larguémonos, muchachos. Nos espera un largo camino a Jacinto.

-Entendido, Link. Adiós pequeños, adiós amiguito. Mucha suerte y cuídense entre ustedes y a su simpático tío- Liam se despidió de los mellizos y del perro que volvió a lamerle la cara en contraste con Stan que bramó rodando los ojos.

-Hasta pronto, cíclope. Gracias de nuevo por salvarme- cuando Star le dedicó estas palabras a Clyde, volvió a incomodarlo de sobremanera haciendo que se limitase a decir: "No hay de qué" sin ser capaz de verla a la cara.

Y así los Gears estaban listos para regresar a su base en dónde se terminará de ensamblar los últimos componentes de las armas de destrucción masiva con las que podrán darle un punto final a todo este demencial conflicto y así ningún otro inocente pase por los mismos calvarios que sufrieron estas desafortunadas personas.

Que equivocados estaban.

Una fuerte explosión dio contra un viejo tren abandonado y con horror vieron a una bandada de Reavers yendo a su posición obligándoles a ponerse a cubierto.

-¿Reavers revoloteando por los cielos cuando falta poco para el anochecer? ¡JAMÁS VI ALGO ASÍ!- pese a la herida en su hombro, Marco tuvo la suficiente fuerza para usar una gran ametralladora y dispararle a los monstruos voladores.

-¡¿Cómo pudieron encontrarnos?!- quiso saber Zach volviendo a disparar a la loca.

-¡Centro de mando, aquí el Escuadrón Serpiente que custodia las carcasas de las Bombas de Masa Ligera! ¡Necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible! ¿Nos copian?- intentó Lincoln establecer una comunicación con la base de la CGO pero no tuvo respuesta alguna.

-¡TODOS RETROCEDAN AL INTERIOR DE ESA IGLESIA!- gritó Clyde retrocediendo unos pasos disparando la Hammerburst modificada que le dieron los sobrevivientes.

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo, imbéciles?! ¡DEJEN A ESOS POBRES DIABLOS Y VÁMONOS!- Chandler quiso tomar el mando del camión y retirarse cuanto antes.

-¡Si quieres huir como el perfecto cobarde que eres, pues hazlo! ¡PERO DE NINGUNA FORMA DEJAREMOS A SU SUERTE A TODAS ESTAS POBRES PERSONAS!- naturalmente Liam no iba permitir que todos esos inocentes fuesen asesinados por culpa suya.

-¡A MENOS QUE QUIERAS ARREGLÁRTELAS DE NUEVO SOLO CONTRA ESAS PUTAS!- justo cuando iba a encender el motor para retirarse, reflexionó por estas palabras dichas por Lincoln.

-¡Usa el camión para bloquear la entrada de la iglesia! Como ellos quieren quedarse con las Bombas no se atreverán a atacarnos con ellas a nuestro lado.

De mala gana, el incompetente teniente metió primero el acoplado con los heridos dentro de la estructura sagrada al hacer que el camión avanzara en reversa una vez que los otros Gears y los sobrevivientes ingresaron.

-Gracias al cielo que dejaron de atacarnos con explosivos…- suspiró Liam viendo a través de un vitral roto como los Reavers solo se limitaron a volar por los alrededores dejando de asediarlos.

-Pe-pero estamos atrapados aquí y seguramente vendrán más Locust a quitarnos las bombas- dijo Zach arrimándose temblando ligeramente.

-Directo de la sartén al fuego, ¡Un millón de gracias, malditos hijos de puta!- reprochó Steven.

-Y las cosas solo se pondrán peor…- informó Clyde mirando como el Astro Rey lentamente se ocultaba en el horizonte hasta perderse por completo llevándose consigo los pocos rayos de luz que aún quedaban.

Casi inmediatamente luego de decir eso, de las diversas fisuras del maltratado suelo de la ciudad y de las miles de estructuras azotadas por la guerra, surgieron enjambres de criaturas negras que en conjunto generaban un chirrido infernal. Eran tantas, que casi opacaban por completo la luz generada por las lunas al revolotear por los ennegrecidos cielos.

-Krill…- frunció el ceño Lincoln viendo como esos pequeños, pero mortíferos seres, atacaban a los Reavers como si fuesen pirañas voladoras.

Eso era a lo que más temían cuando se hiciese de noche, estar a la intemperie cuando esos demonios voladores emergieran y que devoran tanto a humanos como a Locust por igual; razón por la cual se les hizo raro que estos se expusieran cuando faltaba poco para el anochecer.

-No tengan miedo, mientras tengamos las luces encendidas esos monstruos no se atreverán a acercársenos- quiso calmar Liam a los que comenzaron a entrar en pánico porque la única debilidad de los Krills son las luces brillantes.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? No podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que llegue el amanecer, debemos hallar una forma de escapar- habló Stella manteniéndose lo más alejada de los vitrales.

-No sé qué mierda hacer ahora… con las linternas que nos dieron podríamos mantener a raya a esas inmundas alimañas mientras regresamos a Jacinto, pero…- aunque sabía que tenían la posibilidad de huir, Lincoln no quería dejar solas a toda esta pobre gente, de las cuáles muchas aprovecharon el lugar en el que se hallaban para formar círculos de oraciones pidiendo un milagro.

_**-"¿Hola? ¿Escuadrón Serpiente? ¿Están por aquí?"-**_ dejó de lado esos pesares cuando sus comunicadores sonaron.

-Esa voz… ¿Sargento Marsh? ¿Equipo South? ¡¿Son ustedes?!- quiso corroborar.

_**-"El mismo que viste y calza, chupa bolas"- **_esta respuesta por parte de Cartman era lo único que necesitaban para corroborar que se trataba de ese otro también pintoresco grupo de soldados.

-¡No saben la alegría que nos da oírlos! ¿En dónde están? ¿Vienen a pie o en algún vehículo?

_**-"Venimos en un helicóptero King Raven que tiene Torretas UV para apartar a los Krills y no se nos acerquen. ¿En dónde están ustedes? ¿Aún tienen las Bombas de Masa Ligera?"-**_ habló ahora Kyle.

-Sí, aun custodiamos las BML. Pero escuchen con atención, ahora mismo nos encontramos en una iglesia junto con muchos sobrevivientes y Gears heridos que necesitan ser rescatados cuando antes. Por ahora no creo que los Locust traten de atacarnos, pero requerimos inmediatamente su ayuda en caso de que salgan con otra de sus desagradables sorpresas.

_**-"¿Están en una iglesia con muchos sobrevivientes y heridos? Copiado. Necesitamos que nos den una señal para saber su ubicación exacta porque nos acompañan otro par de helicópteros, pero no sabemos si sean suficientes para sacar a todos los supervivientes que están con ustedes, ¿Son muchos?"-**_ quería saber ahora Kenny.

-Claro que son muchos…- viendo angustiado a los civiles, Lincoln trató de pensar en cómo salvarlos

-Ni crean que con esto nos entregaremos en bandeja de plata- seguía oponiéndose Steven.

-Link… no te preocupes por los que estamos heridos… de todas formas ya tenemos un pie en la tumba. Concéntrate solamente en los que están bien- le dijo Diana pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos atrás.

_**-"En nuestro helicóptero llevamos también un Tanque Centauro. No es el indicado para llevar un gran número de personas, pero es lo mejor que podemos ofrecerles"-**_ siguió hablando el Sargento Marsh.

-Peor es nada…- resignado, el Sargento Loud se pasó una mano por su pelo blanco -Zach, Stella, suban a la terraza de la iglesia y hagan una señal con las luces para que sepan dónde estamos. Tío Grandpa, Stan y Steven, sé perfectamente que no quieren venir con nosotros por el enorme odio que le tienen a la CGO, pero debido a las circunstancias…

-Si crees que te besaremos los pies por darnos esta "maravillosa oportunidad de salvarnos" es mejor que sigas soñando- lo interrumpió apresurado el tío abuelo de los mellizos.

-¿Entonces qué piensan hacer? ¿Quedarse aquí hasta que las baterías de las luces se agoten y sean devorados por los Krills o hasta que amanezca y los Locust vengan a asesinarlos?- a Liam ya empezaba a molestarle como la ira y el orgullo que poseen les impedía pensar en el bienestar de las otras personas.

Antes de que se formara una discusión, el suelo se puso a temblar indicando que se iban a formar Agujeros de la Emergencia en los alrededores de la iglesia.

-¿Locust haciendo Agujeros E de noche y con los Krills a tope? ¡¿Acaso se han vuelto locos?!- Zach se arrimó por un vitral roto y vio cómo iban a surgir esos demonios que no iban a tener reparo alguno en entrar a ese lugar santo para darles las muertes más infernales que puedan concebir.

Pero uno de esos Agujeros E no era como el resto. Es considerablemente más grande y dio paso a más de las criaturas voladoras que por fin pudieron respirar libremente.

Y no estaban solas.

A paso lento surgió, como si fuese el mismísimo Diablo saliendo de las entrañas del Infierno, un Locust mucho más grande que cualquier otro, tanto como una Berserker y que haría ver pequeño a Gork o a los Boomers, de piel escamosa pálida como la propia muerte, poseedor de ojos naranjas casi rojos, prominente quijada de la que sobresalen filosos dientes, portando una túnica-armadura igual de negra que la noche y parecida a la de los Guardias Theron, cuya sombra se extendía hasta los pies de la iglesia mezclándose con la oscuridad que la rodeaba empuñando una enorme ametralladora Troika de doble cañón y una espada dentada que parecía un pequeño cuchillo al compararse con su enorme anatomía.

Los Krills literalmente danzaban a su alrededor formando una barrera que lo protegerían de cualquier daño siguiéndolo a dónde sea que vaya y acatando cada una de sus órdenes porque al parecer con un simple pensamiento el recién llegado les indicaba que no atacasen a los demás Locust que salían de los otros Agujeros E.

Tanto los sobrevivientes como los Gears quedaron en shock al verlo porque lo reconocerían en donde fuera sabiendo perfectamente de lo que es capaz de hacer.

-No… ¡NO PUEDE SER!- el propio Liam retrocedió unos pasos al ser dominado por el miedo.

-E… e… ¡ES ÉL!- por su parte, Zach estaba por desmayarse y casi se orina en los pantalones. Stella se puso pálida del miedo y Chandler… ya se había unido a los civiles que oraban

-Im… ¡IMPOSIBLE! Se… se trata de…- como pocas veces lo ha expresado, Clyde también fue poseído por un terror desmedido.

-Ahora sí estamos jodidos…- susurró Diana y escupió sangre.

-Tú…- Lincoln no solo sentía una ira equiparable a la que tuvo cuando vio a Jermad, sino que esta se vio combinada con el mismo horror que ahora mismo se apoderó del corazón de sus amigos por lo que no se atrevió a ir atacarlo irracionalmente.

-¡GENERAL RAAM!- vociferaron los integrantes del Escuadrón Serpiente y a continuación todas las personas gritaron al entrar en pánico.

Y con buena razón, porque están a la completa merced del líder Locust responsable la incalculable cantidad de muertes humanas generadas por los 14 años de guerra continua y sin tregua.

-¡DESTRUIR A HUMANOS DÉBILES!- exclamó el tan temible General RAAM señalándoles con el índice izquierdo sellando aparentemente el destino de todos.

**Capítulo nueve completado el 14/10/2020.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No tienen ni idea de lo difícil que me resultó porque literalmente tuve que resumir lo que en narración normal me tomaría unos cincos capítulos en uno solo teniendo que saltarme muchas cosas tanto las escenas de acción, como pensamientos e interacciones de los personajes y mostrando los nuevos que aparecieron aquí y tener que dejarlos rápidamente a un lado.**

**Con los nombres de Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota junto con los "Ed´s" no hace falta explicar a qué series pertenecen, ¿Correcto? XD pero sí, fue una pena que no mostrase más de ellos y los dejara como algo más de menciones apresuradas.**

**Lo mismo pasa con ese Jermad que volvió loco a Lincoln (Aclaro, es personaje canon en el Lore de Gears of War) teniendo que recortar su presentación y lo que el albino sentía al respecto.**

**Y justo cuando parece que las cosas van a mejorar para todos ellos, aparecen los Krills y el temible General Locust que ya se había mencionado antes: RAAM (O Rancio como suelo llamarlo yo XD) jefe final del primer GOW y un dolor de cabeza en dificultad Locura y que no podía faltar en este fic.**

**¿Podrán resistir hasta que el Equipo South aparezca y los ayude? ¿O de nuevo deberán hacer maromas para que no los maten? Eso lo verán más adelante.**

**No sé por cuánto deberé usar este tipo de narración rápida para el fic, pero he de reconocer que la primera vez que hice algo así fue a finales del año pasado cuando estaba terminando los fics de SP que tenía pendientes; nunca creí que lo volvería hacer con otros fics y más en este que es mi segunda historia de TLH, pero con tal de no dejarla abandonada de nuevo… no me quedan más opciones para continuarlo y no atrasarme tan bestialmente otra vez.**


End file.
